Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse Movie
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Two years have passed since the Reach invasion now a new threating is threatening the Earth, the Light and Apocalypse. In order to stop this massive threat the Team along with a new member must band together with the Justice League to save the Earth once again from destruction. Action, adventure, romance, tragedy and a surprise ending you don't want to miss.
1. Premiere

PREMIERE

What is goin on my peeps? First I would like to welcome you to the premiere event of Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse.

This truly is my crowning achievement in my Fanfiction carrer, it was so much fun to put my favorite heroes on the bug screen, or much rather the computer screen. This has something for everyone action, romace, suspence, tragedy. I wanted to make this appealing for everyone who reads it.

_My friends who have read it are calling Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse._

_Can't wait to read it._

_Torin for the win_

_Excited for the outcome of this piece, if YJ were to have an animated movie I would have no trouble believeing this would be it._

_Every characters personality is impossible not to enjoy._

_The piece is a crowning achievement for ComicsCorner and everyone will love it._

_A wild ride of fun!_

_Something that you do not want to miss._


	2. prologue

Ladies and Gentalmen, boys and girls I am pleased to present to you the crowning achievement in my Fanfcition carreer Young Justice rise of Apocalypse. Iwrote this for a dear friend two summers ago ony my families vacation trip to New York City where I was filled with inspiration. Durning those two years I have so much re editing to the piece, fixing much of it.

This movie is not just a movie it is a kick of to a new generation the next generation if you will. I truly do hope that you enjoy this event with its humor, action, adventure, romance and suspense with a surprise ending that you do not want to miss. I promise that you shall not be disappointed.

So now I give to you

YOUNG JUSTICE RISE OF APOCALYPSE.


	3. The begining

YOUNG JUSTICE RISE OF APOCALYPSE.

Language, suggestive themes, violence though out

Created by ComicsCorner


	4. Two years later

(This Story is dedicated to my best friend Hope who is the most Wonderful YJ buddy in the world there for she deserves a story just as Wonderful this is all for her I absolutely adore her enjoy Hopie)

(WARNING the movie will make no sense if you have not yet read YJ Sisters, Darkness, Peace or burning Demons within me. read at your own risk)

**_BludHaven May 9th_**

_(2 years after the Reach invasion)_

_(We see Nightwing in Bludhaven Looking out over the city and watching the Sun rise.)_

Nightwing: **They say that the world works in mysterious way I find that to be an understatement the world works without warning you never know what will happen next, but not me I was trained to always know what to expect I was trained by the best by a man who not only hates Mondays but every day of the week along with very many people, but there are many differences between me and him I don't have social issues and he doesn't have an incredible woman in his life.**

_(Nightwing walks to the apartment window of his bedroom and see Chloe still asleep; he places his hand on the glass and smiles) _

Nightwing: sleep well gorgeous.

_(He jumps down into the streets in an ally)_

Nightwing: **They say that people who embrace darkness are just as dark themselves like me. but I don't think that about myself, darkness is misunderstood or is that just what I believe, either way I prefer to stick close to the shadows but Chloe, she's the only Light in my world of darkness. She's the one thing in my life that I can't live without I'll do whatever it takes to protect her.**

_(Dick hears a noise coming from behind him.)_

Nightwing: **even if it means that I get killed in the process.**

_(Dick throws a batarang in the direction of the figure behind him)_

_(But the figure quickly moves out of the way, then steps into the light.)_

Aqualad: You need to loosen up your too tense.

Nightwing: Sorry what are you doing here?

Aqua lad: what a man can't visit his friend?

Nightwing: Right of course come on.

_(Both the boys go up to the top of the roof of Dick's apartment.)_

Nightwing: where's Torin?

Aqua Lad: still sleeping in Atlantis.

Nightwing: I can't believe that your people found away for her to breath under water

Aqua lad: indeed and its good that she's not afraid of water anymore...otherwise she would...

Nightwing: Freak out?

_(They both laugh)_

Nightwing: Kaldur I need to ask you something.

AquaLad: of course what is it?

Nightwing: Batman and I are leaving overseas for a few months and I need you to... I mean...I just_...(sigh)_ will you promise me that you will look out for Chloe?

Aqua lad: of course I will old friend now

Nightwing: Thank you Kal…so hows Torin?

Aqua lad: Still 3 more months pregnate

Nightwing: Is she ok?

_(Aqua Lad pauses but looks up and smiles)_

Aqua Lad: She's fine just very crabby

_(Nightwings eyes wide and his smile does the same)_

Nightwing: Yeah shes one cranky pregnate lady

Aqua lad: But I'm sure that the child will be prefect regardless …..But I must ask why are you leavening us?

Nightwing: it will only be for a few weeks a mouth top, theres just so much going on right now and I need to clear my head.

Aqua Lad: you are leaving because you feel uncomfortable around the team about the lies and deception that you've told us over the years a lot has happened over the past two years. The Secure and Earth treaty, the Darklight and Rescues abduction along with Chloe finding Tanzy it is a lot to take in and your afraid to look Chloe in the eyes?"

Nightwing: What? No I guess, I don't know it's just complicated ill only be gone for a few weeks. I just need to think. A lot has happened in the last 2 years like you've said!

Aqua Lad: I know, but running away from these events isn't going to make them go away.

Nightwing: I'm not running I'm just taking a step back. Please just try to understand.

Aqua Lad: I do old friend!

_(Kaldur gets up and walks to the end of the roof.)_

Aqua Lad: And I promise you that we will still be here when you return.

_(Kaldur jumps from the top of the roof and land on the ground he jumps on his motorcycle_ and drives away)

_(Nightwing smiles)_

Nightwing: Good to know!


	5. Things back home

**_The African jungle June 13th_**

_(It's been almost a month since Nightwing left he went with Batman to help protect a small town from local bandits, but after they were suppose to return Nightwing stayed, and no one knows why. Torin and Kaldur decide to leave to find out what he's been up to, they meet and ask the villagers questions about a strange shadow protecting them)_

Old Man: Yeah my son said that he saw a dark figure over in that direction south I think; it scared him half to death.

Torin: Thank you we will take it from here.

Old Man: did you both know this shadow?

Torin_: (Smiles)_ He isn't always a shadow, but yeah we know him.

_(Torin and Kaldur begin walking through the jungle and their search begins, Kaldur leads and Torin watches his back keeping her eyes open for anything that may come out of the open to attack them)_

Torin: I hate this humidity its killing my hair

Kaldur: I can't say the same seeing how I don't have any.

Torin: Oh ha you're hilarious. This is why I'm a city girl

_(Kaldur jumps ahead of Torin and takes her by the hand to help her up)_

_(Torin Takes his hand but almost losses her grip and grabs Kaldurs arm)_

Kaldur: Are you alright?

Torin: Yeah I'm just being careful with my passenger.

Kaldur: Speaking of being carful did we really have to bring our daughter into all of this? Why couldn't we leave her with my parents of perhaps your parents or why not your brother?

Torin: Because every time I bring her over to my parents my mom will always try to put those ridiculous outfits on her, my brother is busy at Star and I don't really want our daughter to be judge in Atlantis because she part air breather.

Kaldur: My second father was from the surface.

Torin: Yeah but that's different.

Kaldur: You do not need to explain

_(They both smiles at each other)_

Torin: Plus she's only a baby Kaldur and we don't yet know how she'll do in the underwater pressure.

Kaldur: That is true.

_(They both approach a wide opening with more trees)_

Kaldur: Torin look!

Torin: What?

_(Kaldur pulls out a small baterang out of a nearby tree and twist it in his hands)_

Torin: Is it his?

Kaldur: Looks like his the design and shape

Torin: Than we must be getting close. But it doesn't make scene why would he just leave it out here in the open he's usually more careful than that.

Kaldur: Do you think that he is losing his edge?

Torin: Heh yeah right.

_(Long pause)_

Torin: Do you...do you think he's hurt?

Kaldur: I seriously hope not

_(Regan slowly opens her eyes and sequels with joy and points to a strange dark figure in the distance)_

Kaldur: LOOK!

_(They both turn and see the figure)_

Torin: Good job RJ

_(The figure begins to run away)_

Torin: Oh no you don't buddy.

_(Torin and kaldur run after him, Kaldur shoots one of his water bearers at the figure but he just moves out of the way.)_

Torin: Show off

_(They move in closer but then the figure disappears, both Torin and Kaldur stop out of breath)_

_(Torin kicks the ground in frustration.)_

Torin: Damn! I thought for sure that was him.

Kaldur: who is to say that it wasn't?

Torin: Good point.

_(Torin walks a few steps ahead)_

Torin: And if it was him I'm pretty sure that...AHHHHHHHH!

_(Torin falls into a small ditch covered with leafs)_

Kaldur: TORIN!

_(Torin falls through a jumble of vines and leaves she can't see but some sort of force had caught her before she had hit the bottom.)_

Nightwing: Now why is a pretty married girl like you doing so far away from the city?

_(Torin slowly looks up and is surprised to see Dicks face.)_

Torin: Dick!

_(She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him)_

_(Kaldur pears his head down the hole with a worried look on his face)_

Kaldur: Torin are you alright?

_(Torin and Dick both look up)_

Torin: its ok Kaldur I'm fine! And look who I found!

_(All three friends smile)_

Kaldur: How is Regan?

_(Torin Looks back at the back pack carrying her Daughter and smiles to see that she is fast asleep)_

Nightwing: Is she asleep?

Torin: _(Laugh)_ Yup.

_(A few minutes later the three friends all gather around a fire and begin talking both Torin and Kaldur explain why they are there and why they need Nightwing)_

Torin: Ok bottom line things aren't going well back home.

Nightwing: Not going well? How?

Kaldur: Well ever since Vandal Savage and the Light apprehended the Guardian crystals you know that we all have had to keep our eyes open we all know what the crystals are capable of.

Nightwing: they absorb energy I know what are Batman and the league doing about it?

Kaldur: they are having many scientists at Star labs go through multiple tests, trying to see if there's a way for us to track them. Fire woman and few other guardians are helping.

Nightwing: then it sounds like all of you have everything under control.

Torin: Not entirely, Dick we need you back.

Nightwing: Torin no offence, but I don't think that I'm needed for something like this.

Torin: Well you could at least be there for Chloe she's worried sick about Earth and about you

Kaldur: So are we you were suppose to return with Batman three weeks ago and you never came home you dint even write

Nightwing: I know and I really miss Chloe she's all I think about, I miss all of you

Torin: you weren't even there for the delivery.

_(Torin carefully pulls her Daughter out of the backpack and cradles her in her arms)_

Nightwing: Torin I'm so sorry.

Torin: I sent you a letter saying when I was due and Kaldur did tell you I was Pregnant right?

Nightwing: Yes he did, but I would still like to meet her.

_(Torin smiles)_

Torin: Dick Grayson meet our Daughter Regan Jordon Durham.

Nightwing_: (smiles)_ Regan?

Torin: Named after my best friend I just thought that if fit. And her second Name is after Hal Jordon. Regan Jordon or We just call her Regan or RJ

Nightwing: I like it, she's very beautiful.

Kaldur: Guess who she gets it from.

Nightwing: You?

_(They all laugh)_

Torin: see this is why we need you back, not just because of the crystals and Savage but also the fact that we miss you Dick we need you the whole team does were lost without you.

Kaldur: we need you to come back.

_(They both look up to see that Dick is gone Vanished)_

Kaldur: DICK?

_(But he's gone)_


	6. Invading Star Labs

**_STAR LABS Taos 2 weeks Later June 27th_**

_(After the attack on Secure and peace was made between Earth and Secure, the Guardians allowed Earth access to the Guardian crystal chamber on the planet after the chamber was compromised by Black Manta, Vandal Savage and the Light and many of the Crystal were taken the Guardians hoped that Earth would be able to help them find them before they were used for unspeakable purposes, the Guardian crystals are among some of the most powerful items in the entire universe if they were to fall into the wrong hands the outcome could and would be catastrophic, the crystals hold so much power but what the Light wants with them they do not know. At Star labs Taos Dr Adams Strange. Dr Dorado SR, Dr. Wilcox, Dr. Croft/ Fire woman her new assistant Dr. James Lord __Dr. Niemen along with his Daughter Dr. Jasmine Stewart and her husband Jackson Stewart are all working on a way to track down the crystals that the Light stole and somehow harness the Crystal energy, the guardians allowed them to take a few Crystals with them to Earth for research. Red arrow, Arsenal, Stargirl, a few Guardians one of them is Argos/ Fire demons brother Net King are in charge of securing the facility while the others work) _

**_Recognized: Batman 02 Shade 10 Flash 04 Green lantern 14_**

_(2 security guards search both Shade and Batman and the others when it seems that their all clear they lead them into one of the much larger labs in star where they meet up with Adam Strange)_

Adam: Batman, Shade welcomes were all glad that you're both here!

Shade: the pleasure is all ours

Batman: Fire woman told us that you have been making progress with the Guardian Crystals energy?

Adam: we think so

Shade: lives are at stake here Adam there is no time for hypothesizes.

Adam: of course I know come with me.

_(Batma, Shade, Green Lantern and Flash follow Adam to the lab were the star scientists are running there tests.)_

Green Lantern/ John: How is my son doing?

Adam: Jackson? He's doing great he and Dr. Niemen are both making amazing progress you should be very proud of your son.

Lantern/John: I am!

_(Batman looks at Shade and notices that he's shaking and avoiding glances)_

Batman: you seem a little tense?

Shade: and you never are?

Batman: you know what I mean what's bothering you?

Shade: the whole reason this is all happening the whole reason why the Light has the crystals and why the Earth is in danger is all because of me.

Batman: Jason you have to understand that this isn't your fault lives were at stake if you hadn't opened the chamber they would have killed your family.

Shade: I know but I still can't let it go not yet, all I can see that is if someone gets hurt it will be my fault.

Batman: Will figure this out together I promise you that Jason!

Shade: Thank you.

_(The five of them finally make it into the lab were they seen quite an amazing set up they can see that the Crystals that the Guardians had given them were safely being kept in a storage canister.)_

_(Jason smiles in relief, all Five of them approach Dr. Croft)_

Adam: Dr. Croft you remember Batman and Shade?

Dr. Croft: Yes indeed I do I wouldn't forget my own husband.

_(Rihanna give Jason a quick kiss)_

Rihanna: Jason darling I'm happy that you could make it.

Shade: well of course if I'm going to be blamed for the end of the world I want to hear the amazingly brilliant idea that my wife has created.

Rihanna: Jason darling don't you dare think that this is your fault.

Shade: don't waste your energy Rynna, Batman already tried to talk me out of it.

Batman: it didn't work.

Shade: Well points for trying.

Batman: So what can you tell us about the crystals?

Rihanna: Well as you're already known the Crystals are able to absorb energy they store it like a battery and when it's ready to be used again its released.

Batman: well I can only think of a hundred uses that the light could use with that.

Shade: Yes and every signal one I will be blamed for.

Batman: Are you going to stop that? Cause if you don't I'm going to hurt you.

Shade: you could try but we both know that you will fail.

Batman: Fair enough.

Rihanna: Gentlemen could we please focus on the matter at hand here?

Both: of course

_(Dr. James Lord walks over)_

Rihanna: Ah you all know James my new personal assistant he's done great work working with the Guardian Crystals.

Shade: aw yes Dr. Croft has told me great things about you.

_(Both Jason and James shake hands)_

Dr. Lord: Well I can honestly say that it's been an honor working with them sir

_(Rynna, Adam and Lord Lead them to the canister were the Crystals are being stored)_

Adam: see using these crystals were able to trace the energy signature of the other crystals but the signals weakening for some reason, it's not getting stronger.

Batman: is that supposed to be a good thing or bad?

Adam: well bad with a weak signal were not able to trace them.

_(Batman sighs with frustration and looks at Rihanna)_

Batman: I've given you almost 2 months to work on this and this is all you have come up with?

Rihanna: We are all doing all we can but whenever we try to trace the signal we only get it for a few seconds than it disappears.

Adam: we believe that something is affecting the crystals from tracing the other energy signature, some sort of protection field.

Rihanna: or it could be that the crystals are at too far a distance to even trace.

Batman: are you telling me that the crystals may not even be on Earth?

Rihanna: that is possible but where could they be?

Flash: were still figuring that out, we have intelligence that savage took the crystals with him when he took the war world with him.

Batman: yes but we still don't know where that is.

Adam: don't worry he can't hide forever.

Rihanna: actually he can he's immortal remember?

Shade: still even if we don't know where Savage is id still feel better if we knew where he was, also I don't feel comfortable leaving the crystals so unguarded.

Adam: don't worry we have the best security that money can buy and were not even paying them.

Batman: Speaking of which were are they?

_(Rihanna point up to the top stair case of the lab were Batman and Shade see Star girl, Red arrow, Net and Arsenal are standing guard)_

_(Batman speaks into his comlink)_

Batman: Red Arrow can you and the others come down here please?

_(Red Arrow and his friends come down from the stairs and meet with Batman and Shade)_

Red Arrow: Batman, Shade.

Rihanna: I am guessing that you have already met senior Guardian of Lightning Net Grant Roth.

Batman: Not yet but Illuminate, Fire Demon Lightning Lad and Frost bite have told me a lot about him.

_(Batman shakes Nets hand)_

Net: You mean Chloe, Garth, Tanzy and my Brother Argo told you about me?

_(Batman nods)_

Net: Oh. Hey Jason nice to see you!

Shade: you too how are your family?

Net: doing fine thanks

Rihanna: the Council of Secure assigned Net to the Guardian security team to protect the crystals.

Batman: so I'm guessing your use to seeing more action?

Net: In a way yes but if protecting the Guardian Crystals means protecting the world than I'm game.

Arsenal: funny since your people are the ones who lost them in the first place.

_(Stargirl hits him, and shakes her head telling him to cut it out)_

Dr. Croft: Uh Adam would you and Net mind assisting Dr. Niemen and his daughter?

Adam: Of course.

_(Both Adam and Net leave)_

Shade: where's the new Green Lantern…..uh…whats his name… Kyle Rayner?

Arsenal: looking around and not being of any help!

_(Star girl hits him again)_

Star Girl: He just patrolling the perimeter I'll contact him and tell him to meet with all of us.

Batman: are you sure we can trust him?

GL/ John Stewart: Cut him a break Bats he hasn't been doing this for very long.

Batman: I'm merely stating

Flash: None the less we should give him the benefit of the doubt.

_(Star girl contacts Rayner)_

Star Girl: Rayner can you come down here?

_(Rayner fly's down from his patrol and meets with the others.)_

Dr. Croft: Ah Kyle nice of you to join us

Batman: I thought the guardians of the universe gave you this assignment so that you could inform them of our progress.

_(They all begin to walk to one of the canisters that are holding the crystals)_

GL/Kyle: Well then they should have assigned some else this job I've only been doing this for 2 weeks and Iv barley had any training and practice, the Guardians of the Universe kept me on Oa so I could learn more there . But all I'm doing here is observing like the rest of these guys here.

Batman: Well what have you found out?

GL/Rayner: Basically what you already know anything else I let the doctors fill me in then I report back to Oa

Red Arrow: Either way we have this place sealed up tight no one gets in or out without our say so.

Shade: I admire your confidence but we should be cautious none the less I fear that the Light is already up to something sinister.

Arsenal: Uh when aren't they?

Star girl: With all due respect Shade what makes you think that the light would come here?

GL/Kyle: Yeah I know that I wasn't there when the Light stole the Crystals on Secure but don't they already have some?

Dr. Croft: Indeed they do but my Husband may be right just because they already have many of the crystals in their possession doesn't mean that they won't try to stop us from getting them back.

_(Star girl, Arsenal, Red Arrow and GL go off to finish their patrol)_

Adam: Dr. Croft were ready.

Dr. Croft: Thank you Adam come with me all of you.

_(The others follow Rihanna to a small lab with see through doors one of the crystals sits on a pedestal)_

Rihanna: as you can see when one Guardian crystal has no absorbed energy it looks normal but watch what happens when Net taps his power into it.

_(Rihanna signals Net to begin Net uses his power of lightning to send a clap of lightning at the crystal there is a huge flash of light, but when it stops the small room has been completely destroyed but both Net and the Crystal are unharmed)_

Flash: Wow!

Rihanna: Indeed we discovered that not only do the crystals absorb energy they also have enough energy to power a city.

Flash: That is a lot of energy. Is there a down side to this?

Rihanna: In a way yes if Savage was able to get and absorb enough energy in multiple crystals the energy and the effects could be catastrophic.

Batman: are you telling me that these crystals have enough energy to destroy a city?

Rihanna: Yes but we do not believe that the blast radius would be very long.

Flash: But that doesn't mean that lives still aren't at risk small blast or not people will still get hurt.

Shade: It's unbelievable how we have only scratched the surface of the crystals potential.

Rihanna: Yes my darling but we will fix this we will make it right.

_(Jason smiles at his wife.)_

Shade: AH...Ahhhhhhhhh!

_(Jason falls to his knees hands on his head in pain his mind is flashing and his thoughts are in a jumble)_

Batman: Shade?

Rihanna: Jason? Jason darling what is it? What's wrong?

Shade: Something is very...wrong.

Flash: What is it J?

_(Flash and Batman kneel next to Rihanna and slowly start to help Jason up)_

Rihanna: What happened?

Shade: I...I do not know...I am sorry if I scared any of you.

Batman: Are you sure you're ok?

Shade: Yes I believe so!

_(They all get up while Shade steadily leans on Batman and Flash)_

GL/John: Do you need me to get someone?

Shade: No no thank you John I just thought that I was sensing something Dark.

Rihanna: I did not feel anything.

Net: Mean neither

Shade: But I did

Batman: Your probably getting too excited her J.

Klarion: No Shade wasn't wrong he did scene something that was me.

_(They all stand in shock to see the Dark wizard floating right above them.)_

Shade: Klarion!

Klarion: Hey Shade! Did you miss me?

Shade: To be honest no not really.

_(Shade fires a Blast of dark energy at Klarion but misses)_

Klarion: HA you fire like an old woman Jason.

Rihanna: that may be true.

_(Fire woman blast Klarion making him smash into a nearby wall)_

Rihanna: But I'm a much better shot than my husband is.

Shade: Thanks Darling.

Rihanna: Not a problem. And you're not a terrible shot darling

_(Rihanna transforms out of her regular cloths and into her Guardian form/ costume)_

_(Klarion manages to pull himself out of the wreckage and fires a blast of energy at the ceiling of the building causing wreckage to fall down but both Jackson and his dad use their rings to stop most of it from hitting anyone)_

Fire woman: Honestly Klarion if you knew that Shade was going to be here didn't you think that I would be close behind?

Klarion: Fair enough. Next time I won't make that mistake.

Star girl: add that to your very mistakes witch boy.

(_Star girl and her friends all arrive Batman and flash help Some of the doctors and staff get out of the building while John makes a construct to keep the building from falling on them)_

Jackson: Dad?

John: I've got this go.

_(Jackson runs to Jazz's side to help some more of the staff get out)_

Jazz: Jackson they need our help!

_(Jackson grabs his wife)_

Jackson: NO! Jazzy were trying to leave the hero thing behind this is our life now not that.

Jazz: so you're just going to sit there and do nothing while are friends are out there risking their lives?

Jackson: this isn't our fight Jazzy!

Jazz: Your right Jackson this isn't your fight but it is mine.

_(Jazzy runs to a storage room and changes in to her costume.)_

Klarion: A new Green lantern? Impressive ill look forward to taking his ring from his cold dead body.

Rayner: Ha in your dreams buddy.

_(Rayner turns his ring into the construct of a fist but before it can hit Klarion it dissolves into nothing)_

Klarion: Nice job I see that you have tons of concentration.

_(Klarion fires a blast of dark energy at Kyle hitting him in the chest causing him to fall and hit the ground hard.)_

Star Girl: KYLE!

_(Courtney fires her staff at Klarion but he vanishes before her eyes he quickly reapers before her grabs her by the neck and throws her to the ground into red arrow. Micara arrives to see what Klarion has done seeing how she can't attack him while she's on the ground she fire one of her grappling guns at a wall and is pulled by the cable towards Klarion punching him the face causing him to fall to the ground in the process)_

_(At that time Micara knows that she can take on Klarion she pulls the two swords hidden in the pouches on her back and points them at Klarion.)_

Micara: come and face me Brat!

Klarion: Oh a challenge! no wait your not much of a challenge are you?

Micara: Will see.

_(Micara places her metal mouth guard around her mouth and flips over Klarion pushing on his back knocking him to the ground)_

Micara: Really Klarion hand to hand combat? Not really your thing is it?

Klarion: you're right.

_(Klarion Disappears again Micara looks around franticly trying to look for any trace of him, but he then reappears behind her)_

Klarion: Now this approach I like better.

_(He is about to grab Micara)_

Jackson: NO!

_(Jackson who has put on his green lantern ring runs and pushes Jazz out of the way)_

Jackson: Leave her alone.

Klarion: Fine.

_(He grabs Jackson by his neck and sends out a wave of Dark magic through him.)_

_(Jackson screams in pain)_

Micara: Jackson NO!

_(Klarion lets Jackson go and he falls to the ground unconscious, a few seconds later he gets back up and is totally unresponsive he simply stands there)_

Red Arrow: Jackson?

_(Jackson doesn't respond)_

Klarion: _(Laugh)_ Kill them.

_(Jackson fires his rings energy at his friends and hits Red Arrow causing him to collide with the wall and hit the ground unconscious)_

Arsenal: What have you done to GL?

Star Girl: He must be controlling his mind.

Klarion: Wow you are smarter than you look imagine that!

Star Girl: Why you little...

_(Star girl uses her staff to send a wave of energy at Klarion which wraps itself around Klarions leg she pulls her staff forward which causes the energy to slam Klarion to the ground)_

Star girl: Now who looks stupid?

Desaad: You child!

Star Girl: What?

_(She turns and sees Desaad Standing behind her he grabs her by her arms and sends a wave of energy through her body she screams in pain)_

_(Red Arrow begins to stir when he sees Courtney screaming)_

Red Arrow: COURTNEY!

_(Desaad lets her go Star girl stands un responsive just like Jackson mean while Jackson is doing the same thing to Dr. Niemen Dr. Wilcox Dr Eduardo and Net)_

Klarion: Enough we have what we came for lets go.

_(Klarion opens a portal both he a Desaad along with everyone that they have manipulated followed them out of the crumbling building.)_

Shade: NO! They got away.

Flash: And we should problem be getting away too we don't have much time before this building caves in.

John: Not if I give you time.

Batman: What?

John: If I let go this whole place is going to fall down on us you all have to get out of here now.

Fire woman: Not without you!

Arsenal: Then how the Hell do we get out of here.

Shade: I think that I can help with that.

_(The Guardian of darkness opens a portal right under their feet)_

Arsenal: Really you want us to go through that?

Flash: Its either that or you become a pan cake.

Shade: this portal will leave us safely outside of the building.

Fire woman: I have never doubted you my darling and I am not going to start now.

_(Fire woman bravely jumps into the portal first along with Batman and Flash)_

_(Micara jumps in after them along with Adam. Arsenal and Red Arrow grab an unconscious Kyle and jump into the portal the others follow, when every else is clear John releases his construct and falls into the portal which then closes behind him)_

_(They all arrive safely on the outside of Star Labs but they all sadly watch as it falls to the ground in ruins)_

_(Kyle slowly wakes up)_

GL/Kyle: uhhh what happened?

_(He looks mover at the now destroyed star labs)_

GL/Kyle: Oh.

Flash: What do we do?

_(Batman speaks into his communicator)_

Batman: Watchtower this is Batman send a Javelin to Retrieve us from Star lads Taos its now in ruins local authorities will come to tend to the wounded but we have a new problem to focus on the Light is now working with Apocalypse forces and they have taken the Guardian crystals along with two members of the League and one Guardian soldier.

Captain Atom: What do you want us to do?

_(Pause)_

Captain Atom: Batman?

Batman: Contact the team.


	7. Getting the band back together

**_Santa Prisca May 28th midnight_**

_(Torin was sent on a mission To infiltrate a weapons munitions factory she was told to get to close to the leader of the operation but she got to close, he captured her and took her to his main were house __her __arms have been chained to the ceiling and the rest of hers dangling Torins ring has been taken from her, and there are at least ten guards in the room with guns)_

_(Her capture slaps her hard across the face)_

_(Torin shivers but doesn't scream)_

Besco: Damn the Light wasn't kidding you are resilient.

Lantern: you have no idea what I am capable of.

Besco: HA, you American women think that you are strong.

Lantern: Ha you foreign scum think you're so bad ass.

_(One Guard slaps Torin)_

Besco: My employer has warned me about you.

Torin: Employer?

Besco: Lex Luther you know him yes?

Torin: Sadly I do. Why would he be having you stock weapons?

Besco: he plans to sell them for military purposes, make an easy fortune oh their no ordinary type of weapon they are far more advanced.

Torin: Really and what happens to you? What do you get from all of this?

Besco: Part of the profits plus he promised that I would be able to kill any Justice Leaguers if they came snooping around. You're on the Lights hit list #8 I think they say that you're trained by the best.

Torin: I went into the military for a few years then went back to collage. I helped train new recites.

Besco: Hard to believe that you're on the Light's most wanted

Torin: yeah well if you manage to mess and piss them off as much as I have that can happen.

Besco: HM Cute.

_(He picks up a knife from a table next to him)_

Besco: they say that a Green Lanterns will is suppose to be strong, you may hide it but you are afraid

Torin: I am afraid but not of you.

Besco: Than what do you fear?

Torin: How much longer I'll have to be in this dress, and how much longer I'll have to stare at you ugly face.

Besco: why you little...

_(He is about to stike Torin when her comlink goes off)_

Besco: What the hell is that a bomb?

Torin: _(Mumbles)_ I wish it was ...It's my Comlink smart ass.

_(One guard grabs Torin by her neck and points a knife at her)_

_(Besco answers the Com)_

Besco: Hello? Who the hell is this?

Aqua Lad: you are surrounded and out numbers General I am standing outside your facility with 5 members of the Justice League, and 50 armed police officers your workers and crew have all been arrested.

Besco: what do you want?

Aqua lad: Its simple give your captive her com link and let her go or I'm sending the officers in to come and get her.

Besco: you're bluffing!

Aqua Lad: Am I?

_(Multiple officers fire their guns at the wall which leave many bullet holes many of Bescos guards drop to the ground to find cover)_

Aqua Lad: That was only a warning; now give the woman her com link NOW!

_(Besco places the com in Torins ear and Kaldur speaks to her)_

Kaldur: Are you alright?

Torin: What the Hell are you doing?

Kaldur: I'm saving your butt.

Torin: I don't need help, I'm doing fine!

Kaldur: Right that's why you're a hostage, I came to get you Batman wants us.

Torin: Honey I don't give a damn what Batman wants and last time I checked I don't take orders from Batman I take orders from you!

Kaldur: it wasn't up to me.

Torin: Right oh but when you see Batman tell him that Philip Besco is selling weapons to Luther for military purposes.

Kaldur: Sure oh and can you give Besco a message for me?

Torin: Sure what is it?

_(Kaldur tells Torin what to say she smiles and Besco takes the com link out of her ear)_

Torin: That was my leader he wanted me to give you a message.

Besco: what does he want?

Torin: He says get the Hell away from his wife!

_(A Huge explosion goes off near the south wall of the building, Aqua Lad and 3 leaguers along with the police officers stand in the gap)_

Aqua Lad: Get the Hell away from her.

Torin: I told Ya! Now than!

_(Torin summons her ring to her and slip back on her finger, Torin then blasts Besco in the face she then wraps her hands around the chains holding her up, she pulls herself and kicks Besco to the ground Kaldur runs up to Torin and cuts her free)_

Kaldur: Are you alright?

Torin: Fine! Duck!

_(Kaldur manages to shield him and Torin from the fire power of the guard's guns)_

_(Torins former mentor Hal Jordon disarms the guards the officers and the rest of the leaguers take out the rest of the guards standing outside)_

GL/Jordon: you ok kid?

Torin: yeah I'm fine!

GL/Jordon: you need a medic.

Torin: No I'm ok. I just really wanna hurt these guys.

Kaldur: right you hit low I will hit high?

Torin: no thanks baby I feel more like using a little first contact.

GL/Jordon: oh this will be fun to watch.

Kaldur: Indeed!

_(one of the guards runs at Torin, she grabs him by the shoulder flips herself over him and sweeps her leg under his legs knocking him to the ground and knocking him out, another guard grabs Torin from behind restraining her in his arms, Two more came at her but she forcefully kicks them both in the face hooks her ankles around there necks and make them collide together knocking them out. she throws her head back hitting the guard restraining her and causing him to let her go, Torin spins on her foot and kicks him in the chest knocking him to the ground, Two more guards run at her she quickly falls to her knees and grabs one of them by the arm and throws him into another thug, one final guard is left Torin runs at him she wraps her left leg around his neck, throws him to the ground and pins one of his arms around his back hurting him then knocking him out)_

Kaldur: Ok that was impressive.

Torin: _(panting)_ Impressive? it was spectacular, brilliant, outstanding.

Kaldur: Oh course it was I was just at a loss for words

Torin: Sure you were baby!

_(Torin smiles as her husband embraces her tightly then greets her with a kiss)_

GL/Jordon: Ahem!

Torin: What?

GL/Jordan: I hate to interrupt but we do have another mission for you both!

Torin: Already? Look Jordon as much as I'd love to save the world yet again I need a shower and I need to change not to mention I need and ice pack.

_(Both Torin and Kaldur are heading toward the hole in the wall)_

Jordon: Torin Its Jackson... he's gone under!

_(Torin stops dread in her tracks with a shocked look on her face, she slowly turns her head back to her old mentor she can she a worried look on his face and she can tell that he's not messing around with her)_

Torin: let's talk.

_(Jordon Kaldur and Torin get into a Javelin that's waiting to pick them up, Black lightning is at the controls and takes off while the rest of the league wraps up the mess down below_)

Torin: So were exactly is Jack?

Jordon: we're not sure yet.

Kaldur: But you're sure that he's alive?

Jordon: As far as we know yes.

Torin: What the hell is going on Jordon?

Jordon: Something big, there's a lot will have to bring you both up to speed on Batman wants you all there.

Torin: Well this should be fun.

**_May 28th 6:00pm the_********_Watchtower_**

_(Miss. Martian and Superboy are both upgrading the rest of the new appliances that the Watchtower needs Superboy is outside working on the new protection force filed that the league wanted installed Miss. Martian is watching him from a distance and Psychically walking him through the steps)_

Superboy: How am I doing M'gaan?

Miss. Martian: _(Laugh) _even without my help you'd still be doing fine on your own.

Superboy: Yeah but you know that that wouldn't have been possible without you. Plus you are the one levitating me to do this.

Miss. Martian: oh yeah right forgot well at least we've both seen the limits of my telekinesis.

Superboy: Right just please don't drop me I don't want to drift off into deep space

Miss. M: you and I both know that you would survive

Superboy: Yeah but I still don't want to.

Miss. M: Fair enough.

_(Superboy finishes checking a few more stabilizers and signals Miss. Martian that he's finished)_

Superboy: I'm Finished hit it.

_(M'gaan hits a button which creates a force filed the Watchtower)_

Miss. M: Operation Field is a go we did it how does it look? please tell me it looks good please tell me it looks good.

SuperBoy: It looks amazing M'gaan absolutely amazing.

Miss. Martian: Yes I knew it would!

_(While she shows her excitement Conner begins bobbing up and down and swaying from side to side)_

Superboy: M'gaan...uh M'gaan...M'GAAN!

Miss. M: what sorry Conner?

Superboy: Uh I don't want to be rude but could you let me in before I die!

Miss. M: oh right I'm sorry pardon my enthusiasm.

Superboy: I like your enthusiasm.

Miss. M: well then get in here and I'll give you some more.

Superboy: Oh how can I say no to that?

_(Miss. Martian uses her telekinesis to bring Superboy to the outside of the Watchtower and Density shifts him through to inside the watchtower)_

Superboy: thanks.

Miss. Martian: No problem.

_(Conner wraps his arms around M'gaan and kisses her__**)**_

Superboy: yeah I really like your Enthusiasm.

Miss. M: Hmm maybe you and I should repair Propulsion stabilizers more often, I mean how else are we suppose to get any alone time these days?

Superboy: Ask Batman for a vacation?

_(They both laugh)_

Miss. M: yeah like that will ever happen

Superboy: Yeah maybe it would if batman got replaced by a robot.

Miss. M: yeah we can only hope

_(M'gaan walks over to the edge of the Watchtower and looks out at the Earth below)_

Miss. M: do you think that the others will like it?

Superboy: Yeah they'll love it absolutely love it so stop worrying

Miss. M: I know your right; let's just hope that the stabilizers stay otherwise operation Field will be operation drop down

Superboy: Don't worry its fine.

Miss. M: Who's worrying?

Superboy: You and…

_(He's interrupted by a kiss from M'gaan)_

Miss. M: Hmmmmm

_(Suddenly their both interrupted by their com links)_

Superboy: Com link?

Miss. M: should we get that?

Superboy: _(Sigh)..._yeah you finish checking the power gadgets and I'll take this.

**_(_**_Miss. Martian does as she's told her and Conner's relationship has gotten so much better ever since the reach invasion 2 years ago Conner moved in with her at her own apartment in Chicago and they have gotten so much closer M'gaan can't help but smile at Conner as he talks with Batman__**)**_

Superboy: Yeah?...What?...what do you mean it's gone?...Klarion? Ok will be there as soon as we can.

**_(_**_Conner ends the transmission__**)**_

_(Superboy gives Miss. M a worried look and she can see the worried look in his eyes)_

Miss. M: What's wrong?

Superboy: I don't know something happened at Star Labs Taos.

Miss. M: what happened?

Superboy: It's gone its completely destroyed.

**_(_**_M'gaan claps her hands around her mouth in shock__**)**_

Miss. M: Oh my God...How?

Superboy: It was destroyed by Klarion and the Light; Batman's going to tell us everything else that's going on.

_(Both Conner and M'gaan rush to the meeting Room of the watchtower)_

Miss. M: what about the others?

Superboy: Batman's already called Green Lantern and Aqua Lad, they'll meet us there.

Miss. M: What about Nightwing and Illuminate?

Superboy: I don't know!

**__****_(Blud haven May 28th 8:00pm)_**

_(Rough cut one of Gotham city's most notorious gangsters is walking down the streets of Gotham City down to his limo when a figure in the darkness stops him)_

Illuminate: Rough cut?

Rough Cut: Who's askin?

_(He pulls out a gun and points it at the dark figure)_

Illuminate: Me of course!

_(Illuminate walks into the light of a street light in her Guardian form/ costume and Rough cut stands there with a very surprised look on his face.)_

Rough cut: Well hell-o gorgeous now what is a stunning lady like you doing out here all alone?

Illuminate: you know I'm not sure I was just looking for a little excitement tonight but I must have gotten lost along the way.

Rough cut: Well then gorgeous I would be happy to take you home if you'd like.

Illuminate: Oh really? That would be perfect.

_(Rough cut leads illuminate to his limo Cut tells the driver to take them home and drive away)_

_(Illuminate quietly contacts her partner on her com link)_

Illuminate: I'm in.

Nightwing: Good dose he suspect something?

Illuminate: Nothing. So ill make my move quickly.

Nightwing: Good ill be following you and waiting.

_(Rough cut places one of his arms around Chloe and gently traces the crescent moon symbol around her eye )_

Rough cut: That is a beautiful tattoo gorgeous.

Illuminate: Actually it's a birthmark but thanks.

Rough cut: Well whatever it is gorgeous it looks stunning on you.

_(He grabs Chloe by her arms and leans in to kiss her)_

Illuminate: No thanks

_(Illuminate grabs him by the neck; He quickly lets her arms go and stares at her._

Illuminate: Oh and by the way only my husband calls me gorgeous.

_(Without warning Illuminate uses her super strength the throw Rough cut out of the car door and makes him slam hard into a brick wall which leaves a crater in the wall, Luminate walks out of the limo towards Rough cut who is now on his hands and knees, Illuminate just stands in front of him hands on her hips looking pleased)_

Rough cut: Funny you're stronger than you look.

Illuminate: Yes many of my close friends have found that out the hard way.

_(Illuminate Spins around and kicks rough cut to the right side of the street)_

Illuminate: Honestly a man like you with such little protection did it even cross your small mind that I could have been there to apprehend you I mean what on Earth made you trust me?

Rough Cut: Well the costume didn't hurt.

Illuminate: Cute but just because my costume bares my midriff and some of my cleavage doesn't mean that I'm here to entertain people like you. I have more self respect than theat

_(Chloe uses her Telekinesis to levitate Rough cut she spins him around then throws him back into the wall were she first threw him)_

Rough Cut: Why you little.

_(He pulls out his gun and starts firing at her which has no effect the bullets they just shatter on impact, Illuminate finally manages to corner him in an ally were its completely dark the only light that is visible is coming from Illuminate's eyes and hands which are glowing yellow)_

Illuminate: No were to go no were to hide

_(Another figure appears next to the Guardian of light)_

Nightwing: I was going to say that Gorgeous.

Illuminate: _(Laugh)_ Sorry baby I just couldn't help it

Rough Cut: What's going on here?

_(Nightwing grabs Cut by the collar of his shirt and pins up against one of the ally walls only the white of his mask in visible he simply smiles)_

Nightwing: What is this? _(Lightly laughs)_ This is what happens when hurt 10 innocent people in a hit and run.

(_Nightwing throws him to the ground both him and Illuminate walk towards him.)_

Rough Cut: NO PLEASE...NOOOOO.

_(Moments later the Local authorities arrived and dragged rough cut off to prison both Nightwing and Iluminate watch from a nearby roof top.)_

Illuminate: Well _(Sighs then flips her hair)_ that was a nice evening.

_(Nightwing doesn't respond at first)_

Illuminate: What is it?

Nightwing: Nothing.

_(He jumps to another nearby rooftop while Illuminate just fly's over he claims that nothing is wrong but she can sense that something is bothering him plus she knows him best)_

Illuminate: Come on out with it I can sense something's wrong.

_(Nightwing stops in his tracks he looks down at the ground fists tight)_

Nightwing: 10 people got hurt in that shooting Chlo 10 people could have lost their mother, father, brother, sister in the hospital and they might lose them It just makes me think back to what I lost who I lost.

_(Illuminate fly's over in front of him plants her feet on the ground and wraps her arms around his neck embracing him a tight warm hug, Nightwing gently wrapped his arms around her waist and holds her close to him)_

Illuminate: Dick baby I'm sorry it didn't even occur to me that these events might have made you remember your parents

Nightwing: Its fine don't worry about it.

_(He smiles and Kisses Chloe)_

_(Chloe smiles she playfully rolls her eyes and starts walking away again to another rooftop Nightwing quickly runs after her)_

Nightwing: So only I can call you gorgeous?

Illuminate: Well I don't like totally insane criminals calling me that.

Nightwing: Yeah that would be weird.

_(He wraps his arms around the front of her and kisses her cheek)_

Illuminate: Hmmm come on lets head home I need to take a shower to get Rough cuts germs off my arms

_(Nightwing lets her go)_

Nightwing: Right _(sigh)_ shower.

Illuminate: Oh yeah and your taking one too

Nightwing: Uh Chlo we only have one Bathroom in our apartment.

Illuminate: I know…..That's why you're taking it with me.

_(Chloe just smiles flips her hair and walks away. Dick just stands there for another few seconds smiles then run after her again)_

Nightwing: This has been a nice evening

_(Chloe suddenly stops to answer her comlink)_

Illuminate: This is Illuminate go ahead...what?...ok we will be there.

Nightwing: What's up?

Illuminate: we have to head to the Watchtower fast there's an emergency.

Nightwing_: (groans)_ so I guess your shower will have to wait?

Illuminate: Yes for now!

_(Illuminate grabs Nightwing by his arm and fly's both of them to the nearest Zeta tube and they both zeta to the watchtower)_


	8. Update

**_The Watchtower May 29th_**

**_Recognized Nightwing B01 Illuminate B07_**

_(Illuminate and Nightwing arrive at the Watchtower to see that the main hall is crowded with leaguers and the rest of their team mates are there, all the leaguers all stare at Nightwing and Illuminate when they arrive)_

Nightwing: _(Sarcastically) _Now No one get up at once.

_(The rest of the team rushes over to both Nightwing and Illuminate)_

Robin: Nightwing what's going on?

Visual: Yeah the League won't tell us anything.

Emerald Knight: Well that's no surprise!

Visual: Yeah I know but still.

Bee: Either way all they told us was that there was attack at Star Labs Taos.

Pixie Girl: Hey have my Dad can you tell me anything about my Dad.

Nightwing: No Julie we're sorry we don't yet know anything about your Dad.

Illuminate: All we know is about the accident at Star Labs but that is all that Captain Atom told us.

Nightwing: Were going to figure out what's going on now will tell you all everything later we promise.

_(Nightwing and Illuminate rush to the meeting hall of the watchtower and sees Miss. Martian Green Lantern/ Torin Aqua lad and Superboy are already there along with Captain Atom, Batman, Shade, Fire woman, Adam Strange, Micara, Arsenal and Red arrow.)_

Nightwing: What the Hell happened?

_(They all slowly look up with sad and scared looks on their faces)_

Green Lantern: Let's talk.

**_Apocalypse May 29th _**

_(All of the Doctors and heroes that Klarion and Dessad had manipulated were brought to apocalypse to build a Generator powerful enough to power and store the guardian crystals and when they're ready to be used the energy can then be released)_

_(Dark side and Savage are walking through Dark side's palace observing the Doctors work)_

Darkside: I assume that everything is going just as we have planed yes?

Savage: The generators are being built as we speak, soon they shall be distributed all over the globe our army shall be invincible.

Darkside: I hope your right Savage. This is quite a risk were taking.

Savage: Trust me Lord you will not be disappointed.

**_The Watchtower_**

_(Back at the watchtower Nightwing and Illuminate sit and listen as they hear everything that had happened at Star Labs. what had happened to Jackson, Courtney, Dr. Niemen, and everyone else a tear comes down Jazzes face she begin sobbing and covers her mouth, she turns away from everyone else trying to hide the fact that she is disturbed but they can all see it. Seeing that she's hurt Torin quickly get up and walks over to comfort her sister in law)_

_(Torin looks at Nightwing)_

Lantern: I told you that things weren't going well back home.

_(Nightwing doesn't speak he doesn't even look up he just stares at the table with his hands clasps together, seeing this Illuminate gently places her hand in one of his, he accepts her comfort and smiles, Conner breaks the silence)_

Superboy: So Klarion took all of you down?

Arsenal: We put up a fight.

Lantern: Yeah and lost hot shot, look I'm not worried about Klarion I'm worried about what he wants with my brother….Jazz?

_(Jazz is able to wipe a few more tears from her eyes and looks up at the others)_

Micara: I_...(sniff)..._ I don't know what Klarion would want with Jackson let alone with everyone else that he captured.

Red Arrow: What I want to know is how Klarion was able to manipulate them like that Klarion doesn't have the power to control another human beings will. Even he has limits right?

Illuminate: Maybe he has inherited a great many new abilities over the last 2 years.

Shade: That may be a possibility but it may be unlikely, but Klarion never did like learning new tricks

Fire Woman: Either way one thing is very clear, we now know that Klarion is somehow in league with Apocalypse and if he is in league with Apocalypse he is most likely in league with Darkside himself.

_(Everyone's eyes (Except Batman, Shade's and Fire woman's eyes widen with shock)_

Miss. Martian: Darkside himself?

Aqua Lad: His brutality is even heard of in Atlantis Perhaps on every planet.

Illuminate: Yes even the Guardians of Secure know not to deal with Apocalypse.

Lantern: Yeah Green Lantern Corps not such a big fan either.

Nightwing: How much do we know about Darkside and Apocalypse?

Batman: Very little but we all know that Superman himself has tangled with him once or twice and so have I.

Fire woman: So have I very few of you know about my past but I was once one of Darkside's prisioners, until the Guardians helped save me

Shade: You mean until I helped save you.

_(Rihanna playfully rolls her eyes at her husband)_

Fire woman: whatever you say Jason Darling.

Illuminate: Arrow you said that Klarion also manipulated Star girl and Fire Demons brother Net?

Arrow: Yeah.

Nightwing: What about that new Green Lantern? uh...Rayner...yes Kyle rayner?

Arrow: Rayner? Heh the kids useless, 2 minutes into the fight and he was down and out

Lantern: Uh so were you.

Arrow: Not the point here Tory and at least I have better concentration than the kid the first construct he made fell apart as soon as he made it.

Illuminate: He will require time he will require guidance perhaps there is a Green Lantern here who could train him.

_(Everyone stares at Torin)_

_(Her eyes widened she throws her hands up)_

Lantern: Uh no way no how I'm not training the rookie I hate training rookies.

Miss. M: And yet surprisingly you agreed to train the new recruits of the team.

GL: That's different M'gaan. I taught the new recruits hand to hand combat not how to turn a power ring into a missile launcher.

Miss. M: Whatever.

_(GL just rolls her eyes)_

Lantern: Do we have a location on Jackson and the others?

Adam: No but its most likely that there on Apocalypse.

Lantern: So why the Hell are we sitting here lets go and get our friends back.

Red Arrow: I'm with Torin on this one.

Arsenal: Yeah me too.

GL: Wow you and I actually agree on something hot shot.

_(All three of them start heading towards the door but Shade __appears in front of them)_

Shade: No!

Lantern: What?

Nightwing: He's right Torin no. we can't fight Dark side.

_(Torin rolls her eyes in disgust she never backs down from a fight and if someone stands in her way shell just push or knock them to the side)_

Lantern: And why not?

Illuminate: Because if we do we will lose.

Lantern: Yeah well I might win, I'm not so sure about the rest of you.

Miss. Martian: Are you implying that were weak?

Lantern: Well you are the ones backing down from this fight. So maybe not weak just scared.

Aqua Lad: Torin!

_(Torin slowly walks back to the table and sits down crossing her arms and avoiding glances with her friends)_

_(Red arrow then speaks to superboy)_

Red Arrow: I can't believe that you of all people don't think that we shouldn't go after Dark side, I mean isn't inner gang in league with apocalypse?

Superboy: Yes but even but this isn't about Inter gang it's about safety

Lantern: If you're worried about me getting killed, don't be I've taken on worse.

Miss. M: Yet we still worry please Torin don't go, not until we have more to go on alright?

_(Torin sighs in disappointment)_

_(Kaldur walks over and places a hand on his wife's shoulder, Torin smiles and holds the hand on her_ _shoulder)_

Aqua Lad: Please for our daughters sake.

GL: _(smiles)_ Alright...for RJ.

Nightwing: So what can we do?

Batman: Were going to need all of you together the rest of your team and until we can get a lead on Jackson, Star girl and the others will let you know.

_(Batman is interrupted when a monitor appears in front of him)_

Batman: Oh no.

Shade: Batman what is it?

Batman: It's Jackson he's just zetad to Metropolis.

GL: Wow that was convenient

Micara: What… how did he zeta to Metropolis?

Batman: I don't know the origin he zetad from is unknown.

Illuminate: Maybe he zetad from Apocalypse?

Arsenal: Most likely.

GL: Then let's get going if Jacks down there maybe we can smack some sense back into him.

Micara: I'm with Torin well except for the smacking part.

GL: Ya'll comin or what?

Nightwing: Batman?

Batman: Go. If Jackson is there and if you can talk to him he may be able to give us usable information on Vandal Savage and the crystals.

Illuminate: so we will be handling our mind controlled comrades what will you be doing Dark Knight?

Batman: Explaining to your uncle that the Guardian crystals have been apprehended by the Light.

_(Illuminate shows her concern)_

Illuminate: Oh sorry good luck you're going to need it

Batman: _(Smiles) _Thanks

_(Batman grabs Torin)_

Batman: Don't give a damn what Batman wants huh?

GL: ooooh you heard that?

Batman: Yup

GL: Hee hee see about that I just...gotta go.

_(Torin quickly runs out of the room)_

_(The team exists the meeting room and walks into the main hall were the league is talking with the team but they all stop talking when they see the senior members of the team walk in then there is silence Torins dad walks up to her)_

GL/ John: Torin?

GL: I'm fine daddy I'm just pissed at Jackson for getting into this mess but I promise that I'll get him out of it somehow.

GL/ John: I know you will Baby doll.

_(John hugs his daughter)_

_(The senior members of the team walk over to their team mates)_

Robin: What's going on?

Arsenal: Something bad.

Lantern: Yeah but then again what isn't going wrong in this world?

Arsenal: Good point.

Visual: Dad and Mom told us about Jack.

Emerald: what are we going to do about it?

Lantern: Kick his ass.

Emerald: Shway?

Visual: Way!

Lantern: Ok baby so what's the plan?

Aqua Lad: There should only be a few of us, we should narrow our field.

Superboy: what did you have in mind?


	9. Got cha

**_Metropolis May 30th _**

_(Jackson arrives at Wayne Tech along with Star Girl and Nets their assignment is to get into the Wayne tech computer system and which is the same soft ware that the justice league uses but is this really their mission? Net is using his Lightning to access the computer)_

GL/ Jack: How much longer is this going to take?

Net: I just need a few more minutes to finish.

Lantern: Yeah and you never will finish.

_(Torin turns her ring into the construct of a lasso which she throws around Nets neck, she pulls hard forcing him to the ground. then she relies him Superboy, Nightwing, Red arrow, Arsenal, Emerald Knight and Visual are with her they all land on the ground)_

Visual: Sorry about this Jackson.

_(Visual fires one of his ray blasts at Jackson)_

_(Before it can hit Jackson he uses his ring to shield him from the blast the shield works)_

GL/ Jack: really little brother hasn't you learned anything new in the past 2 years?

_(Jackson uses his ring to turn into a construct of a grappling hook it gently hooks onto visual and pulls him towards Jackson and he grabs him by his shirt)_

Visual: Jackson wait please it's me Rex remember your brother?

_(Jackson just smiles and throws Rex to the ground and kicks him hard in the chest, Vis yells in pain, Superboy runs into Jackson and tackles him to the ground, Jackson is able to push him off and kick him to the ground, Emerald runs over and helps both Conner and Rex up)_

Nightwing: Jackson please listen your being controlled we just want to talk to you.

GL/ Jack: No thanks.

_(Jackson punches Nightwing, grabs him by his shoulders and forces his knee into his stomach)_

Emerald: Well looks like there's nothing to talk about big Bro.

_(Emerald jumps onto the back of his older brother pulling him away from Nightwing. Nightwing gives Maycey a signal Maycey nods he grabs Jackson by his shoulders and flips over him while Nightwing pouches him which throws him back to the ground)_

GL/Jack: Nice.

Nightwing: Thanks.

GL/ Jack: I wasn't talking to you.

_(Jackson points to behind Nightwing, They all look to see Vandal Savage standing behind them)_

Savage: Hello children.

_(Savage Punches Nightwing making him collide with a wall_)

Arrow: NIGHTWING!

**_(Back on the Watchtower)_**

_(Batman is talking to King Erin and Queen Sara, Chloe and Tanzys aunt and uncle the Rulers of Secure.)_

Erin: Perhaps I did not understand you. What do you mean that you lost the Guardian crystals?

Batman: Your Highnesses please try to understand.

Erin: Understand what? That you lost the Crystals that we trusted YOU to protect?

Captain Atom: Many of our leaguers did everything they could to stop Klarion and...

Erin: Klarion? Klarion is the one who stole the Crystals?

Batman: Along with abducting two members of our league four doctors and one of your guardians.

Erin: Net Roth yes we know, we also know that his younger brother Argo Roth has joined your special covert team, as has Tanzy Clyne my second niece.

Shade: Are you trying to say something here Erin?

Erin: Not at all Jason, But I am starting to question your security details when you were protecting the Crystals.

Sara: Erin! That is enough; we allowed the Justice League access to the Crystal chamber on Secure so that they could help us locate the other Crystals that Vandal Savage had stolen. They are doing everything they can to help them it is only fair that we treat them with the respect that they deserve.

Erin: _(Sigh)_ Forgive me my wife is right I may have come off a little strong my apologies, but I would indeed like to know how Klarion was able to get into your labs.

Batman: That is still under investigation, but rest assured we will find him.

Shade: And the ones who were manipulated by Klarion we will get them back.

Sara: well then we wish you luck friends.

Erin: I would like my nieces to inform us on the situation and its progress and remember If you need us we will be there.

**_(Back in metropolis)_**

_(Arrow fires three arrows at Savage but Net puts up a force field protecting him and savage from the attack, Net then uses his telekinesis to force the arrows back at Red Arrow the arrows explode when they hit the ground causing both Arsenal and Red to fall to the ground. Arsenal quickly gets up and fires his lazar at the force field but Star Girl knocks the blast away with her staff and tackles Arsenal)_

_(The twins rush over and help Nightwing up.)_

Emerald Knight: what's the plan man?

Nightwing: Right Vis, Em go help Arsenal with Star Girl.

Visual: were on it.

_(Both the boys morph __to form their signal body they run at Star Girl and knock her off of Arsenal she uses her staff to blast the boys but they activate the protective force fields on their belts before it hits them)_

Nightwing: Arrow, Lantern take down Jack.

Arrow: No problem.

Nightwing: Superboy you and I have Savage and Net

Superboy: _(sarcastically)_ Fun!

Lantern: So Big bro VS little sis this fight is long overdue bro.

GL/ Jack: Agreed little sis.

_(Both Jackson and Torin fire green energy blasts at each other but the both collide forcing them both back Red rushes over to Torin and helps her up)_

Arrow: You alright?

Lantern: Yeah fine.

GL/ Jack: Face it little sis you can't beat me I've always been better than you Torin.

Lantern: I've already beaten you Jack your just not on the ground begging for mercy yet.

Arrow: Wow that was dark

_(Torin fires another energy blast from her ring which hits Jackson hard)_

Lantern: And you were never better than me Jack.

_(Jackson lays on the ground unconscious)_

Arrow: well you certainly didn't need my help.

Star Girl: No but you're going to need help.

_(Star uses her staff to hit arrow in the head and she fires a blast which knocks him to the ground she uses it again to send a wave of energy which wraps around his neck and slowly begins strangling him)_

Arrow: Ack...Courtney wait...please listen.

Star Girl: I'm not interested in anything you have to say Roy.

_(She increases the grip that the energy has around Roy's neck he screams in pain)_

_(Meanwhile Savage fighting Nightwing and Superboy)_

Nightwing: What are you playing at Savage? What are you going to use the Guardian crystals for?

Savage: you mean you haven't figured it out yet Hm and I thought that I was leaving very obvious clues.

Superboy: Don't worry we'll figure it out we always do.

_(Savage runs towards Superboy he grabs him by the arm throws him to the ground and cracks his shoulder)_

Superboy: AHHHHHHH!'

Nightwing: NO!

_(Nightwing runs at savage knocking him to the ground, Dick helps Conner up but he jerks slightly but let's his friend help him Nightwing then throws one of his Baterangs at Net which electrically shocks and knocks him out)_

Nightwing: you alright?

Superboy:...Yeah I'm fine. But I think my shoulders dislocated

Nightwing: we'll let Chloe take a look at it when we get back to base.

Savage: But you'll never leave.

Lantern: Oh I think we will.

_(Torin uses her ring to pin savage to a wall.)_

Lantern: Vis, Em collar him.

_(Vis and Em rush over and place an inhibitor collar on savage)_

Savage: Why you little...

_(Torin punches Savage)_

Lantern: Watch your mouth buddy

Nightwing: Great work everyone...wait were are Jackson and the others

_(They all turn around and see that all three of them are gone)_

Lantern: Ok Savage where are they and what have you done to them?

Savage: Nothing that any of you would understand.

Lantern: Don't test me man.

Arsenal: what are you doing here in Metropolis Savage?

_(Savage speaks in a very smug manner)_

Savage: All Right if you must know… I was here to meet with Black Manta my contact.

Visual: You mean the same Black Manta that we beat?

Emerald Knight: And the same Black Manta that's locked up in Atlantis? Yeah I'm pretty sure that you got stood up dude.

Arsenal: why were you and Manta going to meet?

_(Savage says nothing he simply smiles and laughs)_

Nightwing: Oh shut up.

_(Conner punches Savage which knocks him out)_

Nightwing: Let's call the league and tell them to pick of this trash.

_(He looks at Superboy rubbing his shoulder)_

Nightwing: and let's see if Illuminate can fix that shoulder.

Superboy: sounds like a plan.


	10. Interigation

**_The Watchtower may 30th 11;00Am_**

_(Later that night Vandal savage was locked in the watchtower in a high security cell multiple leaguers are watching him but even with that kind of security is anyone safe? Mean while in the infirmary of the Watchtower Iluminate and Frostbite tend to the injuries that their friends have received which were very minor)_

_(Tanzy sees to the twins who both have massive bruises on their arms.)_

Frostbite: Here keep theses on your arms they'll help keep the swelling down.

_(She hands each of them an ice pack)_

Both the twins: Thanks Tanz.

Frostbite: No problem boys.

_(Tanzy then walks over to Arsenal and examines a scratch on his arm that's bleeding.)_

Arsenal: Its nothing I'm fine.

Frostbite: Maybe but we don't want it to get infected or you'll lose both your arms.

_(Tanzy dabs the scratch with a cloth with a small amount of peroxide on it)_

Arsenal: Ow.

_(Tanzy smiles and places a small bandage on the scratch.)_

Frostbite: There all better?

_(Arsenal Nods)_

Arsenal: Yeah thank you.

Frostbite: My pleasure

_(Frostbite and Arsenal leave his bed and walk to another part of the infirmary were Nightwing and the others are. Illuminate is trying to help fix Conner's shoulder)_

Superboy: ow...ow...hey be gentle with me, I've never had my shoulder dislocated before.

GL: Really? I have before.

Illuminate: Conner the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt.

Superboy: Right your right I'm sorry just get it over with.

_(Illuminate takes a firm grip on Superboys shoulder)_

Illuminate: Ok here we go...1...2...3

_(Snap)_

_(There is a loud snap and a cry of pain every one shivers as they hear the sound)_

Robin: ohhhh that was bad.

KF/ Bart: I think I'm gonna be sick.

_(Conner winces but looks back up.)_

Superboy: ow ok that was not pleasant at all but I feel a lot better.

Batgirl: Really?

Superboy: Yeah never better.

Illuminate: That's good because I just want to do one more thing just to check.

_(Chloe helps Conner sit back down on the table she brings one of her fingers and holds in front of his eyes)_

Illuminate: Ok follow my finger

_(Chloe slowly moves it the right then the left the center then the left again Conner followers were it goes but after a few seconds he gently grabs Chloe's hand)_

Superboy: Chlo I had a dislocated shoulder I'm not drunk.

Lantern: Are you sure?

_(Conner then stares at Torin with an evil eye.)_

_(Torin just lifts her hands to her shoulders and leans back)_

Lantern: Just askin bro

Illuminate: I was just checking to make sure that you didn't have a head injury of any sort but you look ok just try not to put any pressure on your shoulder for a while alright?

Superboy: Can do Chloe.

_(Conner gets up from the table and the twins arrive)_

Visual: Ok we just heard a giant pop from the other room, so either someone is getting their shoulder relocated.

Emerald Knight: Or someone open a huge glass of pop!

Lantern: 1st ones right 2nd keep dreaming little bros

Emerald Knight: Aw Man!

_(Both the twins walk over to Conner)_

Visual: You ok Con?

Superboy: Doing better thanks.

Miss. M: That's good.

Bee: So what's the news on Savage?

Micara: He's in a containment cell inside the Watchtower Leaguers have him on constant watch.

Pixie: Did he say anything about dad yet?

_(Micara looks down at her younger sister and grabs her hands)_

Micara: No Julie I'm sorry he hasn't said anything about dad.

_(Pixie looks down in disappointment blinking back tears, but static heads over and hugs her)_

Static: Don't worry Jul will find your dad.

_(Pixie smiles at Virgil)_

Wonder girl: do you know why Savage would want your dad?

Pixie: He helped develop the Zeta tubes that we use but other than that my dad's just a cool super genius.

Wonder Girl: Don't worry Jul as your honorary best friend I'm here for you.

Pixie: Thanks Girl.

_(Julie and Cassie Hug)_

**_(Recognized Aqua Lad B02)_**

Lantern: Kaldur!

_(Torin quickly fly's over and hugs her husband he of course hugs her back the rest of the team comes to great him.)_

Lantern: Nice to see that your back.

Aqua Lad: It is nice to be back.

Nightwing: Manta?

Aqua Lad: I have told Aqua man and Queen Mera what you all have found out they have tripled Mantas security and His cell has been modified there will be no way to for him to escape.

Lantern: RJ?

Aqua Lad: She is safe with my parents they said that they will take good care of her.

_(Torin sighs in relief)_

Lantern: Good with everything that's been going on I just think that Atlantis is the safest place for her.

Aqua Lad: I agree and what of Savage?

Illuminate: He is under heavy lock down.

Beast Boy: I don't understand why I mean wouldn't it be safer for them to be locked up in Bell Rev?

Robin: Yeah Bell Rev there's better security why are they being kept on the Watch Tower and in Atlantis?

Nightwing: If Savage said that he was going to meet with Black Manta then we need to keep those two as far away from each other as possible.

Frostbite: That does make scene.

Lantern: Still I'd sleep better knowing exactly what Savage was up to.

Nightwing: And that's where you come in.

Lantern: Old fearless leader say what?

Nightwing: Torin your right we do need to find out what Savage is up to and you may be the only one able to find that out.

Lantern: Wait, wait hold up you want me to interrogate Vandal Savage?

_(Nightwing nods)_

Lantern: Cool!

Aqua Lad: are you sure that that would be wise?

Lantern: Kaldur baby it's alright I'll be fine.

_(Torin kisses his cheek)_

Illuminate: while we're at it we should contact the rest of our teammates inform them of what has occurred.

Aqua Lad: agreed Lluminate see if you can reach the others Torin Head for the... Wait where's Fire Demon?

Miss. M: Argo?

Aqua Lad: Yes I thought he was living on the Watchtower shouldn't he be here.

Frostbite: He's probably in his room still.

Superboy: Is he ok?

Frostbite: I am unsure he hasn't had a very easy time adjusting here, he misses home.

Illuminate: Well we will have to get him out of that room sooner or later.

_(Illuiminate starts walking towards Argos room but Nightwing stops her)_

Nightwing: How about I talk to him.

Illuminate_: (unsure)_ why you?...not that I have anything against it I am simply wondering.

Nightwing: He seems to trust me, and I think he'd be more comfortable talking to another guy.

Illuminate: good point.

Frostbite: Have fun with that I've known Argo all my life and being a fire Guardian he's as stubborn as they come, but he's such a soldier boy.

Nightwing: I'll take my chances Frostbite just let me talk to him. All of you just call the rest of the team and get them to the Watchtower we'll see you all in a few

_(Dick walks over to Argos room and knocks on the door)_

Nightwing: Argo it's me Dick.

Argo: Enter

_(Dick walks into Argo room he sees that it nice and clean his bed is nicely made, posters of the Justice League hang on some of his walls, The Secureian flag hangs over his bed his closets neat and organized and at the end of his room facing his bed is a small stand with pictures of his friends and family including a special picture of him his mother and brothers and sister but no father when Argo was born his father had abandoned him his 2 brothers his sister and his mother __when he was seven Argo never knew his father very well and that was probably __for the best. Dick sees Argo standing by his window looking at the clouds and sky Argo looks behind him and sees Dick standing in his door way.)_

Argo: Oh hey Dick what can I do for you?

Nightwing: We called you to discuss the security details for Savage and Manta.

Argo: I know I'm sorry I did not show I just need to think for a while.

Nightwing: About what?

Fire demon: I don't belong here Dick.

Nightwing: What?

Argo: I stayed here because I wanted to learn more about Earth but I had no idea that I would be some much different compared to back home.

Nightwing: so why did you stay?

Argo: I_...(Groans)..._I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out I just feel I leek like I'm trapped in the stone age I come from a planet with technology years ahead of yours and so many things are different here I guess I just miss my friends and family.

Nightwing: _(concerned)_ Argo you know that you're always considered a friend and family here.

Argo: _(Smiles)_ Thanks. But sometimes I still feel out of it.

Nightwing: That's understandable Argo you think you can be IN of it for a while?

Argo: _(smiles)_ of course I can mate!

_(Argo then transforms into his Guardian form/ costume)_

Fire Demon: But there's something I must ask you Why Did you want to come and talk to me?

Nightwing: Thought you needed to talk to a friend plus would you rather have talked to me or the girls?

Fire Demon: good point well that's one thing that I found that Secure and Earth have in common

Nightwing: What's that?

Fire Demon: boys feel uncomfortable talking around girls.

_(They both laugh)_

Fire Demon: What of my brother do you have any news on him.

Nightwing: No but I think were about to get a lead.

Fire Demon: How do you know?

Nightwing: Trust me I have a pretty good idea

_(Back at the watchtower Fire Demon and Nightwing Meet with the rest of the team, Green lantern/ Torin is walking down to the containment unit were Savage is being contained the team all watch nervously on multiple monitors__as they watch Torin approach Savage._

_(Visual and Emerald sit next to each other and stare at their monitor along with Aqua Lad)_

_(Torin enters the room were savage is and paces slowly around the cell the cell is circular and see through only Torin and Savage are in the room)_

Lantern: Ok I want to be very clear when I say you do anything to piss me or anyone else off on this station, I will personally throw you into deep space, Sure you're body parts will be all over the place but I'll get over it.

Savage: That's dark even for you.

Lantern: You don't know anything about me Savage.

Savage: Don't under estimate me child.

Lantern: Don't call me your child Savage.

Savage: Than what may I call you...uh…..Subject 10 perhaps?

_(Everyone watching looks in shock at what Savage had just said to Torin but she shows no exasperation at all she simply smiles)_

Lantern: Nice but I'm not much of a pushover to fall victim like that so easily I've moved on from that Savage.

Savage: Perhaps but you still have a daily reminder of those days no?

_(Torins eyes widen and she rubs the wrist with the brand number and the words "subject 10" on it.)_

Lantern: those day made me stronger mad me who I am now.

Savage: Oh you mean an outcast, a victim and a pariah a girl with no one? Yes I believe that you are all of those things. So do yourself a favor and turn of the testosterone your only embarrassing yourself

_(Torin tightens her fists)_

Savage: This is what happens when you cross me you all think you can stop me? You all know nothing, you all will die bleeding were you all stand.

Lantern: That might take a while for some of us.

Savage: _(laugh)_ are you referring to the Super Clone and the Skug's?

Lantern: Don't you dare call them that! Their Superboy, Illuminate, Frostbite, and Fire Demon.

Savage: Either way I plan to destroy all of you and everything you hold dear no matter how long it takes

Lantern: It may take longer than you think

Savage: Perhaps.

Lantern: I need to know what you did with the Guardian crystals and what you plan to do with them.

Savage: I know where they are but only I know and that is the way that it will stay plus I am also guessing you wish to know the location of your dear brother?

Lantern: Yeah.

Savage: don't worry you'll see him soon not unless I kill him.

_(Torin slams her fist on the glass of Savage's cell)_

Lantern: Don't you dare say anything like that I won't let you hurt my family.

Savage: Don't be testy Lantern I said unless.

Lantern: Unless what?

Savage: well that's up to you.

Lantern: Hm you know most people say I'm crazy, insane, reckless, hot headed and you know what's funny there all right. And if it was up to me id beat it out of you, have you heal for a few days if you didn't talk beat you again and let you heal and start the whole thing all over again.

**_(Back in the meeting room)_**

Arrow: yeah she's certainly right about the crazy part

Everyone: Shhhhh

**_(Back in the cell room)_**

Savage: But I'm guessing that your mentors stopped you?

Lantern: Yeah but we also had a better idea. Yo Miss. M get out here.

_(Miss. Martian appears out of her camouflage mode and walks next to Torin )_

Miss. M: Hello savage.

Savage: Martian! Was she here the whole time?

Miss. Martian: Only for a little while I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything to hurt Green Lantern.

Lantern: Which is very unlikely.

Savage: So what are you here to do kill me?

Lantern: Oh I wish but we all know that it sadly won't work. No she's here to help me interrogate you.

Savage: Reading my mind? That may be difficult even for you Martian.

Miss. Martian: Maybe but my powers have grown in strength over the years.

_(Savage then looks scared by learning this.)_

KF/Bart: Oh he's scared now.

_(Miss. Martian begins walking toward Savages cell but Lantern stops her)_

Lantern: You don't have to do this you know we can find another way.

Miss. Martian: Yeah but the longer we wait the longer the world suffers I have to do this Torin.

_(Torin Nods and lets M'gaan proceed)_

(M'gaan raises her right hand at the glass and her eyes begin glowing, Savage slowly backs away in fear)

Savage: Get away from me Martian get away!

_(Miss. Martian then uses her telepathy to enter savages mind she sees many images a location a factory some were cold she then see Savage with Lex Luther both of them stand at a assembly line with weapons being constructed and shipped out she also sees big dark figures she then stops looking in savages mind and almost falls back but Torin catches her)_

GL: You ok?

Miss. Martian: yeah I'm fine.

_(M'gaan gently rubs her head)_

_(Savage is seen lying on the ground unconscious but breathing.)_

GL: Come on let's go.

_(Torin helps M'gaan leave the cell room and they head back to the meeting hall, when Savage sees that they have left he smiles)_

_(When Torin and M'gaan get back to the meeting room all their friends get up Conner sees that M'gaan is woozy he quickly runs over and carries her to one of the seats of the table and sets her in it)_

Superboy: M'gaan are you ok?

Miss. Martian: Yeah I'll be fine I'm just a little dizzy.

Nightwing: What did you find out?

Miss. M: He doesn't know the location of the Guardian crystals but there's something else

Beast Boy: What?

Miss. Martian: I saw images I saw Savage and Luther together and some were cold I saw weapons millions of weapons some glowing lights...big figures and...And….That was it I stopped after that.

Robin: Weapons? What would Savage do with weapons?

Lagoon Boy: Oh I don't know chum use them to take over the world.

Wonder girl: he was only asking.

Pixie: Yeah don't get all high horse gill boy!

GL: Guys wait hold up I think La'gaan and Robin are on to something.

Bee: They are?

Guardian: How?

Lantern: When I was in Santa Prisca and being interrogated by Besco.

Aqua Lad: you mean when you were getting beaten to death and I saved you.

_(Blue beetle laughs)_

_(Lantern turns her ring into the construct of a fly swatter and hits Blue on the head)_

Blue: OW!

Lantern: Shut it bug boy. Anyway like I was saying when Besco had me tied up he mentioned something about supplying Lex Luther with some new form of weapons more advanced than any normal type of weapon.

Lagoon Boy: How advanced?

GL: I'm not sure.

Aqua Lad: Its aright you found out what you could.

Fire Demon: Yeah but somewhere cold what does that mean?

Frostbite: I might like it there.

Fire Demon: I won't!

Robin: some were cold some were cold, Hmmm wait a minute let me check something.

_(Robin opens up his halo computer)_

Robin: Ah ha here it is It says here that Philip Besco was born in the mountains of Norway that's were his home town is from maybe there's a manufacturing factory deep in the mountains.

Wonder girl: That's brilliant Robin.

_(Cassie kisses Tim's cheek)_

Robin: _(Sighs with happy face)_

Lantern: Bird boy may have something here what do y'all think.

Blue: Sounds like we have a lead but what about that light you also saw?

Wally: It was probably the Guardian crystals.

_(Wally and Artemis arrive)_

GL: what the...whoa.

_(Seeing them GL falls out of her seat)_

GL: Who invited the retirements?

Artemis: We did.

GL: Well that makes very little sense

_(All the girls even GL run over to hug Artemis)_

Artemis: _(Laugh)_ Hey girls.

Miss. Martian: We've missed you guys so much.

Wally: Hmmm there's a girl hug going on in this room and I'm not in it what's wrong with this picture.

_(They all laugh; Bart runs over and hugs Wally)_

Illuminate: He is a hugger.

KF/ Bart: Yup

Beast Boy: So why are you both here?

Artemis: Well both Flash and Green arrow told us what was going on and when we found out everything that happened we wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help.

Superboy: Well at least we don't have to fill you all in that will take all day.

Wally: Yeah and GL were sorry about Jackson.

_(Torin looks down at the ground)_

GL: Eh don't let it keep you up at night dude but thanks.

_(The two friends smile at each other)_

KF/Bart: so what's our next move?

Aqua Lad: Were heading to Norway.

Nightwing: Yeah but we can't leave Savage and Manta unattended someone will have to stay behind and watch them.

Micara: Probably someone who can breathe underwater.

Lagoon boy: Am I ever going to not be stereotyped as the water guy?

Arsenal: Well that what you get for being born with gills.

GL: Hey it's my job to be sassy Hotshot

Illuminate: Micara is right La'gaan we will need you to keep close watch on Manta.

Lagoon boy: I know but I don't think that I should go alone.

Superboy: Have Kaldur go with you.

Aqua Lad: I don't think that would be wise.

GL: Why not?

Aqua Lad: Torin I have to there for you to keep you safe.

_(Torin gently touches her husband's cheek)_

GL: Kaldur baby I'm a big girl I'll be fine.

_(Kladur looks away worried but looks back at Torin and hugs her_)

Aqua Lad: Be safe

GL: What could possible happen?

_(Kaldur gives a light worried smile then kisses Torin)_

Aqua Lad: I will inform the league of your mission then contact Atlantis to inform them that L'gaan and I will be returning.

Artemis: Plus you'll get to see your daughter when you get there...oh oh you have to let me babysit

GL: Count on it.

Emerald Knight: So who's up for freezing to death in Norway?

Fire Demon: I agree with you mate

Frostbite: You'll be fine Argo besides your brother may be there.

Micara: and maybe Jackson and the others are there.

Pixie: And Dad?

Micara: And Dad.

Aqua Lad: Nightwing can I trust to leave you in charge?

_(Everyone stares at Dick)_

Nightwing: Yeah I think that I can handle that.

Aqua Lad: I know that you can.

Superboy: Ok then let's move.

_(Kyle Rayner then runs in the room)_

Rayner: Wait I'm coming too.

GL: What? No! No way, no rookies.

Bee: Give him a chance girl

Arsenal: No way he's the reason that we're in this mess.

Illuminate: No one is to blame Arsenal.

Arsenal: Except him

Batgirl: Come on guys let's hear him out.

Static: Yeah it would be cool to have another Green Lantern on our team.

GL: Wow thanks for throwing me out of the loop Sparkplug.

Static: Oops sorry GL.

GL/Rayner: Look I know that I screwed up but I want to make up for it really.

Superboy: I don't know didn't Red arrow say that he wasn't that good at building constructs?

Red Arrow: Yes I did how do we know that you aren't going to screw up again?

GL/Rayner: I've been getting better my concentration is tight I swear.

_(The team all stare at one another)_

Aqua Lad: all right welcome to the team.

GL: But remember this is the big leagues this isn't some easy cake walk training session on Oa so try to keep up rookie.

Rayner: Please I think I can handle it.

GL: Sure keep tellin yourself that.

Visual: so who's up for invading Norway?

_(We then see the team suiting up in there polar stealth uniforms except frost bight she doesn't really need It, half of them load into the bio ship while some of the others head to Illuminate Guardian Star fighter and Kaldur and La'gaan zeta to Atlantis but before they do Kaldur stars at the Bio ship were Torin is)_

Kaldur: Be safe my love

_(Illuminate starts up her ship but then quickly stops herself)_

Frostbite: Illuminate are you alright?

Illumnate: Yes I...I need to do something.

Guardian: What? CC we gotta go.

Illuminate: I know Guardian please just tell Dick to wait a few moments I won't be long.

(_Chloe then fly's out of her ship and heads to the detention level of the Watchtower everyone shrugs)_

GL/ Kyle: Hey I just wanted to say thanks for vouching for me back there I know that I'm a little rusty I'm new to this.

Batgirl: No problem besides this will give you the change to get some experience.

GL/ Kyle: Yeah I just hope that I don't screw it all up.

Batgirl: You'll be fine I know you will be. And if you get into trouble I'll be there to save you.

GL/ Kyle: _(Laugh)_ Right well I'm glad that it's you watching my back.

Batgirl: Really?

GL/Kyle: Really.

_(Illuminate fly's to Savages cell she stands there for a few seconds then walks forward savage has his back to her then he slowly lifts his head and smiles then turns back to face Chloe) _

_(Illuminate then turns to Green Arrow and Black Canary who are guarding savage)_

Illuminate: Leave us.

_(Both canary and Arrow leave)_

Savage: Hello little Skug.

_(Illuminate smiles then uses her Telekinesis to force Savage to the ground)_

Illuminate: SHUT UP YOU MURDURING ANIMALE!

Savage: Oh a fiery temper that is a dangerous combination with you're type of power.

Illuminate: You have no idea.

_(Illuminate uses her telekinesis again and throws Savage to his the ceiling of his cell then the left of the cell the ceiling then the ground again)_

Savage: You are clever Skug yes you are.

Illuminate: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

_(Chloe then uses her telekinesis to slowly choking savage)_

Savage: So...ack...ah...you planning to kill me?

Illuminate: Oh I wish I could so that my parents could finally rest in peace.

Savage: But you do not wish to you want to know more don't you?

_(Illuminate narrows her eyes but then realizes that he is right she always wanted more answers about that one fearsome night she wanted to know what really happened, but she knew that she would feel upset no matter what Savage told her but she didn't care she came there for answers and she was going to get them it was too late to turn back now she lets Savage go)_

Illuminate: I want to know everything that happened that night.

_(Savage smiles then walls up closer to Chloe)_

Savage: Most of the story you already know child. How your parents hide you and your sister in a closet hopping that that would protect the both of you. But that didn't save them

Illuminate: I could have saved them

_(Savage slams his fist on his cell this startles Chloe)_

Savage: No you couldn't have you filthy Skug you think you're so noble you think that being a hero that being a so called Guardian Angel will make the fact that your parents murder is on your hands go away? Well it won't you can't cover up your failure it is burned into your very soul your mind and it will never leave you not without killing you in the process! When your Father and Mother hid you and your sister in that closet to protect you I gutted your father first I made him bleed your mother was just as easily to kill she was weak they both were many of your friends suffer from this as well you all think that saving a few lives with clear your minds many of you are traitors, killers, monsters and aliens and you! You are one of the worst of all of them you're a blue skinned freak Skug you always wanted Humanity to accept you but how can that happen my dear when you cannot even except yourself and what about your lover? Do you honestly even think that he could possible love a Skug like you? And if you happen to bare his child what would your people think they would be disgusted with you! You're ashamed of who you are and ashamed of what you've done it burns you inside to know that I manipulated your pathetic little mind Skug you have always been a freak and nothing more. And that's not all I do not plane to go down without taking all of you with me I will gut and kill every signal one of you I will make you all bleed make sure that you all die on the ground I will break every signal bone in your bodies if I have to ill crack your skulls and break your knees from bowing down to me this is what happens when you cross me this is what happens when you come face to face with me you dirty little skug

_(Chloe's eyes fill with tears she claps both her hands over her mouth and turns around she want to run. run out of that room and never look back but she can't she swallows her fear and pain and blinks back her tears she then again faces Savage)_

Savage: Nothing to say Skug? Pity I also heard that after your house explodes you hit your head and lost your memory of what had happened. Though the Mandurians say that once you and your precious team arrive they'll kill the lot of you.

_(Illuminate looks up with a shocked look on her face)_

Illuminate: Mandurians? How were you able to speak to the Mandurians why would they be on earth? We were told that you lost contact with them years ago that you and apocalypse broke their alliance unless...Oh my God

_(Chloe raises her head in shock)_

Illuminate: Of course...

_(Illuminate then starts to head to the door)_

Illuminate: yete ot carte Savage ort kepo letd filrs _(Guardian language)_

_Translation: thank you savage for helping us prepare for war._

Savage: YOU WILL ALL DIE!

Illuminate: And you Savage you will go burn in Hell

_(Chloe then leaves and heads back to her ship and takes off with the others)_

_(Nightwing is in the bio ship)_

Nightwing: Miss. M patch me through to Illuminate's Star fighter.

Miss. Martian: I'm on it.

_(Miss. Martian opens up a communication signal on the bio ship and Illuminate's face appears on a monitor)_

Nightwing: How you doing gorgeous?

Illuminate: We are all fine baby ETA 6 minutes but we have a problem!

Nightwing: What kind of problem?

**_(Back on the watch tower)_**

Shade: Do you believe it was wise for them to leave?

Batman: there not kids anymore Jason.

Shade: I know and I am still trying to get used to that fact.

Captain Atom: they'll be fine there only doing recon they said that they'll report back once they've found something.

GL/ John Stewart: If you say that there only doing recon then we can all assume that my daughters going to start something.

Superman: Can she sit still for three minutes?

GL/ John Stewart: Not without punching someone in the face.

Flash: yeah but it's like she said what could possibly happen.

Shade: _(shivers)_ please don't say that it makes me nervous.

Martian Manhunter: You worry too much Jason.

Shade: I am not worried I know that they are all capable of taking care of themselves, I am simply nervous about what they will all find once they accomplish their adjective.

Batman: The more information we get the sooner we can put an end to this.

Flash: End what? We don't even know what THIS is.

Superman: Batman's right the more information we get the better.

Flash: If you say so.

_(Central city we see Rihanna at her office working at the Hospital that she and Jason both work at)_

_(James then walks in)_

Dr. Lord: Dr. Croft? I have the burn results of that patient in room 16.

Dr. Croft: Oh thank you James you're a dream come true thanks so much, that poor man those burns must hurt like Hell.

Dr. Lord: Funny how would you know that since you're invulnerable to most pain? Fire burns after all

Dr. Croft: What did you say?

_(Lord then grabs Rihanna by her arm and throws her into a wall she gets up her eyes are glowing red and her hands are on fire. Lord quickly appears behind her grabs her by her neck and injects her with a strange formula she then falls to the ground but slowly get up rubbing her eyes she quickly realizes that her vision is bad)_

Dr. Croft: You drugged me with what?

Dr. Lord: Some thin to distort your vision and you're reaction time. You're not who you say you Dr. Croft or should I call your fire woman?

Dr. Croft: How did you...?

Dr. Lord: It wasn't that hard plus I always knew.

_(Lord then grabs the back of Rihanna head and slams it into the wall leaving a creator he the repeats this 3 more times until he then pushes her into a nearby table that breaks on impact and lands on Rynna she lies on the ground in pain)_

Dr. Lord: So this is the legendary Fire Woman sad! Oh did I forget to mention that the Drug in your blood stream contains Red sun energy?

Dr. Croft: No! Why are you doing this?

Dr. Lord: To whip out the threat you and the Guardians and the justice league.

_(Lord then turns to the door but before leaving he places a small object on the side of the wall)_

Dr: Lord this is the same type of Bomb that has been smuggled on board your watchtower and In Atlantis you can try to warn them but you only have three minute to save everyone in this building what to do save your friends and coworkers here or save your husband and fellow leaguers? The choice is yours Skug.

_(Lord then leaves Rihanna on the ground she manages to move the table off of her and she runs to the fire alarm near her desk she pulls the leaver and the alarm sounds all the staff runs out of the hospital with multiple patients Rihanna then falls again to the ground she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and calls Jason 1 minute left.)_


	11. Watchtower Takedown

**_(The Watchtower)_**

_(The entire league is in the meeting hall)_

Batman: Were all jumping to conclusions how do we can't just believe that the Doctors at star labs went with Klarion willingly Red arrow and his friends said that it was mind control.

Green Arrow: Sure we've faced that kind of thing before we all have.

Hawk Woman: But how are we supposed to know why Savage took them?

Captain Marvel: There could be a million reasons.

Shade: and yet only one...perhaps Savage wanted them to...

_(Shade's Phone goes off he answers it)_

Shade: Oh please excuse me for a moment…..Hello?

_(45 seconds until the bomb in the Hospital and Watchtower explode)_

Rihanna: _(in a very Faint voice)_ Jason it's me listen to me you have to get...get every...one out of the Watch...Tower...now

Sahde: Rihanna darling what is it what's wrong?

Rihanna: Jason please there...there isn't time...the Watchtower...has a...bomb...in it...

_(30 seconds)_

Sahde: A Bomb? Where ana where?

_(25 seconds)_

Rihanna: there's one at the Hospital

_(15 seconds)_

Shade: How did it get there get yourself out of there now.

Rihanna: I can't...you have to warn Atlantis there's one...

_(10 seconds)_

Shade: What? What do you mean you can't get out?

_(5 seconds)_

Rihanna: Good bye Jason I love you.

_(3...2...1)_

_(Both the bombs go off every leaguer in the tower is thrown to the ground some of them are able to move out of the way of falling wreckage others lie underneath it then they all just lie there while Dr. Lord appears walks down to the detention level and opens Savages cell)_

Savage: what took you so long?

Lord: I had to make a quick stop.

Savage: did you bring what I asked for?

Lord: Indeed I did.

_(Lord hands Savage a small brief case)_

Lord: well done but we are not done yet we still have work to do.

_(Both Savage and Lord make their way to The zeta tubes of the watch tower many leaguers try to stop them but are easily stopped Savage then opens the case which is containing some of the Guardian crystals that they stole he then opens a small panel on the Zeta platform and places many Crystals into the powers cells after a few minutes Savage then takes the Crystals out of the cells and is pleased to see them Glowing)_

Savage: Beautiful. Let's go

_(Savage then places the crystals back into the case and he and Lord leave the Tower)_


	12. Impressed in the cold

**__****_(NORWAY)_**

_(The team has landed near one of the mountains to the south they all exist their ships)_

Fire Demon: This...sucks.

Frostbite: Really? I like it.

Visual: Well it certainly isn't the next great summer vacation spot

Emerald Knight: yeah now I know how penguins feel

Nightwing: Cut the chatter twins were here now let's just get use to It

Lantern: Yeah remind me to thank you guys for bringing me to this paradise.

Miss. Martian: It doesn't bother me where I'm from its pretty cold.

Illuminate: Same on Secure though we share the same sun with earth and Mars are seasons can sometimes be more intense. But we survive we always do.

Wonder Girl: well I'm just glad that were all bundled up and warm.

KF/ Wally: so what's the plane?

_(Nightwing opens his halo computer)_

Nightwing: Says here that the base is this way we keep walking we should see it.

Tigress: Yeah but how are we suppose to see with all this snow falling down?

Frostbite: Leave that to me Tigress.

_(Tanzy uses her powers over ice to move the current of the falling snow out of the team's line of vision)_

Frostbite: That better?

Superboy: Yeah but it's still too dark for us to see.

Illuminate: then perhaps we should shed some light on this situation

_(Illuminate uses her powers of light to send a blast of energy into the form of an orb from her hands its glows very bright)_

Nightwing: You're golden Chlo golden.

_(Illuminate smiles as they move forward)_

_(They begin walking in the direction of the base Argo is having a hard time staying on his feet)_

Fire Demon: _(Groans)_ oh come on cant we pick this up any faster I can't feel my legs.

Frostbite: I am an Ice witch not a snow plow Argo I'm doing the best that I can right now so chill.

Fire Demon: Bad choice of words Tanz

_(Argo shivers)_

Blue: Why are you having such a hard time in this weather?

Fire demon: Fire Guardians are vulnerable to cold weather and red sun energy.

Superboy: Red sun energy?

Fire demon: Yes when the first eight guardians appeared in the universe they had to choose a planet for all of us to live and thrive on one of them had a red sun for years we lived on that planet but then when the Guardians realized that fire guardians were vulnerable to the suns energy they had to leave to find a new world this of course was years before any of us were born.

Illuminate: But that is when we found an uninhabited planet very close to earth and mars and your sun which wasn't harmful we decided to make our home there and we named the planet Secure.

Frostbite: But of course we made some powerful enemies.

Robin: The Madnurians?

Lantern: Oh my god I forgot that you talk.

_(They all laugh)_

Illuminate: Yes Robin the Mandurians were our very unpleasant next door neighbors they are the reason for the invasion of Secure that took place 13 years ago.

Arsenal: And now there on earth?

Illuminate: That is what I was told.

Nightwing: And you still didn't tell me how you found that out.

Illuminate: It...It does not matter.

Fire Demon: Brrr Remind me why I wanted to come here?

Frostbite: Because your brother may be here.

Fire demon: Oh yeah right his scrawny ass better be worth it.

Tigress: are you against your brother?

Fire demon: No its just he's the big brother I'm the little one.

Visual: Em and I can relate.

Pixie: Are we almost there?

Nightwing: We are look.

_(The team all look down and see a huge factory with big blue skinned looking creatures)_

Batgirl: What are those things?

_(Argos eyes being glowing bright red)_

Fire demon: Mandurians!...let me at em!

_(Argo begins flying down but Superboy grabs him and pulls him back)_

Superboy: NO! Are you crazy?

Fire Demon: They killed thousands of our kind none of you can understand.

Guardian: Your right we don't but that doesn't mean that you have to run in and get killed.

Fire Demon: Don't worry this cold will probably kill me first.

Arsenal: That's not the point soldier boy.

Fire demon: Don't call me that you can't call me that! And don't you dare act like you follow the rules!

Illuminate: ENOUGH!

_(When Chloe says this her hair is floating her eyes are glowing yellow and she sends out a small wave of snow from underneath her feet)_

Illuminate: This pointless bickering can wait! Argo don't disgrace all that the Guardians stand for we do not act without a plane and you shouldn't be attacking yet to begin with you barley have any power out here. You can't even make a flame or a signal puff of smoke.

Fire Demon: Fine so what's the plane?

Nightwing: Ok let's see Illuminate, Frostbite, Miss. Martian turn into camouflage mode and see what you can find but Miss. M link us up.

Miss. Martian: were and I'm on it.

_(Miss. Martian links them up)_

Miss. Martian: *Link established*

_(All three girls turn invisible and fly toward the base)_

GL/ Rayner: *Wow*

Batgirl: *Impressed Rayner?*

GL/ Rayner: *Very!*


	13. Catching Fire

**_(The city of Atlantis)_**

_(Down in the Prison Facility both Kaldur and La'gaan are watching Manta multiple guards are watching the facility)_

Lagoon boy: You're swimming in shallow waters manta.

Manta: You're a fool to make yourself think that you can keep me here.

Lagoon boy: You went against your own kind your people your king your wife and son who's the fool Manta?

Manta: You could never understand the things I've done boy.

Lagoon boy: You're right. I don't, you have your own sick reasons for doing those things.

_(Kaldur Swims into the prison holding a small bundle in his arms)_

Aqua Lad: Has he told you anything on why he was trying to meet savage?

Lagoon boy: Nope nothing his lips are sealed.

Aqua Lad: Then perhaps I can try. Leave me with him.

Lagoon Boy_: (Shocked)_ Alone? Are you sure?

Aqua Lad: Yes I'll be fine.

Lagoon Boy: Alright call me if you need anything.

Aqua Lad_: (smiles)_ count on it.

_(Lagoon boy smiles at his friend and leaves)_

Manta: Did you come here to gloat or to simply lecture me?

Kaldur: No. I thought that you might have wanted to meet your grand daughter

(_Kaldur swims closer to the cell and show Regan Jordon to Manta.)_

_(Manta Smiles as Regan sequels with joy)_

Manta: She is beautiful. Who is her mother?

Kaldur: I think you should know.

Manta: Oh is she the pathetic surface girl? The female Green Lantern?

Kaldur: She is Regan Jordan's mother yes.

Manta: Regan Jordan?

Kaldur: That is her name Regan Jordon Durham

Manta: I am sure that he grand mother Aisha would love her. You have brought an impure child into this world Kaldur she is not one of us.

Kaldur: She is much of an Atlantian as you and I father and she is your grand daughter and Torin is your daughter in law

Manta: Then you have married an even more impure woman, But the child is more like us then she is I will say that, and she is beautiful and she will grow into something more amazing.

Kaldur: And here I thought you didn't like her.

_(They both smile at each other Regan looks up at kaldur and squeals kaldur pulls her closer toward him she laughs and grabs his face)_

Regan: Ahhh...daddy

_(Kaldur smiles and kisses her forehead this makes Manta smile too and Kaldur can see the happy look on his face)_

Kaldur: See isn't this simpler? You don't have to be this bad man you can change for her she would love to know you for who you really are.

Manta: It's too late.

Kaldur: It's never too late to change father.

Manta: Oh I wasn't talking about me I was talking about your wife.

Kaldur: What?

Manta: You might want to take your daughter out of here the details could get scary.

_(Kaldur swims over to the door were La'gaan is)_

La'gaan: Is everything alright?

Kaldur: Yes everything's going fine, La'gaan will you do me a favor and please bring Regan back to my parents home?

La'gaan: Of course

_(Kaldur_ _gently places Regan into La'gaans arms and he swims away out of the prison Kaldur then turns his head down the hall were his father's cell is he hesitates then swims towards it with a straight face)_

Kaldur: what do you mean it's too late and what does that have to do with Torin?

Manta: If I'm not wrong your team is already heading towards the weapons factory in Norway yes?

Kaldur: Yes why? Wait how did you know about that?

Manta_: (smiles)_ Then they have no idea what they're getting themselves into. As I speak a small bomb is being placed inside the factory were your team is headed the bomb has a mile blast radius.

**_(Norway May 31st)_**

_(The girls are still invisible searching and scanning the area)_

Miss. Martian: *Nothing so far wait… look at that*

_(The girls look down and see many Mandurian guards are standing near one of the entrances while others are loading supplies into transports)_

Illuminate: *It appears that you were right about the weapons Lantern*

GL: *Well duh*

Frostbite:** Come on ladies let's take out the guards.**

_(Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to throw one of the guards over the mountain while Frost freezes a few more. Illuminate sends a wave of her energy into the rest stealing part of their vitality and then knocks them out)_

Miss. Martian: *The entrance is clear*

Nightwing: **Good work girls, Guardian, Micara, KF both of them, Tigress, Illuminate, Superboy, Frostbite, Fire demon, Torin you guys follow me will try and see if we can get inside the factory for a better look but will need a look out**

Visual: **Em and I will do it!**

Emerald:**No I hate stakeouts and do you know why?**

Visual: **Why?**

Emerald:**Cause there's never any doughnuts! Stakeouts should require doughnuts**

Nightwing: **Come on boys**

Visual: **Yeah come on Em this will be a piece of cake**

Emerald: **Oh great now I'm having cake cravings thanks bro!**

Lantern: **You had cravings? Try being pregnant!**

Emerald: Fine…were going sheesh!

_(Visual and Emerald get on their over boards and fly just above the factory and signal to the others that they're ready)_

GL: *Since when are they so excited to be on look out duties I though they said it was boring. You would know anything about this would you?*

_(Nightwing slowly moves his eyes to the left)_

Nightwing: *Noooooooo.*

_(GL gives him a Blank face)_

GL: *You've been giving them coffees on stakeouts again haven't you?*

Nigthwing:* What? Noooooo...ok maybe a little.*

GL:* DUDE! Not an ok thing to do!*

Nightwing: *Sorry it keeps them awake.*

GL: **Great now they're going to be like you insomniac!**

Pixie: **Uh guys do you think we can focus now?**

GL:** Right sorry girl so what's the plane fearless leader?**

Nightwing: **Everyone I called come with me the rest stay right here for backup.**

_(Sina, Wolf and Rescue go with them)_

Bee: **Be careful guys**

Beast boy: Yeah and no problem we've got your guys back!

GL_: (Sarcastically)_ Great! heh were doomed!

**_(Atlantis)_**

Manta: Their doomed!

_(Kaldur reaches his hand through the bars of Mantas cell and grabs him buy the neck)_

Aqua Lad: Deactivate...the ...bomb!

Manta: I can't unfortunately I'm not the one who armed the devise

Aqua Lad: LIAR!

_(Kaldur throws Manta back)_

**_(Norway)_**

_(The team enters one of the factory's but are surprised to see that it's dark and empty)_

KF/ Bart: Sheesh you think that with all this heavy duty armor there packing here they could at least afford some light.

Guardian: How are those things able to even survive out here?

Frostbite: Mandurians thrive on a planet basically made of ice and snow they prefer cold temperatures.

Tigress: That explains why they had the factory's here.

Superboy: Yeah but it still doesn't explain what the Mandurians are doing here on Earth in the first place.

_(They all look at Chloe but she just hides her face under her hood and looks away)_

Guardian: Well whatever the reason we should probably...ow

Illuminate: Mal! Are you alright?

Guardian: Yeah CC I'm fine but I can't see a darn thing. Yo FD how about some light?

Fire Demon: coming right up.

_(Argo snaps his figures and a small but bright flame appears)_

Micara: So your powers are back?

Fire demon: Only for a little while it's warmer in here some that's probably what's helping.

Nightwing: I'm glad your back! But Argo just try to keep your distance around Tanzy.

Fire demon: Sure no problem mate.

**_(Atlantis)_**

Manta: I really do hope that the Fire Guardian was stupid enough to go into the factory with your friends.

Aqua Lad: _(Angrily)_ WHY?

Manta: _(Laugh)_ because that poor fool it's going to help set it off.

Aqua Lad: How?

Manta: By doing what he does best! Setting things on fire.

**_(Norway)_**

Tigress: PU what stinks?

Micara: I don't know girl but it's straight up nasty.

GL: Yeah it smells like Rescue when he hasn't had a bath for a few days.

Rescue: HEY!

GL: It's a hard truth buddy; just learn to live with it.

KF/Wally: Something about it smells familiar though.

Nightwing: Yeah but what?

**_(Atlantis)_**

Aqua Lad: What is in the factory that is so dangerous? TELL ME!

Manta: They have sealed their own fait you cannot stop it.

_(30 seconds until the bomb in the factory blows)_

Manta: There literally going to go up in flames.

_(20 seconds)_

Kaldur: Flames?

_(15 seconds)_

**_(Norway)_**

_(Nightwing looks over to his right and sees various barrels of liquid)_

Nightwing: What's this?

_(He walks over to the barrels and reads the labels)_

_(10 seconds)_

Nightwng: Flammable gas!

_(5 seconds)_

**_(Atlantis)_**

Aqua Lad: Flammable Gas!

**_(Norway)_**

_(Nightwing quickly spins around)_

Nightwing: ARGO WAIT DONT MOVE!

_(But it's too late Argo has stepped in a small puddle of gas and its starts making its way to the other barrels Argo then sees them and the bomb and realizes what he's done)_

Fire Demon: Oh my god!

Frostbite: Argo?

_(3 seconds)_

Fire Demon: ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!

_(3...2...1)_

_(The bomb goes off Argo uses his telekinesis to push all of his friends out of the warehouse and out of the blast zone GL uses her ring to shield all of them from the rest of the blast once their all safely back to the others but he's still inside when the entire team lands the others quickly run to help them)_

_(they all stare at the factory which is now on fire and completely destroyed they all stand in shock as they watch the flames light up the sky ash fly's everywhere a girl screams in terror and as she does she calls out a name. The name of the man who saved their lives)_

Frostbite: ARGO!


	14. Fire blood in Ice snow

**_(Atlantis)_**

_(Kaldur again grabs manta by his neck and begins strangling him)_

Aqua Lad: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?

Manta: Yes I do I did this for my precious granddaughter I have rid her of impure mother

Aqua Lad: YOU KILLED MY FIRENDS!

Manta_: (Smiles)_ I had no choice. But also when I said that I didn't arm that bomb I may have been lying.

Aqua Lad: WHAT!?

Manta: Oh I didn't mean the one that killed your friends I meant that one.

_(Manta points behind him Kaldur looks to see a bomb on the back of his wall)_

Aqua Lad: This was your goal all along wasn't it?

_(Manta Nods)_

_(Manta then removes a small Illuminate from his belt and stabs Kaldur in the shoulder.)_

Aqua Lad: AHHHHH!

_(Manta then breaks the bars of his cell and swims out but then pushes Kaldur into a wall and knocks him out)_

Manta: Goodbye Kaldur'ahm

_(Manta then arms the bomb on his wall and swims out of the prison Atlantian guards tries to stop him but have to success)_

_(The bomb in the prison goes off while La'gaan is swimming back towards it he sees the building explode)_

Lagoon boy: Neptune's beard Kaldur!

_(Lagoon boy gets to the wreckage of the building and begins moving pieces of the wreckage away hoping to find his buried friend)_

Lagoon Boy: Kaldur?...Kaldur?...where are you?

Aqua Lad: Hello La'gaan.

_(La'gaan turns around and is happy to see Kaldur is alive and unharmed beside the stab wound in his shoulder)_

Lagoon Boy: Kaldur Neptune's beard, are you alright?

Aqua Lad: Yes I am fine I was able to wake up and swim out in just enough time before the bomb had exploded.

Lagoon Boy: Manta?

Aqua Lad: Escaped, I'll explain later where is Regan?

Lagoon Boy: Safe with your parents.

Aqua Lad: Thank you again come on we have to move the team is in danger.

**_(Norway)_**

_(The team begins running over to the factory.__They all examine the ruins looking for any sigh of their injured teammate.)_

Frostbite: ARGO!

Red Arrow: What the Hell happened?

Tigress: There was flammable gas in the warehouse Argo got us all out.

Static: Then where's Argo?

Frostbite: Some were in there

_(Tanzy point at the rubble of the building)_

_(Pixie claps her hands over mouth)_

Pixie: Oh my God!

Robin: We have to get him out of there.

Frostbite: Right!

_(Tanzy stars running toward the fire but her sister grabs her)_

Illuminate: Tanzy NO! You can't go near there it will fry you!

Frostbite: I DONT CARE ARGO'S IN THERE WE CANT LEAVE HIM BEHIND!

Nightwing: We won't but you getting hurt isn't going to help him.

Illuminate: I'll go in and get him. The flames can't hurt me.

Superboy: I'll come with you.

GL: Ill coming too I can shield us from the flames with my ring.

Nightwing: Ok go but be careful.

Rescue: Come back girly

_(Torin walks over to Kyle.)_

Lantern: Kyle I need you to do something for me when we find Argo I need you Visual and Emerald to head to the Bio ship and get the medical kit Argo could be seriously hurt can you three do that for me?

GL/ Kyle: Yeah I think so!

GL: Good cause we're counting on you boys.

Batgirl: Be careful you three.

GL/ Kyle: Will be fine.

_(The three boys leave)_

Miss. Martian: Be careful Conner

_(Conner nods to her and smiles Wolf follows him so does Sina with Chloe)_

Static: Maybe I should come too

Superboy: no your lightning will spread the fire make it bigger stay out here with the others.

Static: Ok.

_(The three heroes walk towards the building Illuminate grabs both their hands and phases them through)_

_(The flames are intense and hot but GL uses her ring to form a bubble shield around them)_

Superboy: Argo? Argo? Can you hear us?

Illuminate: where are you?

GL: You guys if the boy is unconscious than he probably can't hear you.

_(Sina and wolf start sniffing around trying to find Argo)_

Superboy: We don't know if he's unconscious...or

GL: Zip it fly boy no one's going to die not today not ever

_(Superboy and Illuminate begin moving away pieces of the wreckage trying desperately to search for Argo.)_

_(Superboy moves another piece of wreckage.)_

Superboy: _(Groans)_ ugh where could he be?

Illuminate: He's here keep looking.

_(Lantern turns her ring into the construct of a hand and picks up many pieces of rubble while still shielding herself from the fire)_

_(Superboy lifts up a wall of concrete)_

Superboy: Oh my god.

Illuminate: Conner what is it?

Superboy: I found him.

_(Both the girls run over and see that Conner's right a not moving body lies underneath a pile of ruble Chloe uses her Telekinesis to lift the rest of the ruble off of Argo then uses it again to lift his motionless body, She then places him in Conner's arms)_

Illuminate: Let's go.

_(Chloe again grabs a hold of Conner and Torin and Phases them through just as the remains of the building collapse Sina and wolf follow)_

KF/Wally: They did it.

Blue: Well of course they did.

_(They all run over but freeze once they see Argo.)_

Bee: Oh my God… is he?

GL: We don't know yet.

_(Frostbite gets on her knees and Superboy gently lies Argos body down on the ground Tanzy cradles his head in her lap)_

Frostbite: Gently!

_(Conner then places his ear against Argos chest he sighs in relief)_

Superboy: Good he's still breathing.

_(Nightwing kneels next to Argo.)_

Nightwing: Argo? Argo come on soldier boy wake up.

Visual: say something Arg!

Emerald: Anything

Rescue: come on kid open thoses eyes of yours.

_(Nightwing lightly slaps Argos cheek trying to revive him after a few seconds his eyes begin to flicker and he wakes up)_

Arsenal: Hey you ok Soldier boy?

Fire Demon_: (faint voice)_ I...I though...I told you...not...to call me that.

Arsenal: _(Smiles)_ it fits ok?

_(Argo laughs but then clenches his chest in pain)_

Frostbite: Argo try not to move so much ok.

Tigress: we have to get him out of here get him medical attention.

Illuminate: all the medical supplies is back at the Watchtower we have to get there fast.

Red arrow: But we can't move soldier boy he's too hurt.

Fire Demon: Why... Don't you all just leave... me here... to die.

KF/Wally: you're not going to die.

Fire Demon: says...who.

KF/Wally: Says us.

Nightwing: We have to get you medical attention you could be bleeding eternally

Fire Demon: Great now I'm either going to... bleed or freeze to death either way ...doesn't sound like the... best way to go.

GL: Oh Shut it. Kyle do you have that medical kit from the bio ship?

Kyle: Yeah its right here.

_(Kyle hands her the box)_

GL: great work kid.

Rescue: there's hope for you yet!

_(Batgirl places her hand on Kyle's shoulder)_

Batgirl: Nice job Kyle.

_(Kyle smiles)_

Static: Is he going to be ok?

GL: I think so.

Static: you think?

_(Torin opens the kit and pulls out a small oxygen tank and a re-breather she hooks it up to the tank and places the breather in Argo mouth he begins breathing slowly)_

GL: That's it buddy breath, just breath

Frostbite: Illuminate?

Illuminate: I can't examine him here we need to get him to the Watchtower as planned.

Static: But we can't move him remember?

Illuminate: I think I have an idea Torin can you make a stretcher?

GL:_(Laugh) _Is that a trick question?

_(Torin turns her ring into the construct of a stretcher and everyone carefully places Argo on it seeing how he's shivering Tanzy removes her cape and wraps him in it)_

Frostbite: Hang in there Argo just hold on.

_(They all start heading back to the bio ship when suddenly 3 figures start walking towards them. Its Star girl, Jackson and Net)_

Static: Uh guys we have a problem.

Stargirl: Where do you think your all going?

_(Many Mandurians soldiers are behind them)_

Rescue: Oh woof!

Madndurian soldier: Guardians!

Nightwing: We don't have time for this. Team take them down.

_(Both KFs run and knock multiple Mandurians to the ground. Tigress and Red Arrow fire explosive arrows at the Mandurians they have no effect)_

Fire Demon_: (faint voice)_ There skins is too... thick... your arrows won't... have much of an effect

Red arrow: Know he tells us.

_(A mandurian walks up to them he grabs arrow by the arm and throws him to the side he then grabs Tigress and begins crushing her)_

Tigress: _(Screams)_

KF/ Wally: ARTEMIS!

_(Wally runs over to Artemis but the guard knocks him to the ground he is about to shoot Artemis when Wally runs up again and catches her before he fires the blast)_

Tigress: Thanks!

KF/Wally: No way was I going to lose you again I love you!

Tigress: I love you too Baywatch!

_(She passionately kisses him Wally then sets her down they both smile at each other Tigress gently places her hand on his cheek)_

Tigress: A lot of things have changed.

KF/ Wally: Yeah but your still beautiful.

Tigress_: (Smiles)_ come on go kick some evil alien butt.

KF/ Wally: Right! You complete me!

_(He runs back to the fight.)_

Nightwing: GL get Argo out of here get back to the Bio ship!

GL: No way I'm leaving you behind.

_(Frostbite fly's over to GL)_

Frostbite: Go I'll watch him.

_(Lantern nods she lays Argo on the ground with Tanzy and runs to help her friends)_

GL: Hey Rayner they teach you the wall barrier trick on Oah?

GL/ Rayner: Yeah actually they did!

GL: Good let's give the others some cover!

Batgirl: Then will sneak behind them and...Ahhhh

_(Batgirl gets shot in the chest from one of the Mandurans weapons)_

Bee: BATGIRL!

GL/Kyle: NO!

_(Kyle catches her before she hits the ground she moans)_

GL/ Kyle: She's ok I've got her

Guardian: Give her here you need to get that barrier up.

GL/Kyle: I can't just leave her.

Batgirl: _(Faint voice)_ It's ok...go.

_(Kyle nods and giver her to Guardian, he then stands next to Torin)_

GL: Ready?

GL/ Kyle: Ready.

_(Both of them uses here rings to create a barrier around themselves and the team the Mandurians fire at the shield but has no effect)_

Jack: Giving up little sis?

GL: Jackson do me a favor...AND SHUT UP!

_(Net then walks up to the shield and fires a blast of lighting at it, it slowly begins weakening the shield both GLs struggle to keep their concentration going but lose the shield)_

GL/Kyle: Aw crap!

Static: I can play that game too you know.

_(Static fires and energy blast at Net he phases and it goes right through him)_

Net: You contain the powers of a lightning elemental? Hm you do not deserve that honor.

Static: Ok uh I don't understand what he said other than I don't deserve my powers.

Visual: Just roll with it Bro!

_(Vis and Em fire their ray blasts at Net but he shields himself then uses his telekinesis to throw back the Twins)_

Pixie: No!

_(Pixie uses her stingers one Net but they have very little effect)_

Net: Tickles...Bug

Pixie: Oh no, you did not just call me a bug!

_(Pixie then shrinks and becomes not even noticeable to anyone she then grows larger again Net then sees her but Pixie quickly grabs his arm and uses the momentum of her foot to knock Net straight in his chest the force from this attack causes Net to fall to the ground on his back)_

Pixie: Who's the bug now?

Stargirl: Still you

_(Courtney uses the energy from her staff to shoot a blast into Pixie which knocks her out)_

Static: JULEY!

Illuminate: I have had enough of this.

_(Illuminate uses her powers to fire the biggest energy blast that she can and fires it at the Mandurian Army it throws all of them back and leaves behind a creator in the ground)_

Illuminate: Net please listen to me you have to let us go your brother is going to die if you don't

Net: My brother is a child who can't even fend for himself

Fire Demon: Hello...I'm in the...room

Net: Well it looks like the poor fool is dying well we would be more than happy to put him out of his misery.

Fire Demon: Screw you Net!

Guardian: Wow you and your brother not on good speaking terms?

Fire Demon: In a word….yes!

_(Argo fires a red energy blast at Net. It hits him making him fall to the ground)_

Net: Grrrrrr…your going to regret that Brother.

Fire Demon: There...are...a lot...of Ahh...things that I regret not doing and ...standing up to you is one of them.

Net_: (laughs)_ you can barely stand your just a scared little child Ago you don't belong out here.

Frostbite: Do not speak of him like that.

_(Tanzy taps the ground with her hand and sends out a sheet of ice under their enemies feet causing them all to fall. this attack also freezes Net)_

Fire Demon: Nice.

Guardian: Way to go Tanz!

_(Tanzy smiles at him)_

Frostbite: You should learn to respect your brother more Net.

_(Tanzy fly's into the air and begins summoning a mount of ice)_

Frostbite: Time for a big chill pill!

_(One the ice has formed she throws it on top of Net)_

Fire Demon: Ow...ow ok this really hurts.

Guardian: Well try to remember that you took and explosion to every part of your body.

Fire Demon: _(Sarcastically)_ Thanks Mal old buddy that really helps

Guardian: Sorry.

GL/Jackson: Release the hounds.

_(Multiple Mandurians release there rabid dogs there big enough to ride and strong enough to kill someone their hair is mangled and their eyes are blood red)_

Guardian: What the hell are those?

Illuminate: Carnage dogs Mandurians ride them. There vicious animals there very similar to dogs just bigger.

Visual: Oh then problem solved Rescue you speak dog go and tell them to stand down!

_(Vis pushes Rescue toward the Carnage dogs then runs back to the others)_

Rescue: Uh...Hi? Wait what the hell am I doing! I'm a serch and rescue dog! Not a fricking dog whisperer.

_(One of the Carnage dogs growls at Rescue violently)_

_(Rescue only growls back)_

Rescue: Sorry buddy but I'm one dog that's bark is just as bad as his bite.

_(Rescue smiles loading his guns and opening on fire. On his enemys cackeling with every shot)_

Wonder Gir: Hi laugh always did creep me out

_(Cassie flees toward one of the dogs and punches it to the ground another comes behind her but she grabs it by the tall and throws it to the side of the building Robin _Taser's_another one about to tackle Cassie it falls down the rest of the team begin attacking the dogs) _

Wonder girl: Thanks baby!

Robin: No problem.

_(One Dog bites down on Tim's arm he yells in pain and the dog throws him across into the snow.)_

Wonder Girl: TIM!

_(Visual and Emerald Both fire cables from their gloves that attach themselves to the dog that hurt Robin both Vis and Em push a button on the control panel of their gloves that sends out an electric charge and shocks the dog Kyle runs over and carries Tim back to the others) _

(_Superboy grabs one of the dogs and flips it on its back knocking it out)_

KF/Wally: These are some pretty nasty dogs.

KF/Bart: Yeah they could use some tooth paste too

Beast Boy: Or dog whistle!

Pixie: Dog Whistle? How would that?...oh my gosh Gar your brilliant!

Beast Boy: How?

Pixie Girl: Sonic sounds haven't you ever noticed when dogs are scared of loud high pitched sounds like sirens?

KF/Bart: Let's pretend that I have!

_(Bart throws another dog to the ground and vibrates through another)_

KF/Bart: So what does that have to do with anything?

_(Micara drivers her swords into another dog sadly killing it)_

Micara: HELLO! Sonic sounds I though he's was suppose to be your smart cousin West! I think I know what you're getting at here Julie.

Pixie: Then you should know who has the power to do this! Blue fire your sonic cannon at the dogs!

Blue: What? Why?

Scarab: The Pixie girl believes that our sonic weapon has the power to distort these Carnage Dogs.

Blue: That's a good thing right?

Scarab: Indeed do what the Pixie girl recommends!

_(Blue fires his sonic weapon at the Dogs and Pixie was right the dogs became confuses and ran away)_

Bee: Great job Pixie!

Pixie Girl: What can I say brains run in the family.

Micara: Got that right girl.

_(Cassie fly's down next to Pixie and gives her a hug)_

Wonder Girl: Great work Julie!

Pixie: Thanks...GET DOWN!

_(Julie pulls herself and Cassie to the ground avoiding one dog that lunged at them Julie uses her small stingers to stun the beast it howls in pain then collapses)_

_(Beast boy uses his shape shifting to transform into the same form as the Carnage Dogs and attack 2 of them all three of them claw scratch and bite at one another)_

Miss. Martian: GAR!

_(Gar bites one of the beasts on the shoulder and throws him into the other dog knocking them both to the ground)_

_(Another dog knock down Nightwing and Illuminate he lunges onto of Nightwing trying to bite him but Dicks doing the best he can keeping the dogs mouth away from him he uses one of his baton stick and sticks it in the roof of the dogs mouth so that he can't bite down the dog struggles to remove the object form his mouth but has no success but the dog is slowly crushing Nightwing having one of his big paws on his chest he screams in pain and struggles to get away)_

Illuminate: Bad Dog!

_(Chloe fly's towards the dog phases though it grabs him by the tail and throws him back Sina and Wolf growl and attack the dog finishing him off for Chloe)_

Red Arrow: Nice trick.

Illuminate: _(bows) _why thank you Arrow!

_(Red Arrow shoots a bolas arrow at Stargirl which tangles itself around her and makes her fall to fall to the ground)_

Stagirl: HARPER! ILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Red Arrow: I'm sorry Courtney

Stargirl: SHUT UP YOU LITTE...

_(Roy pulls out a tasers arrow and shocks Courtney with it knocking her out, Jackson comes from behind him and pushes him to the ground)_

Red Arrow: Jackson please I don't want to hurt you.

GL/Jack: That seems very unlikely

_(Jackson turns his ring into the construct of saw he lunges at Roy but Torin blasts him from behind before he can do anything.)_

GL/Jack: Uh take a hint Torin cant you tell when you're not wanted?

GL: Yeah I do you gave me a lot of that when I was younger.

_(Jackson quickly turns around and blasts Torin knocking her to the ground she lies there not moving)_

Miss. Martian: TORIN!

Tigress: Don't hurt her!

_(Tigress takes her cross bow and fires three trick arrows at Jackson but her repels them with a shield that he created)_

_(Jackson then stars walking towards Torin he turns his ring into the construct of a Illuminate and points it at his little sister)_

GL/ Jack: Your weak Torin you're always going to be my little sister.

GL: I'm...not that little...ANYMORE

_(Torin then blasts Jackson with her ring)_

GL/Jack: Why you little...

_(Jackson then uses his ring to blast torin in the head knocking her to the ground)_

Visual: Torin!

GL/Jack: She was weak!

Micara: No she's not Jackson!

_(Jazz takes outs her twin swords and points them at Jackson Rescue then runs and leaps at Jackson but is punched hard to the ground he whimpers in pain and lays on the ground)_

Emerald: Rescue!

_(Both the twins run over to help their injured dog)_

Visual: I've got him go!

_(Maycey nods taking his brothers advise)_

_(Jackson turns his ring into the construct of two twin swords just like jazz)_

GL/Jack: En Garde

_(Jazz smiles and lunges at Jackson their swords clash Jack tries to take jazz from below but she blocks him. Jackson sweeps his leg under her feet Jazz is lung onto her back jack comes at her but she wraps her ankles around his neck and flips him over)_

Micara: Jackson please listen! Think of the boys Roy and Tony our son's do you really want them to grow up fatherless?

Jackson: The boys?

Red arrow: Yeah your sons you said that you named one of them after me! Try to remember Jack.

Jackson: I...I can't.

Micara: You have to stop what you're doing Jack your sister may have just died from what you did.

_(Rescue is able to slowly get up)_

Rescue: Yeah man, remember me an Rescue talking family dong?

GL/Jack: Rescue? Torin? The twins...No...STAY AWAY FROM ME!

_(Jackson uses his ring to lift himself Net and Stargirl)_

GL/Jackson: This isn't over!

Nightwing: It never is.

_(The team runs over to help with their wounded)_

Nightwing: Batgirl are you ok?

_(Barbra is still in Kyle's arms)_

Batgirl: Yeah I'm fine just hurts a little.

Nightwing: Ok. Robin?

Wonder girl: His arms lost a lot of blood!

Superboy: Now we really have to go!

Frostbite: Argo can't hold on much longer

Bee: Yeah and the temperatures dropping pretty soon we won't be able to hang on much longer.

Nightwing: Right let's move.

Visual: Wait were forgetting someone where's Torin?

Tigress: Ok we are all officially bad friends.

Arsenal: I see her!

_(Arsenal runs over and gently picks up Torin, Kyle carries Barbra__Dick and Conner let Argo lean on both of them and Cassie carries Tim and the twins place Rescue on their over boards )_

Nightwing: Ok now we really need to move out!

_(The team finally makes it back to the Bio ship and Chloe's Star fighter and pile in then take off Chloe opens up a communication channel on her ship to talk to the bio ship)_

Illuminate: What do we do?

Nightwing: Head for the watch tower we can dock the ships there and get the wounded medical attention.

Illuminate: Right sounds like a plane see you there illuminate out.

Nightwing: Yeah and Chloe we WILL be talking about how you knew about the Mandurians!

_(The transmission ends right after that)_

GL/Kyle: Look I know that I'm new to this and everything but did anyone else think that we were set up?

Red Arrow: Yeah I'm with new guy here and I think your girl knows something about what happened!

Nightwing: I know!

KF/Wally: What do you think Chloe's hiding?

Nightwing: I don't know but I'm going to find outlet's just focus on getting the others medical attention

Tigress: You boys are presuming too much just because Chloe doesn't tell you something doesn't mean that she's hiding something it's just stuff that she wants to keep to herself.

KF/Wally: Oh like how she didn't tell us about her true form?

Tigress: That was more of a personal matter than a secret and she had good reason to hide that from us.

Miss. Martian: Yeah I did.

Nightwing: We all had secrets that we didn't want others to know but we eventually all came clean in the end and Tigress is right what ever happened I'm sure that Chloe will explain!

Tigress: Tanzy? How's Argo?

Frostbite: He's still with us!

Nightwing: Just keep him breathing for as long as you can were almost to...oh my god.

KF/Wally: Nightwing? Dick? What's wrong?

_(Everyone on the Bio ship turns to see that part of the watchtower is on fire and parts of the inside floors are on fire)_

Arsenal: The Watchtower!


	15. The Safe House

**_The Watchtower June 1st_**

_(Nightwing opens his com link channel)_

Nightwing: Illuminate are you and the others seeing this?

Illuminate: Indeed we are I'm sensing that all of the leaguers are there but some of them are badly hurt.

GL: What...ow...What about Savage are you sensing him?

Illuminate: I...I am not.

_(Lantern slams her fist against the wall)_

GL: Damn! That means that he's escaped!

Micara: yeah but how?

Nightwing: Will ask the league once we get there, Miss. M dock the ship.

GL: I hope their all ok

_(Torin then sees that Arsenal is carrying her)_

Lantern: Uh you can put me down now Hotshot.

Arsenal: Oh right Sorry.

Lantern: No problem and thanks.

Arsenal: Don't mention it

(_Both miss. Martian and Illuminate dock their ships and the team rush out to the main hall were mRJority of the leaguers are some sit on the ground being looked at others that are trained in first aid others are containing the fires others are being carried to the infirmary)_

Blue: Oh my god!

Wonder girl: How did this happen?

_(Some of the team rush to help the wounded while Nightwing and the others run over to Batman and Superman)_

Nightwing: Batman what the Hell happened here?

Batman: Savage he planted a bomb on the Watchtower; it exploded while we were all here.

Superman: Many of us were caught underneath the wreckage but we were able to get out

GL: How many got hurt?

Batman: Hawk woman, Zatanna, along with Icon, Black Canary, Hal Jordan, Matrix and Fire woman!

Frostbite: Rihanna? Is she alright?

Batman: She's fine.

GL: Jordan? Grrrr you son of a...What about my parents?

Vixen: were fine baby.

GL: Mom!

_(Torin fly's over to hug her mother the twins fallow to hug their Dad)_

GL/John: where's your brother?

Visual: were sorry Dad but we couldn't snap him out of it.

GL/John: You tried Rex and that's important.

Illuminate: What about Jason?

Shade: CHLOE!

_(Chloe looks up and is happy to see Jason flying above her she quickly joins him and hugs him tightly)_

Illuminate: I am so glad to see you safe Father

Shade: Yes I am...

Iluminate What? What is it?

Shade: You called me father.

Illuminate: Well of course that's what you are to me!

_(Chloe then embraces Jason again in a hug a smile crosses Jason's face as dose a tear)_

Illuminate_: (Smiles)_ are you alright

Shade: Yes, Yes I'm fine what about all of you?

_(Both Sahde and Illuminate fly down back to the ground)_

Batman: Yes we all want to know what happened.

Red Arrow: And you will but right now we have wounded who need medical attention.

Shade: Get them to the infirmary will take care of them.

_(They do as there told soon Fire Demon, Robin and Batgirl are all taken to the infirmary)_

Batman: So what happened?

_(The entire team looks at one another)_

GL: Let's talk.

_(a few of the leaguers meet with the team in the meeting hall the others stay with the wounded Batgirl Fire demon and Robin are all receiving medical attention Wonder girl goes with Tim so do Static and Pixie to the infirmary )_

Batman: What happened?

Nightwing: It was a trap I don't know how but it was.

Miss. Martian: I know how, Savage must have known that I was going to enter his mind with my telepathy he must have fed me information that he wanted me to see the location the weapons and the large figures.

Superboy: Yeah but now it all makes scene.

GL: Yeah it's clear now that Besco and Luther were in a partnership making and selling weapons to these Mandurian soldiers for profit.

Shade: _(shocked_) Mandurians?

Frostbite: Yeah we were ambushed by a whole bunch of them along with a few carnage dogs.

Captain Atom: Carnage dogs?

Superboy: Long story.

Flash: How did you find out that the Mandurians were on earth?

Arsenal: we didn't_...(points at Illumnate)..._but she did.

_(Chloe looks away)_

Nightwing: Chlo?

_(He walks up to her and she looks him in the eyes)_

Illuminate: I_...(sigh)..._I went to interrogated Savage.

Everyone: WHAT?

Nightwing: You did what? Chloe how could you do something so dangerous?

_(Nightwing grabs her arms)_

Nightwing: Savage is a mad man he could have manipulated you he could have…..

Illuminate: I HAD TO KNOW THE TRUTH.

_(The room suddenly grows silent and everyone stares at Chloe and Dick)_

Illuminate: He was the only one who knew what happened that night he was there he's the one who...

(_She pauses and stares at the ground but then looks back up at Dick)_

Illuminate: He's the one who murdered my parents my family...I had to know the truth.

_(Dick can see how dead serious she is, he can also see the tears forming in her eyes , he loosens his grip on her arms and puts his hands on her shoulders)_

Nightwing: Chlo I'm...I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Illuminate: It is alright. I should have told you I'm sorry too

(_They both smile at each other and Dick hugs her)_

_(Suddenly both Lagoon boy and Aqua Lad arrive, Kaldur turns and sees Torin)_

Aqua Lad: Torin?

Lantern: Kaldur!

_(Both of them run and embrace each other Kaldur picks up Torin and spins her around three times before putting her feet back on the ground. then he passionately kisses her)_

Aqua Lad: I thought you were dead!

Lantern: What made you think that?

Aqua Lad: Manta told me that you were walking into a trap.

Lantern: Actually we did how did he know that?

Lagoon Boy: Because he was the one who armed the bomb.

Aqua Lad: Both the one there and in Atlantis.

Miss. Martian: Atlantis? How did that happen?

Aqua Lad: Manta escaped, he completely destroyed the prison.

Lantern: Oh my god were you're hurt?

Aqua Lad: I was able to get out before the building had collapsed.

Lantern: But?

Aqua Lad: _(Sarcastically)_ BUT! There was a small accident regarding my father and a knife.

_(Kaldur shows Torin the stab wound in his shoulder)_

Lantern: Oh my god!...ok that's it when we get home were having a talk about knife safety.

Aqua Lad: Tell my father this, not me.

Lantern: Oh and when I do I'm going to kick his ass.

Lantern/John: Home may not be the safest place to be baby doll.

Lantern: What do you mean Daddy?

_(The league all stare at each other)_

Superman: Many mRJor cities have been bombed

The Team: WHAT?

_(Flashback to a few hours ago)_

Batman: While you all were away when the watchtower was damaged we received a call saying that New York, Gotham, Star, and Central city along with metropolis had been bombed.

Wonder Woman: We received the Call from Fire woman; she was in Central city Hospital where the bomb exploded.

Blue: was in? You mean she...

Captain Atom: Yes she was in the building when it exploded.

Illuminate_: (Shocked)_ is she alright?

Shade: Yes luckily she wasn't too badly injured but she required medical attention we rushed her to the watchtower as quickly as we could that was before Savage was freed.

Nightwing: freed? You mean someone helped him escape?

Flash: Yes but we have no idea who

KF/ Wally: Hmm sounds like a real mystery.

Nightwing: Maybe not did Rihanna happen to see who activated the bomb in the Hospital?

Shade: No she didn't at least we don't think that she did she's been unconscious ever since we found her we have not yet been able to revive her but we will eventually.

Nightwing: Hmm It would have had to be someone working at the hospital who set it.

Beast Boy: What makes you say that?

Nightwing: Think about it who ever set the bomb why set it in the Hospital? Because Fire woman is there.

KF/Bart: Uh dude I don't think any of us are following you.

_(Nightwing palm slaps in frustration)_

Illuminate: I get it who at that hospital knew who Rynna really was or in this case who Fire woman really was?

Guardian: Well that could be a number of people.

Bee: Yeah that doesn't really help narrow it down girl.

Shade: Yes it does!

_(Jason whips out his phone and calls the hospital)_

Shade: security this is Dr. Jason Croft Grab Dr. Lord...no I mean grab him and don't let him out of your sight...WHAT?...what do you mean he left the building?...alright call me if he comes in...thank you Jeff.

_(Jason ends the call and rubs his eyes in frustration.)_

Flash: J what's going on?

Shade: Dr .Lord was a new assistant to my wife. He eventually began working with us on the Guardian crystals and He was the only one at the hospital who knew who my dear Rihanna really was

Micara: You think that he has a grudge against her?

Shade: He would have much reason to she's been nothing but nice to the monster.

Red Arrow: What if it wasn't a grudge against Rynna what if it was a grudge against you?

Shade: Me? Why me? I've barley had a chance to actually work with the man.

Illuminate: What if he isn't a man...what of he's...

Shade: Klarion! It all fits now when we went to the hospital to search for survivors and when we found Rynna I thought that I could scene a lot of Dark energy. I believed that it was just my emotions and my fear for Rihanna's life that had thrown my scences off but I wasn't sure until now.

_(Jason slams his fist on the table which breaks in half)_

Shade: Damn! I should have known...I should have!

Illuminate: Jason please do not blame yourself the only one to blame is Klarion he's the one who attacked Rihanna.

Guardian: CCs right you want someone to blame? Blame Klarion he's the real cause of all this!

Shade: _(Smiles)_ thank you.

_(Chloe hugs her mentor)_

Bee: What about the bombs in the other cities? Do knows who set those?

Batman: We have confirmation and reason to believe that it was the league of Shadows

Lantern: Boooo! Don't those losers know when to give up?

KF/Wally: What did you all do when you all found out that the cities were bombed?

Lantern/John: we sent as many leaguers as we could to help find survivors many of them were rushed to hospitals there were a few causalities.

_(Everyone stands in shock when they hear this)_

Tigress: Did you find what caused the explosions?

Green Arrow: even better, we found remains of the actual bomb.

Tigress: Can we see them?

Green arrow: Don't see why not.

Batman: Come on.

_(The Team and many leaguers follow Batman to a large room in the watch tower there are many examination tables, with shattered remains of the bombs)_

Miss. Martian: Is this all that's left?

Batman: Yes.

_(The team carefully examines the remains of each of the bombs)_

Nightwing: These bombs aren't of an earth design.

Batman: What was your first clue?

Aqua Lad: Could it have been terrorists?

Lantern: with all the crap we've been dealing with for the past few days probably not.

Frostbite: This design looks familiar.

Illuminate: That is because it is and Mandurian design!

Nightwing: How do you know Chlo?

Illuminate: Because I have seen it before.

Captain Atom: On Secure?

Illuminate: Yes, 13 years ago in Clara Fold the capital city of Secure when the Mandurians and Apocalypse attacked our planet.

_(Flashback)_

Illuminate: It was a normal day on Secure everyone was happy until strange objects began coming towards the plaNet's surface we soon realized that they were attack ships thousands of Mandurains came from the ships and started killing thousands of our people our kin our brother and sister Guardians, many of us fought back but were unable to stop them they were prepared to take us down they had brought special weapons to take down every guardian, they unleashed there Damn Carnage dogs on us they devoured many people and ripped them apart, The mandurians were too powerful we barley stood a chance but we were not going to go down without a fight The Mandurians had the support of Apocalypse and its Intergang all of Intergang were humans Darkside did not send any of his vicious beasts but we fought , though we Guardians are peaceful beings we will engage in violence if need be. Apocalypse they slaughtered the lot us killing men women even young children, it was impossible not to hear their shrieks

Frostbite: Our Uncle Erin the king of Secure along with his two sisters Cassidy and Vivica did everything they could to protect the Crystal chamber that was when we found out that Cassidy had died protecting it.

_(Jason looks away and tears fill his eyes)_

Illuminate: That was also when my Father Allen had tried hiding my sister and I in a closet while He and my Mother Alenia left to go fight I peered through the crack of the closet and saw all of it I saw them die I watched my parents being murdered right before my eyes.

Frostbite: That was when we both decided to sneak out the back entrance before the Mandurians saw us that is when the house exploded and we both hit our heads and had gotten amnesia, and how Chloe and I were separated for almost 10 years.

Illuminate: But the gods allowed us to be reunited, Not only did these Animals kill my family and leave both me and my sister with hollow memories and separation from one another but they also left many children orphans, Mothers childless, father and mothers became widows and siblings became only Childs they killed so many of us those damn animals!

_(Chloe then stares at one of the bombs she tightens her fists eyes star glowing yellow she then fires here yellow energy blasts out of her eye at the table shattering the bomb, Nightwing runs over to her before she can do it again he embraces her in a tight hug comforting her)_

Nightwing: Hey, Hey it's ok Chlo its ok

_(Chloe then moves her hands up to and his chest and buries her head in it as well tears begin streaming down her face)_

Illuminate: I'm sorry...I'm

Nightwing: its ok Chlo I'm here its ok those things can't hurt you anymore.

Illuminate: You're wrong now that there on earth they will hurt everyone they will do what they did to Secure to earth all over again.

Nightwing: No they won't we won't let them.

Lantern: Wing boys right, if those freaks want to take over the Earth they'll have to get through all of us.

Frostbite: You all really wish to fight the Mandurians?

KF/Wally: I don't see any of us saying otherwise.

Illuminate: NO! If you all do this none of you will come back you don't know what they are like they are mindless killing machines, they will tear you apart.

Nightwing: We'll all take that chance.

Illuminate: well I will not let you I do not want to watch any of you die by their hands. Especially you.

_(Chloe places her hand on Dick's cheek)_

Nightwing: Will be ok Chlo, I promise.

_(Chlo smiles at Dick)_

Illuminate: Says the man terrible at keeping promise.

Nightwing: Well this one will be different I swear.

_(Nightwing kisses her cheek)_

_(They both smile at each other)_

Superboy: Now what?

Batman: Now all of you get some rest you've all been though a lot tonight.

Lantern: Yeah but we can't really go home it's a little you know one of the four biggest pot holes in the U.S.

Batman: That's true. And you all can't zeta there the zeta tubes were badly damaged.

Micara: So what do we do we can't stay here there's barley any room.

Miss. Martian: we have nowhere to go.

Nightwing: That's not true; I think I have a place for us to stay that's big enough for all of us.

Bee: Really were?

Nightwing: You'll see but if it's alright with you Batman, I'd like to take the whole team Batgirl Robin and Fire Demon included, we have more medical supplies where were going.

Batman: That's fine with me take the rest of the night off all of you. You've all earned it.

Nightwing: Thanks.

**_(Bludhaven June 2nd)_**

_(The team pick up Batgirl Robin and Fire demon and they all Take the bio ship to Bludhaven Chloe and Dicks hometown, They move through the allies until they come to a large brick wall)_

Aqua Lad: Uh Nightwing When you told us that you had a place for us to stay I thought that you meant some were with a roof over our heads.

Nightwing: You guys haven't seen the best part yet.

_(Nightwing walks up to the wall one of the bricks reveals a small panel in the wall, Nightwing removes his mask and allows the panels to do a retina scan of his eyes then the panel shuts again and looks like a brick again)_

**_Recognized Nightwing B01 authorization accepted._**

Nightwing: Your turn Chlo.

_(Illuminate then walks up to the panel and removes her guardian necklace from around her neck and lets another panel scan it)_

**_Recognized Illuminate B07 authorization accepted._**

_(The brick walls then separate the team all walk into the room and the walls shut and lock behind them)_

KF/Bart: Wow Crash.

_(The team all stand in astonishment to see that entire room isn't made of brick it looks like a living room)_

Lantern: Ok Wing boy you and Llum better start explaining.

Nightwing: well Chloe and I got to thinking.

Illuminate: A year after the reach Invasion we started fearing what would happened if someone were to find out our secret identities you know as Chloe Croft and Dick Grayson.

Nightwing: You mean as Chloe Grayson?

Illuminate: Oh yes right of course.

Nightwing: So we built this well I guess you could call it a safe house just in case that ever happened it would give us a place to crash until the heat died down.

Wonder Girl: Ok that's pretty cool.

Rescue: You have dog food in there right?

_(Nightwing nods)_

Nightwing: Gorgeous why don't you give them a tour.

Illuminate: Oh sure let me do it come on guys.

_(The team follows Illuminate into the living room.)_

Illuminate: this place has a fully stocked kitchen, 3 bathrooms and showers up stares and down and has five bedrooms, plus free cable and a gym plus an infirmary.

Red Arrow: Wow wait up stares?

_(Chloe smiles fly's then phases through the ceiling then pops her head back out)_

Iluminate: Sadly we only have 5 bedrooms so we will have to decide fairly, plus there's pudding in the fridge!

KF/Wally: What is it with her and pudding?

Tigress: No idea babe.

Lagoon boy: so this is where will all be staying for the next few ways?

Nightwing: Yup

Pixie: Cool superhero sleep over!

Wonder girl: Yeah girl!

Micara: Easy girls first let's get Argo, Tim and Barbra some medical attention.

_(Frostbite and Illuminate levitate Argo to the Infirmary Kyle and Cassie help Tim and Barbra there too the girls gently places Argo on a table and remove his shirt, the entire upper part of his body is covered with burns and bruises but his legs seem fine)_

Superboy: Ok I don't want to be a downer or anything but how did you survive that blast?

Fire Demon: Disappointed that I did?

Superboy: Curious.

Fire Demon: Well after I pushed all of you out I was able to shield myself from the blast for a while but I couldn't keep it up I had to let go and look what happened.

Lagoon Boy: That would have killed an ordinary man

Fire Demon: Well I'm far from ordinary, plus we Guardians are more resilient than that.

Frostbite: But you should be happy that that blast didn't kill you.

Fire Demon: Yeah but it already messed me up.

Illuminate: Your burns are very bad

Fire Demon: It's alright mate I can't feel them anyway, It's kind of Ironic

Nightwing: What is?

Fire Demon: How I'm a Fire Guardian and_...(moans)..._And I got burned literally.

Miss. Martian: Well you play with fire you'll get burned.

_(Chloe and Tanzy clean up some of Argos burns and bruises)_

Fire Demon: I...Ahh...I wasn't playing with Fire...I...I was saving all of your butts from...from that Blast.

Guardian: Yeah and we all owe you.

Fire Demon: Big...Ah...Big time...God my back is killing me

_(Tanzy places a small patch on his cheek)_

Bee: Uh...Maybe that's because you have a giant piece of Shrapnel stuck in your back.

Fire Demon: What?

Bee: Check it out.

_(Karen shows Argo a monitor with his vital signs blood pressure and nerve points and Argo is shocked to see that Karen it right)_

_(Argo then lies on his side, everyone stares in shock to see a piece of wood that has pierced itself into Argos right side of his back.)_

Bee: Oh that's bad.

Fire Demon: It feels worse.

Illuminate: Maybe we can...

Superboy: Whatever your thinking it won't work I'm using my X-ray vision and that thing is deep in were going to have to pull it out.

Miss. Martian: are you sure cant we work around it or...

Fire Demon: Pull it out.

Nightwing: Argo are you sure? we don't have to...

Fire demon: pull it out...NOW!

_(They all stare at each other wondering who will be the one to pull it out but no one volunteers)_

Lantern: I'll do it.

_(Torin walks over to Argo she places a firm grip of the shrapnel piece and places her free hand on Argos back)_

Lantern: Brace yourselves!

_(Everyone slowly backs away Argo grips the side of the table tightly)_

Lantern: Ready?

_(Argo nods)_

Fire Demon: Ready!

_(Slowly Torin begins working the Piece of wood out of Argos Back, Blood begins pouring out of the gash then finally Torin is able to yank it out slowly Argo screams in pain and he crushes the side of the table that he was holding on to, his breathing becomes heavy and he starts shivering )_

Fire Demon: Is...is it out?

Lantern: Yup it's out and its bloody...you wanna see it.

Fire Demon: Heh you're crazy. And No I don't want to see it

Lantern: Buddy you don't have to tell me that.

Fire Demon: Hey can you guys help me set up my brains telling my body to move but my heart aint in it.

Nightwing: Sure

_(Both Superboy and Nightwing help Argo sit back up on the table Argo lets out a sigh of relief)_

Fire Demon: Ah thanks mates.

Superboy: No problem

Frostbite: Now we can go to work.

_(Tanzy gently places one of her hands on Argos back and begins stringing a roll of bandages around the lower part of his chest and waist)_

Fire Demon: AHHHH!

Frostbite: What? What did I do?

Fire Demon: Your hands are cold.

_(Tanzy rolls her eyes)_

Frostbite: Oh brother give me a break.

Fire demon: I wasn't complaining it feels good, feels nice.

Frostbite: Oh sorry, I thought you were complaining.

Fire Demon: Not at all.

_(Tanzy finishes wrapping the bandages around Argo Chloe is able to preserve it preventing it from becoming infected)_

Frostbite: ok there you're all set now you need to get some sleep you look tired.

Fire demon: It's probably the blood loss, but you may be right.

_(Argo starts getting up but winces in pain the minuet he stands up he then clutches his injury and falls on his knees)_

Illuminate: Argo!

Fire Demon: It ok I'm fine I've got it.

Red arrow: Argo let us help you.

Fire demon: Since when are you so nice? Oh wait sorry I was talking to the wrong one I meant to say that to your twin.

_(Argo points at Arsenal)_

Arsenal: Hey!

_(Both Nightwing and Red Arrow both put each of Argos arms around there necks allowing him to lean his weight on them)_

Fire Demon: Just let...let me sleep on the cough boys.

Illuminate: Oh no you don't, you can have one of the bedrooms up stairs.

Frostbite: My sister is right your back could use something comfortable to lay on.

Fire demon: Whatever you say loves I don't have the energy to argue with you.

_(Dick and Roy guide Argo to the elevator Conner and Tanzy go with them. Dick hits a button sending them to the second floor of the building. Chloe and the others stay down in the infirmary with Batgirl and Robin)_

Red Arrow: How you holding up?

Fire demon: ok but you better hurry I think I'm going to black out in a few more minuets

_(They lead him down the hall and Dick opens the door to one of the rooms, and they set Argo on the comforter, Tanzy tucks him in and make him comfortable)_

Tanzy: How is that Argo?

Argo: Comfortable thanks guys really...for...for everything. I guess this makes us all even.

Superboy: Close enough.

Nightwing: Just get some rest ok?

Argo: Can…..Can do.

_(Argo drifts off and the team quietly leaves and shuts the door behind them they all then make their way back down stares)_

Lantern: _(Sigh)_ well that was a productive day.

Arrow: By productive you mean totally crazy and painful.

Lantern: Oh don't be such a baby but yeah it was painful.

Arrow: I though you said not to be a baby.

Lantern: don't get snippy with me hot shot.

_(They both laugh)_

Nightwing: Illuminate how's Robin and Batgirl?

Illuminate: I wrapped Tim's arm up best I could, and batgirl just has a bruise one her chest plus a small concussion other than that they'll be fine.

Nightwing: Good we can't afford to lose anyone not yet what about Rescue.

Illuminate: a small gash on his leg but he'll pull through.

Lantern: Good dog.

Rescue: Heh that was othing….I've taken on much worse than something as small as that…now weres the vodka we should celebrate.

Lantern: Oh no no no! None of that Res you know what alcholo does to you man!

Rescue: Awww come on girl not even one litte glass?

_(Torin ony stares and the brooklin talking German Shepard with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow)_

Aqua Lad: It seems that we had not accomplished much.

Superboy: Kaldur's right the light played us all of us they were two steps ahead of us.

Miss. Martian: Yeah and with what they plane to do...wait Hello M'gaan we still don't know what their planning.

Lanter: Yeah that still isn't a whole lot to celebrate here Res.

Rescue: Yeah but I still want the Vodka.

Aqua Lad: For now we don't but I have a feeling that soon we will discover wehat the light hopes to accomplish.

Illuminate: Well I think we did fine. We are all still here, still a family. So here tea for all.

_(Chloe smiles passing out cup of her special drink to each member of the team)_

Visual: Oh yeah Chloes special tea!

Emerald: Gimme gimme!

GL/Kyle: Uh tea?

Guardian: This is no orsinary tea kid.

L'gaan: Yeah chum this is guardian brand tea.

Frostbite: Best in the galaxy.

(Kyle only looks down at his cup for a few moments then takes a sip of the content, his eyes instantly widen)

GL/Kyle: Oh my god that's good.

Illuminate: See Guardians of Secure are not only known for our marveouse medical treatments but also are many spectacular foods and drinks.

Aqua Lad: Chloe only makes it for special occasions.

Illuminate: And I say that this is one.

(Everyone nods as they drink their teas)

KF/Wally: So now what?

Lantern_: (Yawn)_ well I don't know about the rest of ya'll but I'm going to the land of pillows and sheets.

Aqua Lad: Oh can I come?

Lantern: don't be weird baby of course you can.

Nightwing: You both can have one of the bed rooms upstairs you've both earned it.

Aqualad: thank you.

Lantern: Plus I need to take a look at that gash on your shoulder.

_(Torin kisses his cheek)_

Aqualad: I'm in love with this woman.

Lantern: well of course you are, we wouldn't have had a daughter ot married me if you didn't.

Aqualad: That is true.

Lantern: come on Fish boy lets go

_(Torin and Kaldur make their way to the elevator and head up stairs)_

_(Nightwing and the others all turn to the rest of the team in the living room)_

Nightwing: some of you guys are going to have to sleep in here.

Arsenal: I call the couch!

Visual: To late hot shot, Maycey and I already called it.

Arsenal: I'm older then you both so I get it.

Emerald: We'll fight you for it!

_(Bee Whispers to Micara)_

Bee: they are aware that there's more than one couch right?

Micara: Let's let them figure that out on their own.

Visual: come on let's go a few rounds see who wins, though if we are going to brawl you have to lose the arm.

Arsenal: Ok fine but then you two can't use your powers.

Emerald: Fine we don't need powers to beat the likes of you hot shot.

Visual: Yeah you'll go down either way.

Static: Uh Maycey? Rex?

Emerald: Yeah what up Virgil?

Static: You know there's another couch.

Emerald: Oh...wait ...really?...Hm imagine that... well later hot shot.

_(Both the boys flip over Arsenal and push off of his back making him fall to the ground)_

_(The twins run away laughing)_

Arsenal: Grrr those little!

Red arrow: Relax Roy there just kids let them have their fun.

Arsenal: That's because you're on their side!

Arrow: Maycey and Rex are like family to me, so are Jackson and Torin

Arsenal: You mean that crazy, reckless little…

Bee: Hey! Don't you dare make fun of Torin, you don't know anything about her.

_(Complete silence)_

Rescue: Awkward

Nightwing: Ok anyway, we have three more beds available who wants um?

Pixie: Why don't some of the older members of the team have the beds and all of the younger's members can sleep down here.

KF/Bart: Yeah that sounds prety crash.

Blue: Plus Chloe's already given us plenty of sleeping bags and the floor isn't too bad.

Beast boy: This is so cool.

Nightwing: Is everyone ok with this?

_(Everyone nods)_

Nightwing: Ok then this makes our job simpler! Ok Wally, Artemis you two can have another one of the rooms upstairs, so can Conner and Ma'gaan and Karen and Mal.

Tigress: Well that's great but what about you and Chloe.

Illuminate: We shall bunk down here it is no trouble none at all.

Bee: Uh yeah it is girl big time.

Guardian: Yeah we can't just come it to you're and Wings house and not show any appreciation.

Illuminate: How about this will all take rotations? Will figure it out later it's too late now. Pulse we all may need to make a stop at all of our homes to pick up some clothes for all of us we can't all keep wearing the same uniforms for the next few days.

(And with that they all head to their rooms The other members of the team Static, Wonder girl, Pixie girl, Micara, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Kyle Rayner, Visual, Emerald Knight, Nightwing and Illuminate all sleep on the floor of the living room while the rest sleep up stairs and Batgirl and Robin sleep in the infirmary)

(Torin and Kaldurs room Torin is examining the gash that Mantas knife left in Kaldurs shoulder and he isn't enjoying it)

Kaldur: OW!

Torin: Oh don't be such a baby!

Kaldur: You mean like Regan?

Torin: don't bring our daughter into this buddy.(Hesitating) She's safe right?

Kaldur: Yes my parents said that they would be more than happy to watch her until this whole dilemma is over.

Torin: (sighs in relief) Good that's good like I said before I don't want her in this.

(Kaldur then darts his eyes away from Torin)

Torin: Kaldur?

Kaldur: When I went to go speak with my father at the prison I sort of brought Regan with me.

Torin: you brought our daughter near a mad man?

Kaldur: despite who he is he had a right to meet his only grandchild.

Torin: Kaldur she's a baby. Manta could have killed.

Kaldur: No he wouldn't have you didn't see his face when he saw her Torin he was absolutely adoring her.

Torin then sets down the cloth that she was using to clean away the blood on Kaldurs shoulder and sits down next to him and holds his hand in hers)

Torin: You really think that he loved her?

Kaldur: I know that he did.

Torin: (Smiles) now if we could only get him to love me.

Kaldur: Well I do and my father does not know you like I do, you an amazing woman Torin that is why I married you, your beautiful.

_(Torin wraps her arms around Kaldurs neck and sits on his lap)_

Torin: I bet your father was a great man.

Kaldur: He was but he chose a different path.

Torin: I'm sorry.

Kaldur: Do not be I don't need him I have you and you are all I need.

_(Torin smiles and her husband and kisses him)_

Torin: It doesn't make much scene.

Kaldur: What's that?

Torin: Why would savage have us capture him send us into that trap and then just break out tell me that that doesn't seem a little fishy to you...oh no pun intended.

Kaldur: It does seem a little well in this case fishy but maybe Savage just wanted to take a blow to the Watchtower spread our forces thin and mess with our minds.

Torin: Yeah you're probably right.

_(They both kiss) _

Torin: Come on its late lets go to bed.

Kaldur: oooooooh

_(Kaldur sneaks up and grabs Torin from behind she laughs)_

Torin: You know what I mean fish boy.

_(Both Torin and Kaldur get in bed and fall asleep just like everyone else that night many of them dreamed of what the next morning would bring either joy or horrors either way the team felt ready for anything or so they thought)_


	16. Something's wrong

**_(The next day the Watchtower June 3rd)_**

(The league has repaired most of the damage to the Tower the fires have been contained and the Zeta tubes are almost online again)

Batman: How are the repairs coming?

Flash: Just a few more minutes and will be set

Captain Atom: I don't like it, I don't like waiting around for that mad man to make his next move.

Batman: well we can't exactly do anything until he makes his move can we?

Captain Atom: I guess you're right.

Shade: I have to say that I am with the captain on this one, Savage may be plotting something this very moment.

Black canary: I think you boys are getting to existed here.

Vixen: Yeah Canary's right boys take it easy.

Lantern/John: Mari doesn't judge us.

Vixen: Oh I'm judging baby, men are so weird.

Canary: I'll drink to that Mari.

Green arrow: And what are women?

Canary: beautiful.

Vixen: Yeah Dina do you ever wonder why we married our husbands?

Canary: Because they were handsome and rich?

_(Both the girls laugh)_

Green Arrow: What do you mean were handsome?

Vixen: Don't take it personally Olli; I'm sure that canary still loves you for your money.

Green Arrow: That's not the only reason is it?

Canary_: (Playful tone)_ Weeeeeell

Green Arrow: Ok now you're going to make me cry.

Canary: Oh I'm sorry baby….And no that isn't the real reason

_(Dina kisses his cheek)_

Vixen: _(Whispers)_ Men are so much fun to mess with.

Canary: Here here Mari.

Fire woman: Oh if you think that's funny you should see what I do to mess with Shade!

_(Rihanna walks out of the infirmary with a row of bandages around her head)_

Wonder Woman: Rihanna

Fire Woman: Hello girls, I've missed you plus it's been getting lonely in that infirmary.

Canary: We visited you often.

Fire woman: I know and I thank you all for that.

Vixen: so how are you feeling?

Fire woman: Just a little head ach, but it other than that I feel as right as rain.

Shade: That is good to hear.

Fire Woman: Jason Darling.

_(Jason kisses hs wifes cheek)_

Batman: It's nice to see you back on your feet.

Fire Woman: Thank you Batman, It feels good to be out here with all of you instead of being traped under a crumbling building, which wasn't so bad.

Lantern/Jordon: Oh please don't tell me that you're not complaining Ray you could have been killed you should be complaining more than I am right now and I've only got a broken arm.

Flash: You have insurance right?

Lantern/Jordon: Yeah.

Flash: Then what are you complaining about?

Lantern/Jordon: Oh HA HA your hilarious.

Martian Manhunter: I know that this may seem strange for me to say, but a little Humor may be what we all need for what is about to come.

Lantern/Jordon: I guess you're right.

Green Arrow: I'm more worried about the team they took more of a fall then we did.

Shade: Maybe we should talk to them. All of them

Flash: we can do that because the Zeta tubes are back online now! Anyone want to do a test run?

Lantern/John: I'll go.

Vixen: Be careful baby.

Lantern/John: Mari what could happen?

Lantern/Jordon: you mean besides the fact that you could become a scrambling of molecules?

Lantern/John: Ok I do officially not want to do a test run anyone else want to go?

Flash: too late Stewart You sighed up first.

Lantern/ John: Ok fine but when if I die I'm tacking you all out of my will.

Red Tornado: Oh so you mean I'm not going to get your golf clubs?

_(Everyone laughs)_

Vixen: Good one Red.

Red Tornado: Was that supposed to be funny?

_(This of course makes everyone laugh harder)_

Shade: I will explain it to you later old friend, I have been on Earth most of my life and I still don't understand some Earth humor.

Red Tornado: I believe you explaining it would help yes.

Lantern/John: Ok here we go...I am so going to die.

_(John walks into the zeta tube but nothing happens)_

Lantern/John: Computer...Uh computer Recognize... Recognize Green Lantern 14 hello?...un Berry I think you broke it.

Flash: I couldn't have John. I fixed it.

Lantern/John: are you sure? Because nothing happened.

_(Flash runs back over to the Zeta tube and re checks everything)_

Flash: This is weird why isn't it working?

Shade: Check the Zeta energy cells, maybe one of them is broken or cracked

_(Flash open up a panel on the floor of a zeta tube where the zeta energy tubes)_

Flash: Oh my God.

Batman: Flash what is it?

Flash: The zeta energy it's gone it's all gone!

Captain Atom: Jordon, Stewart check the other tube.

_(Jordon and Stewart both fly over to the other Zeta tube he opens the panel and sees the same thing that Flash saw)_

Lantern/John: The energy has been sucked out of this one too.

Lantern/Jordon: All of its gone!

Green Arrow: How does all that energy disappear?

Superman: Well it didn't happen when the tubes were damaged.

Vixen: Then what caused this to happen?

Shade: I think I know.


	17. Breakfast

**_(Bludhaven June 4th)_**

_(The next day most of team is awake others are still fast asleep enjoying every minute of it. M'gaan, Torin, Karen and Jazzy are both making pancakes in the kitchen)_

Julie: Cassie and I smell breakfast!

Cassie: And I love Pancakes!

Rex: AND I love the smell of bacon in the morning. God bless the pigs that made it happen.

Garfield: I feel bad for the animals that made it!

Rex: So does that mean that I can have yours?

Garfield: Knock yourself out.

Rex: Uh you know it say what say whoo whoo! Yeah baby!

Maycey: Shway?

Rex: Way

_(Most of the team had to sleep in their uniforms because they didn't have clothes to change into and PJs but Since Chloe and Dick needed to ever come here for emergency Chloe and Dick had brought extra clothes to have just in case which she let the girls and Boys barrow for the night) _

Mal: Morning girls!

_(Most of the boys have come down stairs still wearing the bottoms of their uniforms but most of them were also wearing white tanks and T-shirts)_

_(Torin whispers to Karen)_

Torin:_ooh is it hot in here or am I standing too close to the stove?_

Karen: _I think it's hot in here girl really, really hot._

Torin:_uh huh hmmmm._

Jazzy_: You can say that again!_

M'gaan_: And it's not our fault that were admiring the view_

_(All four girls laugh)_

Kaldur: Hey Torin.

Torin: Hey baby!

_(Kaldur kisses Torin cheek)_

Jazzy: How'd you boys sleep last night?

Roy/Arsenal: Oh fine except that my back is stiff!

Torin: Ugh what a baby.

Roy/Arsenal: Says the girl who didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Torin: Oh yeah! Ha in your face hotshot!

Roy/Arsenal: She hates me doesn't she?

Roy/Arrow: she hates a lot of people!

Wally: Torin you grow to love her

Torin: I love everyone on this team.

Jamie: even me?

Torin: Ok ok let's not rush things here bug boy. And I don't hate you one armed hot shot I just like to mess with you. See what I'm sayin?

Roy/Arsenal: I don't know!

_(Torin laugh)_

_(Roy then turns to Kaldur)_

Roy/Arsenal: What do you see in that girl?

Kaldur: Something that only I can see.

Roy/Arsenal: _(sarcastically)_ oh so that's why I can't see it.

Jazz: Shut it hot shot.

Roy/Arsenal: So now you're calling me that?

Jazzy: No it's just really fun to say!

Roy/Arsenal: _(groans)_

Conner: Hang in there; you'll get use to it eventually.

Roy/Arsenal: Whatever!

Torin: Ha Ha I love you guys

Tanzy: Moring everyone!

Everyone: Hey Tanzy.

Dick: So how was the floor?

Tanzy: Not that bad, quite comfortable actually.

_(Torin leans over to Arsenal) _

Torin: see Tanzy isn't complaining.

Roy/Arsenal: That's because she has an indestructible back.

Torin: whatever you say Hotshot.

Tanzy: Has anyone checked on Argo?

Dick: No we decided to just let him sleep.

Conner: Speaking of which he snores.

_(Everyone stares at Conner)_

Conner: What? Super hearing remember?

Wally: Oh yeah right forgot about the super hearing thing.

M'gaan: Like I've said you do have great ears.

Torin: ugh please M'gaan don't make me Sick,

Tanzy: I'll go check on him real quick.

_(Tanzy fly's up and phases her head through the ceiling into Argos room. she smiles to see that he's still asleep she then phases her head out of the ceiling and lands both her feet on the ground)_

Tanzy: Yeah he's still asleep and you're right Conner he does snore.

Conner: I told you!

_(They both laugh)_

Torin: hey yo where's fish boy? He ain't sleep-in in the Bathtub is he?

Artemis: I think he said something about sleeping in the harbor. Hey guys

Karen: Hey girl!

Wally: Swimming in the harbor huh?

Artemis; Yeah I don't know what's that all about.

Maycey: Must be a fish thing.

Kaldur: Or not!

_(Barbra and Kyle walk into the kitchen.)_

Kyle: Hey guys

Tim: where were you last night Kyle?

Kyle: Oh I stayed in the infirmary with Barbra I just wanted to make sure that she was ok.

Julie: so girl how you feeling?

Barbra: Better thanks to Chloe speaking of which were is she?

Artemis; yeah where is our crazy, blond haired Guardian?

_(Everyone stares at Dick)_

Dick: What?

Torin: don't you what us player.

Dick: well to be honest Chloe said that she had a bit of a head ach last night I think she's kind of...

Bart: Feeling the mode?

Dick: Actually yeah.

Torin: Ok seriously who came up with crash the mode?

Bart: (Laugh) You wouldn't believe me if I told ya

_(They all laugh)_

Mal: I wouldn't worry about CC she's a tough strong girl.

Barbra: Uh try the nicest girl on the face of the earth.

Cassie: yeah she's so sweet

Torin: She's a good kid.

Tanzy: good sister too

Dick: Yeah that's my girl she's so sweet so nice and... HOLY CRAP!

_(Everyone turns to what Dick is staring out and it's Chloe she's standing in the entrance of the kitchen and her hair is an absolute mess)_

Chloe: Good Morning.

_(Chloe uses her telekinesis__to open the fridge and get out a carton of milk at the same time she opens a cupboard __and makes a glass come towards the carton and then makes the carton pour her a glass of milk she then levitates the glass back into her hand and sets the carton down)_

Dick: Uh Chloe?

Chloe: It's ok baby I'm just testing my powers

_(Chloe then takes a large gulp out of her glass)_

Conner: Uh Chloe?

Chloe: Yeah?...What?

_(Torin walks up to Chloe and places a hand on her shoulder)_

Torin: Uh...Chloe how do I say this nicely...uh you're putting the frizz in frizz fest girl.

_(Chloe then gets Torins hint and she runs to the nearest mirror and sees the mess)_

Chloe: Oh my god...I look like I went face to face with a raccoon.

Garfield: That must have been one angry raccoon.

Chloe: Dick baby why didn't you say anything?

Dick: Cause I can't tell you that you have crazy hair Chlo.

Chloe: Why not?

_(Dick slowly sinks behind the counter but his eyes are still visible)_

Dick: I'm afraid you'd hurt me gorgeous.

Chloe: _(Sigh)_ oh baby I could never hurt you, you crazy boy.

Dick: Phew that's a relief.

Chloe: Good but I seriously need to do something with my hair give me 5 minutes.

Dick: No problem Chlo go get fresh.

_(Chloe phases though the ceiling and disappears into the bath room.)_

_(Everyone stares at each other for few seconds some of them burst out laughing)_

Mal: Ok that was rich!

Roy/Arrow: Yeah but it was bad

Wally: I know but it was so funny

Tim: Aw man I wish I had a camera!

Dick: That's my wife you guys are talking about.

Wally: I know dude and you know I love Chloe, but that was so awesome.

Artemis: Oh boys enough knock it off, Chloe's a sweet girl she wouldn't like us making fun of her behind her back.

Tim: Sorry.

Virgil: But it was so funny!

Julie: Boys are so mean.

Cassie: Tell me about it.

_(Chloe Phases back down into the Kitchen)_

Chloe: I'm back how do I look?

Dick: Drop dead gorgeous

_(Chloe smiles as Dick kisses her cheek, just then Argo walks in)_

Argo: Morning Mates!

Tazny: Argo! You're awake.

Argo: Yeah I'm still here still breathing so what's up?

Bart: Well Conner and Tanzy found out that you snore.

Argo: _(Confused)_ What?

Bart: Oh spoilers!

Argo: You were in my room?

Conner: Hey I could hear you down the hall super hearing remember?

Tanzy: And I was only there to check on you I swear that was It.

Argo: chill Tanzy I'm not mad.

Tanzy: _(blushes)_ oh yeah right...sorry...wait chill was that a pun?

Argo: Maybe! :)

Tanzy: Oh no! You did not just make a cold joke when I was in the room.

Argo: Sorry...ow

_(Tanzy and M'gaan fly over to Argo)_

M'gaan: Are you ok?

Argo: Yeah I feel a lot better than I did yesterday, burns are almost gone but the bruises are still there

Chloe: Did you put yourself in a healing trance?

Argo: Right before I feel asleep but then I pulled myself out of it, it was hard to focus while my head was hurting so I stopped.

Conner: well the good thing is that your here

Roy/arsenal: And you know you're not dead.

Argo: Gee thanks Arsenal I guess.

Torin: Can't you tell when no one wants to hear you talk Hotshot?

_(Arsenal just shrugs)_

Julie: Well now that we're all here let's eat!

Rex: Aw yeah! Come to me bacon come to me!


	18. The wrath of Torin Stewart

**_(Apocalypse June 5th)_**

_(Vandal Savage and Klarion walk into a huge throne room to Dark side's palace)_

Savage: Lord Dark side the Bombs were set in the locations live we planed and were detonated

Darkside: And?

Savage: they were all successful hits.

Darkside: What about the league?

Savage: The bomb has crippled there precious Watchtower and the other has crushed their staggering covert team the children have wounded that required medical attention now there forces are spread thin.

_(A smiles crosses Darksides face he leaves his throne and starts making his way down the stairs)_

Darkside: Well done savage I am impressed but I need to know did you obtain the true purpose of our mission?

Savage: Indeed I did.

_(Savage brings out the Suit case that Dr. Lord have given him at the watchtower and opens it to show_ _Darkside)_

Darkside: Beautiful.

Savage: My words exactly, the only zeta tube that I knew that I could get into was on that blasted Watchtower and them containing me there was perfection they never saw it coming.

Klarion: And not only did we cripple the league and the team we also took down three of Secure's Guardians.

Darkside: Aw yes the guardians I never liked guardians filthy little skugs

Savage: Are you sure that Fire woman never discovered who you were?

Klarion: Positive and even if she did

_(Klarion transforms in to Dr. Lord)_

Dr. Lord: I'm hoping that her husband will come to get me.

Darkside: Do not underestimate the Guardians Klarion they maybe peace loving beings but they are dangerous appoints none the less and with the peace treaty made between earth and Secure the guardians will no doubt be there to help the humans in their time of need.

Klarion: Let them come I'll destroy them all.

(Klarion transforms back into his normal form)

Savage: Over excited as usual.

(Darkside examines the guardian crystals seeing how there all glowing and full of energy)

Darkside: You sucked out all the radiation from the cells?

Savage: indeed I did now your scientist can get to work on your little project.

Darkside: This little project will ensure us the earth and perhaps even the rest of the galaxy.

Savage: I have desire to conquer the rest of the galaxy my main prize is the Earth one I have that you may do what you wish with the Crystals.

Darkside: Either way the Earth will crumble and you shall rule it! But first I would like to see more destruction more death and betrayal, Klarion I have a mission for you, you will head bad to Earth see what you can do with the young heroes minds, snap their wills mess with their heads. I fill you in on what else to do once you are on Earth

Klarion: It will be my pleasure.

_(Klarion opens a portal and heads back to Earth)_

Savage: If Klarion will be handling the young heroes what about the league?

Darkside: patients Savage all will be relieved soon enough but did you bring the rest of our party?

Savage: I haven't disappointed you yet.

_(Soon, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Deathstroke, Lex Luther, Mercy Graves, Black Manta, Queen Bee, the Brain, Ra's al Ghul, Spellbound, and Talia al Ghul)_

Darkside: _(smiles)_ Good because I have jobs for all of you.

**_(BLudhaven June 5th)_**

_(Most of the team is in the gym of the safe house were there trying to convince Lantern do something that she's really doesn't want to do (their all back in their costumes)_

Lantern: No way.

Nightwing: Come On GL.

Lantern: Ok what part of NO! Do you not understand?

Nightwing: The no part.

Lantern: I don't train rookies especially Lantern Rookies.

Robin: You didn't have a problem training most of us.

Lantern: That's different Rob, and I mean I literally don't train new recruits as in I never have before.

Illuminate: But you're a drill sergeant on Oa. You train tons of lanterns.

Lantern: Yeah but usually, there not that new, new requites usually see lanterns that start them off with basics like how to survive gravity and create bridges or multitasking, does that make sense?

Visual: I think so they start with basic material then send them to you for more intense training?

Lantern: Exactly.

Blue: So that's why you're so hard on us?

Lantern: Yeah but I don't do it to be mean. I do it so that you all will take it seriously.

GL/Kyle: I know most of my basics learned them from Tomar Ray himself, thought me enough.

Lantern: Tomar Ray I know him Good man good Lantern

GL/Kyle: That's why I'm ready for bigger things.

Lantern: I'm sure you are but let's see if you're Will is you want to be a Lantern? You have to commit to the Corps!

**_(Minutes later)_**

_(Everyone watches from the side lines as Torin and Kyle both stand at opposite ends of the training room)_

Lantern: Ok Poozer let's see what you're made of! I'm going to work you work you hard I've trained many rookies who have earned their place in the Corps, If you want to live up to the Lanterns who have fallen you better start proving it now, I'm going to teach you what my mentors taught me and what their mentors taught them and remember Poozer I aint going easy on you!

Illuminate: I can't watch this.

Arsenal: I can.

Lantern: You ready rookie?

GL/Kyle: Yeah!

Lantern: Ok let's go!

_(Torin turns her ring into the construct of Machine gun and fires it at Kyle he then uses his ring to create a shield but it begins cracking when the bullets hit it)_

Lantern: Remember kid your constructs are only going to be as strong as your will! And Right now your Will is pathetic! It's sad really I thought that you carried some potential Hm guess I was wrong and I hate being wrong!

_(Torin then uses her ring to create a Giant tennis ball and it begins rolling its way towards Kyle)_

_(Kyle then uses his ring to create a tennis Net to catch the ball before it hits him but he's struggling to keep the construct going)_

Lantern: Concentrate!

GL/Kyle: I'm...trying.

Lantern: Focus your will into what you create don't focus on anything else shut out distractions.

GL/Kyle: How am I supposed to do that?

Lantern: Sorry kids that's not something that I can teach you that's up to the lantern themselves...Heads up!

_(Torin then makes a construct of a 100, 0000 pound weight to fall on Kyle but he's able to make a plate of Steel to stop it from crushing him, but it slowly begins to bend)_

Lantern: Come on kid it's just a little weight if you were in deep space or under water you'd be crushed by now from the pressure, still think that you're up to this?

GL/Kyle: I don't know!

Lantern: HA! You know what the opposite of Will is? Its fear and right now you have fear all over you, the Lantern whose ring you now wear would be disgusted and right now I am too! Stop disgracing the Lanterns that have died with your pathetic Will!

GL/Kyle: I'm...not...pathetic!

Lantern: Are you sure Rayner? Cause you've done nothing to make me say otherwise, I don't know why I'm still working with you, you weakling!

GL/Kyle: I'm...not weak.

Lantern: Really? The Green Lantern Corps is as strong as its members and I don't allow weakness in that Corps a wise man once said that to my mentor. So if you're not Pathetic, weak and a waste of my time then what are you Rayner?

GL/Kyle: I'm... A….Green Lantern

Lantern: I'm sorry you're a what?

GL/Kyle: I'm a GREEN LANTERN!

_(Kyle then crushes the Weight with the plate of steel that he created he then turns his ring into the construct of a baseball bat and hits Torin with it which makes her fly into a wall) _

_(Everyone gasps and stares in shock)_

KF/Wally: Oooh now you've done it!

_(Torin slowly gets up with a huge smile on her face)_

Lantern: Ok now I'm impressed but making constructs isn't enough to ensure your survival, you ever fought hand to hand before?

GL/Kyle: Well...uh...no. But what does that have to do with anything why can't I just keep using my Ring?

Lantern: _(Laughs_) you think that thing runs forever? Well it doesn't, and everyone in here has had to take on someone stronger than them with or without their powers! Now it's your turn!

_(Torin walks over to the end of the sparing circle and removes her ring and sets it on the ground)_

Lantern: Ring off!

_(Rayner does as he's told and removes his ring then sets it on the ground just like Torin did)_

GL/Kyle: Now what?

Lantern: Now? Now you try to beat me_._

GL/Kyle: Oh is that it?

Visual: Don't think it's so easy dude none of us have ever be able to beat her.

Emerald: Well except for Nightwing.

Aqua Lad: I think she kept going easy on me.

Lantern: I'm still a challenge. So let's see what you've got Poozer, Cause you're in the big leagues now, you want to be worthy to fight next to us start proving it you have to be strong, touch and willing!

_(Torin lunges at Kyle grabs his shoulder and flips over him she then sweeps her leg under his feet knocking him to the ground)_

GL/Kyle: Ow!

Lantern: Don't be such a baby, I've seen people on this team take on worse and not complain.

_(Torin helps Kyle up)_

Lantern: Try again?

_(Kyle swings his arm at Torin but she grabs his wrist and begins twisting it, she then takes her other arm and wraps it around Kyle's arm and knees him hard in the stomach, then throws him to the ground)_

Everyone: OOOOOOOOH!

Emerald: Shway?

Visual: Way bro.

_(Kyle just lies there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath)_

Lantern: You ok?

GL/Kyle: _(Angrily)_ NO! Are you crazy? You could have killed me!

Lantern: No I couldn't of Poozer! And what are you so pissed about? You're learning.

_(Torin smiles dusting off the skirt of her uniform and adjusting her thigh high boots)_

GL/Kyle: Yeah I'm learning how many bruises I can get from one person!

_(Both Lanterns summon back their rings)_

Lantern: Oh that's it!

_(Torin grabs Kyle buy his shirt and pins him against the wall)_

Lantern: Listen here rookie you see all of them over there?

_(Torin points at the team)_

Lantern: Their all willing to lay down their lives to protect innocent people key word here "Willing" something that your lacking you're not willing to make the choices and sacrifices that we are so far you're not Willing your just ING so if you ever want to live up to the Green Lantern Corps or be a part of this team then you had better start proving it to us you hear me?

_(Torin then lets Kyle go)_

Illuminate: Kyle we understand that this is difficult all of us faced this obstacle when we first started out, but you cannot let this stop you.

Nightwing: Illuminate's right, you can't give up so easily and will all be here to help you But GLs right you have to show commitment and dedication.

GL/Kyle: I'm trying but it's just so hard!

Batgirl: You're better than that Kyle you'll get it.

GL/Kyle: Yeah I don't think so_...(Kyle removes his ring and Hands it to Barbra)..._Here I'm not going to need this anymore.

Nightwing: Why?

GL/Kyle: Because I quit! I'm just an artist I doodle in the margins of note pads, I day dream about color, form and monster trucks. I live half my life in a fanticy world. And something tells me that in this line of work theres no time for imagination.

_(Kyle then leaves the Training room and heads to collect his things.)_

Robin: Nightwing! I just spoke to Batman he needs us to contact him right away something has happened at the watchtower!

Aqua Lad: Barbra why don't you go and talk to Kyle?

Batgirl: Why me?

Aqua Lad: He seems to trust you we will speak with Batman!

Batgirl: um ok!

_(Batgirl leaves the training room and runs to meet up with Kyle)_

_(While the team pulls up a monitor to speak with Batman)_

Batman: I'm assuming that Robin gave you the message to speak with me?

Lantern_: (Sarcastically)_ Oh what you wanted to talk to us? Wow and to think that we were just calling to say Hi wow imagine that?

Aqua Lad: _(Smiles)_ ignore her please. What can we do for you Batman?

Batman: Something has happened to the Watchtower Zeta tubes something very bad!

Fire Demon: What?

Batman: all the Zeta energy in the power cells is gone completely gone!

Lagoon boy: What? How?

Batman: Sucked dry by the Guardian Crystals that Vandal savage stole!

Frostbite: Of course now it is all so clear.

_Everyone except Illuminate and Fire Demon_: Huh?

Frostbite: The Guardian Crystals have the power to absorb energy right?

Illuminate: Of course yes they do when young guardians were sent to choose and receive their Guardian necklaces, they are unable to contain and control their powers so the Crystals were used as sponges to absorb some of the energy giving the Young Guardians more control of their powers, and once they grow older and are more capable of controlling their abilities the energy is released back into their bodies.

Micara: that's what we found out at Star Labs it's like a battery it stores energy then releases it when its ready to be used again.

Fire Demon: Precisely!

Best Boy: And is this suppose to be like a bad thing?

Pixie: Maybe but what would Savage want to do with Zeta Radiation?

Static: Take a free trip to Hawaii?

Robin: Not funny dude.

Static: Yeah it was!

KF/Wally: SHH everyone let me think for a second

_(Wally then snaps his fingers)_

KF/Wally: I've got it! I've got it!

KF/Bart: apparently he's got it.

Guardian: Got what?

KF/Wally: What were the Doctors at star labs working on before it was destroyed?

Bee: A way to locate the Guardian Crystals that had been taken!

KF/Wally: Yeah but why would Savage and the light also take doctors who were working on the stuff?

Bee: well most of them were mechanics and had others developed the Zeta tubes.

KF/Wally: exactly!

Static: Ok now I'm getting confused can you just tell us the point already?

Pixie: I'm with spark plug just spit it out already!

KF/Wally: Well we all now know that Savage has now joined forces with Manduria and Apocalypse Right? And the only way for him to send a big enough Invasion is to create something that they could all fit in right?

Nightwing: WALLY! GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!

KF/Wally: What if Savage is using the Guardian crystals to open a portal in space for the Invasion force to come through?

Illuminate: Is that possible?

Lantern: Hey you can shoot energy blasts from your hands, Spark plug over there never has to use an outlet to charge his phone, Gar can change into any animal on the planet, my young sister in law has butterfly wings, my family has a talking dog, somehow the light was able to give one of the most irritating Archers in the world a twin, and I have a power ring that can turn into anything I want! Hell ill believe anything at this point.

Tigress: Yeah at this point impossible is out the window!

Nightwing: Ok wait even if Savage was able to do this were would he put the Generator for the portal to open, that could be a number of locations.

Batman: Either way, if what Kid Flash believes is true will have to be ready for where ever Savage is putting the Generator.

Lantern: And then we smash it?

Batman: More or less yes we smash it.

Lantern: Boo ya! I like!

Batman: where is Rayner and Batgirl?

Lagoon boy: Oh the chum just got mad cause Torin kicked his ass in training a few minutes ago!

Lantern: Yeah like you can do any better gill boy?

**_(In the next room)_**

_(Kyle is packing up his stuff when Barbra walks in)_

Batgirl: Kyle what are you doing?

GL/Kyle: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not cut out for this, I never was and it's high time that I saw that.

Batgirl: So you'll just walk away? Leave us to fight this threat alone?

GL/Kyle: I'm scared ok? And you heard what Torin said the opposite of will is fear, and she's right I am a waste of time.

Batgirl: Kyle Iv know Torin for a very long time now, and she even told myself and the team that she doesn't always means what she says, I'm sure that all those things that Torin said to you weren't true to her and she even said that she say potential in you and so do I. So what do you say will you give it another shot? Because we can't do this without you!

_(Kyle then looks up at Barbra and__sees that she really doesn't what him to leave, he sighs and stops packing his bag, he knows that he can't abandon the team not now not after all they've been through together he has to stay to help his friends his family)_

GL/Kyle: (Smiles) Ok I'll stay.

_(Barbra smiles and hugs Kyle)_

Batgirl: I knew that you would. And you're wrong Kyle imagination is a green lanterns best weapon.

**_(Back in the Training room)_**

Nightwing: Rayner says that he's quieting the team but Batgirls trying to convince him to stay!

Red Arrow: The guys a total mess Batman! He can barely keep a single construct going!

Lantern: HEY! When's the last time you tried building something with your mind? And using a power ring? Yeah that's what I though. none of you know how difficult it is and I do I found it out the hard way, it's my fault that he wants to quiet I was too hard on him I should have been more supportive about it I just wanted...

Wonder girl: To take it seriously.

The Twins: Like we had to?

Lantern: Yeah. The thing is I didn't mean anything that I said to him I was just trying to toughen him up.

Miss. Martian: Are you saying that you want to give his training another shot?

Lantern: I will if he will, but if he walks out of the corps it'll be my fault.

GL/Kyle: No it won't be. Because I'm not quitting!

_(Everyone turns to see Kyle and Batgirl standing in the door way)_

Lantern: Kyle I just want to say that...

GL/Kyle: You don't need to explain, I heard everything I should have know that you were messing with me.

Lantern: No I should have told you that I was messing with you and the truth is I'm not always this hard on new requites I guess the reason why I was being so mean to you was because I was afraid that you would take my place on the team that you would replace me.

Aqua Lad: What?

Superboy: Torin that's crazy!

Rescue: Come on girly no way

Lantern: Yeah? Well it's the crazy truth I just didn't want to get shown up. I'm sorry for being so mean to you that were immature and curl and not an ok thing to do, Can you forgive me?

GL/Kyle: ok first of all your crazy if you think that a sad rookie like me could possible take your place and even if I did there's no way that I could live up to you. You're an amazing Green Lantern Torin.

Lantern: Really?

GL/Kyle: Yeah!

Lantern: Wow thanks maybe I can train you after all! Oh by the way speaking of training I want to show you something.

GL/Kyle: Sure what is it?

_(Torin grabs his arm and pushes him to the ground)_

GL/Kyle: AHHHHH!

Lantern: That was for hitting me with a base ball bat!

GL/Kyle: _(Faint voice)_ Right...sorry about...that!

_(Everyone laughs)_

Rescue: You're in for a rough time kid.


	19. Mind Mayhem

**_(Some were else in Bludhaven)_**

_(Klarion, standing on one of the building in Bludhaven when his cat Teekl arrives)_

Klarion: No where have you been, you know that I hate waiting for you

Teekl: Meow.

Klarion: What does Darkside want us to do?

Spellbound: The cat says that Darkside wants us to have our fun with the little heroes! sheesh I thought that you could understand that mangy thing.

_(Teekl hisses at Spellbound)_

Spellbound: Uh I hate cats! Why Savage told me to help you with this I'll never understand.

Klarion: Because in order for this spell to work it will require a massive amount of energy.

Spellbound: Oh yes of course and the big bad Lord of Chaos needs my help to make this work.

Klarion: I could do it without you.

Spellbound: No you couldn't! So if you are done whining shall we?

_(Spellbound holds out her hands and Klarion takes them in his)_

Spellbound: Keep controlling the energy you know the words yes?

Klarion: Of course I do.

Spellbound: Good then let's begin.

_(Klarion and Spellbound combined their mystic energy together)_

Klarion: this is going to be fun.

Spellbound: Indeed!

**_(Back at the Safe House)_**

Lantern: This aint going to be fun is it?

Batman: I'm afraid not but if what Kid Flash says is true then we are going to have to go to Apocalypse, and find out for real.

Superboy: You want us to go to Apocalypse were we all might die?

Batman: Many Leaguers will be there with most of you and this will give us a chance to see the generator that Savage is building.

Red Arrow: And it will give us a chance to rescue Star and Jackson.

Micara: And my father.

Fire Demon: My brother too

Illuminate: I...I will not go there...I am afraid.

Nightwing: it'll be ok Chlo you have nothing to worry about.

Illuminate: No I have much to worry about Apocalypse is a dangerous place if we go there we will not come back.

Lantern: Yup were all going to die!

Fire Demon: Chloe my brother could be there if he is I'm willing to take the chance!

Red Arrow: Yeah and I'm not going to leave Courtney there alone I let her down once I'm not going to do it again.

Batman: Look its late you all should think about this together we will talk more tomorrow.

(Batman ends the transmission the whole team is in their PJs except Nightwing Superboy, and Aqua lad)

Virgil: so late to him is 6 o'clock PM?

Nightwing: Hey I've know him most of my life and I still don't get him.

Tim: Yeah me too.

Cassie: Does he always do strange things like this.

Tim: Oooooh yeah!

Cassie: Oh! Yeah he's scares me!

Julie: I'm here for you girl!

Chloe: Everyone! We are going to go up against Apocalypse, and Darkside and you are not distraught.

Nightwing: Uh Chlo don't you think that you're a little too distraught?

Chloe: I am a Guardian Dick I do not get distraught I am supposing to be calm, cool and to be collected!

Barbra: Ok I think your having a little freak out here Chlo.

_(Chloe begins to calms down and sits down on the Couch)_

Chloe: I am sorry it is just that I have heard stories of Guardians going against Apocalypse

Argo: I remember hearing a story about when the First 8 Guardians existed in the universe and when we were looking for our home world, didn't the story say that Darkside threatened that if the Guardians choose a planet anywhere near him he would destroy us?

Tanzy: That does indeed sound about right. That is why the Guardians decided to settle our kind on a planet near yours.

Jamie: So that you would be safe from Darkside.

Tanzy: Indeed Years later many guardians were killed by Darkside himself when they were taken prisoner by the Mandurians, and If the Mandurains have regained their alliance with Apocalypse then the Mandurians will no doubt be on Apocalypse.

Argo: either way neither the Guardians and nor apocalypse have fought in century's they have our boundaries they have theirs.

Chloe: You do not honestly believe that they would follow that law do you?

Argo: They have for a while!

Torin: Sounds rough even the Green lantern Corps knows to keep their distance from Apocalypse we know not to mess with them.

Julie: But I thought that the Green Lantern Corps was an intergalactic police force cant you shut em down?

Torin: Sorry Pixie even we have lines that we can't cross. But if my brothers there I hope he's alright.

Rex: You don't think he's hurt do you?

Rescue: Jackson's tuff kids I've know that ever since he's been in dippers.

Roy/Arsenal: Now there's a picture!

Maycey: Rescue how you feelin buddy?

Rescue: Better than I have in years and I'm a pretty old dog!

Torin: Oh come on you'll probably live another 100 years easy dog!

Rescue: You think so? Cause I've been wondering if Pandora likes older dogs

Maycey: Oh Res you sly dog you.

Rescue: Ora's the only girl for me, shes my girl.

Roy/Arsenal: I still don't get how the dog talks!

Rescue: Back off or I'll bite ya hotshot

Roy/Arsenal: Oh great now the dog makes fun of me what's next Sina and Wolf start talking?

Bart: Now that would be cool!

Jamie: Creepy Hermano.

Bart: Ok yeah it would be! You ok Chlo?

Chloe: Actually no.

_(Chloe starts rubbing her head)_

_(Dick sits next to Chloe and wraps his arms around her comforting her)_

Nightwing: Is it the Head ach again?

Chloe: Yes.

Artemis: Do you want me to get you anything?

Chloe: No I am alright thank you though

M'gaan Ah I think I'm getting one too!

Kaldur: Perhaps it is stress!

Chloe: I hope not, stress is so bad for ones skin

Karen: Don't die on us girl!

_(Everyone stares at bee)_

Karen: Sorry girls are you sure you're ok?

M'gaan: I'm sure that whatever is bothering me will be gone in the morning, and I know that it's early but I think that I should turn in.

Mal: Already?

M'gaan: Yes but I'll see you all in the morning!

_(Miss. Martian kisses Superboys Cheek)_

M'gaan: see you up there!

Superboy: Night

_(Garfield runs over and hugs his sister)_

Garfield: Night sis

M'gaan: Good night Gar!

_(M'gaan then density shifts through the ceiling and into her and Conner's room bed room)_

Torin: y'all realize that there's an Elevator right?

_(Total silence)_

Rescue: So who wants to play cards? I have poker chips and regular chips.

Roy/Arsenal: were going to play cards with a dog? Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that this is weird?

Torin: don't worry Bro I think its weird too!

Rex: Uh Rescue how do you know how to play poker?

Rescue; I kind of use to take part in illegal card games when i was a stray for a while!

_(Everyone stares at Rescue shocked)_

Rescue: I was a puppy I didn't know it was bad! And it was a very long time ago! Pluse I eventually did call the cops.

Maycey: And yet ironically managed to somehow lecture us when you became our nanny when we were kids.

Rescue: I am not your nanny!

_(The dog growled)_

_(Nightwing gets up and heads towards the assemble room)_

Kaldur: Where are you heading off to?

Nightwing: I need to check something

_(Nightwing then vanishes into the next room)_

Wally: Yeah sure he does.

Artemis: Don't be touchy!

Wally; I'm not!

Virgil: Come on Y'all let's play some cards!

Torin: Hey Kyle can I talk to you?

Klye: Uhhhhh….sure.

_(Kyle cousiously follows Torin into the med lab and shuts the door behind him.)_

Kyle: Uh…Am I in trouble?

Torin: Chill Rayner your good…Unless you did something bad…What did you do?

Kyle: Nothing I swear.

Torin: Chill Poozer I'm only messing with ya. Listen the reason I wanted to talk to you is to say…I'm sorry I know that I've already apologized for everything that I've said but I just needed to say it again without it being in front of everyone else.

Klye: Worried about your street cred?

(Kyle jokes)

Torin: Dude I grew up in Detroit that is the origin place of street cred…and no…. I want to apologise to you again because I felt that it would be more sincer not rushed ya know?

Kyle: Yeah I hear ya and don't worry about it. Let's just leave it in the past ok?

Torin: Thanks man.

Klye: Can I ask you a question?

Torin: Go for it.

Kyle: Are you always this intense?

_(Torin laughs)_

Torin: Only on my good days….and just so you know I wasn't always this intense.

Kyle: Really?

Torin: Yeah really.

Kyle: What…..uh what happened.

_(Torin sighs staring down at the floor then her hands as she sits down on on of the gurneys she sighs before speaking.)_

Torin: When I was 11 years old I was abducted by the Light along with 39 other people. We assumed that the Light was trying to make superhuman soldiers to fight against the Justice Leauge. With illegal exsperiments done on us all, trying to give us Meta human strength, agility, intelligence and skelical structures. Wrong huh? Anyway I spent a whole year there before I was saved by the Green Lantern Corps I obviously didn't know who my parents really were at the time nither me or my brothers knew. Once I was out I was rushed to S.T.A.R labs Taos, there I underwent multiple surgerys, and even a heart transplant. After that I spent three months in the hospital recovering. After I was taken home things were never the same….i was never the same. But as the years passed things got better, and then when I got my ring a day after my 15th birthday and when I found out that my dad and brother were in the corps and that Hal my familys older friend would be training me I was over the moon. I joined the team when I was sixteen, married Kaldur when I was 22 that when he proposed to me during the Reach invasion and got pregnate a year later and I haven't left the team scince…..And now you've come into the picture, a whole new chapter in my and the teams lives.

_(Kye says nothing as he sits next to his teacher on the gurney)_

Kyle: Wow

Torin: Pretty sad huh?

Kyle: I….honestly don't know what to say to you other than…..I'm sorry.

(Torin pushes up the sleeve of her long sleveed shirt and the right shoulder of her shirt to reval a brand mark on each of them)

Torin: This is what they did to me. Branded me, 40 subjects I was subject 10.

_(Again Kyle sits not saying a word)_

Torin: You know how people say what dosent kill you makes you stronger?

Kyle: Yeah….why?

Torin: Yeah thoses people don't know what their frickin talking about.

_(Both the GL's laugh)_

Torin: I believe that the people in your life make you stronger not you experiences…..What doesent kill you dosent make you stronger it wrecks you damages you. But friends and family they impact you in ways you can't even imagine. After my accident I cant even imagine where I would be without my family, my parents and my brothers and Rescue they helped me through the most difficult point in my life an without there help I may have turned out so bad.

Kyle: Family and friends realy mean aot to you huh?

Torin: They mean a lot to all of us. And my friends are my family. And my dad always says that family comes first. So welcome to the family Kyle.

Kyle: Torin…Thank you.

Torin: For what?

Kyle: For sharing something with me that must have been so hard to share.

Torin: It actually isn't as hard to talk about it now like it was back then…..so in a way you just helped make it easier.

_(Torin smiles kissing Kyle's cheek)_

Torin: So thank you poozer for listening.

_(Both Kyle and Torin leave the med lab and rejoin the Team)_

Conner: Hey where did you guys go?

Kyle: Just to talk.

Rescue: About what?

Torin: None of your business Res.

_(Torin laughes petting Rescue)_

Torin: I'll tell you later buddy.

Kaldur: Well whatever it was we're all glade you're here.

_(Torin smiles as he kisses his wife)_

Chloe: Hey Wally could you go and grab Dick for me he should be out here having fun with us.

Wally: Uh yeah Chlo sure!

_(Wally then walks out of room and to the one next door where Dick is he sees that he's watching old videos of the news from a few days ago, he doesn't notice that Wally's there)_

Wally: You're a real piece of work you know that?

Nightwing: What?

Wally: Your wife and friends are all out there having fun and what are you doing going through facts that we already know?

Nightwing: You know me I'm impulsive I always have to be doing something keeping busy.

Wally: do I know you? Do I really? Cause I think that I call you Nightwing more than I do Dick.

Nightwing: Are you trying to say something here Wally?

Wally: Well you are kind of being a jerk!

Nightwing: What? Hey you come back from the dead and you think that you can just come here and run the place?

Wally: I'm not trying to run anything Dick and I wasn't dead I was just trapped and it's because of Chloe that I got out remember?

Nightwing: Yeah I know.

Wally: You never told me how you reacted!

Nightwing: Don't you dare say that I mourned you more than anyone I kept saying that it was my fault my fault, I was losing my mind I kept having Nightmares.

Wally_: (concerned)_ you...you did?

Nightwing: Yeah I couldn't sleep, I would wake up leave the house and go out and you know do my thing. Ask Chloe she knows what I'm talking about. It wasn't until Chloe brought you back with the dark Magic that Klarion had given her it wasn't until then when the nightmares just stopped and when Chloe and I got married I never had another bad dream Chloe used her powers to block them out of my mind she made all the pain go away.

Wally: She can do that?

Nightwing: You don't know what she's learned to do in the past few years.

Wally: I'm sorry I didn't come here to yell.

Nightwing_: (Angrily)_ then why did you come here to remind me of not being able to help you in the arctic?

Wally: I'm not going to stand here while you keep shouting at me!

Nightwing: Then leave!

Wally: Why the Hell are you in here?

_(Nightwing shows one of the monitors towards Wally, to show him in destruction of the cities that were bombed by the Light.)_

Nightwing: SEE! that's what we're up against Monsters and murderers who have better tech and can all think of 100 different ways to kill each and every one of us I'm scared ok? I'm scared for everyone I'm scard for Chloe.

Wally: What's happened to you? You've changed so much.

Nightwing: What's that suppose to mean?

Wally: I think you know, you're always of on missions you never take time off, you never sleep, and you barley see Chloe.

Nightwing: Don't you DARE bring her into this! And you think that you can come in here and tell me how to live my life? You don't know anything.

Wally: I know that you have a serious problem. Dick your and insomniac when the last time you slept?

Nightwing: Last night.

Wally: For how long?

Nightwing: (sigh) Three hours

Wally: See this is what I'm talking about; you wearing yourself down soon it isn't going to be long before you crash and give up.

Nightwing: and you know everything about giving up don't you? When you left the team and me hanging dry while that whole Damn Reach invasion was going on!

Wally: I did my part I let you throw Artemis into danger and put her life at risk that whole plan was your fault it was on you.

Nightwing: Shut up!

Wally: You made me stay up late worrying about Artemis you separated Torin and Kaldur for months and Chloe she was staring at an empty shell of a Boy that she use to know, you don't deserve her!

Nightwing: I'm warning you West.

Wally: She tells me that you're doing better at spending time with her and I believe her, but know I'm really starting to wonder.

Nightwing: SHUT UP!

Wally: You were supposed to be leader of the team while Kaldur was gone well you did a great look at what you caused.

Nightwing: Oh and you think that you could do better West?

Wally: Well I wouldn't have lied to anyone so yeah I could have done better than you.

Nightwing: That's not true your impulsive and impatient and more importantly I'm better than you!

Wally: You really think so?

Nightwing: Oh yeah!

_(Wally puts the mask of his costume back around his face)_

Wally: Well then let's find out.

Nightwing: _(smiles)_ Fine but remember you asked for this!

_(The boys begin to brawl)_

_(Outside of the room the team is all in the living room playing Cards.)_

Artemis: Poor girl were could those headaches be coming from?

Jazz: I don't think it's just her I feeling kind of dizzy too

Jamie: me too!

Barbra: What is going on?

Argo: It feels like my brains on fire!

Tim: Make it stop!

Chloe: Wait I am sensing_!...(Screams)_

_(Suddenly a portal opens under Neath Batgirl and Illuminate and they fall in it, The same goes for Miss. Martian and Green Lantern, Then Lagoon boy with Superboy, Aqua Lad with Tigress, Red Arrow with Micara, Frostbite with Static, Robin with Visual, wonder girl with Pixie, and Fire demon with Guardian Emerald Knight with Kid flash/Bart then Blue beetle with Beast Boy, Arsenal with Bee then Kyle with Rescue. the portals then close the only people left in the room are Sina and Wolf who stands in shock wondering what had happened)_


	20. Who would win?

**_Dakota city_**

_(Micara and Red Arrow are teleported to Dakota city)_

Micara: What the Hell?

_(She then looks over and sees red arrow standing near her)_

Micara: Oh you!

Arrow: Hey jazzy!

Micara: Shut the Hell up Roy.

_(Micara takes out her twin swords and points them at Roy, Roy loads his bow with and arrow and fires it Jazz but she cuts it with her sword before it gets to her) _

Arrow: Alright then let's do this for real!

**_Happy Harbor_**

_(Miss. Martian and Green lantern Have been teleported to Happy harbor, they look around realizing where they are)_

Miss Martian: Happy harbor? How did I...AHHHHHHh

_(Green Lantern uses her ring to blast Miss. Martian in to a building)_

Lantern: get up you stupid Martian, and fight! This is pay back for messing with Kaldurs mind!

_(Torin then blast M'gaan again)_

Miss. Martian: Torin have I ever told you what a mRJor pain in my Ass you are?

Lantern: Nope and I'm a pain to everyone so this is no surprise M'gaan.

_(Torin turns her ring into the construct of a house and drops it on M'gaan)_

Lantern: And I don't care what you think Martian!

_(Miss. Martian then density shift out of the building and uses her Telekinesis to push Lantern back)_

Miss. Martian: Well maybe you should it's time for the teacher to learn a lesson Subject 10

Lantern: What did you just say?

Miss. Martian: You heard me.

Lantern: Wow ok then as my mom always says Come with it then!

**_Gotham City_**

_(Batgirl and Illuminate arrive in Gotham)_

Illuminate: How in the world? Safe house...this is Illuminate….Dick baby can you hear me?

Batgirl: Dick! How dare you talk to him Skug!

_(Batgirl throws a Bola at illuminate it tangles itself around her but Illuminate snaps the ropes)_

Illuminate: Super strength Remember?

_(Batgirl smiles and Throws a pair of pocket explosives at Illuminate; she shields herself from this attack)_

Batgirl: My mistake I won't make it again!

Illuminate: Of course you will not!

Batgirl: Trying to kill me? As if!

Illuminate: Who said that I was trying to do that? You forget that my energy has the power to kill but only if I allow it!

Batgirl: So you plane to kill me?

Illuminate: Yes why? You do not wish to do the same to me?

Batgirl: ok Chlo but remember you asked for this! And this is For Dick!

**_(Metropolis)_**

Superboy: What? Safe house, Watchtower?...Hello? Can anyone hear me?

Lagoon Boy: I can chum!

Superboy: You!

_(Superboy tackles Lagoon Boy into a nearby building)_

**_(New York City)_**

_(Static and Frostbite arrive at the top of the Empire state building)_

Static: Whoa? Ok what's going on?

Frostbite: Static?

Static: Frostbite?

Frostbite: What are we doing here?

Static: I think I know!

_(Static fires a blast of lighting at Frost but she blocks it with a force field)_

Frostbite: You know that you'll never live up to be a hero!

Static: I don't need you to tell me what I'll live up to be!

_(Frostbite freezes Statics feet)_

Frostbite: Get out of that hero!

**_(Chicago)_**

Arsenal: well that was weird!

Bee: do you ever SHUT UP!

Arsenal: You something Bee? I've wanted to take you for a really long time.

Bee: Feeling neutral I'm sure.

Arsenal: Then let's get started.

_(Arsenal shoots his laser cannon at Bee.)_

**_(Bludhaven far from the safe house)_**

Aqua Lad: Torin could have gotten killed from you father!

Tigress: Says the man who killed me!

_(Tigress fires her cross bow arrows at Aqua Lad but he shields himself behind a building)_

Aqua Lad: And I pretend to kill you stupid girl.

Tigress: At least I didn't go behind everyone's Back!

Aqua Lad: You act as if you did not!

Tigress: Shut up!

**_(Central city)_**

_(Fire Demon sends out a wave of fire at Guardian)_

Fire Demon: You dare call yourself Guardian? You are not worthy of that title!

Guardian: Neither are you! You're so perfect Argo you follow orders you do what you're suppose to your a Soldier boy it makes me sick.

Fire Demon: I thought that we were friends

Guardian: we never were!

**_(Detroit)_**

Emerald: Wow I can believe it, I grew up here you know well my family lived here before we came to Star we originally lived in Detroit Michigan.

KF/Bart: Really? I thought that you always came from star.

Emerald: Well my family had to move around a lot because of you know _(air quotes) _work.

KF/Bart: Oh I'm catching your drift we just need to find out how we...

Emerald: Impulse?...I mean Kid? Are you ok?

_(Kid Flash uses his speed to run into Emerald and knock him hard to the ground)_

Emerald: YO! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH... oh ok I see how it is you wanna play that way bring it on!

_(Emerald Fires his Electric cable at Kid but he moves out of the way before it can reach him)_

KF/Bart: Do you really think that you can stand a chance against me?

Emerald: Well you may be faster but I've got brains just like you do.

KF/Bart: _(laughs)_ Ha! No you don't!

_(Bart runs towards Maycey grabbing his arm and twist it behind his back he then pushes him hard to the ground, Maycey guts up Bart runs at Mace again kicking him hard in the leg and forcing him down)_

KF/Bart: You can't beat me I'm the best there is.

Emerald: You sure dude?

_(That is when Bart looks down and sees three small stunners on his chest; they all send an electric charge through his body which leaves him disoriented.)_

Emerakd: Who's the best now?

_(Emerald then kicks Kid hard n the face)_

**_(Star City)_**

Visual: You can't beat me in mmy Home town Robin I rain supreme here

Robin: Will see!

_(Robin quickly opens his Collapsible Bo and points it at Visual)_

_(Visual unclips the twin police batons that he has on his belt, he holds them tightly around there handle and takes a defensive position)_

_(Robin then throws an Explosive pellet at the ground and disappears, Visual then begins moving through the smoke looking for a sign of his opponent)_

Visual: Really Rob? Hiding in the Shadows?

Robin: It's stopping you from finding me!

Visual: What you're afraid to take on a kid younger than you.

Robin: You're a year younger than me!

Visual: Exactly! So why are you hiding Rob? Didn't the bat teach you better than that...

_(Robin pins Visual to the ground)_

Robin: The only way you survive is when you learn from the best!

Visual: No kidding.

**_(Taos)_**

_(Beast boy transforms into the form of a gorilla and pins Blue against a wall)_

Blue: Let me go!

Beast Boy: Sure

_(Beast boy then grabs Blue and throws him through another wall)_

Blue: Scarab what's going on?

_Scarab: Scanning! Scans show a light impulsive brain activity and rage radiating in all forms of emotion_

Blue: Rage? How is that...Agh_!...(Smiles)..._Oh now I see!

_(Jamie then makes his armor make the construct of plasma cannon, He fires it at Beast boy it's a direct hit)_

_Scarab: No Jamie Reyes do not attack the Beast Boy he is not in control of his mind nor his actions _

Blue: Shut up you don't know what you're talking about you stupid bug!

_(Beast Boy then lunges at Blue and begins uncontrollably beating him)_

**_(New Orleans)_**

Wonder Girl: we were never friends!

Pixie Girl: I can see that now!

_(Pixie shoots her stingers at Wonder girl; Cassie is hit by them and is thrown back)_

Wonder Girl: You know that I always hated those things!

Pixie girl: Yeah but you hate me more right?

Wonder Girl: You have no idea!

_(Cassie punches Julie Grabs her by the neck and throws her into a building leaving a crater of her head in the wall)_

Pixie: Oh you're going to wish that you hadn't done that!

Wonder Girl: I only wish that I did it sooner!

**_(Los Angeles)_**

_(Kyle falls to the ground grabbing his head trying to remember the reason he's here)_

GL/Kyle: What the Hell is going on why can't I...AHH

_(Rescue comes from behind Kyle and pins him to the ground growling at him)_

GL/Kyle: Get off me you dumb Dog.

Rescue: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

_(Kyle then manages to build up enough concentration to turn his ring into the construct of hand to push Res off of him he then builds a cage and puts Rescue inside it but he quickly breaks through the bars jumps on Kyle and bites down hard on his shoulder, Kyle falls to the ground in pain clutching his bloody shoulder)_

GL/Kyle: Of anyone on the Team that I had to fight it had to be you!

_(Wolf growls again at Kyle and lunges to attack him, GL makes a construct of a brick wall which collides with Rescue on impact Rescue then lies on the ground whimpering)_

GL/Kyle: oh man Torin's is so going to kill me for that!

Rescue: I wouldn't worry about her killing you Maggot!

_(Rescue manages to shake it off, removes his blasters from his holsters and begins to run towards Kyle again)_

**_(Bludhaven)_**

_(Wally and Dick are still going at it they both seem to be equally matched, pieces of Brocken material and furniture lie all over the floor)_

Nightwing: You getting tired Kid?

Kid Flash: This isn't training Dick!

Nightwing: It never is anymore!

_(Wally runs forward towards Dick hopping to knock him off his feet, but Dick quickly turns his back towards Wally garbing his arm and using it as lever to flip him over his shoulder and into the wall)_

_(Wally gets up his right shoulder is badly cut)_

Kid Flash: Torin teach you that?

Nightwing: No I taught her that.

_(Wally moves closer to Dick, Dick then swings his arm towards Wally but its caught by KFs free hand he twists it awkwardly and forces his foot into Nightwing stomach, he then pulls Dicks arm towards him and kicks him across the room causing him to painfully hit the floor)_

_(Nightwing is able to reach his holsters and get his twin Eskrima sticks, using his powers again Kid moves toward Dick to knock him down again he succeeds, Nightwing lies on the floor for a few moments then is able to stand again blood is dripping from his nose and lip)_

Kid Flash: You could walk away you know.

Nightwing: Oh you mean like you did when you quit the team?

_(Enraged Kid again moves to perform the same trick he had before but Nightwing is able to flips over him before he hits him)_

Nightwing: Now Torin taught me that.

_ (Dick clenches his stomach in pain the taste of blood is filling his mouth and he's starting to feel dizzy he falls to his knee)_

Kid Flash: I've beaten you!

Nightwing: No you haven't so shut up.

_(Nightwing points at the floor, Kid looks down and sees multiple explosives on the ground they all go off causing Wally to fall into a nearby desk which breaks on impact, blood is running down his bad shoulder and forehead)_

Kid Flash: You son of a...

_(Wally runs back towards his best friend and powerfully punches his back but not enough to badly damage break or dislocate anything there is a loud crack and Dick yells in pain he lies on the ground not being able to stand again, he then hits Wally hard in the leg with one of his staffs. Wally then grabs Dick weapon and breaks them both in half and throws them to the side of the room he then grabs Dick by his neck and starts forcefully punching him, this continues for another few moments but then he stops and looks at what he's done)_

Kid Flash: Oh my god.

_(Kid then gently places Nightwing back on the ground he's noticed that his breathing is weak and raspy)_

Kid Flash: I'm sorry I'm so sorry!

_(Just then a portal opens behind them and Spellbound and Klarion come through it!)_

Kid Flash: Klarion! Spellbound!

Spellbound: Hand over bird boy Kid and we won't kill you.

Kid Flash: You want him you'll have to get through me!

Spellbound: Fine have it your way then.

_(Spellbound uses her magic to send Wally flying into the wall of the building, He lies on the ground unconscious)_

_(Klarion then uses his power to levitate Nightwings body)_

Klarion: Shouldn't we finish him?

Spellbound: No the speedster wasn't our target we have what we came for so let's go the others will retrieve their targets soon.

_(Wally is unable to get up but he is able to see Klarion and Spellbound going though the portal than diapering along with Nightwing)_

Kid Flash: Dick!...No.

_(suddenly everything starts going blurry and Wally is starting to see only faded shapes, it's clear that he's going to black out, he tries to get up again but has no luck, then the darkness swallows him he lies on the floor unconscious and Nightwings broken Eskirma sticks lie next to him the last thing that he sees before he fully blacks out is multiple figures racing towards him)_

_(Come on people pace your votes out of these matches who would win let comiccorner know below please you bets place your bets)_


	21. Rescue mission

**_(The Watchtower)_**

Tigress: Wally...Wally...WALLY! WAKE UP!

_(Wally eyes begin fluttering open and he sees Artemis along with the rest of the team well almost the rest he sees that he's in a bed in the infirmary of the Watchtower)_

Tigress: Wally can you hear me?

_(Wally nods)_

_(Artemis hugs Wally)_

Tigress: How do you feel?

Wally: I…. ok I think...wait...NIGHTWING!

_(Wally tries to get up put the others grab him and push him back down)_

Guardian: Whoa! Take it man easy we just patched you up.

Wally: What?

_(Wally looks at his shoulder and sees that it is wrapped in bandages so is his head)_

Tigress: Well actually it was Chloe and Argo who fixed you.

Wally: You did?

Illuminate: Well of course we are friends are we not!

Wally: Of…. of course.

Fire Demon: And any friend of Chloe's is a friend to me.

Lantern: Wally what happened we got back to the Safe house and we found the meeting room was a total mess; there was broken material, bricks and blood everywhere.

Wally: Well you see I...wait got back to the safe house? Weren't you guys already in the Safe House?

Robin: No we were all teleported to different parts of the globe, to face off in a grudge match against other members of the team.

Blue: Yeah my scarab was picking up high concentrations of rage coming from beast boy when I fought him but I went crazy too before I could warn him

Wally: Really? Where are the others? Are they alright?

Lantern: Take it easy calm down. But we don't know where they are.

Wally: WHAT!

Illuminate: Wally! You have to lay still your putting too much stress on your injuries

_(Wally lies back down and sees Emerald standing next to Torin alone)_

Wally: Hey what happened to the other uh...you?

Emerald: Sorry guys I...I don't want to talk about it.

_(Torin embraces her little brother in a hug)_

Wally: Who was taken?

Fire Demon: Conner, Roy, Tanzy, Cassie, Kyle, Kaldur, Jazz, Bart, Rescue and Rex

Illuminate: And Nightwing we do not know where he is

_(Pixie then bursts into tears)_

Pixie: I lost my mum and now my dad I won't lose my sister

Robin: Your mom?

Pixie: Yeah my mom was the Pixie girl before me and Jazzy she passed the responsibility to Jazz then Jazz gave it to me.

Illuminate: You lost your mother?

Pixie: Yeah when I was little, she was diagnosed with heart cancer and died in the hospital two years later; there was nothing that the doctors could do.

Static: Oh Julie I'm so sorry we didn't know.

_(Virgil embraces Pixie in a hug and kisses her cheek)_

Bee: Your mom was a very brave woman and you should be proud to call her your mom

Pixie: Thanks Karen and I'm very proud to be her daughter. But I'll feel better once I find my dad and sister.

Martian Manhunter: I believe that that goes for many of us.

Shade: How are you feeling Wally?

Wally: Much better thanks Shade.

Batman: Can you remember anything?

Wally: I don't know most of it's a blur...I remember two figures a portal and ...and I was with Nightwing.

Illuminate: You were with Dick is he alright?

Flash: Wally I need you to think hard ok? You may be the only one who actually saw what happened to Nightwing do remember the figures?

Wally: I...I don't know...I remember that we fought.

Batman: you and Nightwing fought the two figures?

Wally: No we were fighting each other...oh my god!

Illuminate: What?

Wally: I remember now! Nightwing and I were in the Safe House we were fighting...I...I almost killed him.

Illuminate: WHAT?

Tigress: Everyone calm down you both didn't know what you were doing you were under mind control the same as us.

Wally: No…No I wasn't we weren't.

Tigress: How could you tell?

Wally: I just know ok?

Batgirl: What did you both do to each other?

Wally: Oh my god what did I do? I wanted to kill him I tried to kill him I was so mad at him, I hurt him I hurt him really bad he was bleeding on the floor I wanted to kill him. That's when Klarion yeah Klarion and Spellbound took him I tried to stop them but I couldn't I'm sorry.

_(Tears start streaming down Chloe's face she falls to her knees sobbing Artemis rushes to her and embraces her tightly comforting her M'gan does the same and Torin places a hand on Chloe's shoulder)_

Lantern: its ok girl we gotcha we gotcha

_(Soon the other girls come to help comfort Chloe)_

Illuminate: _(Sobbing)_...Oh my god...Oh my god_... (Sniff)..._Dick...oh my god

_(Artemis looks up at Wally with an angry look on her face)_

Tigress: What did you do!?

Wally: I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.

Miss. Martian: Don't apologies to us.

Lantern: Yeah!

_(Torin walks over to Wally and punches him in the face)_

Lantern: What the Hell is wrong with you? You tried to kill your best friend are you mental?

Illuminate: Torin enough….please…..just stop!

_(Torin backs way and tears fill her eyes Wally looks down at Chloe who has now collected her emotions the girls are able to help her to her feet)_

Wally: Chloe I'm so sorry.

_(Tears fill Wally's eyes)_

_(Chloe smiles at Wally)_

Illuminate: It is not your fault

Wally: But it is you all weren't there you guys didn't see the thing that we did to each other the things we said to one another.

Beast Boy: That bad huh?

Wally: Maybe worse_!...(Wally cups his face in his head)..._Oh my god If anything happens to him it's my fault.

Guardian: Then if anything happens to the others it's our faults too.

Fire Demon: Right...oh and by the way Mal you hit pretty hard for a guy without super strength

Guardian: Thanks Argo...I think and sorry for calling you perfect Soldier boy.

Fire Demon: Do not worry about it I'm use to it.

Miss. Martian: yeah and while were apologizing Torin I'm sorry that I called you subject 10

Lantern: Its fine M'gaan and I'm really sorry for dropping a building on you.

Miss. Martian: Don't worry about it.

Emerald: Yeah and I have to apologies to Bart for electrically shocking him.

_(Everyone stares at Miss. M, Lantern, and Emerald)_

Emerald: Hey blame the mind control we were the victims remember?

Illuminate: Oh Barbra I hope that you can forgive me for trying to kill you.

Batgirl: Yeah same here girl you're my best friend and I never meant to call you a Skug.

Illuminate: I know that you did not.

Arsenal: Maybe we should postpone the apologies when we rescue the others.

Bee: Why you don't want me to apologies for kicking your butt?

Arsenal: I tell you what bee sometimes you are such a pain in the...

Fire Demon: ENOUGH! This is not going to help anyone we need to put our differences aside at least for now.

Aquaman: Cannot Guardians sense ones that are close to them?

Guardian: Yeah Shade cant you sense were any of them are?

Shade: I believe that I can.

_(Shade begins levitating himself he closes then opens his eyes to reviles that their glowing black)_

Shade: What?...no?

Batman: Jason what is it?

Shade: I am unable to sense any of them that is most strange

Illuminate: may I try.

Shade: Of course my child

_(Illuminate then closes her eyes when she opens them again they are glowing yellow and her hair is floating)_

Illuminate: No...no, no...no no...where are you? Where? NO!

Flash: Chloe?

_(Tears begin streaming down Chloe's face her eyes stop glowing and her and hair halls back to where it was before)_

Illuminate: I can sense him and he's in pain, all of them are in pain

Miss. Martian: Oh my god!

_(She barriers her head in her hands and begins sobbing La'gaan is the first to comfort her.)_

Lagoon boy: It's alright M'gaan it's alright.

Batgirl: Did you sense Kyle?

Illuminate: Indeed I did Argo did you feel any of them?

Fire Demon: I think so for a split second I could feel Tanzys Emotions there not hurting her but she's trapped there all trapped and there all afraid.

Arsenal: Wait hold it how is it that Lluminate and Fire boy over here could sense them but you couldn't?

Shade: It may be simply because they know the team better than I do or perhaps that both of you share a bond with certain members of your union.

Illuminate: For me Dick of course but whom for Argo?

(Everyone stares at Argo)

Fire Demon: (Blushes) oh um...I'm just close with everyone don't judge me!

Static: Oh were judging

Fire Demon: There is only one places that they could have taken them to Apocalypse Manduria is to cold they wouldn't last more than a few hours there.

Illuminate: Do you think that they are alright?

_(Flash places a hand on Chloe's shoulder)_

_(Chloe smiles and manages to wipe a few tears out of her eyes she then hugs Barry, he then holds her tightly then they both release)_

_(Shade then takes Chloe's hand in his)_

Shade: I have confidence that they are fine my child.

Lantern: Yeah as crazy and stupid as some of them can be their pretty smart too besides someone has to save them

_(Tears begin to form in Torins eyes)_

Lantern: I swear to god If Kaldurs dead I'm going to…..

_(Maycey runs over and hugs his sister)_

Emerald Knight: Don't say it please don't say it he's the coolest brother in law I could ever ask for.

Lantern_: (Smiles)_ he's the only brother in law you have.

Emerald: You know what I mean.

Pixie: Hey then what am I?

Emerald: Yeah you cool too! Sis in law

Pixie: Thank you!

Aquaman: Your younger brother carry's wise words Green Lantern but something tells me that if the light has abducted your teammates they do not wish to kill them at least not yet.

Blue: Ok everything about that was comforting until the at least not yet part.

Aquaman: My apologies.

Wally: None the less their all on Apocalypse

Lantern: Ok then let's go to all three and Kick some ass!

Batman: I don't think that that would be wise

Lantern: And why not?

Guardian: Think about it T we go to Apocalypse to free the others without a plane were already dead, Will start a war on that planet

Lantern: HELLOOOOOO? We were at war already it's not like we can make it any worse.

Bee: Mal's right Torin we have to be smart about this.

Blue: Then what can we do Bee?

Bee: I'm not sure blue.

Arsenal: Well that's just great.

Robin: we don't see you offering Ideas.

Arsenal: don't get testy bird brain your girlfriend might not like it.

Pixie: You mean the ones who have been kidnapped?

Arsenal: Oh yeah that one and you're crazy sister.

_(Pixie then punches Arsenal in the Face)_

Pixie: YOU SELFISH COLD HEARTED SON OF A...

_(Both Static and Robin grab Julie)_

Static: Take it easy Julie he's not worth it.

_(Realizing that he's right Julie stands down)_

Pixie: I'm watching you hotshot!

_(They all quickly move to the meeting room were the rest of the league is)_

_(Everyone quickly leaves the Infirmary and heads to the meeting hall. But Tigress and Wally don't move)_

Beast Boy: Hey aren't you guys coming?

Tigress: Yeah just give us a few minutes Gar.

_(Gar nods then leaves; Artemis removes her mask and sits down next to Wally)_

Artemis: _(concerned_) what happened?

Wally: I don't know I was just so mad at him for all the stupid mistakes he's made!

Artemis: Exactly! Wally they were mistakes, and he's learned from them the hard way.

Wally: Artemis you didn't see him when I had beaten him I didn't know who I was anymore and when I looked at him he thought the same thing that I did.

Artemis: Wally he's your best friend and you need to except him flaws and all or he's not your friend at all.

Wally: I don't know what he is I'm so confused right now, but either way I know that I have to make this right, I owe Chloe and Dick that much.

_(Artemis wraps her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him)_

Artemis: I'm proud of you West. Now let's move

_(Artemis helps Wally out of bed and leads him to were the others are)_

Batman: Like I've said before our best bet is to go to apocalypse and rescue the others

Lagoon boy: You want use to go into apocalypse? Uh in cases you haven't noticed were not exactly very subtle if you can't my drift.

Emerald: Gill boy's right.

Robin: What chance do we stand?

Miss. Martian: I've heard that that place is pretty much made of fire how am I going to survive?

Lagoon boy: Yeah I don't exactly want to be a fried fish.

Best boy: What happens when we get in do we have a plan for getting out?

Pixie: DO we have a plane at all?

_(Then the entire team the league included begin speaking amongst themselves the whole room is filled with chatter)_

Emerald: YO! EVERY ONE SHUT IT!

_(Everyone stares at Maycey who jumps on his over board and fly's to the end of the room to make sure that he's seen by all)_

Emerald: Look I'm not very good at motivation I mean come on I'm only 16,but I'm not one to put others down when a situation is getting serious I like to mess around but even I know when it's time to get serious many of us have changed a lot in the past seven years Especially some people in the team were not kids anymore. And believe me when I say that even now I still get scared I really do I get scared sometimes scared for my family my brothers my sister my friends and everyone else that's important in my life my nephews Roy and Tony Stewart and my Niece RJ who I all love to the moon and back anyway the point is that we can't let Darkside and the Light think that they've got us cornered like they got us off and running scared we save the world from a fricken Reach invasion for Pete sake come on people if we can stand together through that then we can stand through anything, so let's do this together!

_(Maycey then fly's down back to the ground and walks back over to the team just then the whole league begins to clap for the amazingly brave and wise words that Maycey spoke he looks over at his parents they both smile at him he then looks at Torin who gives him a thumbs up)_

_(Mayceys parents then walk over and give him a hug Torin then follows)_

Vixen: That was beautiful baby!

GL/John: Mason Rex Stewart you were destined for great things.

Emerald: Thanks Dad!

Lantern: Well I'm proud of you.

Emerald: Thanks sis

_(Maycey then hug his sister)_

Lantern: And I know that Jackson and Rex would be too!

Emerald: You think so?

Lantern: I know so!


	22. Trapped in Hell

**_(Apocalypse)_**

_(We see Two Apocalypse guards lead Conner into a very large room in Darksides Palace his feet and legs are chained to the floor and walls one of the Guards activates a small button which creates a large green cage that surrounds Conner, Superboy and he instantly feels woozy)_

Superboy: Kryptonite!

Guard: Enjoy it boy!

_(Then close the 2 very large doors to Conner's Cell)_

_(Conner tries to use his com link)_

Superboy: Watchtower? Safe house anyone come in? Damnit! No signal should have known that that wouldn't have worked. I swear the others better be ok but what others? I have no idea who else is here.

_(Just then one of the doors to the cell opens and Dick is thrown in followed by Roy four guards drag them to separate parts of the room)_

Superboy: ARROW! NIGHTWING!

_(One of the guards presses a button on a panel and a large tank of water appears from underneath the floor boards)_

Arrow: Please tell me that's just for large fish.

Guard: No it's for you.

_(One of the Guards chains Roy's feet and hands together they then place him on a small board over the Water tank)_

Arrow: What the Hell is this supposes to do?

_(One Guard presses at button on a remote he carries in his hand the board that Arrow lies on then bends down and soaks him with the water in the tank)_

Arrow: ...Gasp_!...(cough)_

Guard: It does that archer.

_(Dick is then taken to the other end of the room where his feet and legs are chained to the floor, and walls)_

_(All the guards then leave the boys alone)_

Roy: Conner! Conner! Are you alright?

Conner: What...do…...You think? Dick are you ok?

Dick: Yeah I think so

Roy: What are they going to do with us?

Dick: I…..have no idea I just hope that if they took anyone else that their safe.

_(Both Conner and Roy notice the bruises on Dicks face)_

Roy: whoa what happened to you?

Dick: I don't want to talk about it

_(We then see frostbite in a separate Cell surrounded by many heat panels surrounding her)_

Tanzy: HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE...DO YOU HEAR ME!

_(Just then the doors open a Micara is thrown into Tanzys Cell)_

Tanzy: JAZZ! Are you alright?

Jazz: Yeah…..(cough)...I think I'm ok

_(Jazz manages to get up but she then notices a Collar around her neck)_

Tanzy: What is that?

Jazz: An inhibitor Collar it shuts down Meta human powers.

Tanzy: But you don't have powers

Jazz: Not entirely my mum had powers and the gene spread to me, I have wings remember they only blend into my skin.

Tanzy: Is that bad?

Jazz: Well in a way yes my wings are part of my body if I can't move them for a certain period of time they begin to burn into my skin, which in some cases can become fatal.

Tanzy: That is not good.

Jazz: Yeah I know what are they doing to you?

Tanzy: Heat its fatal to an Ice Guardian.

Jazz: Makes scene

Tanzy: Can't you bust me out of here with your swords?

Jazz: No I'm sorry they took my swords once I got here I have no idea where we are or were the others are for that matter. Did you see anyone else?

Tanzy: I think that I may have seen Bart and Kyle but I'm not certain.

Jazz: Well just hope that there all alright. And hope that we can find a way out of here.

Tanzy: Yes a way out would be nice.

_(In another part of the Palace an Apocalypse guard throws Bart into a large round see through cell then shuts the door)_

Bart: HEY! Watch it!

Cassie: Bart?

Bart: Cassie? Is that you?

_(Bart looks over to the other side of the room where he sees Cassie and Kyle. Cassie is tied to a pole with her own lasso tied around her, Kyle's hands and feet are chained to the floor a small rope with a yellow crystal hanging from it around Kyle's neck Bart realizes what it is)_

Bart: Kyle? Kyle are you ok?

Cassie: He's out cold I can't snap him out of it.

Bart: How about you are you ok?

Cassie: I don't know I can't move.

_(Bart looks down and sees an inhibitor collar around her neck)_

Bart: Man I really hate those collars!

Cassie: You have one on too?

Bart: Yup otherwise I would have vibrated out of this thing buy now!...Come to think of it I don't even know what this thing is.

Cassie: Something tells me that were going to find out.

Bart: Yeah I got that feeling too!

Kyle: Hm?...What?...What's going on?

Cassie: Kyle oh my God please tell me you're alright!

Kyle: Yeah I think so were the Hell are we?

Bart: Apocalypse.

Kyle: Whoa!

Bart: Yeah whoa big whoa, you think you can use your ring?

Kyle: Sorry they took my ring once I got here and plus even if they hadn't I would be able to use it this yellow crystal would have effected it.

Cassie: Makes sense.

_(Back in another section of the prison) _

Dick: This doesn't make sense how is it that I was able to remember what happened but all of you can't?

Roy: It does seem like a mystery

_(Two guards stand outside the door of the boy's cell)_

Guard #1: Be quiet!

_(One guard presses a button activating the board that Roy is lying on and the next thing he knows he's socked and gasping for air)_

Roy_: (Cough)..._Wow they have crazy methods of water torture.

Conner: They have crazy methods of any torture.

Roy: Fair enough

Dick: But their only hurting you two they haven't done anything to me.

Conner: Maybe they have something special in store for you.

Dick: _(Sarcastically)_ Gee Conner thanks that makes me feel better.

_(Suddenly the door opens and Klaldur is thrown in he hits the ground hard)_

Conner: KALDUR!

_(The right side of Kaldurs head is bleeding)_

_(It takes many of Darksides men to restrain him but they finally manage to chain down his feet to the ground and arms to the wall, they then activate the heat panels surrounding him)_

Dick: Kaldur you still in there?

_(There is no response)_

Dick: Come on Kaldur don't do this wake up please...WAKE UP!

_(Just then Kaldur wake up and franticly looks around the relaxes)_

Kaldur: _(Sigh)..._It appears that we are fish taped in a net.

Roy: Speak for yourself pal.

Chloe: Always the charmer Arrow

Dick: Chloe?

Chloe: Yes my love. Are you alright?

Dick: I think so.

_(Chloe kisses dick)_

Dick: Uh Chloe how did you know how to find us?

Chloe: Miss. Martian used here telepathy to sense were your minds were.

Dick: Really?

Chloe: Yes

_(Kiss)_

Dick: You can stop now.

Chloe: I don't understand.

Dick: I said you can stop now... Spellbound.

_(Spellbound then transforms back into her normal form)_

Spellbound: What gave me away?

Dick: Three things 1st you admitting that you weren't Illuminate helped 2nd Miss. Martian doesn't have the power to sense people from such far ranges not even Martian Manhunter doesn't. And 3rd well you just don't kiss as well as Chloe does.

_(Enraged Spellbound slaps Nightwing hard across his face)_

Dick: What not the response you were hoping for?

Spellbound: Go to Hell

Savage: SPELLBOUND! Enough! We are not here to punish our guests we are here to help them

_(There is a Knock at the door, it is then opened by the men guarding it, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Black Manta, Spellbound, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luther and Vandal Savage walk into the room dragging something in with them)_

Vandal: Good evening Gentlemen.

Roy: Savage go burn in Hell.

_(Savage pushes a button on the remove, shortly drowning Roy for a few seconds._

Roy: ...GASP_...(Breaths heavily)..._I...I dare you to do that again.

_(Savage does it again)_

Roy: _(Cough)...(cough)..._well ok then.

Kladur: If you wish to help us then release us.

Sportsmaster: That aint gonna happen.

Rescue: Man you are a douchebag.

Sportsmaster: Shut your mouth you little cur.

(sports master throws Rescue then chains him to the ground like the others)

Roy: Why the Hell are you here Jade?

Cheshire: I...came... to enjoy the show?

Spellbound: See Archer she doesn't have time to worry about pathetic heroes like you.

Dick: You have terrible taste in Women.

Roy: Says the dog.

_(Rescue can't help but laugh)_

Conner: What do you all want?

Kaldur: yes if you are not here to end our existence than why are you all here?

Savage: We are offering you a chance to join us.

Roy: seriously?

_(Roy is put under water again)_

Roy: _...(Cough)..._can you...(cough)...cut that out?

Conner: What make you think that we would join you?

Luther: Oh will find some way to convince you.

_(At that moment Talia al Ghul and Sportsmaster walk back in each holding one of Visuals arms)_

Roy: REX!

Savage: If you want this young hero to live all you must do is obey us.

Rescue: I don't obey no one!

Sportsmaster: And if you don't will tear him apart.

Rex: Shut up dumb ass, wait till my sister gets her hands on you she'll tear you apart along with my dog.

Kaldur: indeed she will. Now leave my brother out of this. And this does seem to not suite you father seeing how he is your son in law.

Manta: He is not my son not really. And neither are you.

Sportsmaster: You all better hurry before we spill his blood.

_(All the boys look at each other)_

Nightwing: Ok, ok let him go you all win.

_(Both Talia and Sportsmaster let Rex go)_

Nightwing: REX HIT AND RUN.

_(Rex knows what to do, he quickly flips behind his captors and runs towards the door but Klarion uses his magic to levitate Rex back into the room)_

Visual: Let me go!

Sportsmaster: what should we do with the brat?

_(At that same moment Rex bites Sportsmasters hand)_

Rescue: Careful he bites. Takes that after me

Sportsmaster: Why you little!

_(Sportsmaster then hits Rex hard, he falls to the ground he the places his foot on Rex's chest and putting pressure on him slowing crushing him Rex yells)_

Rescue: REX!

Talia: Stop it!

Sportsmaster: Why?

Talia: He is only a child.

Deathstroke: And like all children they must learn.

Spellbound: It this what you did to your children Slade?

_(Deathstroke does not answer)_

Deathstroke: Let him go Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster: Since when do I take orders from you?

Savage: Enough release him now!

_(Sportsmaster lets Rex go)_

Klarion: What are we going to do with them?

Savage: Kill them!

_(In deep space the team and a few leaguers are all on their way to rescue their teammates some have flown in the Bio ship others ride in Illuminates and Fire Demons star fighters their all talking on open communication channels on all 3 ships)_

Lantern: I don't like it.

Illuminate: Torin we do not have a choice.

Lantern: Theres always a choice some just choose to ignore it.

Miss. Martian: Yeah but either way we have to rescue them

Lantern: It's not that it's just that I know that were going to walk into a trap

Robin: None the less we have to go!

GL/John: and yeah baby doll traps come with the job

Lantern: _(laugh)_ I know Daddy! _(Sigh)_ I just hope that their all alright.

Miss. Martian: Conner better be.

Iluminate: Dick too

KF/Wally: Yeah...Dick.

Batman: Will have to get in there fast and get out just as fast.

Lagoon boy: But we can't be sure that we won't contact with the enemy can we?

Superman: no we can't.

Lantern: That also comes with the job

Emerald: I just hope that Rex and Jackson are ok.

Tigress: FD what can we expect to find?

Fire Demon: Demon dogs and lots of them their brutal dogs at least 50 feet tall.

KF/Wally: What about the population.

Illuminate: Most of them are slaves taken from other planets.

Blue: Then will rescue them too.

Superman: I'm afraid that that would be a wasted effort beetle, I've been to apocalypse before and I tried to free some of the population but they were loyal to their master their minds won't be changed.

Pixie: They follow Darkside of their own free will?

_(Superman nods)_

Batgirl: That's kind of scary if you think about it.

Pixie_: (shivers)_ I'd rather not.

KF/Wally: Either way we only have one goal to find the others


	23. Getting out

**_(Apocalypse)_**

_(Deathstroke walks into Jazz and Tanzys cell)_

Deathstroke: Hello ladies.

_(Jazz runs over and punches Slade)_

_(Slade then grabs her by her shoulder and knees her hard n her stomach and throws her to the ground.)_

Deathstroke: Don't do that again.

Tanzy: what the Hell do you want from us where are our friends?

Deathstroke: Don't worry their all quiet safe. For now!

Jazz: What are you going to do to them?

Deathstroke: You shouldn't be worried about them you should be worried about you. I heard about your little mission to Norway such a shame that it took a turn for the worse.

Tanzy: What do you know about that you weren't... it was you you're the one who activated the bomb.

Deathstroke: No not I your soldier boy did that. But I guess in a way I was the one who put it there.

Tanzy: You evil man!

Deathstroke: Don't be cross with me Guardian just because your Soldier boy got hurt.

Tanzy: Don't call him that only his father could call him...wait how did you know Fire demons name is Soldier boy?

Deathstroke: Because I'm the one who gave it to him when he was a baby.

_(Both Tanzy and Jazz stand still in shock)_

Deathstroke: Yes and now the truth comes out.

_(Jazz Screams grabs Slade and pins him against the wall)_

Jazz: YOU MONSTER! Your son almost died saving us why would you try to kill him?

Deathstroke: Do you honestly believe that I took joy in that?

Tanzy: You put one of your sons under mind control, you abandon your wife to care for her four children alone as a widow and you almost kill your son and am I suppose to understand what you did was an act of compassion?.

_(Jazz slowly begins stranglingDeathsrtoke)_

Jazz: You're a sick man.

Deathstroke: Please stop….i don't want to…hurt you….please let me go.

Jazz: I should kill you for what you did, why should I let you live?

Deathstroke: Because I'm Argo's father.

_(Both Jazz and Tanzy stand in chock at what they hear Deathstroke say)_

Deathstroke: But you won't kill me that poor soldier boy has had no connection with his own father for years, and how would you tell him that you killed me?

_(Jazz stares at Slade for a very long time realizing that he's right if she killed all that was left of Argos father he would never forgive her she then lets Slade go)_

Deathstroke: thank you.

_(Slade then pushes Jazz down and ties her hands and legs down)_

Deathstroke: That's just in case you get any more ideas. You know I'm hoping that your friends do come to rescue you it's been so long since I've see Argo I want to see the kind of man he's grown into.

Tanzy: I swear that if you hurt Argo.

Deathstroke: Oh that sounded like a threat, a threat of compassion is this love that you have for my boy?

Tanzy: No love is weakness I never show weakness what I have with Argo is strictly professional. I don't push boundaries

Deathstroke_: (Laugh)_ you don't push boundaries yeah and I suppose you're not a hypocrite either.

Tanzy: What are you saying?

Deathstroke: You say that you don't have compassion you think that just loving my son is compassion? You don't know anything Skug. even if you do not have love in your heart for my son you have it for others your family your sister and your friends yes Guardian that is love their fore it is compassion and their fore it makes you weak. You hide it well but you have love in your heart for my son

Tanzy: If I do I have more than you ever have.

Jazz: You won't hurt any of them you can't they will stop you your already beaten you just don't see it yet.

Deathstroke: see that's where your wrong, your little team won't win this time. will kill each and every one of you in the most painful ways that you all fear. I take no pleasure in this believe me.

Jazz: If you regret what you've done than why stay?

Deathstoke: I have no choice

Tanzy: Yes you do. Slade you know what Savage plans to do so we. But we can't stop him together, please help set us free and fight with us and if not for us than at least for the world and for Argo.

_(Slade then removes a long whip from his belt and begins twirling it in through his fingers)_

Deathstroke: I'm sorry I can't in order to protect my family I have to do what I must.

_(Both the girls stare at each other with fear in their eyes)_

_(Back in another part of the prison the Brain, Cheshire, Lex Luther, Talia, and Queen Bee all walk in to Wonder girl Lantern and Kid flash's cell)_

Kyle: Head's up!

_(Lex walks toward the clear round cell that Bart stands in)_

Luther: Hello sunshine or should I call you all prisoners?

Bart: I want a lawyer!

Luther: And I want pony tail, disappointment abounds.

Bart: Where are my friends?

Luther: Your team is being handled with same as all of you.

Cassie: Handled with how so?

Cheshire: Torture how else Blondie?

Kyle: Torture?

Bart: You better not kill them.

The Brain: Oh we won't that is not yet, we plan to make it last.

Queen: You see we have special ways to hurt every one of them, heat, electricity, Kryptonite, water, whips.

_(Cassie Bart and Kyle are all shocked)_

Cassie: Were all stronger than you think

Talia: That is true for some of you.

_(Talia runs her fingers through Kyle's black hair)_

Kyle: Our will is strong

_(All the villains in the room laugh)_

Cheshire: You're the new Green Lantern right? Ha you're just a pathetic as every Green Lantern.

Kyle: Yeah says the Lady who chose her assassin name from a creep smiling cat from a movie so who's calling whom pathetic? And buy the way those pathetic Green Lantern are we talking about the ones who have kicked your asses more time then you can count?

_(Cheshire point one of her sais at Kyle's throat)_

Cheshire: If I was you I would zip my lips or pretty soon you won't have any.

Kyle: Piss off lady!

_(Cheshire then uses her Sais and cut Kyle's cheeks both of them are bleeding Cassie screams)_

Queen Bee: See savage has sent all of us to take care of all of you.

Luther: Not me of course I have a Krypton Clone that I plane to kill but this, this was just too good to miss.

Bart: Miss what?

_(Lex pulls out a small remote from his pocket)_

Luther: Your cell has been specially designed to detect movement with pressure plates, you stand still for even a Mila second after I press this button and you fry, if you catch my drift.

Bart: You're bluffing!

Luther: Maybe but you can't take that chance! Do you have any last words?

Bart: Yeah chrome dome you can kiss my butt!

_(Luther smiles and hits a button that deactivates Bart's collar he hits another button that activates the cell Bart immediately begins running around the cell)_

Cassie and Kyle: KID!

Brain: Ah you are a brilliant man Luther you truly are.

Luther: Why thank you.

Cassie: Shut it off you'll kill him!

_(Queen Bee slaps Cassie across the face bruising her face)_

Queen Bee: That's the point child.

Cheshire: Oh this is going to be fun.

Talia: Indeed!

Luther: Than I shall leave you ladies and gentlemen alone to continue your work. So if you excuse me I need to assist with the rest of the group.

Kyle: Rest of the group...the others...WHERE ARE THEY?

Talia: Be silent!

_(Talia points on of her knifes at Kyle)_

Luther: Enjoy little heroes!

_(Cassie Bart and Kyle all yell, as Luther leaves)_

_(At the same time you the screams of Dick, Rescue and Rex can be heard from down the Hall)_

Sportsmaster: these Mandurians make great weapons.

_(one of the weapons that the Mandurians have mad was the Shock whip which can stretch to almost be 4 meters long, made out of many woven wires of metal , a large electric charge is able to badly hurt an opponent sending and electric charge on contact. And Dick and Rex are experiencing this weapon first hand)_

_(Sportsmaster sings the whip again and hits Rex he screams in pain)_

Roy: Keep your Damn hands off him!

Rescue: You SICK BASTARD…..LEAVE HIM ALONE!

_(Roy is put back under water for a few more seconds, while Rescue is electically shocked)_

Ra's al Ghul: enough this young boy does not have much value; the detective is who I want dead!

_(Dicks back is badly scared him the damage that sports master has done, he has no feeling left in his legs he sags to the ground not able to stand breathing heavily he tries to stand again but cant)_

Ra's: Don't bother struggling detective you want get out of this one.

Dick: I had... a dollar for every time...I've heard that... I'd be as rich as you and Savage.

Ra's_: (smiles)_ May I?

Sportsmaster: Be my guest.

_(Sportsmaster hands the Whip to Ghul)_

Ra's: This isn't personal detective.

Dick: Bull shit! You and I...both know that…It is!

Ra's: Fine have it that way detective! You could have avoided this if you had only pay your debt to Klarion.

"Dick: I know that I owe that brat! But maybe if he told me what he wanted I wouldn't owe him anymore.

Sports master: If only you knew!

_(Ra's swings the Whip a few times before forceful hitting Dick in the back with it he doesn't scream he doesn't want to give any of them the satisfaction Rex is dangling from his arms he seems to be unconscious)_

Conner: (Whispers)...Rex? Rex please wake up... God don't be dead.

_(Rex softly moans the boys sigh in relief happy that one of their youngest teammates is still hanging on)_

_(Luther walks over to Conner and punches him hard in the face)_

Conner: Nice to see you to.

Luther: I know that this may be difficult for you to understand but I'm going to kill you and your friends while you helplessly watch.

Conner: Why wouldn't I understand that?

Luther: Maybe because you're a stupid clone.

_(Luther removes a Sharp piece of Kryptonite from his pocket and jabs into Conner's shoulder he screams)_

Luther: Do you feel dead yet?

Conner: (Gasp)...I...you want...me to...to die then this is going to take a while.

Luther: Yes I suppose you're right but lucky for you I am a passionate man and the more you and your friends squirm the more enjoyable you'll all make this.

Conner: That just means a lot more bandages for us and whole lot more pain for you.

_(Luther smiles and cuts Conner again)_

_(Kaldur at the same time is having trouble breathing his breaths have become low and raspy the others can hear it, Conner is struggling not to pass out he knows that if he does he won't get back up he won't open eyes again. with every lash that Ra's hit Dick with it was becoming hard for him not to scream, but he stood strong gritted his teeth and showed no weakness , Ra's hit him again with the whip, Dick can feel the blood running down his back and head and it hitting the floor Ra's hits him again and again)_

Roy: STOP YOU SICK MONSTER YOUR KILLING HIM!

_(Roy is put underwater again)_

_(Ra's hits Dick again this time he does scream)_

**_(Apocalypse)_**

Illuminate: Ahhhhh their killing them all of them!

Robin: How?

Lantern: Well that's a stupid question to ask bird boy.

Robin: Sorry ok?

Lantern: No I'm sorry I yelled I'm just worried.

Bee: Ok GL what's the plane?

Lantern: Ok about that does there have to be a plane? I mean come on its not like we're not going to fight the enemy they probably already know that were here.

Superman: When they know will know trust me on that.

Lantern: _(shrugs)_ ok you the man, ok Fire Demon do a quick recon see if you can locate the others but first Miss. M, Martian Manhunter links us up.

_(M'gaan and her uncle establish a physic link with the team and leaguers)_

Miss. M and Manhunter: link is established.

Lantern: Good ok Argo go.

Illuminate: Wait why are you sending him shouldn't I go with him?

Lantern: No your personal relationship with Nightwing may cause you to do something crazy.

Illuminate: And you wouldn't?

Lantern: This isn't about me Illuminate this is about our friends who are trapped in there and it's our job to get them out.

Bee: sorry girl.

Illuminate: No it is fine I understand and Torin is right.

**_Alarm: Intruder alert intruder alert!_**

Lantern: Damn!

Blue: Well that sure went well.

Lantern: Shut it bug boy!

_(Just then the team and the league see 3 large dogs coming towards them)_

Tigress: Those aren't Carnage dogs.

Bee: Nope their way too big.

Guardian: Uh how is that any less worse?

Bee: Good point!

KF/Wally: We don't have time for this.

Green Arrow: Kid's right you have to get out of here.

Fire Woman: we shall hold them off!

Illuminate: We will not leave you all out here.

Batman: This isn't up for debate you all have to get in and find the others before it's too late.

Static: That's comforting!

Batman: GO!

GL/Jordon: Will be alright.

Lantern: ok ok were going!

Vixen: Torin, Maycey! Be careful!

Emerald: Will be ok mom.

Vixen: I know!

Lantern/John: Good luck baby doll, you too Mace!

_(Lantern and Emerald nod at their parents)_

Lantern: Illuminate Miss. Martian, Fire Demon Phase us in.

_(Everyone holds tightly on to either three members of the team capable of moving through solid objects and then they all disappear through the wall)_

Shade: Alright Batman what do we do?

Batman: we take them down and keep them away from the team as long as we can.

Canary: sounds easy enough.

Fire Woman: Indeed.

Vixen: Then let's get started

_(Mari then taps the pendent of her necklace to give her the abilities of a tiger she the activates her claws and walks up to one of the demon dogs)_

Vixen: COME WITH IT THEN!

_(She then attacks one of the dogs)_

Superman: Wow!

GL/John: Yeah that's what I said when I first met her.

_(Back in the prison the rest of the team moves out to find the others their all in stealth mode except Illuminate)_

Beast Boy: **ok were through the hard part now we get the others.**

Miss. Martian: **Easy Gar first we have to find them.**

Lantern: **And you're crazy if you think that that was the easy part if you know how this is going to work then you know that's it's going to be harder getting out than in.**

Illuminate: **Torin is right!**

Fire Demon: **We have to get to the detention facility that's where the others will be_.**_

Arsenal: **And you know this how?**

Fire Demon: **I don't. It just seems like the first place we should check, come on follow me.**

Guardian: **Uh how is it that you know your way around here?**

Fire Demon: **When Apocalypse and Manduria invaded Secure they took many Guardians to Apocalypse to become slaves, I was taken It wasn't until a month later when I and many other Guardians escaped.**

Bee:** You were a slave?**

Fire Demon: _(sigh)_ **only for a month I don't really like to talk about it.**

_(They all quickly move down the hall when two guards begin walking towards them)_

Lantern: _(gasp)_ **Scatter!**

_(The team all move to conceal themselves Illuminate and Miss. Martian grab Tigress Blue and Kid Flash and phase into the next room, Argo levitates Guardian, Lagoon boy, Robin, Batgirl ,Emerald, Arsenal, and Static to the ceiling.) _

_(Bee, pixie and Best boy all fly out the window and duck behind it)_

_(The guard Stops in his track Argo and the boys are directly above them Argo is struggling to hold them all up)_

Guardian: **No no keep it together Argo you can do this.**

Fire Demon: **Thanks but you guys are heavy.**

Static: **Are you calling us fat?**

Fire Demon: **Well one of you is.**

Lagoon: **5 bucks says its Arsenal!**

Emerald: **Guys!**

Robin: **SHHHHHH!**

Emerald:* Sorry!* Wait why do we have to be quiet were using the physic link!**

_(The Guard looks around Robin then realizes he's slowly slipping so is Static)_

Robin: **Come on Argo you just have to keep it up a little bit longer*

_(The guard then turns around and leaves everyone sighs in relief)_

_(Argo sets his friends down and the others regroup with them.)_

Tigress: **That was close!**

KF/Wally: **Too close** Where to now FD?**

Fire Demon: **Come on this way.**

Lantern: **We make too big of a crowed we need to split up our group!**

Illuminate: **No that is too risky plus Fire Demon is the only one who knows where the detention facility is**

Robin:** How much farther is it?**

Fire Demon: **not that much father**

_(Argo leads them all down the stairs to a huge metal door)_

Fire Demon:** This is it.**

Arsenal: **Then lets kick the door down!**

Lantern: **No! As much as I would love to do that we can't!**

Arsenal: **Than what do you suggest we do?**

_(Torin smiles)_

_(Back in the prison)_

_(Bart is still running)_

_(Cheshire hits Kyle on the side of his head with her Sais blood drips from a small gash)_

Klye: Ow!

Chesire: Oh shut up.

Cassie: Leave him alone you bi... AH!

_(Queen Bee slaps Cassie hard across her face)_

_(Cassie tastes blood in her mouth) _

Queen Bee: You see child this is what happens when you cross us this is what happens when come face to face with us.

Cassie: Shut up already queeny.

_(Bee is about to hurt Cassie again)_

Robin: DONT YOU TOUGH HER!

Cassie: ROBIN!

Robin: Miss me Cass?

Cassie: You bet!

Brain: What is this?

_(Robin and Emerald throw multiple smoke pellets to the ground filling the room with clouds of smoke)_

Talia: What in the world?

Queen Bee: It does not matter find them and kill them kill_...(Screams)_

_(Some grabs Queen Bee from the Shadows then Chesire and deactivate the Brain)_

_(When the smoke clears all three villains are tied up)_

Guardian: Boohya for teamwork!

Lantern: Watch it Mal that's my line!

Kyle: GUYS! How did you find us?

Batgirl: it's a long story believe me are you ok?

Kyle: Yeah I'm fine!

_(Batgirl is able to pick the locks on Kyle's chains within seconds he's freed Robin the frees Wonder Girl and she kisses him)_

KF/Wally: where's Bart?

_(Both Cassie and Kyle point at the cell which Bart is in.)_

Bee: Oh my god!

Lagoon boy: Neptune's beard what is that?

Cassie: It doesn't matter just smash it!

Blue: I'm on it.

_(Blue fires his sonic Cannon at the cell it takes a while but then shatters and Bart Fly's right off of it he's on the ground shacking)_

KF/Wally: Bart!

_(Everyone runs over to their teammate)_

Blue: Bart are you ok?

Bart: Yeah...I...I...I think so. Hey can you stop the room please...I'd like to get off please.

Emerald: What happened to you bro?

Bart: I...have no idea but...I think I'm gonna be sick.

Lantern: Whoa! Hold it in buddy, maybe you should just sit here quietly while we go grab the others.

Bart: Yeah...sounds like a plane...I love you guys!

Blue: Ooooook then!

Lantern: Uh maybe you should stay with him Blue.

Blue: Good Idea.

Bart: Crash? Mode? Crash the mode? What is up with that?...My mother was a saint!

Guardian: Damn he's loopy.

Arsenal: Yeah no kidding!

_(They then hear a scream down the hall.)_

Pixie: That was Jazz!

_(Pixie then starts flying down the hall to wear she heard the scream)_

Static: Pixie wait!

_(The others quickly follow her down a corridor where they hear the scream again but that time it wasn't Jazz)_

Argo: Tanzy!

_(Argo uses his Super strength to break the door off of its hinges he then throws it to the side and sees Deathstroke and Talia electrically shocking Jazz with her Collar Tanzy is pleading with them to stop)_

_(Deathstroke and Talia turn around and see the others)_

Pixie: You hurt my sister? Bad move.

_(Pixie punches Deathstroke in the face knocking him to the ground Jazz then wraps her arms around his neck choking him)_

Jazz: Real bad move!

_(Argo then uses his telekinesis to force both Deathstroke and Talia to the wall) _

Fire Demon: GET AWAY FROM THEM!

Miss. Martian: Are you both alright?

Tanzy: Yeah I will be once you get me out of here.

_(Argo then opens the Cage Tanzy then runs over and hugs him Argo blushes)_

Fire Demon: Uh you ok Tanz?

Frostbite: I'm fine Argo

_(Tanzy then hugs her sister)_

Illuminate: I am happy that you are safe.

Frostbite: Thanks sis.

Guardian: Micara?

Micara: I'm fine Mal; you haven't seen my swords have ya?

Bee: Sorry girl no.

_(Pixie runs over and embraces her older sister in a tight hug)_

Pixie: I'm so glad you're ok!

Micara: I am too and I'm glad to see you. Have you guys seen Jackson?

Lantern: Sorry no we don't know where the boys are do you?

Frostbite: Sorry no. but I bet they do.

_(Tanzy points at Deathstroke and Talia)_

Lantern: Where is the rest of our team?

Deathstroke: You think I'll tell you?

Fire Demon: You better or else.

Deathstroke: Or else what soldier boy?

Fire Demon: How did you know...

Frostbite: where are they Deathstoke?

Illuminate: This is your last chance!

Deathstroke: I aint talkin.

_(Enraged Wally grabs Deathstroke by his neck and pins him against the wall)_

KF/Wally: Do I look like I want to play games? If you don't tell us where they all are I will personally throw you through this wall.

Deathstroke: And what If I still don't?

KF/Wally: Then you can answer to her.

_(He points at Torin who has turned her ring into the construct of a baseball bat and starts bouncing it in her hand)_

Miss. Martian: Or there is another way.

_(Everone looks at M'gaan and they all know what that means)_

Illuminate: Miss. Martian are you certain?

Tigress: You don't have to do that.

Lantern: Yeah besides old fashion interrogations are much more fun

Miss. Martian: If I do not the others will die.

Beast Boy: are you sure M'gaan?

Miss. Martian: I'll be fine Gar. But if I'm going to do this I'll need him to be restrained

Argo: I've got it.

_(Argo uses his telekinesis to force Slade's arms to his sides)_

Deathstroke: Let me go right now young man.

Fire Demon: Shut up!

_(M'gaan walks over to Deathstroke and places one hand of his head she then taps into his mind)_

_(M'gaan sees images flash into her mind she sees the boys in pain, she then sees were the Doctors that the light had capture are then images of the invasion followed by were Jackson, Stargirl and Net are and the weapons that the Madurians were building she then sees an image of Slade with his wife and four small children one of the was Argo she gasps then releases Slade from her grip Lagoon boy and Arsenal catch her)_

Miss. Martian: Thanks boys.

Beast boy: what did you see?

Miss. Martian: What we needed to know Gar

_(Just then Bart and Jamie arrive)_

Blue: Hey what did we miss?

Static: Miss. Martian knows where the others are. At least I think she does...Uh you do right?

Miss. Martian: Yes I do and I also found out were Jazz and Julies dad is plus Jackson Net and Star

Pixie: You did!

Micara: Then will rescue him along with Jackson and Star

Fire Demon: And my brother

Illuminate: Then come on we have teammates to save.

_(Back in the prison the boys aren't having that great of a time)_

_(Spellbound is playing with Kaldurs mind)_

Tula: where were you when I needed you?

Kaldur: Tula?

Tula: You weren't their when I needed you!

Kaldur: I tried to save you I didn't, I'm sorry.

Tula: No you are not you married that pathetic Lantern girl you allowed her to love you and you allowed her to have and carry your child.

Kaldur: My daughter!

Tula: That filthy girl she will be as small minded and useless as her mother.

Kaldur: Shut up!

Tula: What did you say?

Kaldur: Get out of my mind you are not truly here and you do not get to talk about my wife and daughter like that so GET OUT OF MY MIND!

_(Spellbound stops manipulating Kladurs mind)_

Kaldur: stay out!

Spellbound: I get the message fish boy

Sportsmaster: Try him.

_(He points to Dick)_

Spellbound: Oh yes!

Dick: Carful my mind isn't a very nice place to be.

Spellbound: I'll take my chances be sides I'm curious

_(Spellbound places her hand on Dicks forehead and taps into his mind)_

_(Dick Yells)_

Chloe: This is not what we wanted.

Dick: Chloe?

Chloe: When my love? When did you become so weak so broke?

Dick: You're not real

Chloe: I am very real.

Dick: No I mean you're not really here your just spellbound.

Chloe: You are right my love there is no one here for me not even you, your love is meaningless that is clear to me now!

Mary Grayson: Where were you when we needed you?

John Grayson: where were you?

All: WHERE WERE YOU?

_(Dick lets out a scream of pain and he snaps back to reality his head aches his heart is pounding he then takes in a huge gasp of air realizing that none of it was really his blood begins hitting the floor again just like the sweat coming from his forehead)_

Spellbound: I don't see what you see in her bird brain.

Dick: Something amazing that only I can see.

Spellbound: I could be her you know.

_(Spellbound shape shifts into Chloess Body)_

_(Dick shakes his head)_

Dick_: (Laugh)_ you may act, Look and sound like her but you're not her and you'll never be anything like her.

_(Spellbound smacks Dick)_

Sportsmaster: I never had this much fun well other when I was killing your Lantern girl.

Roy: Yeah well when she and the others get here she's going to kick you're...

_(Roy is put back underwater)_

Roy: Gasp! ...Stop that!

Dick: Even if you kill us will still have the league and the rest of the team to fight you.

Luther: Maybe that is If Godfrey is done with squashing your little team.

Rex: That loser? Yeah right he just a dumb reporter with serious issues and...wait uh heh how do you know about that exactly?

Klarion: Because Godfrey works for Darkside.

Rex: Oh ok that actually explains a few things.

Rescue: A few? That exsplains everything man!

Conner: But it all makes sense you made disasters that the league would be blamed for and the he would finish it by making the public point fingers at them.

Luther: Exactly

Rex: Man I knew that dude was a bad dude.

Sportsmaster: Sure you did.

Rex: Ok so maybe I didn't but my Sister did!

_(Manta then walks over to Kaldur)_

Manta: I can make this stop you know I can convince them to let you go if you promise to join us.

Kaldur: _(Raspy tone)_ I am sorry...father...but that ship has sailed.

Manta: It pains me to see you this way Kaldur just stop before they kill you

Kaldur: My places is with my team my friends my daughter and my wife

Manta: You fool if go with them you'll throw your life away!

Kaldur: But it will be my life.

Manta: Fine if you wish it to be this way then it shall.

Kaldur: I did not make it this way father you did.

Manta: Stubborn boy.

Kaldur: I believe that in inherited that from you.

_(Manta punches Kaldur hard in his stomach he winces in pain)_

Manta: Listen to me you fool I do not care what it takes or how long it shall take me but I will destroy what you love most!

_(Just then the door of the cell fly's of its hinges and the half of the team moves in Torin stands in the door way to block them from escaping half the team surrounds Savage and his companions)_

Lantern: Do...not...move!

_(Illuminate sees all the boys)_

Illuminate: Oh my god!

_(Hey all see how badly scratched bruised and beat all the boys are)_

Illuminate: Let them all go!

Luther: I think not but you are free to take them Skug.

Dick: Don't call her that!

Miss. Martian: Conner! Are you ok?

Conner: Yeah once you get me out of here.

Spellbound: shut up! And why you choose the Guardian over me I will never understand.

_(Spellbound Kisses Nightwings cheek)_

_(Enraged Chloe begins Levitating Spellbound in front of her)_

Spellbound: How adorable girlfriend to the rescue.

Illuminate: Actually I'm his wife but your Damn right about that lady!

_(Chloe then throws Spellbound through a nearby wall)_

Illuminate: Now we are not going to ask again.

Miss. Martian: Let them go!

Sportsmaster: You're not really in a position to stop him are you?

Lantern: Really Sporty torture? Sadly that is just your style.

Sportsmaster: Yeah I wanted to grab you subject 10 but sadly not.

Lantern: Yeah sure but if I was you id be scared that I would kick your ass too!

Savage: Enough!

_(Savage activates the table which Roy lays on and he falls into the tank of water but is unable to swim to the surface.)_

_(Savage then press another button on his controller that puts up a cage in front of the entrance it traps Torin inside but she is still viable through the bars other cages surround the team as well)_

Illuminate: NO!

_(Torin looks over at Kaldur she sees that he's suffocating from the heat panels being forced on him)_

Kaldur:...Water!

_(Torin gets the message before the others can do anything Torin uses her ring to turn into the construct of a Hammer that she forces to Smash the tank of water that Roy is in Torin then uses her ring to force the water to hit Kaldur it works he's rehydrated he smiles grabs the ends of his chains and rips them off the wall he lands his feet back to the ground and breaks the bonds on his ankles)_

_(Roy lies on the ground coughing up water but he breaks his bonds and runs over to Rex and starts freeing him when he releases him his unconscious in Roy's arms)_

Kaldur: Thank you my love.

_(Torin smiles at her husband)_

_(Kaldur then stares at the Light)_

Kaldur: You should all be afraid now.

Klarion: Ah but will you stop is or save the Woman you love?

_(Kaldur looks over at the cell that Torin is in and sees the sides begin closed in on her soon they'll crush her)_

Kaldur: TORIN!

_(All the villains laugh and Klarion teleports them out)_

Kaldur_:(Enraged)_ SAVAGE!

_(Kaldur runs over to Torins cell and tries to break the bars but they send out an electric shock)_

Lantern: Stop just stop you're going to hurt yourself help the others.

Illuminate: it is ok Torin I have this.

_(Chloe and Tanzy phases herself and the others out of their Cells)_

Emerald: REX!

_(Maycey runs over to his injured brother Roy places him in his arms)_

Roy: Here hold him.

Emerald: Why?

Roy: Cause I've got to save your sister.

Emerald: How?

_(Roy picks up a piece of shattered glass and throws it at a nearby control panel that must have activated the Cells it hits its target and the doors on Torins cell stop moving)_

Roy: Make your move gill boy

_(Kaldur is then able to break the bars apart and Torin jumps out of them she pauses then wraps her arms tightly around Kaldurs neck they both embrace each other in a tight hug)_

Lantern: Oh my god I thought you were dead!

Kaldur: I am alright I am fine!

_(Kaldur kisses her)_

Kaldur: Thank you Arrow.

Roy: That's what I'm here for.

Lantern: Come on let's get our friends

_(Torin Kaldur Kyle M'gaan Gar and Barbra all help Conner out of his cell and they break his chains they lay his head on M'gaans lap he moans in pain)_

Conner: Ow...Ahh ok that hurts.

Miss. Martian: But you're ok. You're going to be ok. He is right?

Frostbite: Yes he is going to be fine.

_(Without thinking M'gaan kisses Conner)_

Miss. Martian: I love you Conner!

_(Conner smiles and kisses her back)_

Conner: I love you too.

_(Tears of joy fill M'gaans eyes happy to hear Conner say that)_

_(At the same time Wally and Chloe are helping unchain Dick they make him set down Chloe rests his head on her shoulder comforting him the others come in closer to make sure that he's alright)_

Dick: Chloe is it really you?

Illuminate: It's me don't worry Savage and the others are gone.

Dick: How...how did you guys find us?

Blue: We didn't we well...it's hard to explain.

Lantern: Only if you know how to explain it. Actually it was Chloe who found you guys.

Tigress: She was able to sense were you were Dick.

Dick: You did but how? I thought that your sensing ability couldn't work from such great distances

Illuminate: I do to but When Shade and Fire Woman couldn't sense any of you I decided to try and it worked...I don't know how but I was able to feel were you all were Jason believes that It must be a bond that you and I share I do not know how exactly to explain it.

Dick: You don't have to I'm just glad that your here and I can see your beautiful face.

_(Chloe smiles and kisses his cheek)_

KF/Wally: I really hate to interrupt but I owe you the biggest apology in the world right now.

Dick: It's fine

KF/Wally: No its not I have to make it up to you.

Dick: How about you help get us all out of here and get us to a doctor and we'll call it even.

KF/Wally: For now. Sure sounds fair enough

Conner: How do we get out of here?

Kaldur: Yes and where are the others?

Emerald: Oh their taking care of finding Star Jackson and Argos brother.

Pixie: And our dad

_(While the others talk Torin, Arsenal and Kaldur help Rescue)_

Lantern: Res come on man say something.

_(Torin pleads as she holds the German Shepard in her arms)_

Rex: Res….Rescue?

Emerald: Rescue come on walk up?

Rescue: Alright I'm up….and…you know…its really hard to sleep while…you're…you're yelling….Ow

_(The wounded K9 tries to get up but has no sucsses)_

Lantern: Whoa Res take it east man your really rough up.

Arsenal: Worry about your phsyco dog later. Let's focus on getting out of here.

Frostbite: Right because I'm melting here!

Rescue: You are such a dick Arsenal

Fire Demon: We got to go to your winter wonderland now were in my kind of paradise

_(All of them quickly run out of the Cell and run down the hall to were the others are waiting for them)_

KF/Bart: Bout time you guys got here.

Lantern: Don't make me hurt you!

Batgirl: Look what we found!

Pixie: DAD!

Dr. Niemen: Julie?

_(Pixie fly's over and hugs her father Micara follows)_

Micara: Dad are you alright?

Dr. Niemen: Yes I'm fine thanks to your friends.

Bee: Anytime Dcotor Niemen

Static: We were able to break them out no problem.

_(Pixie jumps for joy and hugs static)_

Pixie: Thank you Virgil.

Static: Heh heh! No prob Jul

Beast Boy: And cheek out what else we found?

_(In his hands he carries's all the weapons that were taking from the ones who were captured)_

_(Arrow takes his bow)_

Arrow: Ah you're a sight for sore eyes and I mean really sore.

_(Micara takes her swords and hands Cassie her lasso and Rex retrieves his belt EX)_

_(Rescue then loads up his guns)_

Rescue: They put the safetys on my guns? Nobody puts the safetys on my guns! Those Bastards!

Arrow: Wait where's Star?

Micara: Jackson?

Fire Demon: We couldn't find them.

Arrow: WHAT?

Guardian: Roy calm down will find her.

_(They hear a scream down the hall)_

Arrow: Courtney!

_(Roy runs down the hall and kicks the door to the cell down he then sees Jackson Courtney and Net strapped to tables being Shocked buy Inhibitor Collars Argo uses his powers to crush the collars Jazz and Torin unchain Jackson while Argo and Tanzy get Argos brother and Roy gets Courtney)_

Roy: Courtney? Come on Court wake up we gotta go!

_(Courtney begins to stir)_

Courtney: Hmmm...

_(Courtney screams and Socks Roy in the face)_

Roy: AHHHH. Son of...Ow what the Heck Court?

Courtney: Oh my god! Roy I'm so sorry!

Lantern: Bout time someone punched him in the face I'm just sorry it wasn't me.

Roy: You're not helping!

Jackson: It was pretty funny!

Roy: Nice to see you too Jack!

Courtney: I really am sorry.

Roy: Don't worry about it can you stand?

Courtney: I...I don't know.

Roy: Here I got ya.

_(Roy picks up Courtney and carries her out.)_

_(Argo tries to wake up his brother.)_

Fire Demon: Come on Net wake up brother

Net: Hmmm Argo?

Fire Demon: It's Fire Demon Net.

Net: Fire Demon huh? I like it!

Fire Demon: Thank God I thought you were dead!

_(Net rubs his head)_

Net: Ah me too!

Jackson: Uh forgive my French but were the Hell are we?

Rex: A...Apocalypse.

Jackson: Oh my god what happened to you?

Rex: Torture we don't have time to talk about it.

Guardian: Yeah we gotta bounce.

_(Jackson hugs his brother picks him up and carries him out quickly following the others as they all run out of the prison)_

Jackson: My poor little bro.

Lantern: Rex Mason Stewart you scared the crap out of me.

(Toin cried kissing hi little brothers head)

Tigress: The ships are over there we just have to make it over there.

Beast boy: What about the leaguers?

Robin: They'll meet up with all of us hopefully.

Wonder Girl: Very encouraging Tim.

Lantern: Stow the Chatter Ya'll

_(Just then an object traveling a tremendous seed comes towards them and hits a wall of the Palace many figures follow it)_

Guardian: Was that?

Bee: Must have been baby.

_(They all run over to the pile of fallen rock and realize that Its Superman and Shade.)_

Illuminate: Jason!

Conner: Are you both alright?

Superman: Yeah were fine...Shade heads up.

_(Shade uses his powers to catch some other Leaguers falling towards them he catches them with a sheet of dark energy and then sets them on the ground)_

Green Arrow: Thanks J!

Shade: Do not mention it Rihanna darling are you alright?

Fire Woman: I'm fine Jason darling.

Lantern: Were the Hell have you guys been?

Batman: Trying to keep Darkside and his goons away from all of you.

Lantern: Oh well thanks then.

_(Batman looks over at the team then at Dick)_

Batman: What the Hell happened to you?

Nightwing: Can we please just go I'm losing enough blood as it is.

_(Dick is leaning on Chloe to keep his balance)_

Illuminate: They all need medical attention. Fast!

Batman: Get back to the ships we will cover you.

Sportsmaster: No one's going any were.

Lagoon Boy: Neptune's beard don't these guys know when to give up?

Frostbite: No and that maybe the only thing that we have in common with them.

Batman: Deathstroke how is it that all of you have come to Apocalypse?

Spellbound: We have a deal with Darkside.

Chesire: And we intend to see it through.

Savage: Now hand over the scared children and we won't kill any of you.

_(Torin starts running towards Deathstroke but Guardian and Jackson grab her)_

Lantern: I'll show him a scared child LET ME AT EM LET ME AT EM!

Savage: Submit to the Shadows.

LAntern: How about you submit to my foot which is going to be kicking you in your immortal face repeativly!

Shade: Lantern please. And if we refuse?

Sportsmaster: Then will kill you and all of them!

Rescue: Yeah right!

Savage: Then let us make this simple Hand over the Guardian of Light the female Green Lantern, The Atlantian, The Martian and the Super Clone and the rest of you may leave freely

Sportsmaster: Or better yet Subject 10 how's about you hand over your kid instead I think she can take your and the Atlatians place.

Kaldur: You will not touch my Daughter!

Lantern: In other words keep your Damn hands away from my baby doll!

(_Torin turns her ring into the construct of a bat she forcefully hits Sporty knocking him to the ground)_

GL/John: Nice shot Baby Doll.

_(Torin winks at her father)_

Lantern: I had a nice teacher.

GL/Jordon: Hey what does that make me?

Lantern: Uh a guy with a broken arm and I was talking about you in the first place Goofball!

GL/Jordon: Oh right I knew that.

_(Deathsroke begins shooting both of his guns at the team and league but Superman, Shade, Illuminate and Fire Woman, Fire Demon, Net and Frostbite run in front of the team and protects them from the fire like a wall)_

Savage: Fine we will do this the hard way. Take them down.

_(The villains start moving in to take down the Heroes)_

Fire woman: Ha you forget savage that we are all stating on a planet basically made out of the same element that I control fire in some cases is adaptable but uncontrollable for some but not for me!

Fire Demon: And Fires purpose is to burn!

_(Both Argo and Rihanna make a literal Fire wall so that their enemies can't come any were near them this also causes M'gaan, La'gaan, Tanzy and Kaldur to fall to the ground)_

Frostbite: ARGO!

Fire Demon: Right sorry we have to tone it down Master Croft their vulnerable to heat.

Fire Woman: Agreed decrease the flames.

_(Fire Woman and Fire Demon lower the intensity of their powers)_

Klarion: Hey Jason did you like the little surprise that I left for your wife.

Shade: If by that you mean that you tried to kill her then no I did not enjoy it at all and you will pay severely for what you have done Klarion

_(Shade uses his powers over Darkness to pull shadows from the walls and Attack Klarione the shadows surround him and start pulling him towards Shade, Jason then opens his cloak__the shadows try to pull Klarion insides Shade's cloak Jason's eyes are glowing Black and he smiles)_

Klarion: No...Let ME GO!

Shade: _(demon voice__) __Do I smell fear Klarion? You do not know the meaning of that word, I am one of the many off springs of Darkness its self I am the thing that you fear most and the evil that grows in you I am Darkness I am Evil itself!_

_(The Shadows have almost completely pulled Klalrion in)_

Batman: Shade NO!

Fire Woman: JASON DARLING STOP!

(_Shade then snaps out of his trance then releases Klarion before he is pulled in Klarion then runs to Savage and the others while Jason falls to his knees)_

Fire Woman: Jason what has happened?

Shade: I do not know

_(Robin Batgirl Batman and Nightwing all throw multiple Baterangs at the enemy sadly Spellbound destroys them before they can hit their target)_

Robin: Somehow I knew that that wasn't going to work out!

Arsenal: And yet you did it anyway!

Tigress: What's your point?

_(Tigress runs toward Cheshire Jade swings her leg at her sister but Artemis catches it in a firm grip and pulls her to the ground Cheshire gets back up she throws her arm toward Artemis but she reacts to quickly she then grabs Cheshire's arm and knees her hard in the back Cheshire then falls to the ground)_

Tigress: Submit!

Cheshire: Keep dreaming Sis!

_(Cheshire moves her legs and kicks Artemis in her face before she hits the ground Wally catches her)_

KF/Wally: You ok?

Tigress: Fine! I'm fine.

Batman: Team get the injured and the younger members to the ships.

Beast boy: we can't just leave you.

Flash: ever heard the expression live to fight another day? Well I'm guessing that that works in this situation.

Arsenal: Yeah let's get out of her while we can

_(Deathstroke then pulls out RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and Fires it at the team all five Green Lanterns use their rings to shield all of them from this Superman then uses his Heat vision to melt the weapon)_

GL/Jack: You are such a jerk Hot shot! Arrow, Micara, Star hit low and high.

Star Girl: Roger.

Arrow: On it

_(Star fires a blast of energy from her staff while Arrow well shoots Arrow)_

_(The energy blast hits Klarion having very little effect and the Energy blast from Stars staff hits both Cheshire and Sports master)_

Lantern: Yeah eat it Sporty

_(Illuminate and Wonder girl fly toward Savage and his friends and knock them off their feet; Savage grabs Cassie by her ankle and throws her hard to the ground)_

Wonder Woman: Cassandra!

_(Wonder woman uses her super strength to knock Savage off his feet)_

Wonder Woman: You should be careful when you harm one close to me Savage.

Savage: Indeed I will not make that mistake again.

Illumnate: I'll say that you will not.

_(Illuminate attacks savage from behind but he then grabs her buy her neck and smashes her into the ground)_

Lantern: Back off Savage.

_(Torin Virgil and Julies move toward the Enemy they fire multiple shots at the heroes but Torin is able to shield all of them with a shield construct just in time Static and Net both fire a bolt of Lightning at their opponents but it is destroyed by Klarion)_

Pixie: Ok I've had enough! OK Julie time to use what Mum was working on.

(Pixie pressed a key on her belt bloxing her Meta gene powers. Within seconds pixie has grown almost 12 feet)

DR. Niemien: Oh my goodness!

Wonder Girl: Insane!

Lantern: Did you know that she could do that?

Micara: No I did not!

Pixie: As my mum would always say "let's make something wonderful"

(Pixie smiled as she swated the Apocalypse guards away like flys. Shielding fer allies from the incoming fire power with her body.)

Pixie: Let Illuminate go!

Klarion: I think not.

(Pixie srinks back down when Klarion zapps her from behind)

Wonder Gir: JULIE!

_(Cassie races to help her best friend up)_

Klarion: Pathetic litte girl!

Savage: Pathetic Indeed.

_(Savage slowly begins crushing Chloe under his boot)_

_(Sports master then takes out a small knife grabs part of Chloe's hair and cuts it off)_

_(Everyone gasps)_

Sports master: I always take a small part of who I kill and your hair I just couldn't resist.

Illuminate: I do not know if that is a compliment or an insult!

Spellbound: Well look at it this way Guardian with you out of the way I can have your bird boy.

Illuminate: Oh no you will not.

_(Chloe uses her powers to fire an energy beam from her eyes it hits Spellbound and knocks her to the ground.)_

Nightwing: Ahh...atta girl Chlo!

Savage: That trick won't save you Skug.

Nightwing: Don't call her that!

_(Nightwing runs toward Savage slides past him and the others and plants a small explosive near them)_

Nightwing: Chloe Phase!

_(Illuminate does as she's told she disappears in the ground below and then reappears on the surface)_

_(The Explosion goes off all of them quickly get back to their feet they all look at Nightwing)_

Nightwing: Crap!

_(Savage slugs Nightwing hard in his chest throwing him it a nearby wall he lies on the ground unable to get up.)_

Illuminate: NO!

KF/Wally: Get away from him!

_(Wally is about to run toward Savage but then Deathstroke points a gun at Dick)_

Deathstroke: Don't even think about it buddy you come any closer or I'll kill him.

_(Nightwing struggle to get back up mixed with the stress on his heart and the pain all over his body he doesn't have any more strength)_

Savage: Well well looks like the tables have turned. Now you all will submit now or Deathstroke here gets trigger happy.

Deathstroke: You heard the man! Move it.

_(Dick could see the pain in Slades eyes. And he could tell that he was hurting.)_

_(All the leaguers and the team look at one another then they start moving)_

Illuminate: NO WAIT! You want me? I'm yours.

Luther: Hmm I can see that working but Just in case Deathstroke.

_(Deathstroke pulls the trigger of his gun and one bullet hits Dick in the leg He screams in pain)_

_(Illuminate and the others are in shock)_

_(Chloe screams)_

Illuminate: NO!

_(She runs toward Dick and puts up a force filed around him tears fill Chloe's eyes)_

Illuminate: Please don't kill him he has nothing to do with this. NONE of them do!

_(Deathstroke then points his gun at Chloe)_

Sports master: Get out of the way Skug so Deathstroke can kill him.

_(Illuminate then stands up coming face to face with Deathstrokes Weapon)_

Illuminate: You wish to kill someone so badly then try me.

Nightwing: Chloe…no!

Illuminate: Trust me.

Deathstroke: Savage?

Savage: Kill her!

Deathstroke: I'm sorry.

_(Slade pulls the trigger and the gun goes off the bullet hits Chloe everyone yells in horror)_

Shade: CHLOE!

_(But Chloe doesn't fall to the ground she just stands there and smiles she then moves to reviles that the bullet didn't even pierce her skin it bounced right off her)_

Illuminate: Did you honestly think that that would have killed me Deathstroke?

_(Chloe then takes away Slade's weapon and crushes it she punches Slade and throws him towards Argo she then runs to Nightwing who is unconscious and carries him back to the others)_

Fire Demon: This is for what you did to Tanzy.

_(Argo grabs Slade's arm and begins slowly burning it but then suddenly Slade's phases through Argos grip)_

Fire Demon: How did you?

Deathstroke: Impressed? Good I was hoping so! Tell me Argo how is your mother and your Brothers Net Jericho and Rose?

Fire Demon: What do you know about them?

Deathstroke: Honestly not much since I left when your sister was only a few months old you don't see it but you already know who I am Soldier boy.

Fire Demon: Wait Soldier boy...Mom and Rose...Net...Jericho...Dad?

Deathstroke: Hello Son!

Fire Demon: You're MY Father?

Net: Your OUR father….. That is not possible.

Tigress: Boy and I thought I had father issues.

Deathstroke: Don't act all surprise your frosty friend already knew.

_(Argo stares at Tanzy with tears in his eyes)_

Net: Tanzy?

Fire Demon: When were you're going to tell us?

Frostbite: Argo I couldn't I didn't want to hurt you.

Fire Demon: And you think not telling me was ok Tanz?

Klarion: Well since you're pissed at her allow me to...kill her now.

_(Klarion throws a sharp piece of dark energy at Tanzy but Argo jumps and grabs her before it hits her instead it hits Net straight through his torso Argo looks back and sees what has happened he quickly runs to his brother)_

Fire Demon: Net oh my god.

Net: It's...Its fine Argo don't worry about it.

Lex Luther: Well that is unfortunate.

Savage: Yes but we have a war to prepare for Klarion Get us out of here.

Fire Demon: SLADE!

_(The villains all leave through a portal)_

_(Argo runs to his dying brother)_

_(Net lay's on the ground Argo is kneeling next to him)_

Argo: No…. No you're going to be ok look at me eyes on me.

Net: its ok Argo I did my...job I kept you safe all these years... I'm proud of who you have become.

Argo: Will get you help you can make it.

Net: Argo just tell...Tell mom Rose and... Jericho that I love them so much.

Argo: Stop it I can't do this without you!

Net: No you don't you ...proved that today. Argo I have faith in you that...that you can win this war. I know... you can

Argo: Don't go please! Please.

Net: its ok let... it go let it all... go. It's...too late you will get out of here you will live and you will fight another day. And I go to join our fallen brother and sister Guardians...finally.

_(Net then closes his eyes they don't reopen)_

Argo: Net?...NET!

_(Tanzy then grabs Argo and embraces him in a tight hug while he yells in pain for the loss of his brother.)_

Frostbite: Hush Shhh its ok it's alright.

_(Chloe then places Net hands over his wound to cover it and closes his eye lids)_

Illuminate: May the Guardians guide you to your final resting place.

_(Chloe then kisses his cheek)_

_(Rihanna turns her head in tears and Jason comforts her)_

Fire Woman: Your brother was a good man.

Shade: But we do not need to tell you that.

Fire Demon: Yeah I...I know.

Aqua Lad: Argo I know that you are hurt but your brother wished for you to live and in order for his final wish to be granted we have to get out of here.

Fire Demon: We can just leave him here.

Lantern: No we won't.

_(Torin uses her ring to build a coffin that she places Net in)_

Lantern: There!

Fire Demon: Thank you

Batman: We have to move!

_(Chloe carries Dick while M'gaan carries Conner Tim helps Julie with Cassie and Jazz helps her father while Jackson carries Rex And Macyey helps with Roy and Courtney__while Barbra help Kyle they all make it back to the ships and leave apocalypse)_

GL/Kyle: Whoa that was heavy.

Blue: Tell me about it!

Rex: Says the guy who wasn't beaten to a pulp.

Cassie: Yeah we had it ruff.

Bart: I will never run again for as long as I live

_(Dick, Kyle and Conner lie on the ground of Chloe's ship their heads rest on the laps of their loved ones and Barbra sees to Kyle while Fire Woman, Shade and a few other leaguers inspect the damage)_

_(Jason examines the lower part of Dicks chest which is badly bruised black and blue Jason uses his healing ability's to try and take some of the pain but Dick winces in pain Chloe moves some of his hair out of his eyes and tries to keep him calm Rihanna then looks at his leg where he was shot she rips apart the lower part of his pants to better examine the injury)_

Fire Woman: Jason!

_(Jason moves over to his wife)_

Shade: Tanzy Argo Check on Conner and Kyle.

Tigress: I can help

_(Both the senior Guardians do as their told)_

_(Argo moves over to Kyle and looks at the bead bleeding mark on his head Artemis helps him)_

Pixie_: (Smiles)_ Hey still think you up for running in the big leagues?

GL/Kyle: _(Smiles)_ you kidding? But I have to ask do you guys deal with this stuff all the time?

Tigress: Oh Yeah!

_(Dick screams in pain Rihanna and Jason try to restrain him tears fill Chloe's eyes as she tries to calm him down and reassure him)_

Illuminate: Dick...Dick listen to me your going to be alright you're going to be fine.

_(Wally kneels beside his best friend)_

KF/Wally: Hey how you doin man?

Dick: I...Feel like I went through a huge paper shredder...and lived.

KF/Wally: That's one way of putting it.

Dick: I'm tired...can...can I sleep now?

KF/Wally: No! Not yet but soon very soon I promise. How do you feel?

Dick: Cold...numb and tired.

Illuminate: You're a big hot mess aren't you?

Dick: Yeah...but I'm your...your hot mess right?

_(Chloe smiles then kisses him trying to calm him)_

Illuminate: Damn Right you are.

Dick: Glad I could feel that...I might not feel anything anymore soon.

KF/Wally: No I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop it right now you don't have permission to die not yet. Not until I say that I'm sorry.

Dick: You...Already have and I forgive...you.

KF/Wally: Talk to me Jason I have to know if he's going to live.

Shade: He's going to but he's going to wish that he wouldn't be the bullet in the lower part of his knee is deep in his leg we have to remove it.

Bart: ok then let's do it.

_(Bart reaches for Nightwing leg)_

Shade: NO! We do not have the right equipment for that pulling the bullet out now would kill him.

_(Bart slowly backs up)_

Bart: Right got it not a good idea keeping my hands to myself.

_(Artemis places a row of bandages around Kyle's head to stop the gash from bleeding she and Barbra then help him lay against the wall)_

Kyle: Thanks so much for that.

Batgirl: No problem. Tanzy how's Conner?

Frostbite: Incredibly stubborn!

Lantern: Aint that the truth!

Guardian: Con how you doin?

Conner: Feel like I got a painful douse of intense sunburn

Bee: I'm gonna guess that that means he's fine!

Fire Woman: We do not have the proper equipment to examine them here and Earth and the watchtower are too far away!

Batman_: (concerned)_ sadly they have to hold out till then.

_(Torin Jackson and Maycey all stare at their injured brother Rex)_

Emerald: Are you crazy? They don't have that long and who knows how long it will take us to get back there we have to help them now!

Jackson: Yeah can't we take them to nearby planet surly they have a hospital.

Miss. Martian: Not unless you want them to be given some sort of ridiculous cure like freezing them or soaking their heads in gasoline.

Jackson: Ok point taken.

Shade: Also there are humans and part Aliens most methods would be based on their physiology they could do something far too drastic.

Roy: Oh that's encouraging!

Micara: Zip it hot shot. Then where can we go?

Rescue: If I'm gonna die here…..i cant say that there hasn't been regret.

Frostbite: I know where we can go they will take amazing care of all of you.

Illuminate: Hear that baby we can get you help.

Dick: Good…...That sounds...Nhhh

_(Dick's eyes begin to close Chloe and Wally both try to wake him up but he doesn't respond)_

Illuminate: Dick...Dick please wake up...Dick...Dick.

_(The voice that Dick hears drowns out then everything goes black)_


	24. Guardian Angels

**_Secure_**

_(Dick wakes up but not really he's come out of sleep but his eye lids are still shut he's lying on something comfortable a bed perhaps and he hears a voice a woman's voice in the distance he hears a harp playing he remembers seeing things he saw Chloe's face he saw that she was scared he was on a table people where yelling for him to stay awake people were trying to revive him keep him alive he remembered blood so much blood he was awake too the whole time it was happening he remembered himself screaming at the top of his lungs in agonizing pain tears were running down Chloe's face __she was yelling Get up Dick I'm dying I need you come back for God sake then nothing everything went black)_

Chloe: Dick...Can you hear me? You there boy wonder? Chloe to planet Grayson come on baby.

_(Dicks eye begin to flutter open his vision is then restored and he sees Batman, Shade all surrounding him he then looks to Chloe)_

Dick: Am I in heaven?

Chloe: No why?

Dick: You're glowing.

Chloe: I always glow it's my thing.

Dick: Are you sure I'm not dead.

Chloe: If you were then we would all be dead too which were not.

_(Chloe kisses his forehead)_

Dick: Hmmm well then if this is death it's not so bad.

Chloe: how do you feel?

Dick: lousy but not as tired.

Chloe: I assumed as much!

Batman: Can you stand?

Dick: I think so!

Shade: Good because the others are awake same as you

Dick: The others oh my God are they ok?

Chloe: Dick baby their fine most of them are in recovery you blacked out before we got here some of the others who were injured did the same but their all fine were all here!

_(Dick calms down then Shade and Batman are able to help him stand Dick then looks and sees that his entire back is wrapped in bandages and so is his right leg he stands still for a few moments in shock)_

Batman: You ok?

Dick: Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a little shocked.

Shade: It's nothing that serious but I suggest that you don't put pressure on it.

Chloe: That's why you'll need these.

_(Chloe then hands him a pair of crutches and a black tank for him to wear)_

_(Dick stares at the crutches but then puts on the shirt)_

Dick: Crutches? Ok you're kidding right?

Chloe: Well it's either that or you can crawl everywhere for the rest of the day.

_(Batman whispers to Nightwing)_

Batman: Id use the crutches!

Dick: Yeah crutches it is then.

_(They all leave and head down the hall to the hospital)_

Dick: So Chlo you said that I blacked out when we got here well were exactly is here?

Chloe: Secure my home silly.

Dick: Really? And your people are ok with this?

Chloe: We never turn away those in need plus remember the treaty? Earth and Secure are friends now and we shall treat you all as such.

Dick: Well...ahh that's good. Does Apocalypse know that were here?

Batman: As far as we know we don't think they know were here.

Shade: And even if they did we are prepared to fight.

Batman: Hopefully it doesn't lead to that.

Shade: Understood.

_(They finally come to the entrance of the infirmary)_

Batman: Will give you all some time alone.

Shade: But we shall come to check on all of you.

Chloe: Thank you both.

_(Dick and Chloe walk into the room where they see the whole team laughing and having fun)_

Torin: Hey look who's up and breathing.

Chloe: He was always breathing Torin.

Torin: Yeah I know.

Conner: How you feeling?

Dick: Not as lousy and I'm not as tired.

Virgil: Well of course the fool aint tired he's be asleep for a whole day!

Dick: I have? And did you just call me a fool?

Virgil: Yes and uh well you see by that I meant...

_(Virgil hides behind Julie and Tim they all laugh with some help from Chloe Dick is able to sit back up again)_

Jackson: Nice to see you.

Dick: It's great to see all of you too wait where is Argo?

Tanzy: He's visiting his family telling them what happened to Net.

Dick: Oh my god! Poor kid he must be heartbroken.

Chloe: He will be alright I've known Argo for a very long time and he is stronger than we presume

Dick: Wait I slept for a whole day?

Chloe: Yes.

Dick: Where did the rest of you sleep?

Mal: They had warm beds for all of us.

Karen: Your people are very insistent Chloe.

Chloe:_(Laugh) _that is simply the way we are we never turn away those in need.

Kaldur: and we are most grateful for your people giving us medical attention.

Cassie: How is it that you had everything that most of us needed?

Tanzy: Secure has the most advanced medical equipment in the universe many beings often come to our planet for help and we very often give it to them.

M'gaan: Well either way it was so sweet of your people to let us stay here for a little while.

Conner: Yeah but it's also risky If Savage and his friends find out that the Guardians are harboring us it could get messy.

Tanzy: You worry too much Conner were all perfectly safe here.

Jazz: With everything's that's been going on are any of us really safe?

Torin: Wow way to be a Debbie downer Jazz

Jazz: Sorry.

Jackson: Jazz is right Even if we are safe here the Earth isn't we can't stay here forever.

Torin: _(Sigh)_ As much as I hate to admit it but Jack has a point

Roy/Arsenal: Wow that's new!

Torin: Shut it Hotshot

Mal: Hey where are the others?

Julie: Probably getting into trouble.

Cassie: That's what boys do!

_(The girls both sigh)_

Courtney: Love struck much?

Roy/Arrow: Love isn't bad Court!

Courtney: Never said it was ginger!

_(Just then Tim, Virgil, Gar, Rescue, Sina, Wolf, Jamie, Rescue and Bart run in the room.)_

Bart: Wahoo the winds blowing out there.

Jamie: Yeah cold wind very cold wind

_(The boys all shiver.)_

Rex: Yeah But it makes me...FEEL ALIVE!

_(They all laugh)_

Jackson: HA Rex, Rescue you're not supposed to be out of bed.

Rex: When did you become Dad?

Jackson: You mean when did I become your big brother? Since the day you were born!

Torin: Oh what a terrible day that was!

The Twins: HEY!

Torin: Oh you know I'm kidding!

Rescue: And I'm a 21 year old dog! Do you know how old that is in human years?

Jackson: I actually lost count.

Rescue: Yeah me too.

_(The twins run over and hug Torin while Jack scratches Rescue behind the ears)_

_(Dick notices that the left of Rex's head is badly bruises and there is a string of bandages on his shoulder. He also saw the massive amounts of scarring on Rescues back.)_

Dick: you ok Rexey?

Rex: Fine Dickey!

_(Everyone laughs)_

Kaldur: Did you all say that it is windy?

Jamie: Si I guess a storms coming.

Maycey: Can we all hang in here till it blows over?

Chloe: I do not see why not

Maycey: Cool!

_(All of them sit in a circle)_

_(The whole team looks over at Chloe and sees that Chloe's hair is much shorter)_

Barbra: Oh my Gosh when did you get that?

Chloe: Oh Jazz gave it to me.

Jazz: I'm a hair stylist for a part time job so since Chloe's hair got chopped up on Apocalypse I thought that id give her a new look!

Dick: Well I think you look gorgeous Chlo

Chloe: _(blushes_) Thanks baby!

Cassie: Ok I'm glad that we all survived and everything. But what I want to know is how Julie grew almost as tall as the statue of Liberty.

_(Everyone turns their attention To Julie)_

Julie: Oh um well. It's atually a new project I've working on….well a new project that my mum was working on.

_(Julie opens her backpack and removes a file containing a stack of papers, she then heads them to Jazz)_

Julie: It's called project giantess. My mum was trying to find away to manipulate her powers to now make her shrink but to make her grow.

Torin: That's amazing.

Jazz: And impossible.

Everyone: what?

Jazz: I know about this project Julie. Mum worked night and day on it, she thought the effects would re custruct damaged bones, she thought it could heal a persons system without sugery, but it only caused damage to her skeletory system, and due to her heart condition she gave up her work, to recuperate. Julie where did you find these notes?

Julie: Uhhh…..dad's office.

Jazz: Julie!

Julie: What? Ok I know that i wasn't supposed to but I couldn't resist. Dad never showed me what mum was working on.

Jazz: And for good reason. Dad didnt want us working on mums stuff because of the risks, pluse this is mums personal stuff. She wouldn't want you do mess with it.

Julie: Jazz how can you say that? Mum would be so happy that I was continuing with what she started. Sure some of her therories are a little out there but….

Jazz: Mum was a very well respected scientist. But some of her ideas were too Science Fiction.

Julie: Maybe but her heart was always in the right place. Her ideas were to help people, improve the world. She's the one who helped Doctor. Dorado with the zeta tube calculations, she developed the micro suits that Atom and Bumblebee use, and inveted the formula that gave her her abilities, and installed the implants in Recues leg and she's the one who helped draw the schematics for the Watchtower and the Cave!"

Conner: Wait wait your mother designed the Watchtower?

M'gaan: And the Cave?

Juie: Well she desighned the electrical functions and helped the plan out the Watch tower along with many other Star lab doctors.

Jazz: It's actually how our parents met.

Virgil: That's amazing

Julie: That's right! My mum helped change the world and I'm helping finish what she started.

Jazz: Julie some of mum's projects are dangerous that's why dad never wanted us working on them and for good reason. Julie that project could have seriously hurt you or worse! Mum wouldn't have wanted that.

Julie: Yeah but I wanted to make sure that all of moms hard work means something not just to me, the Team and the League. I want it to mean something to the whole world. I don't want to feel like all my mum's hard work and dedication died wth her. I don't exspect any of you to understand…..well actually maybe a few.

Cassie: Julie listen, we think what you're doing is great. But your mom wouldn't want you to put yourself in harms way. I know that we don't want that.

Julie: My mum always said to make something wonderful and that's what I did.

_(Just then some of the league walks in along with Argo King Erin and Queen Sara along with Torins mom and Dad)_

Batman: Team we need to talk.

Torin: I'll say we do.

Shade: I think what Batman meant to say was how are you all feeling.

_(The team all say that they are doing fine)_

Erin: Chloe, Tanzy I'm so glad to see you both safe and sound!

_(Tanzy and Chloe both hug their uncle)_

Tanzy: Thank you uncle

Sara: We heard what you girls did on Apocalypse we are both so proud of you and Chloe you hair is so beautiful

Chloe: Thank you Auntie

Tanzy: Argo? Are you alright?

_(Argo doesn't make eye contact with Tanzy)_

Argo: Yeah I'm doing fine.

Vixen: Maycey Rex oh my God boys are you alright?

Rex: Where fine mom

(Maycey and Rex hug their mother)

Vixen: Oh we were so worried about the four of you.

GL/John: Jackson?

Jackson: I'm fine dad. Mind control nothing serious.

Torin: You're kidding right?

Jackson: Uh Well I...uh

Torin: Oh yeah that reminds me.

_(Torin lightly smacks Jackson)_

Jackson: What the Heck was that for?

Torin: That was for being put under mind control

Jackson: Ok fair enough

_(Torin then hits him again)_

Torin: That was for hurting Maycey Rex Rescue and I

Jackson: Ok That I deserve too.

_(She then hits him again)_

Torin: AND THAT!...Was for claiming that your better than me.

Jackson: Ok now I'm not so sure that I deserve that one.

Torin: Fine then Big Bro lets go a few rounds.

Jackson: Oh your on little sis.

GL/John: Oh brother

Rescue: Really you're both gonna do this frickin now?

Chloe: Uh you all remember my Uncle Erin yes?

Mal: Of course we do CC

Erin: CC?

Chloe: _(Laugh)_ it is a nick name for me Uncle.

Erin: Ah!

Batman: We need to talk about the Apocalypse invasion force.

Flash: but first there's something you all need to see.

Tim: What?

Shade: Something not very good but perhaps we should inform them that they can stay.

_(Shade places his hand near the door on the infirmary but doesn't open it.)_

Cassie: Uh who can stay?

_(Shade smiles then open the door to the infirmary and most of Tanzy, Chloe and Argos friends fall in)_

_(They all lay in a dog pile on top of each other)_

Amaris: I told you guys to wait!

Seth: No you didn't!

Skylar: Wait who's hand is one my...

Alex: Oops sorry.

Skylar: Alex!

Alex: Sure be mad at the blind guy.

Jex: Nice dude.

Alex: Shut up!

Shade: Ahem!

Drake: Oh uh...surprise?

Oceana: Nice Drake

Argo: Shuttle guys very subtle

Mark: Sorry man!

_(All of the senior Guardians get up and are very happy to see the team)_

Amaris: Oh my Guardian it's so great to see you all.

Drake: I second that!

_(All of them exchange greetings and a few hugs)_

Skylar: Wow you guys look rough.

Conner: You have no idea.

Seth: Forgive us Masters we just wanted to make sure that Argo Tanzy and Chloe were ok.

Tanzy: Where fine guys already on the mend.

Alex: Hey we heard what happened were so sorry Argo.

Argo: It's alright you guys couldn't have done anything

_(Seeing how much Argo is hurting the team changes the Subject)_

Drake: Of hey we brought friends. Cleo, Zeus, Hardcore, Jammer, Pandora, Z.A.T get in here.

_(In seconds 5 dogs enter the room)_

Zeus: Hey Rescue my man, it's great to see you.

Cleo: You look good.

Rescue: Hey it's aways great to see you guys. How have you all been?

Hardcore: Couldn't be better man

Jammer: Man we've missed you man.

Rescue: Missed you all too.

Pandora: Well I missed you more Rescue.

(Ora smiled brightly kissing Rescue's cheek)

Rescue: Thanks Ora.

Pandora: I was worried that you wouldn't visit as much as you promised. But we're all happy that you kept your promise Rescue.

Reacue: Of course Ora I'd be crazy if I didn't want to visit you guys.

Hardcore: Damn right bro

Rescue: Hey are they treating you all good here?

Cleo: Kidding? All happy,very happy.

Rescue: I'm happy to hear that Cleo.

La'gaan: So what's this news that we need to hear?

Kyle: Yeah that's just what we need bad news.

_(Shade pulls up a monitor for everyone to see he plays footage that an News men it talking about)_

News Man: And in others it seems that the Justice Leagues secret cover operatives have all of a sudden gone rouge. This is footage from a security camera in Happy Harbor where a female Martian who goes by Miss. Martian and a Female Green Lantern are having an all out cat fight.

_(They all watch as Torin drops a house on M'gaan and she then _psychically _attacks Torin)_

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOH!

Hardcore: Oh that had to hurt man.

Torin: Ow!

M'gaan: Sorry! Uh Torin do you remember any of that?

Torin: None….uh what about you?

M'gaan: Nope!

Torin: I really hate mind control!

Jammer: Mind controle? What the hell did we miss?

Batman: Wait it gets worse.

News men: Reports are coming in from New Orleans, Los Angeles Star city, New York City, Washington DC Metropolises, Gotham,Bludhaven and Central city That these such fights have occurring in these Areas From Guardians to Amazons, Bugs and Shape shifters alike in these events a special report has gone out saying that these Heroes are Dangerous and must be contained we have visual images of most of the culprits if you see anyone fitting this description please contact locate authorities.

_(Flash shuts off the program.)_

Conner: So now were fugitives?

Torin: Great I always wanted to spend the rest of my life in prison.

Rescue: I've been in prison before….oh wait that's a bad thing…Nevermind shutting up!

Arsenal: You've been to jail before for what chasing cats?

Rescue: Zip it hot shot that's personal and none of your bussiness

Rex: Hey did anyone else think it was cool when that guy used my code name?

_(Rex laughs but everyone stares at him)_

Rex: Bad timing? Yeah thought so….sorry.

Julie: And oh no he did not just call me and Jamie bugs!

Jamie: Yeah that hurts!

Julie: Jamie I say you and I go and fly around his head I could sting him.

Jamie: That sounds like fun!

_(The two friends laugh)_

Barbra: But seriously what are we going to do about this?

Flash: Well fortunately they aren't fingering us for this.

Maycey: Wow thanks for rub it in Flash.

Batman: For now you're all going to have to lay low.

Courtney: No problem we can just stay here until the invasion.

Shade: That may be a problem.

Courtney: How so?

Sara: Both worlds must prepare for the war that comes a war that the Guardians will assist you in.

Jamie: You mean that you're going to fight with us...you're highness?

Erin: indeed we will.

Batman: You highness you must understand that if you do help us many Guardians will be killed.

Erin: We are ready to do our part like we have said we never turn our backs on those in need. For too long have we lived in fear of Manduria and Apocalypse now that we are all here we stand a chase this is a warning to the people the good and the evil this... Is war!

Drake: Well then if you guys are fighting in a war count me in

Skylar: Sign me up!

Alex: Me too!

Roy/Arsenal: What are you going to do hit the enemy with your cane?

_(Alex hits Roy in the back of his leg)_

Alex: Actually yeah!

Arsenal: OW! Damnit!

Torin: Nice dude!

Alex: Thanks.

_(Torin high fives Alex)_

Zeus: The Alphas will be happy to help in any way we can.

Batman: The Justice League will be happy to have your help.

Sara: When you need us we shall be there

Erin: We shall ready our armies and we shall contact you soon

Jackson: Hold up I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I don't think it's going to work if this invasion is as big as we think even with the Guardians helping us I don't think it's going to be enough.

Roy/Arrow: Jackson's right will need more fire power.

Courtney: But whom?

Kyle: What about the Green Lantern Corps? I mean there must be thousands of Lanterns we could get a few to help.

(Everyone stares at Kyle)

Kyle: What?

Batman: That could work!

Jackson: Yeah it could!

Torin: Kyle have I ever told you how awesome you are?

Kyle: Uh...no!

Torin: Well you should know that I'm seriously thinking about it!

Chloe: This is perfect Torin Jackson and Kyle can go to Oa with the other Green Lanterns of Earth and convince them to help us!

Jackson: It won't be easy Chlo!

Tim: How do you know?

Torin: Uh cause the Guardians of the Universe are the most stubborn beings in the Universe

Bart: uh how stubborn we talkin here?

_(Jackson points at Batman)_

Jackson: Like him but 10 times worse

Bart: Wow that's stubborn

Jackson: Uh huh

Kyle: They'll help us they have to!

Torin: Don't get your hopes up kid but it's worth a try.

Sara: Perhaps we can help you convince The Guardians of Oa after all the Guardians of Oa and the Guardians of Secure have been allies for years

_(Both Erin and Sara leave)_

Jamie: So why can't we stay on Secure?

Chloe: You heard my uncle Jamie they need to prepare for the coming battle; we would get in the way.

M'gaan: plus we need to be ready that means that we must return to Earth.

Batman: Your best bet is to return to Bludhaven and get ready for the invasion.

Dick: How? We don't even know when it is.

Barbra: Yes we do.

Dick: (shocked) How?

Bart: It was all Miss. M

M'gaan: You see when I read Deathstr...

_(Everyone stares at Argo)_

Argo: What? Its fine tell him I don't care.

_(The group remains scilent for a few moments to continue)_

M'gaan: Well…. When I read Deathstrokes mind of Apocalypse he knew exactly which day they were attacking.

Dick: When?

M'gaan: The day after Tomorrow.

Karen: You're sure about that?

Conner: She's sure.

_(Conner and M'gaan smile at each other)_

Bart: Well that should give us plenty of recovery time.

Chloe: I agree I could use a nap.

Dick: Didnt you sleep last night?

Chloe: No I stayed up all night watching you making sure that you didn't freak out when you woke up.

_(Dick Blushes)_

Dick: You did that...for me?

Chloe: Of course I did.

_(Chloe smiles then hugs Dick)_

Batman: In the mean time all of you head back to the Safe house you'll be safe there.

Maycey: Uh Pun intended?

Batman: No!

Maycey: Right...Sorry.

_(Whispers to Tim)_

Maycey: How do you put up with this guy?

Tim: I'm not even sure that I know Mace!

Cassie: Well it's good that local authorities cant track us. Most of us wear masks, but the ones that don't well that's another story.

Mal: Cass is right those who don't wear mask will be in trouble.

Jazz: Sadly Jackson and Julie and Virgil don't wear masks neither do Torin, Tanzy Chloe or Argo next to Conner.

Torin: _(Sigh)_ I knew one day I would regret not wearing that one part of a costume that I never truly liked and now that moment has come. I just have one thing to say about it.

Kaldur: And what is that my love?

Torin: Damn! And oh my God I forgot you were in here.

_(Kaldur smiles and hugs Torin)_

Torin: I love you baby

Kaldur: Love you too.

Torin: The mask….i aleays thought that it would cramp my style…..not I wish I had one.

Arsenal: You have style?

(Arsenal shuts up when Rescue growns at him)

Rescue: Watch your name around her Hot Shot

Chloe: I believe that the police will have a very hard time pinning me down.

Kaldur: Why is that?

Chloe: My hair. See the only picture that they have of me is with my long hair.

Tanzy: That is true that clearly works in your favor.

Chloe: Indeed someone remind me to thank Deathstroke for giving me that bad haircut.

Jazz: And me for giving you the awesome one!

Chloe: Indeed.

Mark: Why is it that you Human heroes hide your identities in the first place we Guardians do not?

Conner: It's complicated.

La'gaan: And we can't really explain it right now.

Oceana: Enough said it's so sad that you all can't stay; we would have had so much fun.

Barbra: We can get together after this big mess is over.

Amaris: Sounds good!

Torin: Ok I know that I'm going to regret this but what does Godfrey say about all this?

(Batman turns on another monitor that shows Godfrey on his show)

Dick: (Smiles) Don't break it this time Chlo

(Chloe smiles back at him)

Godfrey: Good evening folks! Now I'm guessing that you all have found out about the Justice Leagues pathetic little Sidekicks going rouge

Torin: I show him pathetic.

Recue: Easy Torin you have nothing to prove to him not a thing!

Torin: Yeah but I really like to see him eat his words.

Bart: They are low carb.

La'gaan: How about he chokes on his words

Torin: (Smiles) Right but still he's the bad guy not us he's the one who's working for Darkside not us!

Julie: Yeah what I wouldn't give to smack that smile of his face.

Gar: Shhh I want to hear!

Godfrey: Now I know what your all thinking they're just kids just small children they don't know what they're doing and you right about that part now the Justice league has tried to convince us that their little covert team was under mind control and I have to say what a load of garbage what I want to know is if these heroes were subjected to mind control then why didn't they come and confess?

Maycey: Uh because no one would have believed us.

Godfrey: But seriously ladies and gentlemen I have a feeling that sooner or later theses heroes will be caught for what they have done they can't hide forever.

Rex: Uh are you sure it's not just gas that he feels?

Maycey: Yeah it may not even be a grudge maybe he just had something bad for lunch.

Jackson: That seems very unlikely boys

Bart: Be funny if it was though.

Batman: We should go head back to Earth.

Chloe: Indeed but before we do I think there is something that we all must do

_(We then see the team the League and thousands of Guardians attend the funeral of Grant Net Roth his Mother Vera Sister Rose and Brother Jericho and Argo where all their to mourn there lost son and brother Net knew many guardians many of the men that Grant had led as their leader came to say their final good bye to their Captain. Even a young girl who Net had asked to be his wife was their weeping for the loss of her future husband King Erin spoke highly of Net and viewed him as extraordinary Guardian and an excellent captain no one would ever forget him the team stuck close to Argo through the entire Ceremony Tanzy was especially close Since Argo was the second oldest amongst his siblings King Erin gave Argo his brothers Helmet that he had often worn on the front lines of duty)_

_(All of them exchange good bye most of them said their condolences to Nets family and the young girl who Net was suppose to marry then the Team and league head home with heavy hearts and eyes filled with tears)_


	25. No we're in this Together

**_Apocalypse_**

Darkside: You let them escape?

Spellbound: We didn't let them escape they got away.

Chesire: Smooth Scarlett.

Spellbound: Shut up Jade.

Darkside: Enough! I am not angree!

Sportsmaster: Your not?

Darkside: Not at all I smell progress you all did you jobs flawlessly I didn't wish for you to kill the heroes, they were messengers and they delivered it they are hurt and while we let them lick their wounds like scared dog we know that we strike fear into their hearts! Now we break them.

_(They all smile)_

Darksied: And from what you all have told me about these young heroes it seems that you underestimate them too much.

Luther: That is always the case .

Darkside: Indeed but none the less these young heroes have proven to be worthy foes but you have the power to break them , their wills and their spirits now we just have to finish it. We will stomp them into the dirt make them bow and worship us they will fall and when they all do their world will be ours for the taking.

Queen Bee: I don't think that it would be wise if Deathstroke accompanied us on this, his personal relationship with his son the Fire Guardian may prevent him from doing his job.

Deathstroke: Are you questioning me Bee?

Queen Bee: what do you think?

Deathstroke: How dare you...

Darkside: Deathstroke Queen Bee please, but Slade is this true one of the Guardian boys was your son?

Deathstroke: Actually both of the Guardian boys where my son until Klarion killed one of them!

Klarion: I was trying to Hit the ice Skug not you boy Slade and how was I suppose to know you didn't say anything.

Deathstroke: That is not the point you stupid fool!

Ra's al Ghul: What I wish to know is how if you are this boy's father then why do not show any signs of Guardian powers?

Deathstroke: After I left Argos mother him his brothers and sister I found a way to cleanse myself of my powers and ability's some not all however Argo was only five when I left and his little sister Rose had just been born his mother had no idea that I had become Deathstroke.

Sportsmaster: Oh boo hoo what a sob story Slade.

Deathstroke: At least I mourned my son when he died you didn't even do that for your daughter Artemis when she died.

Sportsmaster: But she wasn't dead.

Deathstroke: Excuses Excuses you wouldn't give a Damn weather she was dead or not.

Cheshire: He has a point.

Sportsmaster: Stay out of this Jade!

Cheshire: I rest my case

Luther: Gentlemen enough we are not here to fight we are here to destroy the Justice League.

Manta: Luther is right we all have the same goals we must remember why we have them!

Darkside: Correct you are Manta and do not forget that we are not alone we have many other operatives on Earth Ready and waiting to their parts the League and their precious team think that this is over but this is only the beginning!

**_Bludhaven_**

Conner: This is only the beginning what they did to us was a warning!

Torin: Some warning. Hell I wouldn't even call it a warning more like a test of showing their power to prove their superior they weren't warning us they were prepared to kill us.

Kaldur: Either way they wished to make us suffer and we did.

Chloe: Team I know that this may not be the right time but perhaps we should consider taking some of the younger members out of this mission seeing what has occurred we should at least consider it

_(The senior members of the team plus a few older members all nod they are all in the meeting room of the Safe house while the Team is outside)_

M'gaan: But we should all at least let them have a say in this if they want to go we can't stop them.

Torin: Yeah a lot of them are stubborn that way! That's probably my fault I trained them, Wait what the Hell am I saying I trained them they should be able to take care of themselves.

Dick: I don't think that training is going to be enough T

Torin: and why not?

Dick: Most of them have proven themselves from time and time again because we helped them out because we had their backs but this time I don't know if will be able to keep t up some of them are so young if any of them got hurt or worse we would take the blame.

Jackson: Yeah Tory I don't want to see my little brothers get hurt

Torin: Their not that little anymore Jack!

Roy/Arrow: Yeah Jack you haven't seen your brothers in action like I have their good real good!

Kyle: Yeah they are and so all that training I was doing with Torin was for nothing you only let me join the team so that we could just give up no way I don't think so!

Barbra: Were ready

Karen: And how is this any different than the Reach invasion we didn't set them out for that.

Mal: There was no Army that time beautiful.

Courtney: I don't know most of them like you do but I'm scared for them but they showed amazing amounts of courage today something tells me that they won't back down

Argo: Yeah I'm not going to back down my brother died believing that we would win this fight; I'm not going to let that dream die with him.

Kaldur: Many people are going to die

Karen: Shouldn't Wally and Artemis be talking about this with us?

Mal: Artemis said that he wasn't feeling well so they went to bed early.

Argo: But even if they were here they would either be with us or against us

Tanzy: Their opinion matters.

Barbra: I just don't want anyone to die

Conner: No not this time they all know what their getting themselves into they all know what they signed up for if they don't back down that is a true sign of courage and each of them has it!

Kaldur: Perhaps we should still have their own opinion on this.

Conner: Agreed!

Torin: Fine

_(M'gaan and Chloe nod)_

Dick: ok get them in here.

_(Conner and Kaldur call the rest of the team in the meeting room)_

Kaldur: What we are all going to tell you is very important and is very serious, the senior members of the team have been considering that many of the younger members of the team should not take part in the Invasion.

The rest of the team: WHAT?

Bart: Why?

Cassie: Yeah why would you all want to do this?

M'gaan: First of all for most of your safety we don't want to see any of you get badly hurt.

Julie: Uh shouldn't that decision be up to us?

Virgil: Yeah!

Tim: This is our fight too!

Chloe: It should not have to be

Tanzy: And what am I suppose to do? Watch on the side lines while you throw yourself into danger? No I don't think so we were separated most of our lives I'm not going to let that happen again!

Chloe: It won't happen again I won't let it!

Julie: And what about you Jazz do you want me to watch helplessly while you put your life on the line?

Jazz: Of course not Julie it's just that...

Julie: Good cause that aint gonna happen

Dick: You all should at least take time to think about it.

Rex: Well I think we've all thought about it and we want in!

Maycey: Yeah weather we know this or not we've been preparing for something like this all our lives

Jamie: You said that you needed an army to fight apocalypse well you've got one

Gar: We won't mess up will do our very best and we can all train harder with Torin.

The younger members of the team: YEAH!

_(The senior members of the team smile and nod)_

Jackson: Wait.

_(Both Torin and Jackson walk over to Maycey and Rex)_

Jackson: Maycey? Rex is this really what you want to do?

Rex: You mean you're going to let us choose?

Torin: Hey Jackson and I aint Mom and Dad where not going to make you do what you don't want to but know that if you want to go it's your choice.

The Twins: We wanna go we really do!

Jackson: (Smiles) that's all we needed to hear.

M'gaan: Gar do you want to go?

Gar: You can't get rid of me that easily I want to help!

Julie: Me too Jazzy!

Rescue: You know me I'm always looking for a fight

_(The team all look at one another)_

Kaldur: Ok then let's get started T do your thing!

Torin: ATTENTION!

_(The younger members of the team all stand in a straight line)_

Torin: We have to work together

Cassie: Check that!

Torin: Will have to trust each other.

Tim: We already do

Torin: It aint gonna be easy!

Bart: It never is!

Torin: I'm gonna be yelling!

_(The team all stare at her)_

Torin: More than usual and at a much louder volume!

The Twins: What's new with that big sis?

_(Team all laughs)_

Dick: Ok everyone.

(Dick smiles looking at Julie)

Dick: Let's do something wonderful.

Jazz: It's getting late I think we should all hit the hay!

Jackson: I second that!

Courtney: You guys have rooms here?

Roy/Arrow: Bed rooms, bath room's showers, Kitchen, Med lab, gym the whole stick!

Courtney: Wow impressive.

Karen: Come on guys! Roughed up's member's unstairs you all need something soft to sleep on.

Jackson: Second it plus most of them did help save our butts tonight.

Courtney: seems fair.

Barbra: But we only have four.

Bart: I'll sleep on the floor tonight.

Cassie: Me too

_(They all stare at Arsenal)_

Roy/Arsenal: What?

Karen: What? You're not going to complain?

Roy/Arsenal: (Yawn) I'm too tired to complain!

Torin: Wow...just...wow!

_(The team starts heading to their room or rooms many of the younger members of the team stay in the living room in their sleeping bags some of the older members join them they all say good night to each other and go to bed)_

_(Artemis and Wally have their sleeping bags in the Gym floor where they can be alone to talk)_

Wally: What's wrong with me?

Artemis: Well I can think of a few things.

Wally: Not funny Artemis I almost killed my best friend yesterday.

Artemis: But you helped save him you made it right.

Wally: Not entirely I was just so mad at him he was being so you know how he can get.

Artemis: Wally you should know of all people what he's like you know him better than anyone maybe even better than Chloe.

Wally: Yeah I know I just can't believe that I would do something like that to him and we weren't under mind control.

Artemis: How do you know?

Wally: It was just the way we moved the way we spoke I could just tell and when I was able to knock him down you didn't see the fear in his eyes and then that was reflected back into me. We wanted to kill each other, what if I really had done it?

Artemis: He's probably asking himself that same question about you.

Wally: Really?

Artemis: Yeah he's probably wondering what would have happened if he had done that exact same thing to you.

Wally: I don't know what he would think of that he's changed so much.

Artemis: So are we we've all changed so much over the last few years.

Wally: It's not the years that changed us its how much crap we would put up with.

Artemis: That too.

Wally: I just don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Artemis: People need us we help them.

Wally: Yeah I guess you're right.

Artemis: Well of course I am.

_(Wally smiles but then looks back down)_

Artemis: Tell you what how about we go up stairs and see Dick.

Wally: No! I mean it's not that I don't want to its just that I wouldn't know what to say to him.

Artemis: Are you sure?

Wally: Yeah let's let him rest he's been through enough. Pulse I wouldn't have the courage to look him the eyes.

Artemis: I guess things between you and him would be awkward right now.

Wally: You think?

(Artemis sits back next to her husband she wraps her arms tightly around his neck and lets him hold her in his arms)

Wally: I owe Chloe so much for bringing me back from the dead and how do I repay her? I almost kill her Husband.

Artemis: Don't talk about that please I was so miserable when you were gone; I couldn't stop crying the girls were always there for me!

Wally: You had good people watching out for you

Artemis: I did and I was so grateful. But to honest I never thought that I would fall in love ever again.

Wally: Really?

Artemis: Yeah

_(Tears fill her eyes but Wally holds her closer to him whipping away her tears)_

Wally: Shhh its ok I'm here and I'll never ever leave you I love you.

Artemis: I...I love you too.

_(Wally passionately kisses her)_

_(Back up stairs Roy, Chloe, Dick, Conner, M'gaan and Jazz with Jackson are all in their rooms)_

_(In Kyle's room Barbra's helping him get settled)_

Barbra: There comfortable?

Kyle: Yeah thanks Barbra for everything.

Barbra: No problem well good night.

_(Barbra is getting ready to leave)_

Kyle: Uh Barb wait.

Barbra: Yeah?

Kyle: Uh I have something to ask you.

Barbra: What is it?

_(Barbra sits on Kyle's bedside)_

Kyle: This is going to sound crazy but I think I'm scard.

Barbara: Of what?

Kyle: This whole Lantern and invasion thing I've never done anything like this before what if I mess up?

Barbra: You won't screw up

Kyle: How do you know?

_(Barbra smiles)_

Barbra: Cause I won't let you!...And thank you

Kyle: For what?

Barbra: I don't think I thanked you properly for taking such good care of me while I was in the Infirmary it really meant a lot to me so thank you for everything you did.

Kyle_: (Blushes)_ Oh right...uh your welcome I just wanted to make sure that you where taken care of.

Barbara: That was very sweet of you. I know that we've only each other for a short time but I'm glad that were friends.

Kyle: Right...Friends.

(Long pause)

Barbra: Well good night Kyle sleep tight

Kyle: Yeah thanks Babs. Good night.

_(Barbra shuts of the light and closes the door to Kyle's room and begins walking down the hall Kyle removes his shirt and gets under the covers of his bed and lies there for a few moments staring at the ceiling)_

Kyle: _(Groans) _The heck with it already

_(Kyle jumps out of bed opens his door and heads down the hall to wear Barbra is)_

Kyle: Hey Barb wait!

Barbra: Kyle! Are you ok?

_(Kyle stands in front of her and looks her straight in the eyes)_

Kyle: Barb I...I just wanted to say that your an amazing person I like you and like being around you your absolutely spectacular and...and we belong together.

_(Without thinking Kyle gently grabs Barbra and kisses her)_

_(Shocked Barbra then pulls away but then gives in they stand there for another few minutes before they come up for air)_

Barbra: Wow!

Kyle: Sorry!

Barbra: Don't be.

Kyle: you know how Torin said I was just ING and no Will?

_(Barbra nods)_

Kyle: Well I think I was final willing to have the courage to kiss you.

Barbra: Well I'm glad and proud that you did.

Kyle: so you feel the same way?

Barbra: Of course I do!

_(Barbra Kisses Kyle this time squeals and head back down stairs)_

Barbra: _(Light laugh)_ Good night!

_(Kyle does a small victory dance in the hall way)_

Kyle: Yes!

_(Kyle then heads back to his room and goes to bed with a huge smile on his face)_

_(In Chloe and Dicks room Chloe is helping Dick sit down)_

Chloe: Easy, easy there you go.

_(Chloe is able to help him sit on the Comforter of their bed they both sigh in relief)_

Chloe: There you ok?

Dick: Yeah thanks Chlo...ow damn this is uncomfortable

Chloe: Do your injuries still hurt?

Dick: More than they did this morning.

Chloe: Take off your shirt I'll have a look.

_(Chloe rushes to their Bathroom and removes a few things from the medicine cabinets, while she does this Dick does as he's told he painfully removes his shirt he all of a sudden feels dizzy)_

_(Chloe walks back out)_

Chloe: You ok?

Dick: I think so.

_(The sight of Dick being exposed from his neck to his waist always made Chloe blush not because she was embarrassed but because she was always shocked at what she saw she thought that she would be use to it by now with all the medical attention that he's needed the last few years but she didn't mind not at all)_

_(Dick noticed that she was staring at him)_

Dick: Enjoying the show?

Chloe: Shit!

Dick: Don't be embarrassed Chlo I'm pretty hot

Chloe: Oh shut it you goof ball

_(Dick and Chloe both laugh)_

Dick: I love your new look.

Chloe: Thank Sportsmaster for that!

Dick: Well I thought that it would have killed you I though...

_(Chloe places her hand on his cheek and kisses him)_

Chloe: Takes more than a tiny gun to stop Chloe Grayson.

Dick: I'll drink to that! ...Ah!

_(Chloe dabs one of the bigger cuts on his chest with some rubbing alcohol from the bathroom) _

Chloe: I'm sorry.

Dick: You're sorry for what?

Chloe: For letting Savage and his stupid friends take you and hurt you!

Dick: Chlo I know what you think so push it out of your head I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this!

Chloe: I cannot help it my love it's just hard not to.

Dick: You know something you're cute in self pity.

Chloe: You're not funny!

Dick: But I made you smile right?

Chloe: Yes.

_(Chloe kisses his forehead)_

Chloe: How do you feel?

Dick: every single part of my body aches.

Chloe: I'm sorry.

Dick: It's not your fault…besdes you hep take away the pain

_(Chloe dabs a deep cut on his cheek)_

Dick: OW!

Chloe: I haven't touched you yet.

Dick: Really?...oh!

_(Chloe laughs and nearly falls of the edge of the bed)_

_(But Dick is able to catch her before she does)_

Dick: you ok? What's so funny?

Chloe: You.

Dick: Yeah I am

Chloe: It's just that you're not the same man I knew Seven years ago.

Dick: Is that bad?

Chloe: No of course not I mean that you've changed so much but for the better and I love it and I love you.

Dick: I love you too Chlo yeah I know I use to be afraid of change but now, now it's not so scary now

Chloe: I know the feeling may I ask you something?

Dick: You can ask me anything Chlo you know that.

Chloe: Yes but when we were both younger did you ever expect us to go to college together, to live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, or even get married?

Dick: Sadly no.

Chloe: Nor I. Is that bad?

Dick: No way we just didn't look that far ahead into our future.

Chloe: It makes me sad that we did not.

Dick: Yeah me too, but if I had to spend the rest of my life with any girl on this Earth or Universe I'm so glad it's you

Chloe: But we both know that I am sadly no girl. I am an Alien.

Dick: Why do you always sound ashamed of that? You sound like you are ashamed of who you are.

Chloe: I am not ashamed I am proud to be a Guardian I am merely afraid of hurting someone with my ability's and it's just the fact that I look like a freak.

Dick: Chlo we've had this conversation a hundred times and a hundred times over I love you for who you are not because of your looks or your powers I love you for just being you Chloe Croft.

Chloe: Chloe Grayson I am your wife remember?

Dick: Oh yeah greatest day of my life.

_(Chloe stops dabbing the cut on his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck)_

Chloe: The day that our future together began

Dick: Oh yeah.

Chloe: Besides I want the only women in your life there where others Batgirl, Zatanna, Rocket, Bette Kane.

Dick: Ok ok! But you're the only girl for me Chlo

_(Dick kisses her)_

Chloe: You're crazy.

Dick: Or I'm just crazy about you Chloe can I tell you something?

Chloe: Of course, Dick like you say to me you can tell me anything.

Dick: When I'm gone on a mission and your home or somewhere else the only one thing that's on my mind is you, and every time I think of you I crave your touch with every part of my being.

_(Tears fill Chloe's eyes as she kisses Dick)_

Chloe: What am I going to do with you?

Dick: Never ever leave me?

Chloe: _(laugh)_ That I can do.

_(Chloe smiles and dabs the deep cut across his chest)_

Dick: What would I do without you Chlo?

Chloe: well you clearly wouldn't be here

Dick: That's true...ow! Now I'm glad that I married a doctor.

Chloe: Is that the only reason why you married me?

Dick: You know it's not.

Chloe: Yeah I know...Dick I think we need to talk about you and Wally. What happened to you both? Wally said that he wanted to kill you.

Dick: I don't know what happened Chlo we were fighting then we both just snapped

Chloe: Well I believe it would be best to speak to one another.

Dick: Yeah you may be right...Ah...But not tonight I need sleep.

_(Dick moves under the covers of his bed but then realizes that there is something that he needs to tell his wife.)_

Dick: Chloe…The shadows they were talking about my debt again my debt to Klarion.

_(Chloe's eyes wided as she sifts her weight on top of Dick)_

Chloe: God I wish he would just tell us what it is that he wants.

Dick: I know I do too.

_(Dick tries to calm his wife when she begins to cry)_

Dick: Hey shhhh it's gonna be ok.

Choe: I'm just worried about you. I don't want Klarion to hurt you.

Dick: Hey if Klarion wanted to hurt me he would have done it when we were in the Dark dimension. Whatever this debt is whatever price has to be paid we'll do it together

Chloe: Indeed we will.

_(Chloe smiles kissing her husband)_

Chloe: Are you comeing on to bed with me.

_(Chloe helps Dick get under the covers)_

Dick: You getting in here with me?

Chloe: You bet stranger.

_(Chloe changes into her PJs and crawls into bed with Dick)_

Dick: Night Gorgeous.

Chloe: Night Stranger.


	26. Fire with Ice

**_Bludhaven_**

_(The next Morning)_

_(Tanzy wakes up early and walks into the Kitchen to make herself some toast)_

_(She then looks to the door of the meeting room where Argo was sleeping the door is wide open Tanzy then walks into the room and sees that Argo is sitting in one of the bar right hand corner of the room he has a empty glass in his hand and a bottle sitting next to him)_

Tanzy: Oh my god!

_(Tanzy fly's over to Argo)_

Tanzy: Argo?

Argo: Oh hey... Tanzy you're up early.

Tanzy: Argo! Have you been drinking?

Argo: Only a little. What? I'm 22.

Tanzy: It's not that, it's just that it's just shocking to see you all alone over here.

Argo: I prefer it this way no one that I care about can be harmed.

Tanzy: I think that stuff is affecting your brain.

Argo: Guardians can't get drunk remember? It's not in our DNA.

Tanzy: I know that it doesn't affect us but I just think that...wait how much have you had?

Argo: Two.

Tanzy: uh... Glasses?

Argo: Bottles.

_(Tanzys eyes grow wide in shock)_

Tanzy: Wow! ok uh...why?

Argo: Cause I'm trying to convince myself that my brother isn't really dead.

_(Argo pours himself another glass but Tanzy stops him)_

Tanzy: Ok I think you've had enough.

Argo: Yeah I think so...thanks Tanz!

Tanzy: No problem.

Argo: I'm sorry you must think I'm so stupid!

Tanzy: Not at all well maybe not stupid but maybe a little crazy.

Argo: Same difference!

_(The two Guardians both laugh)_

Tanzy: Hey if I was in your position I would be doing the same thing.

Argo: Drinking out your sorrows?

Tanzy: No I would want to be alone I wouldn't want to talk to anyone for a while.

Argo: That's how I feel right now...I miss him.

Tanzy: I wish that I could have gotten to know him better.

Argo: He would have loved you,

Tanzy: Really?

Argo: Really.

Tanzy: Back on Secure I had heard such great things about him he was a great hero Argo you were lucky to have a brother like him.

Argo: Thanks but key word "was" I don't have a brother anymore.

Tanzy: How is your mother your brother and sister?

Argo: In heartbreak. My mother couldn't stop crying until after the funeral, neither could Rose and Jericho. I know that Net and I had our differences but he was my brother and I loved him.

Tanzy: He already knows that Argo trust me.

_(Argo looks at Tanzy she flashes him a smile and hugs him)_

Argo: Thank you Tanzy...for everything.

Tanzy: We are friends we watch over each other.

Argo: Right of course.

Tanzy: Uh maybe you should head up stairs and get cleaned up

Argo: Good Idea I don't want the others to see me like this.

_(Tanzy helps Argo stand and helps him to the Elevator)_

Argo: Thanks again.

Tanzy: My pleasure.

_(They both smile at each other and then the door to the elevator shuts and Argo is sent up to the second floor Tanzy then turns around and sees Courtney standing behind her)_

_(Tanzy jumps)_

Tanzy: Oh my gosh! Don't do that! You scared me!

_(Courtney just smiles and stares at her for a while longer)_

Courtney: You like him!

Tanzy: Who?

Courtney: Argo! You so totally like him!

Tanzy: WHAT?

Courtney: Shhhhhh the others are still asleep.

Tanzy: Oh right sorry!

Courtney: We should talk you want some coffee?

Tanzy: Dying for some!

_(The girls both grab a cup of Coffee and sit in the living room on one of the couches of the safe house)_

Tanzy: So how did you know that I liked Argo?

Courtney: Oh it was pretty obvious

_(Tanzy shows her a look of fright)_

Tanzy: You didn't have Miss Martian read my mind did you?

Courtney: No of course not, she told me that she never reads another person's mind not without their permission. Except the bad guys of course but no I didn't ask her to read your mind.

Tanzy: Good thanks. But seriously how did you know?

Courtney: Just the way that you two look at one another the way you both talk and you're both never afraid to be together in the same room

Tanzy: But that doesn't mean that I like him.

Courtney: Look I know that we've only just met and we don't know a lot about each other but Tanzy believe me when I say that I'm someone that you can trust.

_(Tears start filling Tanzy eyes but they don't run down her face she stutters a little then speaks)_

Tanzy: I...I think I'm in love with him...But...But I don't want to be...I can't.

Courtney: And why not?

Tanzy: Cause we can't be together Courtney No Fire Guardian has ever fallen in love with Ice Guardian in years century's even most people would think it dangerous.

Courtney: And you're going to just let that stop you?

Tanzy: I don't know...I don't and I wish I did and this isn't just about me it's about me and Argo I'm trying to protect the two of us if we go out both of us are going to get hurt not emotionally but physically. And he did get hurt…..i hurt him.

Courtney: What?

Tanzy: Do you remember when the Light invaded Secure?

Courtney: Of course I do I was with the League helping citizens to safety.

Tanzy: Well when I attacked with the Traditionalists I wanted nothing more than to liberate my people from the Earth and in my quest for liberation I impaled Argo with my powers, I amost killed him…..but because of him putting his arrogance aside and doing something completely selfless he earned his true potential which saved his life but suppose that had not happened. Suppose Argo wasn't healed, suppose he died because of me?

Courtney: Oh my god wake up girlfriend! Don't you get it? Argo earned his true potential when he put apart his arrogance and put your well being in front of his own he was selfless. Than that means that he must have felt something for you.

Tanzy: What? No that can't be…..can it?

Courtney: I don't see why not but the way I see it if Argo was still holding that over you he probally would'nt still be talking to you.

Tanzy: You think so?

Courtney: Again I don't see why not girl.

Tany: I don't know Courtney.

Courtney: Tell you what you know Red Arrow?

Tanzy: Yes why?

Courtney: He and I use to be together.

Tanzy: You were? Wow. What happened?

_(Courtney stares at her coffee for a little while)_

Courtney: I ended it, when he was searching for the real Roy he wouldn't talk to me I didn't know who he was anymore but I stood by him for the whole time we were looking for the real Roy but after the 4th year of continuous searching our relationship only got worse so I ended it I got sick of waiting for a man that I cared about to snap back to reality, I didn't want to do it but I had to move on with my life even if it didn't include him.

Tanzy: But he's not looking for the real Roy anymore can't you both get back together?

Courtney: I would like nothing more Tanz believe me but I can't!

Tanzy: Why not?

Courtney: He's a clone and due to the process that was used to create him he doesn't visibly age he ages but he just looks the same.

Tanzy: So?

Courtney: So he won't love me when I'm an old woman. Plus he has a wife and daughter and I won't come between that it's just wrong and I care so much about him

Tanzy: But you do care about him Roy so cant you be friends?

Courtney: You can't be friends with someone you're in love with. It's just better this way for both of us.

Tanzy: I don't believe that I know that you two can still be friends no matter what!

Courtney: You think so?

Tanzy: I do! Thank you Courtney you really helped clear my head!

Courtney: so you're going to tell Argo how you feel about him?

Tanzy: Uh...one step at a time!

Courtney: (smiles) well you better hurry girlfriend before someone else moves in!

Tanzy: I'll keep that in mind.


	27. Help form the Corps

**_Oa_**

_(Torin, Kyle, Jackson,__John Stewart, Hal Jordon and Guy Gardener have all returned to Oa along with the King and Queen of Secure accompanied by 3 Guardian guards they are all there to all speak to the Guardians of the Universe some of the guardians are very fond of Torin)_

Sayd: Torin how are you child?

_(Sayd fly's down from her pedestal and hugs Torin)_

Torin:_(laugh) _Doing fine Sayd thanks.

Sayd: You have grown last time I saw you. And look at your brother so big and strong

Jackson_: (smiles)_ Hey Sayd.

Sayd: It is so great to see all of you again

Jonh: We all just wish that it was under more peaceful circumstances

_(Sayd then returns to her seat)_

Appa: Torin Stewart we were not informed that you were returning to Oa

Torin: Yeah uh about that...I've been a little busy on Earth trying to deal with a huge alien invasion threat.

Jackson: We all have been.

Ganthet: Are you saying that Earth is in danger?

Jordon: Yeah were on the brink of war and we can't do it alone.

John: Were about to go toe to toe with Apocalypses it self

_(All the Guardians stand in shock)_

Sayd: Apocalypse oh my goodness

Appa: What are you asking of the Guardians of Oa?

Kyle: We need an attack force we need help we need the Green Lantern corps

Appa: Absolutely not!

Jackson: Why!?

Appa: Because Jackson Stewart the Green Lantern is an intergalactic police force dedicated to the protection of innocent beings mRJority of our Lanterns are currently off world

Kyle: So send the rest that are on Oa to Earth

Appa: We understand that you are newly recruited to the Corps Kyle Rayner but that does not mean that the Guardians will follow you like a lost dog and do what you say.

Torin: So you'll leave us to face this alone?

Sara: We beg you to reconsider Guardians

_(The Guardians stand in Shock to see the King and Queen of Secure standing before them)_

Appa: Your mRJesties it has been too long since you have visited Oa.

Erin: Unfortunately it has but you cannot honestly stand by while the Earth suffers they already have the support of the Guardians of Secure.

Sara: We will not abandon them please we ask you to spare a few Lanterns.

Torin: Uh specifically Tomar Ray, Katma Tui ,Salaak, Ch'p and Arisia Rrab! Heh heh!

Ganthet: Appa they may have a point they are hopelessly out matched

_(Long silence)_

Appa: The Guardians will consider what you have told us. And we shall tell you our decision

Torin: Thanks

_(They all wait at the bottom of the stairs for the Guardians decision)_

Kyle: what if they say no?

Torin: they won't...will they?

John: It's hard to say baby doll

Jackson: Very hard the Guardians of the Universe are tough.

Sara: Never the less you have our support.

Jordon: Yeah but it still won't be enough...oh no offence your MRJesties

Erin: None taken and you are right it will not be enough.

Gardener: Wow when did all of you get low?

Kyle: No one asked you!

Torin: Easy Kyle.

Erin: We take what is given and we do what we must but we will win with or without The Green Lantern Corpse.

Jordon: Let's hope your right your Highness.

_(They are all then summoned to meet back with the Guardians they all stand before them)_

Jackson: Moment of truth.

Appa: Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 we the Guardians of the universe have considered your plea

_(Torin whispers)_

Torin: Sheesh we know they're the most power minds in the universe do they have to rub it in?

Kyle: Guess so.

Appa: We see that the threat that you all must face is terrible, and we see that many will fall and many innocent beings will fall as well we the Guardians have decided to...

**_Bludhaven_**

_(In the Warehouse gym Artemis is shooting her bow at Targets but keeps missing)_

_(She again reaches into her quiver and pulls out a signal arrow and loads it into her bow aims then fires missing when she shoots)_

Artemis: Damn it.

_(Wally is watching in the door way)_

Wally: Your stressed you don't shoot well when your stressed.

Artemis: Well something's up either I'm stressed or I'm just pissed

Wally: Either way you're not focusing you need to calm down.

_(Wally walks over to Artemis and places his hands on her shoulders)_

Wally: Ok tighten your stance, and keep both your eyes open.

Artemis_: (laugh)_ your telling me things that I already know.

Wally: I am?

Artemis: Uh yeah.

Wally: Right sorry.

_(Wally lets go of her embarrassed)_

Artemis: Don't let go though...It feels nice.

_(He walks back to Artemis and Places his hand Back on her shoulders he sits his head of her shoulder so now his cheek is toughing hers)_

Wally: Ready?

Artemis: Ready!

_(Artemis loads her bow and takes aim)_

_(Without warning Wally kisses her shocked by this she lets go of her Arrow and it hits the target right on the dot Artemis then drops her bow and kisses Wally back)_

_(Both their comlinks go off)_

Wally: Yeah?

Artemis: Yeah?

Wally: Ok were on our way.

Artemis: To be continued?

_(Wally nods they both run out of the room)_

_(The team is assembled in the meeting room)_

Artemis: What's up?

Kaldur: The justice league has gathered all the Doctors that were taken by the Light.

Jazz: We think that they may have found out what the light has in mind for their little invasion.

Wally: That's great let's go!

La'gaan: Cant Zeta tubes are still off line to the Watchtower but the league is almost finished with repairs.

Karen: They'll contact us once their finished.

Barbra: Plus were still waiting for Kyle and the others to report back to us about getting the Green Lantern Corps on our side.

Rex: That would be...ASWOME!

Maycey: Yeah man!

Conner: I heard that the Green Lantern Corps is one of the strongest forces in the universe.

Argo: Next to the Guardians yeah you heard right.

_(Just then Torin Jackson and Kyle walk in looking really upset)_

Barbra: How did it go?

_(None of them say anything but then they all look up with huge smiles on their faces)_

Lantern: We got the GL Corps on our side baby!

_(The team screams with excitement now with the Green Lantern corps and the Guardians on their side there's no way they can lose)_

Kaldur: That is great now we cannot lose.

Mal: Damn right!

_(Kaldur tightly hugs Torin then kisses her)_

Kaldur: How did you convince them to assist us?

Kyle: They just realized how serious the threat was.

**_(Flashback to Oa)_**

_Appa: We have decided to...Assist you._

_(They all cheer; Torin then gets on her knees)_

_Torin: Thanks you...and I am seriously considering taking back some of the mean things that I thought about all of you._

_Sayd: We are happy that you are pleased and...wait what things?_

_Torin: Oh...nothing about you and Ganthet, Sayd but uh well I uh...um we'll see what I meant that. Uh never mind I got nothin!_

_Appa: We shall pretend that that little comment did not go through our ears Lantern Stewart._

_Torin: That may be best sorry by the way!_

_Ganthet: You have spirit Torin Stewart Sayd and I have both seen this._

_Torin: I know and thank you I'll make you both proud._

_Ganthet: You should be proud of your children John Stewart._

_(John places his hands on Torin and Jacksons shoulders)_

_John: Who says I'm not_

_(They all smile even the Guardians)_

_Appa: We shall assemble what Lanterns we have and ready them for the coming battle...and we wish you all luck._

_Erin: We cannot thank you enough_

_Katma: Hey Stewart._

_Torin: Kat! Oh my god._

_(Torin Cheers as she goes to meet her old friends)_

_Kilowag: It's great to see you kid's. Where have you been?_

_(The giant asks as he picks the two Stewart children)_

_Jackson: Ack…Earth…you kno…..uh….oh… Kilowag you're hurting us man._

_Kilowag: Oh sorry my bad. It's great to see ya Stewarty!_

_(The aien smiled setting Jack down)_

_Jackson: Yeah you too._

_Torin: We've missed you guys so much._

_Tomar: You all really should visit more._

_Torin: We've been meaning to, but we video chat every now and then right?_

_Ch'p: Yeah but itsnothing compared to face time._

_Arisia: We despeperatly need some girl time._

_Torin: I promise that when all this is over we'll totally hang._

_(The girlsall laugh)_

_(They all say their good buys then leave)_

**_Earth_**

Torin: Plus the Guardians of the Universe loooooove me.

Jackson: Cause they let you get away with insulting them?

Torin: I thought you promised not to bring that up!

Jackson: Had my fingers crossed little sis.

Jazz: Jackson stop messing with my sister in law please!

Jackson: Sorry Jasmine

Chloe: So we now have the assistance of the Green Lanterns and the Guardians what must we do while we wait for our mentors to summon us?

Julie: Go get some frozen yogurt?

_(Everyone stares at her)_

Julie: What? I'm hungry!

Dick: We are running out of supplies.

Courtney: then send some of us there's a down town flea market I can get some more things and I'm not someone that the authorities are looking for.

Jackson: I'll come with you I wasn't there when the fights were going down!

Kaldur: We may not have a choice.

Chloe: There is always a choice some simply choose to ignore it.

Torin: Either way we have to do this or will all starve and starving to death isn't very healthy.

Bart: I'll probably die much faster that you all will.

Jazz: Jackson and I'll come too I'll bring my swords!

Courtney: Sounds good but no swords.

_(They all start making their way to the door when Roy/Arrow grabs Courtney's arm)_

Roy/Arrow: I'm coming with you.

Courtney: You are? Why?

Roy: Just to keep an eye on you...uh...watch your back.

Courtney: You don't have to do that

Roy: I don't but I have to.

Courtney: Ok then.

_(Both Jazz and Courtney roll their eyes and leave Jackson and Roy follows)_

Jackson: Smooth very smooth.

Roy: What? What?


	28. Same love, same family

**_(Apocalypse)_**

_(We see Two Apocalypse guards lead Conner into a very large room in Darksides Palace his feet and legs are chained to the floor and walls one of the Guards activates a small button which creates a large green cage that surrounds Conner, Superboy and he instantly feels woozy)_

Superboy: Kryptonite!

Guard: Enjoy it boy!

_(Then close the 2 very large doors to Conner's Cell)_

_(Conner tries to use his com link)_

Superboy: Watchtower? Safe house anyone come in? Damnit! No signal should have known that that wouldn't have worked. I swear the others better be ok but what others? I have no idea who else is here.

_(Just then one of the doors to the cell opens and Dick is thrown in followed by Roy four guards drag them to separate parts of the room)_

Superboy: ARROW! NIGHTWING!

_(One of the guards presses a button on a panel and a large tank of water appears from underneath the floor boards)_

Arrow: Please tell me that's just for large fish.

Guard: No it's for you.

_(One of the Guards chains Roy's feet and hands together they then place him on a small board over the Water tank)_

Arrow: What the Hell is this supposes to do?

_(One Guard presses at button on a remote he carries in his hand the board that Arrow lies on then bends down and soaks him with the water in the tank)_

Arrow: ...Gasp_!...(cough)_

Guard: It does that archer.

_(Dick is then taken to the other end of the room where his feet and legs are chained to the floor, and walls)_

_(All the guards then leave the boys alone)_

Roy: Conner! Conner! Are you alright?

Conner: What...do…...You think? Dick are you ok?

Dick: Yeah I think so

Roy: What are they going to do with us?

Dick: I…..have no idea I just hope that if they took anyone else that their safe.

_(Both Conner and Roy notice the bruises on Dicks face)_

Roy: whoa what happened to you?

Dick: I don't want to talk about it

_(We then see frostbite in a separate Cell surrounded by many heat panels surrounding her)_

Tanzy: HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE...DO YOU HEAR ME!

_(Just then the doors open a Micara is thrown into Tanzys Cell)_

Tanzy: JAZZ! Are you alright?

Jazz: Yeah…..(cough)...I think I'm ok

_(Jazz manages to get up but she then notices a Collar around her neck)_

Tanzy: What is that?

Jazz: An inhibitor Collar it shuts down Meta human powers.

Tanzy: But you don't have powers

Jazz: Not entirely my mum had powers and the gene spread to me, I have wings remember they only blend into my skin.

Tanzy: Is that bad?

Jazz: Well in a way yes my wings are part of my body if I can't move them for a certain period of time they begin to burn into my skin, which in some cases can become fatal.

Tanzy: That is not good.

Jazz: Yeah I know what are they doing to you?

Tanzy: Heat its fatal to an Ice Guardian.

Jazz: Makes scene

Tanzy: Can't you bust me out of here with your swords?

Jazz: No I'm sorry they took my swords once I got here I have no idea where we are or were the others are for that matter. Did you see anyone else?

Tanzy: I think that I may have seen Bart and Kyle but I'm not certain.

Jazz: Well just hope that there all alright. And hope that we can find a way out of here.

Tanzy: Yes a way out would be nice.

_(In another part of the Palace an Apocalypse guard throws Bart into a large round see through cell then shuts the door)_

Bart: HEY! Watch it!

Cassie: Bart?

Bart: Cassie? Is that you?

_(Bart looks over to the other side of the room where he sees Cassie and Kyle. Cassie is tied to a pole with her own lasso tied around her, Kyle's hands and feet are chained to the floor a small rope with a yellow crystal hanging from it around Kyle's neck Bart realizes what it is)_

Bart: Kyle? Kyle are you ok?

Cassie: He's out cold I can't snap him out of it.

Bart: How about you are you ok?

Cassie: I don't know I can't move.

_(Bart looks down and sees an inhibitor collar around her neck)_

Bart: Man I really hate those collars!

Cassie: You have one on too?

Bart: Yup otherwise I would have vibrated out of this thing buy now!...Come to think of it I don't even know what this thing is.

Cassie: Something tells me that were going to find out.

Bart: Yeah I got that feeling too!

Kyle: Hm?...What?...What's going on?

Cassie: Kyle oh my God please tell me you're alright!

Kyle: Yeah I think so were the Hell are we?

Bart: Apocalypse.

Kyle: Whoa!

Bart: Yeah whoa big whoa, you think you can use your ring?

Kyle: Sorry they took my ring once I got here and plus even if they hadn't I would be able to use it this yellow crystal would have effected it.

Cassie: Makes sense.

_(Back in another section of the prison) _

Dick: This doesn't make sense how is it that I was able to remember what happened but all of you can't?

Roy: It does seem like a mystery

_(Two guards stand outside the door of the boy's cell)_

Guard #1: Be quiet!

_(One guard presses a button activating the board that Roy is lying on and the next thing he knows he's socked and gasping for air)_

Roy_: (Cough)..._Wow they have crazy methods of water torture.

Conner: They have crazy methods of any torture.

Roy: Fair enough

Dick: But their only hurting you two they haven't done anything to me.

Conner: Maybe they have something special in store for you.

Dick: _(Sarcastically)_ Gee Conner thanks that makes me feel better.

_(Suddenly the door opens and Klaldur is thrown in he hits the ground hard)_

Conner: KALDUR!

_(The right side of Kaldurs head is bleeding)_

_(It takes many of Darksides men to restrain him but they finally manage to chain down his feet to the ground and arms to the wall, they then activate the heat panels surrounding him)_

Dick: Kaldur you still in there?

_(There is no response)_

Dick: Come on Kaldur don't do this wake up please...WAKE UP!

_(Just then Kaldur wake up and franticly looks around the relaxes)_

Kaldur: _(Sigh)..._It appears that we are fish taped in a net.

Roy: Speak for yourself pal.

Chloe: Always the charmer Arrow

Dick: Chloe?

Chloe: Yes my love. Are you alright?

Dick: I think so.

_(Chloe kisses dick)_

Dick: Uh Chloe how did you know how to find us?

Chloe: Miss. Martian used here telepathy to sense were your minds were.

Dick: Really?

Chloe: Yes

_(Kiss)_

Dick: You can stop now.

Chloe: I don't understand.

Dick: I said you can stop now... Spellbound.

_(Spellbound then transforms back into her normal form)_

Spellbound: What gave me away?

Dick: Three things 1st you admitting that you weren't Illuminate helped 2nd Miss. Martian doesn't have the power to sense people from such far ranges not even Martian Manhunter doesn't. And 3rd well you just don't kiss as well as Chloe does.

_(Enraged Spellbound slaps Nightwing hard across his face)_

Dick: What not the response you were hoping for?

Spellbound: Go to Hell

Savage: SPELLBOUND! Enough! We are not here to punish our guests we are here to help them

_(There is a Knock at the door, it is then opened by the men guarding it, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Black Manta, Spellbound, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luther and Vandal Savage walk into the room dragging something in with them)_

Vandal: Good evening Gentlemen.

Roy: Savage go burn in Hell.

_(Savage pushes a button on the remove, shortly drowning Roy for a few seconds._

Roy: ...GASP_...(Breaths heavily)..._I...I dare you to do that again.

_(Savage does it again)_

Roy: _(Cough)...(cough)..._well ok then.

Kladur: If you wish to help us then release us.

Sportsmaster: That aint gonna happen.

Rescue: Man you are a douchebag.

Sportsmaster: Shut your mouth you little cur.

(sports master throws Rescue then chains him to the ground like the others)

Roy: Why the Hell are you here Jade?

Cheshire: I...came... to enjoy the show?

Spellbound: See Archer she doesn't have time to worry about pathetic heroes like you.

Dick: You have terrible taste in Women.

Roy: Says the dog.

_(Rescue can't help but laugh)_

Conner: What do you all want?

Kaldur: yes if you are not here to end our existence than why are you all here?

Savage: We are offering you a chance to join us.

Roy: seriously?

_(Roy is put under water again)_

Roy: _...(Cough)..._can you...(cough)...cut that out?

Conner: What make you think that we would join you?

Luther: Oh will find some way to convince you.

_(At that moment Talia al Ghul and Sportsmaster walk back in each holding one of Visuals arms)_

Roy: REX!

Savage: If you want this young hero to live all you must do is obey us.

Rescue: I don't obey no one!

Sportsmaster: And if you don't will tear him apart.

Rex: Shut up dumb ass, wait till my sister gets her hands on you she'll tear you apart along with my dog.

Kaldur: indeed she will. Now leave my brother out of this. And this does seem to not suite you father seeing how he is your son in law.

Manta: He is not my son not really. And neither are you.

Sportsmaster: You all better hurry before we spill his blood.

_(All the boys look at each other)_

Nightwing: Ok, ok let him go you all win.

_(Both Talia and Sportsmaster let Rex go)_

Nightwing: REX HIT AND RUN.

_(Rex knows what to do, he quickly flips behind his captors and runs towards the door but Klarion uses his magic to levitate Rex back into the room)_

Visual: Let me go!

Sportsmaster: what should we do with the brat?

_(At that same moment Rex bites Sportsmasters hand)_

Rescue: Careful he bites. Takes that after me

Sportsmaster: Why you little!

_(Sportsmaster then hits Rex hard, he falls to the ground he the places his foot on Rex's chest and putting pressure on him slowing crushing him Rex yells)_

Rescue: REX!

Talia: Stop it!

Sportsmaster: Why?

Talia: He is only a child.

Deathstroke: And like all children they must learn.

Spellbound: It this what you did to your children Slade?

_(Deathstroke does not answer)_

Deathstroke: Let him go Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster: Since when do I take orders from you?

Savage: Enough release him now!

_(Sportsmaster lets Rex go)_

Klarion: What are we going to do with them?

Savage: Kill them!

_(In deep space the team and a few leaguers are all on their way to rescue their teammates some have flown in the Bio ship others ride in Illuminates and Fire Demons star fighters their all talking on open communication channels on all 3 ships)_

Lantern: I don't like it.

Illuminate: Torin we do not have a choice.

Lantern: Theres always a choice some just choose to ignore it.

Miss. Martian: Yeah but either way we have to rescue them

Lantern: It's not that it's just that I know that were going to walk into a trap

Robin: None the less we have to go!

GL/John: and yeah baby doll traps come with the job

Lantern: _(laugh)_ I know Daddy! _(Sigh)_ I just hope that their all alright.

Miss. Martian: Conner better be.

Iluminate: Dick too

KF/Wally: Yeah...Dick.

Batman: Will have to get in there fast and get out just as fast.

Lagoon boy: But we can't be sure that we won't contact with the enemy can we?

Superman: no we can't.

Lantern: That also comes with the job

Emerald: I just hope that Rex and Jackson are ok.

Tigress: FD what can we expect to find?

Fire Demon: Demon dogs and lots of them their brutal dogs at least 50 feet tall.

KF/Wally: What about the population.

Illuminate: Most of them are slaves taken from other planets.

Blue: Then will rescue them too.

Superman: I'm afraid that that would be a wasted effort beetle, I've been to apocalypse before and I tried to free some of the population but they were loyal to their master their minds won't be changed.

Pixie: They follow Darkside of their own free will?

_(Superman nods)_

Batgirl: That's kind of scary if you think about it.

Pixie_: (shivers)_ I'd rather not.

KF/Wally: Either way we only have one goal to find the others


	29. Mall escape

**_The Watch Tower_**

_(The team is meeting with the scientist that were abducted by the Light they have told the League and the team that they know how the Light is going to strike and when)_

Dr. Niemen: Sadly with all of our help the Light now has multiple portal generators with Zeta radiation Crystals powering them.

Dr. Strange: even as we speak the Light is placing these generators in locations all over the world just like the Reach MFDs.

Dr. Wilcox: But unlike the Reach invasion there will be an attack force ready to protect the Generators.

Superman: So how do we deactivate the generators?

Dr. Strange: You won't have to destroying the generator with any physical force or superpower should be enough to destroy the generator.

Lantern: Great what I'm good at...

Arsenal: Being annoying?

Lantern: Shut up Hotshot no I was going to say I'm good at smashing things.

Illuminate: Indeed you are.

Superboy: So where exactly are all of the generators going to be places?

Dr. Niemen: We done our research and have narrowed it to 116 locations

Pixie Girl: 116 locations?

Nightwing: That's almost half the globe.

Blue: So half the globe is depending on us?

KF/Bart: Great I hate pressure.

Erin: It appears that way but we are ready you have the Guardians

Katma: And the Green Lantern Corps.

Batman: Where all ready.

Shade: This is a fight that we must win

Fire woman: a fight that we will win.

_(Maycey whispers to his brother)_

Emerald: Best Summer vacation ever!

Visual: Totally bro!

_(The boy both high five each other)_

**_Bludhaven_**

_(Meanwhile back at the Mall Courtney and Roy are still running for their lives)_

_(They hide behind a nearby corner of the Mall the cops run right past them)_

Courtney: (Sigh) good we lost em.

Roy: Yeah but not for long...ah

_(Courtney again examines Roy's arm)_

Courtney: Roy you're bleeding.

Roy: I know...ow! Damn it where the Hell is Jack and Jazz!

Courtney: They'll be here and then we can get you help.

Roy: I needed that a long time ago Courtney... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I hurt you.

Courtney: Roy this really isn't the time.

Roy: I know but I just needed you to know I mean I was lucky to have you by my side all those years and I never told you that...Courtney you really mean a lot to me! I care so much about you.

Courtney: You...you do?

Roy: Yeah I do.

_(Without thinking Courtney kisses him then she pulls away)_

Courtney: Oh my God I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking.

Roy: Courtney...Just kiss me.

_(This time Roy pulls her in and kisses her at first Courtney feels awkward at first but then gives in and she's enjoys the kiss)_

Courtney: Oh my god what are we doing?

Roy: Something that I should have done a long time ago Courtney...I love you

Courtney: Roy...I don't think that…..

Officer #8: There they are stop them!

_(The cops begin chasing Courtney and Roy again)_

Courtney: Damn now I'm really pissed that I didn't bring my staff!

Roy: Don't worry Courtney.

_(Roy removes his bow from a pocket in his jacket)_

Courtney: Wow what else do you keep in there?

Roy: Arrows wouldn't really be much of a Bow if I didn't have anything to shoot with.

Courtney: True. But that still makes me a sitting duck without my staff I have no powers.

Roy: Right I know. Courtney you have to get out of here and find Jazz and Jack.

Courtney: Don't you dare think that for even a minuet I'm going to leave you here Red because I'm not.

Roy: Courtney this isn't up for debate GO!

_(Courtney realizes that Roy is right she makes her way down the Stairs to the second floor she then hears Roy cry in pain)_

Courtney: Roy!

_(Roy sits against the wall gripping his shoulder in pain police officers are surrounding him)_

Officer #5: Is he one of them?

Officer #2: Yeah he is.

Officer #1: Hey Buddy where are your friends?

Roy: Wouldn't you like to know?

Officer #1: You know I have a good scene to shoot you.

Roy: You already did dumb ass.

Officer #1: Why you son of a...

Courtney: Watch your mouth!

_(Courtney picks up a metal sigh standing outside one of the stores and hits the officer with it knocking him to the ground)_

Roy: Wow I totally owe you Star.

Courtney: Damn right you do!

Officer: #4: HANDS IN THE AIR.

Jackson: And wave em like you just don't care!

_(Jackson uses his ring to pick up Roy and Courtney and fly's the four of them out of the Mall they land safely on the top of a nearby building)_

Jazz: Well that was fun.

Courtney: Are you kidding that was insane and not in a good way.

Jackson: I think she was being sarcastic Court

Courtney: Right I knew that.

Jackson: You ok man?

Roy: What...yeah...I'm...I'm fine I'm just a little...light...headed.

Jackson: Uh oh!

_(Roy blacks out but Jackson and Jazz catch him before he hits the ground)_

Courtney: Oh my God!

Jackson: Roy? Roy?

Jazz: We have to get him back to the Safe House hopefully Chloe can help him.


	30. Family history

**_Watchtower_**

Dr. Dorado: We mapped out every location where the Generators will be placed we will give each of you your assignments and we dispatch all Leaguers, Guardians, Green Lanterns and the Team

Aqualad: What kind of resistance can we expect?

Dr. Wilcox: There will be multiple Mandurians and Apocalypse soldiers stationed around the Generator they will do whatever it takes to protect the Generator.

Batman: And when fighting the Apocalypse soldiers don't hold back their mindless beings there's no blood running through their veins they don't have minds.

Beast Boy; Cool

Fire Demon: You will not think it's so cool when the Mandurians and Apocalypse try to rip you apart Shorty.

Beast Boy: They rip people apart?

Fire Demon: More or less they really hook them to Machines and they do the work

Frostbite: Nice Argo!

Fire Demon: What? The kid has to know what were up against.

Visual: Let me tell ya'll I don't know I think that maybe being ripped apart would be cool.

Emerald: Let me tell you something ew gross no way Bro!

Lantern: Yeah no one's getting their arms torn off

Visual: Fine I guess that I do need them to right with.

Nightwing: Yeah you'll need them now that school will be...

_(Nightwings Comlink goes off)_

Emerald: Please tell me he didn't just say the S word.

Visual: The cuss word?

Emerald: No Schooooool yuck! I don't even want to think about school right now.

Visual: Schoooool is _evil!_

Nightwing: Guys Shhh...Yeah go ahead.

Jackson: Where all here but Roy's down he's ok but he needs medical attention.

Nightwing: Ok Zeta and will...

**_RECOGNIZED Red Arrow 21 Green Lantern 22 Star Girl 23 Micara 24_**

Lantern: Wow that was fast.

Jazz: Zeta tubes back on line? Nice

_(Wally and Conner run over to help Jackson with Roy)_

KF/Wally: What the Hell happened?

Jazz: The cops where chasing us.

Nightwing: You all were being followed?

Jazz: Dude I just said that!

Dr. Niemen: Jasmine?

Jazz: I'm fine Daddy.

GL/John: Jack are you ok?

Jackson: Fine Dad fine

Lantern: Whoa you ok Hotshot?

Roy/Arrow: Do...Do I look ok?

Lantern: Eh honestly you've looked better

Roy/ Arrow: Thanks!

Lantern: No problem buddy.

Jackson: Torin he really is hurt.

Lantern: Not my fault. That he's bleeding all over the nice clean floor

Everyone: TORIN!

Lantern: Ok ok I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm sorry hot shot!

Courtney: Chloe,Argo, Tanzy can you please do something?

_(Chloe Argo and Tanzy fly over to help)_

Illuminate: What exactly happened?

Courtney: Roy and I were running from some cops when one of them shot Roy.

Lantern: Why did you have to get Shot Hotshot? Oh oh shot Hotshot Ha see what I did there?

KF/Bart: Nice one.

Lantern: Thanks future boy

Fire Demon: Guys!

KF/Bart: Sorry.

Fire Demon: Oh this is good you only scratched the surface

Roy/Arrow: Yeah but it still hurts. And I was shot how in any way is that good?

Fire Demon: I'll get back to you on that mate

Courtney: Can you do anything?

Illuminate: Courtney you must calm down he's going to be fine but we have to wrap that injury up before it becomes infected.

Courtney: Right that would be bad.

_(Arsenal helps Jackson carry Roy to the Watchtower infirmary the rest of the team follows)_

Aqua man: Should we brief the others?

Batman: No need the others will inform them

Sara: Erin we must return to Secure we still must prepare our forces

Katma: As must the Green Lantern Corps

_(King Erin's communicator goes off he hits a button and a holographic image of a Secure Guard appears)_

Erin: Yes Fox go ahead.

Captain Fox: Sorry for disturbing you sir but we would like to send over Adeline Roth to Earth she wishes to speak with her Son.

Erin: Of course send her over.

**_Regocnized Adeline Roth G12_**

Adeline: My son Argo where is he?

Batman: I'm sorry who are you?

Adeline: I am Adeline Kane Wilson Roth I am a Guardian of Water.

Superman: You're Sons in the Infirmary.

Adeline: Oh my guardians. Is he hurt?

Vixen: Your son is fine.

Sara: Addie is everything alright?

Adeline: No everything is not alright...My husband came to speak with me.

Erin: WHAT? Why did you not call Clara Fold security?

Flash: Excuse me but what exactly is going on here?

Adeline: The Assassin on your planet that goes by the name Deathstroke his real name is Slade Wilsons and he is my Husband.

Green Arrow: Deathstroke is your Husband?

Adeline: Well Ex-Husband he and I are divorced. You must understand that I did not become aware of my husband's activities until a few months ago. And I know that my son Net was murdered by one of your Earth's super villains, All I wish is to speak with my son.

Batman: You're more than welcome to.

Adeline: Thank you.

_(Adeline and Argo meet in the meeting room alone to talk)_

Adeline: I just wanted to know how you are doing.

Argo: I'm doing fine mom I'm ok. It's not the team or the Leagues fault for what happened

Adeline: Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel that it's your fault what happened to your Brother and Father and it's not...wait Argo? Are you blaming me for all of this?

Argo: Mom I...

Adeline: Argo ever thing that I have done every signal lone choice that I have made it's all been to protect you and your siblings.

Argo: Yeah? Well it's didn't do any good not for Net or for me not that we now know that our Father is a murderer!

Adeline: Your father Argo is a great many things but he is not a murderer, you don't know what he's been through the sacrifices he's made and the good things that he's done

Argo: Right that's why he abandoned us.

Adeline: He did not abandon us, I know that you were only seven when he left but you didn't understand the demons that he had. He's done some amazing things in his life, and he gave me you.

Argo: sometimes I wish that he didn't

Adeline: You don't mean that.

Argo: You don't know what I feel about him I hate him for who he's become and I hate him for what he's done.

Adeline: He's your father.

Argo: No he's not I will never call him that, Net died and he did nothing he stood there, and why are you defending him?

Adeline: I'm not expecting you to understand but I did love him he was a good man.

Argo: Not anymore he's not he's a monster that has to be stopped.

Adeline: There's no question that he should be but you have to understand something Argo and this is something that I do expect you to understand I will admit that your Father has done some terrible things but one thing is still in him and it's that he still loves you.

_(Argo hugs his mother)_

Argo: Good bye mom I'll see you soon keep safe.

_(Argo then leaves the room and heads back down to the infirmary)_

Fire Demon: Hey guys.

Guardian: You ok Argo?

Fire Demon: Yeah I'm fine doing great

Robin: Where sorry Argo.

Fire Demon: Why it's not your fault that my Dads a trained assassin, and that he's crazy...I'm not big enough I'm not strong enough I'm a total failure and disappointment to him unless I do what he says when he says it.

Frostbite: Argo if you want to talk more about Slade I just want you to know that I'm...

Fire Demon: There's nothing to talk about Tanz when I find him I'm going to kill him.

_(Everyone stares at Argo in Shock)_

Guardian: Argo are you sure you are alright?

Fire Demon: You know something? Yeah I've never felt better.

_(Argo walks out of the room and Zetas back to the Safe House)_

Guardian: Ok that was weird. Did you all see that look in his eyes?

Batgirl: Yeah that is seriously scary.

GL/Kyle: He's not really going to kill his Dad? Uh is me?

Illuminate: It is hard to say I have known Argo all my life and he is very serious once he has his heart set on something.

Frostbite: Well we can't let him kill his own father he'll never forgive himself.

Aqualad: There is nothing that we can do about it right now; we have a war to win.

Bee: Don't worry Tanz will all help Argo I promise.

Frostbite: Right of course! How do you feel Arrow?

Roy: Better thanks guys.

_(Illuminate finishes wrapping a bandage around his arm she walk over to a medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle she pours some of the liquid into a cup and hands it to Roy)_

Illuminate: Here drink this.

Roy: Uh what exactly is it?

Illuminate: Its medicine last time I checked. What did you think it is poison?

Lantern: Now that would be fun!

Aqualad: Torin!

Lantern: Sorry.

Illuminate: It is a pain reliever it will clear up the pain and stress in your arm

Roy: Oh...ok.

_(Roy takes a sip of the liquid pauses then spits it out)_

Lantern: AW! Dude that is nasty!

Visual: Let me tell ya'll something that's narsty…you spitting it on me man not cool.

Robin: Uh Vis that's not even a real word.

Wonder Girl: Uh Robin I think at this point we've pretty much slaughtered the English language

Roy: What the Hell was that?

Nightwing: Uh medicine as Lluminate clearly stated earlier...I think its grape flavored

Roy: It's disgusting whatever it is.

Illuminate: Either way you have to take it otherwise your arm is going to keep hurting you.

Roy: Oh its ok I like the pain it feels great.

GL/Jackson: Really Man? You're not fooling anyone.

_(Illuminate hands him another cup)_

Illuminate: Here and do try to refrain from getting it all over us.

_(Roy just stares at the Glass then looks at Chloe)_

Illuminate: If you don't drink it I will make you drink the whole bottle

_(Roy groans then drinks the glass)_

Roy: Ughhhh that is vile!

GL/Jackson: As much as I love watching you complain we have something to talk about

_(Batman and a few others enter)_

Batman: And what would that be exactly?

_(Pixie and Wonder girl both scream)_

Pixie girl: Ever heard of knocking?

_(The girl asks as the others burst into the room without warning)_

Micara: Not now Julie, When Jackson and I were in that Mall in Bludhaven we saw something strange.

Batman: Strange how?

_(Micara removes her camera from her belt and hooks it into one of the nearby computers)_

_(The images that she had taken of the Officers weapons appears on the screen so does the symbol)_

Micara: That that symbol right there is what made me suspicious

KF/Wally: Is that what I think it is?

Nightwing: Could be old buddy!

Arsenal: Even if I had memory erased I would still know what that symbol is.

Star Girl: Luther!

Arrow: Son of a...AHHHH

Lantern: Take it easy Hotshot.

Static: It doesn't make scene why would Luther be selling weapons to police officers?

Pixie Girl: Why indeed.

Pixie: I believe I know. Remember how Philip Besco told Torin that he was stocking weapons made by Lex Luther?

Tigress: Right he said that he was shipping a new supply they weren't like any average weapon.

Pixie: exactly! Also in Norway the Mandurians were building Weapons for themselves and Apocalypse to use in this war don't you see? Luther is selling weapons to both sides. He's selling to the Mandurians, Apocalypse and Earth, he'll make a fortune! He's profiting off of this war!

Lantern: Wow that's kind of smart if it wasn't so you know so damn evil.

Miss. Martian: Ah hello M'gaan so the longer this war goes on for.

KF/Bart: The more green he'll rake in.

Superboy: Right he doesn't care who wins he just gets what he wants

Pixie: Exsactly!

Wonder Girl: Julie you are a Geniues.

Pixie: Ah Elementary my dear Sandsmark

_(The young British girl smiled)_

Blue: So now all sides have advanced weaponry is this good or bad?

Batgirl: Clearly bad and good for us.

Blue: Ok now I'm confused.

Scarab: The Batgirl is trying to say that local authorities of this world stand a chance to defend the Earth Jamie Reyes but also that our enemy has the same fire power.

Blue: Oh ok now I get it.

Batgirl: Uh I didn't explain.

Blue: Just trust me I got it.

_(Everyone stares at him looking confused)_

Batgirl: Ok then.

Batman: Jackson Jazz great work really you both did well you all have!

Robin: Wow that's not something you hear every day.

Blue: so what now?

Batman: Now we all get some rest where all going to need it for tomorrow head back to the Safe House

Wonder Girl: Uh reality check we have to save the Earth from being destroyed sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now.

Pixie Girl: Just drink a glass of milk.

Emerald: Yeah or a Gallon of it.

Batman: Go home all of you and will contact you when were ready for you.

Aqualad: Then we shall be here when you need us.

_(Kaldur takes Torin by her hand and they and the team all move to the Zeta tubes and Zeta to Bludhaven)_

Shade: Are you for certain that they are ready for this?

Batman: Don't you?

Shade: Of course I do I was just asking you how you felt about it.

Batman: I don't know Jason I have no idea what's going to happen

Flash: We need to stop this we have to have more trust in them

GL/John: Yeah cuzz each and every one of those kids is destined for something great!

Vixen: Damn right!


	31. Rescue snaps

**_Bludhaven_**

_(The team arrives back at the Safe house)_

La'gaan: Ah it's good to be home.

Rex: Yeah boye

Maycey: Hey Rescue were home boy.

_(There is no reply for the brookland accent dog)_

Jackson: Rescue? Where are you man?

_(Still no answer for a few more moments, until the whole team jumps from a sudden burst of yelling coming from inside the gym)_

Rescue: YOU'RE A SELFISH JERK! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL HER A BITCH!

Arsenal: NO WAY I'M GETTING SASS FROM A TALKING CUR!

Rescue: CALL ME A CUR ONE MORE TIME YOU JACK ASS! COME ON A DARE YA! CAUSE THEIR AINT NO THING LIKE ME IN THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD THAT'S JUST HOW UNIQUE I AM!

_(The Team burst into the room seeing that the gym in more of a disaster area than before, Arsenal points his arms lazer right at Rescue as he points both of his Draymak K4 Heavy Blaster at Arsenal, growling through his razer shapr teeth.)_

Lantern: Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on here?

Rescue: Hot shot here called you a Bitch….Girly. He…..he…called you a….a crazy little Bitch.

Lantern: WHAT!?

Arsenal: Well she is one. She has no repect or anything for anyone!

Recue: Well neither do I and you act like you do! I have no respect for any of you….except for them and their parents. And she has FAAAAAAR MORE RESPECT THAN YOU JACKASS

_(Rescue point to the Stewart kids)_

Superboy: Whoa Rescue you just need to…..

Rescue: Touch me Kent and your arm comes off.

Miss.M: Torin can you please control your dog?

_(M'gaan asked angerly)_

Lantern: I don't understand why he's acting this way it only happens if…..oh no… Rescue are you drunk?

Arsenal: The dog can get drunk…oh man this is too good.

Rescue: Shut it Harper! Before I rip off you're…..

GL/ Jackson: Rescue you know what alcohol does to you man!

Rescue: I don't need you to lecture me Stewart! I know what I can handel..…I'm not drunk I'm…..Rex are you on fire?

Lantern: Oh my God my dog is drunk this cannot be happening.

Rescue: I'M NOT A DOG! I WAS JUST BORN THAT FRICKING WAY DAMN YOU!

Maycey: Res please calm down.

Rescue: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M FINE!

Arsenal: you're a dog with issues!

Rescue: SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! And for the last time I'm not a dog! I'M NO ONES DOG, BITCH, CUR, MUTT, FLEABAG, BASTARD OR MONGREL! IM JUST A MONSTER WHOS BEEN TO HELL AND BACK! Most of my life I had no one. I was hated tortured and ripped open again and again…

Rex: Res man just….

Rescue: I KEPT DYING! I died 18 times on that operation table; my heart kept stopping and stopping and STOPPING and it just kept happening all the time! I DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT I have nightmares all the timeI just want it all to stop…. I can't take it anymore I just CANT! I don't know why I just end my misery right now!

_(Everyone gasps as Rescue drops his blaster and removes one of his heavy combat pistol and places the barrel of one of it at his temple)_

Torin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! NO, NO, NO! Rescue please don't do this!

_(Torin begged as she ran infront of her dog, her brother right behind her pushing Arsenal aside)_

Torin: I know what it's like ok? I know what it's like to be picked apart, strapped to a table, drugged and abandoning hope because I went through the same thing when I was 11 years old. I know that you're hurting and in agonizing pain right now but please doing what your gonna do is not the answer. You can't run from your problems you taught us that.

Rescue: What a load of BULLSHIT!

Torin: No! No it isnt! Thanks to that advice I've now always faced my problems mRJority of the time, so have the boys. It's amazing advice just like all the rest you've given us in the past years…Rescue please don't take your anger out on us or yourself it isn't healthy. You're a good dog and we love you

_(Tears begin to stream down Torin's face as she continues)_

Torin: Please Res don't do this…please you're scaring me. Is that what you want to scare me and the boys?

_(Rescue turns his attention to the boys who are looking at him with complete fear)_

Torin: Please…(Sniff)….Someone on this team has to keep their sanity and it sure as hell aint gonna be me….Come on Res put the gun down please… just put it down please…..keep it together…..please just keep your sanity…please. We love you so much man, please put the gun down.

Rescue: WHY SHOULD I?

Torin: Because we love you Rescue. And you love us. So if….if you kill yourself… You kill us with you.

_(Rescue turns his eyes to Torin then to the boys, then to the team. Seeing so much horror on their faces scard him greatly, but what frightened him most was the look on his kids faces. So with a deep breath he dropped both of his guns to the ground)_

Rescue: I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry….i didn't mean to…I!

Torin: It's ok shhhh…its ok.

_(Torin says trying to comfort Rescue as best she could, the boys soon join in embracing their damaged dog)_

Rescure: I hate…it

Torin: We know buddy….you hate those people and what they did to you….shh it's ok.

Rescue: No I hate myself…I hate myself for being this way….I'm sorry I hate myself.

_(This statement only makes the kids hold him even tighter as the dog breaks down in tears over painful memories of his hauting past)_

_(10 minutes later)_

_(Jackson and his sister lead a slightly less tipsy Rescue into the infirmary to get him cleaned up.)_

Rescue: I'm sorry ….so sorry.

Torin: Shhh it ok man it alright.

_(While Tory gets a wash cloth from one of the drawers, Jackson runs hot water in a sink.)_

Torin: Jack catch.

_(Jackson catchs the cloth and soaks it in the hot water while Torin brings Rescue up to the sink)_

Jackson: Put you're head here man.

_(Rescue does as told and sticks his head in the sink as he coughs up the nasty liquids in his system into the sink.)_

Torin: That's it buddy…get it all out of your system…cough it up.

_(While Rescue emptys his stomach, Tory rubs the hot wash cloth on the back of his neck)_

Jackson: That's it buddy….That's it.

Rescue: I'm sorry….I'm…

Torin: I know buddy I know. Just calm down Res you're too wound up…just calm down…just breath

_(Once the German Shepard had finished Torin and Jack kneel in front of him as he used the cloth to whip his eyes)_

Torin: Hey…..look at me. Look at me Res

_(Rescue eventually does look)_

Rescue: I'm sorry.

Torin: I know and I'm not mad at you. I just need you to calm down alright?

Rescue: Ok…alright.

Torin: Look I know that you were trying to defend me and I really do appreciate that…But are you going to try and rip out the tonge of every guy who calls me a bitch?

Rescue: Yes…I am.

Torin: Res I know that you're trying to stand up for me and I love you for that, but there are time's when I have to fight my own fight's. I promised to let you fight your's so now you have to let me fight mine alright?"

Rescue: I'm sorry but I just can't do that.

_(Torin sighs as she and Jack scratch the dog's ears)_

Torin: Ok I want you to calm down and go lie down for a while get all that crap out of your system and just sleep ok?

Rescue: Yeah…ok.

Jackson: Ok will check on you in a little bit.

_(Hanging his head Rescue walks out of the Infirm with Tory and Jack behind him then heads upstairs to rest)_

_(The others are paciently waiting outside)_

Nightwing: Hey is he ok?

Lantern: Yeah he's fine. He's gonna lay down for a while to get it out of his system.

Tigress: Are you alright?

Lantern: Oh yeah I'm…(Torin covers her face with her hands in disbelief) No I'm not ok.

Gl/ Jackson: Yeah and neither is Res. And I get why he's dealing with so much pain he's all alone. I mean sure he has us but he just…..

Miss. M: Wants more?

GL/Jackson: Yeah exactly.

Lantern: Look please don't lecture him about this we already did and he's pretty mad at himself for what happened. He's already kicking himself in the head for what he did. Let's just give him space alright?

Nightwing: Alright T. But just so you know were not made at him. To tell you the truth, we were actually scared for him. He really freaked us out.

GL/Jackson: Yeah us to. He only gets that way when he's drunk or he's had a nightmare. He's a very emotional dog, and very protective of the four of us.

Meycey: Hey is Rescue ok?

Lantern: He's fine little bro. He's lying down for a little while. But he'll be back to normal in the morning.

Arsenal: Yeah right. You should reall think about putting that dog Stewart's for his own good.

GL/Jackson: You'd like that wouldn't you Harper?

Arsenal: I'm just saying that he's dangerous.

Rex: Screw you Harper! He's 100 times better than you'll ever be.

_(Arsenal only shrugs and leves the room without another word as everyone stares him down.)_

Miss.M: Don't listen to him you guys. He never realized how amazing Rescue is. He's an amazing dog.

Illuminate: And we all know it.

Lantern: Thanks guys that means a lot to us.

_(One all had setaled the team heads to their rooms)_

_(Everyone heads to their rooms Torin and Kaldur take one of the rooms upstairs so do Wally and Artemis, Dick and Chloe Jackson and Jazzy the rest sleep down stairs)_

_(In Kaldur and Torins room Torin is already in bed reading a book on her kindle Kaldur walks out of their bathroom and jumps in bed with her)_

Kaldur: What is wrong? Are you still worried about Rescue?

Torin: No…..well yeah maybe a little. It's just that...What Arsenal said. Kaldur do you think that I can be a bitch sometimes?

Kaldur: Torin I...

Torin: Answer the question please Kaldur. And be honest

Kaldur: But Torin you must understand that no one is perfect. I love that you're so rash and impulsive I love you Victoria Durham just the way you are.

Torin: Maybe or maybe you only love me because I'm cold and mean I'm someone to take advantage of.

Kaldur: No Torin you know that I do not. Torin You and I both know that Tula if she would ever have to put up with so much crap that I get from you shed be out of here kicking walls down, and be gone even though you would do the same you would still stick around and that is why I Love you Torin Stewart you mean everything to me. And I proved it to you even if she was standing here in flesh and blood I'd still choose you. I love you because you're just so determined, amazing and crazy and if people don't like that than screw them.

Torin: Even Arsenal?

Kaldur: Especially Arsenal.

Torin: Your so full of it Fish boy. But I believe you baby. I'm sorry for bringing it up I just had to know.

Kaldur: You had a to know Torin, but all you have to know is that I love you. You completely me

Torin: I know and I love you too lover boy. Wait Rescue and the twins aren't in the room are they?

Kaldur: I do not think so why?

Torin: Cause they always try to spy on me when you and I make out. Say how gross it is.

Kaldur: Well I could always bust them if you want me to

Torin: I know that you could baby

_(Torin movers her hands around Kaldurs shoulders and kisses him)_

_(Kaldur wraps his arms tightly around Torins waist and pulls her closer to him)_

Torin: I'm glad that your back cuzz I honestly thought that savage and his gang would have...

Kaldur: Would have what?

Torin: I thought that they were going to kill you I was so scared ever since I was a little girl my daddy and mom would leave "work" big smile on his face's and he would leave a kiss on my fore head. It's been like that for as long as I can remember and then and even now I had no Idea if I was ever going to see them again. And after what happened to you I had no idea what would happen.

_(Tears start streaming down Torins face)_

_(Kaldur moves one of his fingers from under her eyes and removes a small tear from her eye)_

Kaldur: Do you know what this is?

Torin: It's a tear.

_(Kaldur smiles)_

Kaldur: Look closer water lily

_(Torin does look closer and watches as Kaldur turns the tear into a sea shell he then places the shell in Torins hand)_

Kaldur: It is a promise to you that I will keep for the rest of my life.

Torin: Oh and what is that?

Kaldur: To always be there for me when you truly need me.

_(This of course causes Torin to cry but Kaldur is quick to comfort her)_

Torin: I love you Kaldur.

Kaldur: I love you too Torin

_(Kaldur then kisses his wife good night and they both fall asleep but Torin still lays awake thinking of how complicated her and Kaldurs relationship has been scince the day they met to him going undercover for the team.)_

Two years ago

The Light summit

_Lantern:Look I know that things are complicated between us right now, but if you want to take a step back or just end it now I wont stop you because I want you at be happy and hm-_

_(Torin immediently stops speaking when Kaldur pulls her into a kiss.)_

_Lantern: Wow I've said this before and I'll say ot again…..dang dude you one good kisser._

_Kaldur: I don't want things to change between us torin I stil love you._

_(And he still didn't even today kaldur didn't want anything to change between him and the woman he loves with all his heart)_

**_Bludhaven 12am_**

_(Miss. Martian wakes up way too early for it to be morning she walks into the bathroom careful not to wake Conner she quickly makes herself a glass of water then heads back to bed but she can't fall asleep she keeps tossing and turning)_

Conner: Hm...M'gaan you squirm more than Wolf when we have to give him a bath

M'gaan: Sorry it's just I can't sleep.

Conner: Count sheep.

M'gaan: Conner 4 out of 10 times that actually works

Conner: Oh really? Helped me when I was in Cadmus and I was scard.

M'gaan: You were scard?

Conner: Well yeah wouldn't you be if you where in a tight closed off space in a room filled with a bunch of people that you don't know?

M'gaan: Good point…..Are you scard about tomorrow just wondering.

Conner: I'm trying not to because we can't afford to show weakness.

M'gaan: So being afraid is a sigh of weakness?

Conner: No it's just that we can't let Savage and his friends think that they have us beat. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction.

M'gaan: You know Maycey said something very similar to that when we went to rescue you and the others.

Conner: Really?

M'gaan: Yeah

Conner: I need to ask you something if you knew that the world could be saved only by doing something stupid would you do it?

M'gaan: I guess that it would depend on what that would be Conner but I do know one thing when lives are on the line its hero time and that's all that matters.

Conner: I guess.

_(M'gaan smiles and kisses Conner's Cheek)_

Conner: What was that for?

M'gaan: To make you stop worrying

Conner: I'm worrying?

M'gaan: Yup night!

_(And M'gaan falls asleep without another word)_

_(Conner just lays back and stares at the ceiling_)

M'gaan:**Thanks Conner**


	32. Milk with friends

_(Down in the kitchen Cassie is awake and is drinking a glass of milk actually she's drinking the carton)_

_(Rex runs up to her and grabs the carton away from her)_

Rex: I knew it you drink from the carton girl!

Cassie: Rex? What are you doing? And I was going to finish the whole thing!

Rex: Right ok well bottoms up you only have like what half way there?

Cassie: _(Groans)_

Maycey: Yo what's going on? I need my sleep.

Rex: Sorry bro but Miss. Wonder over here thought that she wasn't getting enough calcium

Julie: You drink from the carton?

Maycey: Ew! I had a bowl of cereal this morning

Cassie: Shhhh! Why don't you guys just broadcast it to the entire team?

Bart: Broadcast what?

_(Cassie face palms then groans)_

Jamie: Whoa you drink from the carton?

Cassie: Shut up before you wake up...

Tim: What's going on?

_(Cassie slams her head on the table)_

Cassie: I just can't win

Virgil: Uh looks that way

Tim: You drink from...

Cassie: Don't say it just don't say it any of you! Why are you all up?

Julie: Well I woke up then I noticed that you weren't in your sleeping bag so I went to go find you

Cassie: Aw you're the best best friend ever!

Julie: No prob girl!

Cassie: Don't tell me that I woke you all up

Gar: Actually no I wanted some milk too.

Bart: If you turn into a cow I swear I'll scream.

_(They all laugh they all grab their sleeping bags and pillows and head into the gym where they can all talk they bring a new carton of milk with them they all let Cassie finish hers)_

Rex: Ah hit me Rob

_(Robin pours Rex another glass)_

Jamie: Ah this is the life

Bart: You said it Hermano.

Rex: Totally shway.

Maycey: Way Bro way.

Gar: Wouldn't it be nice if every day could be like this?

Maycey: Yeah it would be nice, but I have to say best summer vacation ever!

Cassie: It's not even any were close to being over yet after this will have the rest of the summer to just hang out.

Virgil: Either way it's nice to just stop fighting and just talk

Bart: Hear hear!

Julie: Ah this is crazy the whole world may end tomorrow and were all acting like its nothing.

Cassie: Well the attack date is set what are we suppose to do in the mean time just stand around?

Julie: True...hey are any of you...nervous?

_(There is silence)_

Maycey: I'm a little scard.

Rex: Yeah me too.

Cassie: See we all are Julie you're not alone in that.

Tim: But you have nothing to worry about Julie will all have your back.

Julie: And I'll have all of yours you guys are the greatest friends that I could ever ask for

Bart: Yeah we are pretty great

Jamie: some more than others.

Bart: Harsh

Gar: What time is it?

Virgil: 1 o'clock

Tim: Wow! Its late we shouldn't even be up.

Rescue: I'll say you all shouldn't be.

Rex: Oooooh busted.

Rescue: What are kids doing up?

Julie: Pre mission gitters.

Rescue: Oh that's normal don't worry about it. You're all going to be just fine!

_(The twins both smile as Rescue sits inbetween them)_

Maycey: Hey wait are you sober?

Rescue: What?...Oh yeah I'm fine now. It's all good. I uh…wanted to apologies for earlyier.

Cassie: Oh Res don't worry about it. Arsenal totally had it coming.

Rescue: That maybe but I shouldnt have acted the way I did.

Virgil: Hey alchol affects your brain.

Rexcue: Yeah but still that's no excuse. Trust me theres going to be a 10 times better apology in the morning. Now come on to bed all of you….come on now hurry up

Rex: Yeah but it was still fun.

Julie: Speaking of apologiese sorry I got so defensive about my mum back on Secure.

Cassie: I never got to meet her.

Julie: she would have loved you, all of you

_(They all say good night to one another jump in there sleeping bags and drift off to sleep)_


	33. Rude awakenings

**_Apocalypse_**

Darkside: Is everything ready Savage?

Savage: Indeed we are everyone and everything right now the little heroes are resting for the battle that they believe that they can win

**_Earth_**

_(Roy wakes up and sees that Courtney is laying next to him fast asleep)_

**_Apocalypse_**

Savage: We will crush then

**_Earth_**

_(Roy kisses her on the cheek then falls back asleep)_

**_Apocalypse_**

Savage: We will take their precious Earth

**_Earth_**

_(Kaldur wakes up too he walks into the bathroom and splashes some cold water on his face he remembers how he proposed to Torin durng the reach invasion when she Green and Blue beetel and him were confronting Black Beetel I was thrown against the wall she ran to help him.)_

**_2 years ago_**

_Green Lantern: Kaldur? Kaldur are you alright?_

_Aqua Lad: Yes I believe so. Are you?_

_Lantern: Yeah baby I'm fine._

_Aqua Lad: Torin there is something I muct ask you something._

_(They both duck after hearing a loud bang, Torin manages to shield them from falling debry)_

_Lantern: Uh Kal baby I don't think this is the best time._

_Aqua lad: I know….but I am afraid that I may not receive another chance._

_Lantern: Ok baby what is it?_

_(Kaldur smiles taking Torins hand in his own)_

_Aqua Lad: Torin Stewart you are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you and I will forever for the rest of my life, and I want you to be apart of it until I die…..Torin Stewart will you marry me?_

_(Torin claps her hands over her mouth in shock as Kaldur removed a diamond ring from his pocket)_

_Lantern: Oh my god!...Yes! It's a big fat yes!_

_(Torin smiles hugging Kaldur tightly in her arms while he places the ring on her finger.)_

_Aqua Lad: I love you Torin._

_Lantern: I love you too Kadur._

**_Present day_**

**_Apocalypse_**

Savage: We will destroy what they love most.

**_Earth_**

_(Kaldur remembers the horrible things that his father said to him, when he was a prisioner on Apocalypse)_

Manta: **I will destroy what you love most**

**_Apocalypse_**

Savage: We will break them.

**_Earth_**

_(Klaudr looks at himself in the mirror and punches the glass breaking it)_

**_Apocalypse_**

Spellbound: Most of them will all ready have broken.

**_Earth_**

_(Jackson is pacing in his room he looks at Jazz who's still asleep he then hits the wall hard enough to leave a small crater he sighs then goes back to bed)_

_(Chloe is floating in her sleep while Dick tosses and turns)_

**_Apocalypse_**

Luther: Either way whatever it takes we will break them

**_Earth_**

_(Argo is up on the roof of the ware house doing some fun fire tricks and watching the moon thinking of his father he tries to remember something good about him but has no luck he can only think of his family and his brother and his revenge)_

**_Apocalypse_**

Darksied: It begins now

**_Bludhaven_**

Lantern: Hey Res. How you doing man?

Rescue: Better thanks. My head feels better. Look guys I wanted to apologise for last night. I was high and well you know the rest.

Nightwing: Res don't even worry about it.

Illuminate: We all make mistakes.

Rescue: Maybe but I still feel terrible. You all know what happened to me, what I went through I just was filled with bad memories. Conner I'm sorry I threatened to take your arm off.

Superboy: Don't worry about it Res.

_(Rescue turns his attention to the Stewar kids)_

Rescue: But what I'm really sorry for is scaring you four. I would never do anything to hurt any of you. I love you all so much.

Lantern: We love you too Res.

GL/Jack: And always will.

_(It's time the team has to get ready for the final battle the battle that will save the Earth)_

_(Torin turns her ring into a horn and begins playing the Army bugle wakeup call. Every one jerks out of bed screaming and covering their ears with their hands)_

Bart: AHHHH shut it off.

Lantern: Attention! Come on y'all no one sleeps through the end of the world.

Mal: Yeah but people still sleep.

Lantern: Get up Duncan we got people to save!

La'gaan: What time is it?

Lantern: Its seven o'clock

La'gaan: WHAT?

Lantern/Jack: Hey in the army we had to get up earlier than this

Rex: Were not in the army Jack

Nightwing: Come on guys suit up we have work to do.

_(The team does as their told they all begin getting ready for the task. Capes, masks, utility belts, power rings, gloves, boots, arms, lassos all went on. Even Rescue put on his K9 vest, goggles and loaded is pistols in his holsters. Fire demon is in another part of the Ware House he hooks his cape around his neck with the Guardian of Fire symbol he is about to join the others when he looks back at one of the shelves and notices that his brothers helmet that King Erin had given to him is there he remembers putting it there after he returned to Earth after the funeral on Secure he walks up to it a removes the eye mask of the helmet them places the mask over his eyes and looks in the mirror he likes what he sees he looks like his brother he then joins the other)_

_(In Nightwings room he places his utility belt around his waist then there is a knock at the door)_

Nightwing: Come in!

_(Wally then walks in)_

KF/Wally: Hey can we talk?

Nightwing: Of course what's up?

_(Kid and Nightwing all sit down to chat)_

KF/Wally: I'm sorry for hurting you for saying those terrible things that I said and for almost getting you killed!

Nightwing: I'm sorry too I really am I guess were both to blame huh?

KF/Wally_: (Smiles)_ yeah I guess we are!

_(Wally then looks at the ground)_

Nightwing: What is it?

KF/Wally: Look I don't want to sound cheesy or anything but...I seriously thought that you were going to die you where just so...jacked up you were a big bloody mess.

(Dick places his hand of Wally's shoulder)

Nightwing: Wally hey its ok I'm here I'm not dead, look we both messed up right? But that's all in the past and we have to get ready for what's about to come.

KF/Wally: Your right! So we cool?

Nightwing: Like an Ice cream cone on a hot summer day

_(Nightwing and Kid both head down stairs and meet with the others)_

_(Argo then follows them)_

Guardian: Hey Argo.

Fire Demon: Hey guys

Bee: Are you ok?

Fire Demon: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Bee: Were not being mean Argo were all just worried about you.

Fire demon: Well I don't need you all to be ok I'm fine

Miss. Martian: Uh your still not thinking about fighting Deathstroke are you?

Fire Demon: yeah actually I am maybe I'll pop out his other eye.

KF/Wally: Wow dark much?

Fire Demon: You don't know anything about me speed steer!

Frostbite: No but I do Argo and I do know that your better than this killing that man won't change anything it won't bring your brother back.

Fire demon: No but it will finally allow him to rest in peace

_(Argo then laves the ware house and Zetas to the Watchtower Torin and the rest of the Green Lanterns of Earth return to Oa to prepare the Green Lantern corps)_

**_Recognized Fire Demon B31_**

Aqualad: I promise you Tanzy that we all will talk some sense into Argo

Frostbite: I hope your right.

Lantern Wait there's something that I need to do.

_(Lantern removes her Lantern battery from a secret compartment in the Safe house and charges her ring)_

Lantern: In Brightest day, In Blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might beware my power Green Lantern Light!

_(The Team all Zeta to the watch tower where the whole league is waiting for them)_


	34. Beinging in the Calvary

**_Watchtower_**

Micara: Wow I've never seen the whole League in one room together before

Superboy: We have

Miss. Martian: Once or twice

Black Canary: Batman everyone is here.

Batman: Good ok everyone let's go

_(Batman hits a button on a holo monitor and two screens appear one of the screen displays the Guardians of Secure and the Green Lantern corpse on Oa)_

Batman: Are we online?

Erin: We all hear you fine

Appa: The same for here.

Batman: All right then let's get to work as each of you know whether you're a hero on Earth, a Guardian protector or a Green Lantern you all know the danger of the threat that we face most of us have gone toe to toe with Apocalypse and his followers so some of us know what were in for others you have already been briefed about the dangers that Apocalypse and Manduria carry you have all been given your assignments you all been give a station on Earth where you will be placed your goal is to get through the Mandurian and Apocalypse defensives and destroy the generator opening the portals that they are coming through from there you will also need to collect the Guardian crystal that are inside the generator to make sure that its fully shut down once you have the crystals give them to a nearby Guardian.

Shade: A Guardian of Darkness possesses the power of teleportation it is important to give the crystals to them they will return the crystals to Secure where they will be safe if you are unable to reach one hold onto the crystal and keep it safe

Batman: Exactly when destroying the generator and physical attack of any kind can be uses to destroy it, It should only take one hit to take it out and completely destroy it remember keep civilians out of the line of fire protecting and containing the area should be your main priority.

Red Tornado: What about the new weapons that the Team has warned us about?

Batman: Oh yes both Apocalypse and Manduria have been supplied new kinds of weaponry from Lex Luther these new weapons have proven to be very deadly if one of your teammates is injured move them away from the fire zone and find them a place to hide until they can be retrieved and most of all you must remember that you have others out there watching your back you're not alone.

Wonder Girl: I told you!

Pixie Girl: I never doubted it!

Batman: You all know what to do and you all know what has to be done all I can tell you are good luck

Erin: Guardians unite.

_(The monitor of the Guardian shuts off)_

Micara: Can I talk to you?

_(Jazz asked grabbing Julie by her hand)_

Pixie: Yeah sure.

Micara: Listen I'm sorry for being so mean about mum. You know how much I love her and miss her and I do think it's amazing how you're not only carrying on mum's legacy but also her work. I'm so proud of you and I bet mum would be too. And I know your going to do amazing things in this world Julie Niemien just like her and just like her you're making wonderful things

_(Tears filled Julie's eyes when her sister finished her sentence)_

Pixie: Realy?

Micara: Yes really.

Pixie: You…you don't know what that means to me sis thanks. And mom would be so proud of you too. I love you Jazz.

Micara: Thanks Julie and I love you too.

_(Both the girls hug then join the others)_

**_Secure June 5th_**

Erin: Guardians. This is what we have prepared for the moment where we help protect our sister planet many will fall but we shall fall as warriors, as heroes, as protectors, as...Guardians! We do not turn our backs on anyone in need so says our code our ways. As your King I will gladly fight beside you to protect our friends now my brothers and sister we go to war. Guardians unite

GUARDIANS UNITED GUARDIANS UNITE!

**_Oa_**

Lantern: Lanterns you all know what we face you all know what needs to be done enough said there we die so that the innocent don't that's the way it works, once you put on your ring the life you live stops and you do what you must, I don't need to tell you how to do your job and I don't need to tell you who we are...so I ask you this who are we?

Every Lantern: WE ARE THE CORPS!

Lantern: I can't hear ya'll!

Every Lantern: WE ARE THE CORPS!

Lantern: One more time!

Every Lantern: WE ARE THE CORPS!

Lantern: YEAH BABY! Green Lanterns in the house! Now let's go kick some Mandurian and Apocalypse Ass! Green Lantern style

**_Earth June 5th_**

_(The Green Lanterns have already returned)_

**_The Watchtower June 5th_**

Visual: So Bats where are we headed?

Batman: New York City

Emerald Knight: Whoa for reals?

_(Batman nods)_

Pixie Girl: That's me and Jasmines home town!

Static: I thought you said that you lived in Dakota city.

Pixie Girl: I did we lived in New York but then moved to Dakota when my dad came to work for Star Labs

Static: Makes scenes!

Nightwing: Will take the Zeta tubes. Come on team

Batman: Wait we just want you all to know that were very proud of you

Wonder Woman: All of us.

Green Arrow: So we just want to say.

Flash: Good luck

Shade: To all of you.

_(Chloe runs over to hug her father)_

Shade: Be safe my child and remember the key to victory is harmony

Illuminate: I have not forgotten father.

_(Chloe hugs Jason again)_

Illuminate: And thank you.

Red Tornado: Your mother was the first Star Girl

Star girl: Yeah but she went by the name Star Spangled Kid but she quit when I was born and I became Star Girl

Red Tornado: You mother helped form the Justice league of America. You should be proud.

Star Girl: I am very proud and I know that she my father and step father are proud.

Red Tornado: Your mother was a brave woman and you are just as brave

_(Courtney hugs Tornado)_

Courtney: Thanks Red!

Pixie: Dad?

Dr. Niemen: I want you girls to watch each other's backs protect one another.

Micara: We will Dad I promise.

Dr. Niemen: I know that you will and I know that right now your mother would be proud of you both.

_(Dr. Niemen hugs both of his daughters)_

Red Arrow: So have any good advice for us?

Green Arrow: Watch out for each other.

Arsenal: Is that it?

Green Arrow: Shoot straight I mean it!

Tigress: Yes sir.

GL/John: Please don't do anything crazy!

Lantern: You know very well that I can't make any such promise!

GL/Jack: Uh I can!

Visual: You look so calm dad. What do you do when the weight of the world is on your shoulders?

GL/John: Plant your feet

_(John hugs his son)_

GL/John: Rescue I trust you to keep an eye on all of them!

Rescue: Oh I've been watching these kids everything since they were in diapers cant a dog catch a break?

(Rescue smiles sarcastically)

Emerald: Will you do it for a Scooby snack?

Rescue: Seriously you're really going to play that card?

Visual: You get to shot at people man.

Rescue: Ok I'm in!

Lantern: Good dog.

Vixen: We love all of you so much.

_(The entire Stewart family embraces)_

Wonder Woman: May the Gods protect you Cassandra.

Wonder Girl: Particularly my father.

Wonder Woman: Indeed keep safe my sister and my Apollo shine his wisdom upon you

Tigress:_(smiles) _Apollo.

Black Lightning: I know you'll do fine!

Static: Say no more.

Flash: Kick some mRJor ass.

KF/Wally: Pretty sure that can be worked out

KF/Bart: Don't forget you have to do your part.

Flash: Oh it will be done don't worry.

Aquaman: I wish you bothluck.

AquaLad: My king there is something that I must ask of you.

Aquaman: Of course Kaldur'ahm what is it?

AquaLad: If...If I do not come back alive...I want you to watch out for Torin and Regan.

Aquaman: I cannot do that Kaldur.

Aqualad: Why not!?

Lagoon Boy: Because he knows that it won't come to that. And if you love Torin and your daughter at all you will come back for their sakes

Aqualad: Yes I have to...for them thank you.

Superman: Can I count on you to stand strong?

Superboy: Damn Right you can!

Superman: I knew that I could

Miss. Martian: I will make you proud Uncle J'onn

Martian Manhunter: You do M'gaan

Nightwing: You know that some of us won't walk away from this.

Batman: I know

Robin: some of us will be scared for life

Batman: I know.

Batgirl: Some of us will may...you know well...DIE!

Batman: I know!

Nightwing: Wow just wow! And you're being so calm about this why?

Batman: Because you said some of us you didn't say you.

_(Batman just smiles)_

Batman: I expect all three of you and everyone else to come back alive.

Robin: Yes sir

_(Batman smiles then walks away)_

Robin: He loves us all deep down inside.

Batgirl: Oh yeah!

_(Kyle takes Barbra's hand in his)_

_(The team all stands together)_

Shade: May the Guardians strengthen all of you.

Lantern: Come on Team lets unleash some Hell!

_(The team all smile at their mentors then Zeta to the big Apple)_

**_Apocalypse June 5th_**

Darkside: Mobilize our forces

Guard: Yes sir! Start up the generators!

**_Earth June 5th_**

Sportsmaster: You heard the man start em up.

_(At that moment every signal generator that was placed in 116 different locations are turned on and the forces of both Apocalypse and Manduria enter through the portals that the Generators create they are armed with the new weapons that Lex corp. had supplied them with and now...now it begins) _

**_Apocalypse_**

Darkside: It has begun

**_Earth_**

_(The team can see the Generator out on the top of the Statue of Liberty on Elis island and they see thousands of monsters coming out of the portal and running towards them)_

Aqualad: It has begun!


	35. Starting off

**_New York City June 5th_**

_(The team sees thousand of Mandurian and Apocalyptical soldiers coming towards them they stand tall and take defensive possessions)_

Lantern: Holy Hell that's a big army!

GL/Jack: Look on the bright side.

Micara: Like?

GL/Jack:...Ok I got nothing so sue me!

Arsenal: Ok so what the Hell is the plane?

Aqualad: Our first priority is keeping civilians out of harm's way! Visual, Emerald Knight, Beetle, Pixie Girl, Bart go to nearby shops and stores and get everyone out get them into them all underground in the subways there they'll all be safe

Blue: Were on it!

Pixie: Follow me I know the quickest way to down town!

Static: Be careful Julie.

Pixie: I'll be fine Static!

_(Vis, Em, Blue ,Pixie and Bart head to down town)_

Tigress: Now what do the rest of us do?

Lantern: Kick some ass obviously!

_(Torin fly's toward the Enemy taking down many in the process)_

Aqualad: Torin Wait!

_(Torin turns her ring into the construct of a sword she forms one in each hand she stabs three Mandurian Guards and injures another three)_

Robin: She's crazy!

Aqualad: _(Smiles)_ I know!

_(The others rush to help Torin)_

_(Illuminate shields them from the heavy fire power of the new weapons she then phases into the ground and reappears in front of one Mandurian and punches him making him collide with other soldiers)_

Illuminate: You had almost destroyed Secure do not expect the Earth to fall as easily!

_(Miss. Martian and Frostbite both use their Telekinesis to push back as many Mandurians as possible while Fire Demon surrounds them with a fire wall)_

Fire Demon: Ha pathetic they can't stand Heat!

_(Argo lowers the flames the Mandurians and Apocalyps soliders are dead)_

_(The team moves deeper into the city)_

_(Green Lantern contacts the team on her communicator)_

Lantern: Team listen up I have a clear shot of the Generator I'm taking it!

Aqualad: Go for it! Remember any physical attack will destroy it!

Lantern: On it babe!

_(Torin turns her ting into the construct of a bat and hits the Generator but it throws her back she hovers over the devise wondering what happened)_

Lantern: What the Hell?

_(Torin takes another shot at it but the same thing happens the generator is still in tack!)_

_(Lantern fly's down to the Generator and tries to touch it but she can't something is stopping her she then realizes what is happening she fly's back towards the team and contacts the team)_

Lantern: Team listen up, we have a problem.

Guardian: Don't we always? What's up T?

Lantern: The generator is being protected by some kind of force field. My attempt to destroy it failed. I repeat it was a miss a miss!

Arsenal: Well that's just great! Now what?

_(Just then beetle lands right in front of them he's unconscious)_

Beast Boy: Blue!

Batgirl: Oh my God!

Static: Blue? Blue come on wake up.

_(Kaldur places a hand on blues shoulder and electrically shocks him he wakes up in shock)_

Blue: AHH...Ah what the He...

Lantern: Watch your mouth we have children present

_(He takes big heavy breaths)_

GL/Kyle: Easy Blue your ok what's going on over there?

Blue: There's more...Mandurians and Apocalypse soldiers there all over town.

Batgirl: What about evacuation?

Blue: Going great so far...we're...we're still getting as many people under ground as possible.

_(Emerald fly's over on his over board)_

Emerald: Yo blue you ok man?

Blue: Yeah I'm...Ah...I'm fine.

Lagoon boy: Did you get thrown across town?

Blue: Yeah maybe three blocks.

Lantern: Damn!

Blue: What happened to children being present?

Lantern: You know me I don't follow what I say!

Superboy: How many are there?

Blue: Hundreds, Pixie, Bart, Vis and Em are doing their best to hold them off. There in time square

Micara: Then what the Hell are we doing over here?

_(Micara removes her twin swords from the holster around her back and begins racing to her sister)_

_(The team sees that Pixie, Vis, Em, and Bart are all doing a great job protecting__civilians a Mandurian soldier lunges at Emerald he quickly ducks then fires a cable from one of his gloves he hits a button on a small control panel on his wrist__which sends out an electric charge stunning the soldier)_

Emerald: Didn't expect that did you buddy?

Rescue: What a suker!

_(Micara throws both her swords at Two other Mandurians stabbing them, she quickly retrieves her swords cuts down three more Jackson is able to turn his ring into the construct of a chainsaw he beheads four soldiers) _

_(Pixie Girl is up in the air trying to out as much distance between herself and some Mandurians one grabs her by her leg she begins kicking him hard in the face)_

Pixie: Let me go!

_(Pixie is able to uses her Meta Gene stingers to blast the monster away from her)_

Static: Nice!

_(Pixie smiles)_

Pixie: Move!

_(Julie pulls Virgil to the ground before he can be blasted buy a Mandurian Weapon both Static and Pixie blast the weapon destroying it while the others deliver the final blow)_

Static: Now I really owe you!

Pixie:_(Smiles) _No you don't.

_(Pixie kisses his cheek then fly's off to continue the fight)_

_(Virgil fires a lightning bolt attack at one of the Attackers hits a direct hit he fires six more taking out six more soldiers he then destroys the weapons)_

Rescue: Nice shot kid!

_(Rescue laughs as he takes down more mandurian soldiers.)_

_(Nightwing throws a Baterang at one Apocalyspe warrior it is stuck in his chest it then explodes reducing him to ash)_

_(Illuminate shields both of them from in incoming fire power, once they're both clear Illuminate uses her powers over light to throw multiple energyspears at the monsters who had taken so much from her and her people! They hit killing them Illuminatee then fly's toward another grabs him by the throat and throws him into a near buy building)_

_(Star girl uses the Magic in her staff to grab one attacker by his leg and throw him into the harbor Red fires three Explosive arrows at his attackers throwing them back while Tigress puts Arrows in their heads Star Girl uses her staff to create a small shield to protect herself and Arrow from the physical attacks of some of the soldiers one of them grab Courtney's arm and pulls her hard to the ground before they can blast her she uses her staff to blast them hard in the face while Red finishes the job with the help of Arsenal he fires his laser to one of the soldiers cutting a deep hole in his chest he falls to the ground dead he fires three stunner arrows with a small cross bow along with Tigress they hit their targets then explode on contact)_

Red Arrow: Is anyone besides me wondering why the portal isn't letting out any more Apocalypse soldiers?

_(Star girl blasts another Attacker)_

Star Girl: Maybe they were too scared to come through the portal!

Illuminate: That...does not...Ha…..Seem likely but I must agree that something is not right.

Aqualad: But what could it be?

_(Kaldur cuts of the arm to one Attacker and knocks him hard to the ground)_

Deathstroke: Perhaps it is because something much more dangerous is coming

Fire Demon: YOU!

_(Fire Demon uses his telekinesis to grab his so called father and he slowly begins crushing him)_

Fire Demon: You murdering son of a bitch

Deathstroke: Please...let...ah...let me explain!

Fire Demon: No I don't want to hear what you have to say! They murdered my brother and you did nothing!

Deathsroke: You forget that he was my son just as much as your brother!

Fire Demon: He's not your son and you're not my Father not after you abandoned me and my family!

Aqualad: Argo enough! Let him go.

Fire Demon: He'll kill us all.

Superboy: If he wanted to kill us he would have already

_(Argo sighs then releases his telekinetic grip on Slade)_

Fire Demon: What the Hell do you want monster?

Deathstroke: I want to help.

Nightwing: You what?

Illuminate: And why is that?

Deathstroke: Because like it or not you need me princess I can help you all.

KF/Wally: Uh reality check here you helped kill Ted Kord , you took part in the Reach invasion, you kidnapped Miss. Martian, Helped the Light invade Secure to steal the Guardian crystals, you abducted our teammates and tortured them, need I go on?

Deathstroke: Hm I though you heroes could see the good in everyone my mistake.

Lantern: Ok first of all we aren't that cheesy and second we don't like you

Deathstroke: If the world ends here then you'll al have nothing and that means that I'll have nothing and I'm not going to lose another son not today

Fire Demon: I am not your son!

Deathstroke: Yes you are you better get used to it pretty damn quick! I don't want the Light to win this fight. I want to teach them that no one kills my son and gets away with it.

Nightwing: Gang what do you think?

Lantern: Ah...No!

Rescue: I've got more than one reason to shoot him

Micara: Guys people can change.

Batgirl: Jazz has a point

_(The team looks to Argo who then looks Slade in the eye)_

Fire Demon: I made a promise that I would avenge my family with your death sadly that will have to wait, but if you do anything to threaten me or anyone else here I will kill you.

Deathstroke: I don't doubt it. You have your mother's fearlessness

Aqualad: Fine we shall accept your help so what can you tell us?

Deathstroke: All Apocalyptical soldiers have been ordered to not to come to this spot, they are attacking the other 115 locations except this one.

Miss. Martian: why?

Deathstroke: They are sending something much worse your way

GL/Kyle: And what would that be exactly?

_(At that moment something huge lands in front of the team it takes them a few moments to see since the smoke and ash blinded them from when the object fell in front of them when the smoke clears they all stand in shock of what they see the Guardians on the team are especially shocked because they know of this creature)_

Fire Demon: No!

_(The creature grabs Argo by his head and throws him into a nearby building)_

Frostbite: Argo!

_(Tanzy and Slade run after Argo)_

Illuminate: Doomsday!

Lantern: Holy Hell!

Miss. Martian: You know this monster?

Iuminate: Indeed I do! Doomsday has often gone up against Superman himself he nearly killed him, he is known as one of Darksieds best assassins.

Doomsday: But I am not only an assassin little Skug! I am your destruction!

Illuminate: I do not want to fight you monster.

Doomsday: As If I would lower myself to fight a Skug!

Nightwing: Oh boy now's he's done it!

Iluminate: What did you just call me?

_(At that moment Chloe transforms into her true Guardian form she reveals her blue skin tail and head tails and tattoos she summons as much energy as she can and fires it at doomsday which throws him 50 feet back into a building. Chloe turns back to face the team who all have shocked expressions on their faces)_

Illuminate: No one calls me a Skug.

_(She then fly's after Doomsday the team still stands in shock but after a few minutes Nightwing just stands there and smiles)_

Rescue: YEAH! Take him down Chlo!

KF/Wally: I still have a hard time believing that she's your wife!

Nightwing: So do I sometimes!

Arsenal: And yet I still don't understand what she sees in you I mean what do you have that I don't?

(Torin smiles)

Lantern: You mean besides brains?

Visual: Compassion?

Emerald: Trust?

GL/Jack: Selfessness?

REscue: And the ability to not be a jack ass?...Nope I cant think of a single thing

Tigress: Don't be jealous hotshot

Bee: Uh guys as much as I love to see Arsenal get dissed we kind of have to help Illuminate we can't let her fight that thing alone.

Nightwing: She won't have to but If there's anyone in this world that can go toe to toe with Doomsday its Choe! Besides we have these guys to deal with!

_(The team turns to see that many more Madurian soldiers are coming towards them)_

_(Tanzy Argo and Slade rejoin them)_

Guardian: Hey you ok?

Fire Demon: Yeah man that hurt!

Frostbite: Where is Illuminate?

Wonder girl: Dealing with Doomsday

Fire Demon: Really? Wow!

Star girl: Ok I think that we all know that this all isn't going to do any good until we close that thing!

Arrow: Stars right we have to close the portal then we can take care of everything else!

Aqualad: We shall need two members to go and close it.

Star Girl: I'll go my Staff will be powerful enough to close it and maybe even destroy the force field!

Red Arrow: I'll go your going to need someone watching your back in there.

Star Girl: You don't have to do that.

Red Arrow: I know but I want to

_(Roy turns to Jackson who's giving him a thumbs up)_

_(Without thinking Courtney kisses him)_

_(Red is completely shocked at this)_

Courtney: I'm sorry I had to do it now...or I was going to scream

(Roy is still shocked)

Arrow: Well ok then

Star Girl: Hold on Hotshot.

_(Courtney grabs his arm and fly's them both over to the statue of Liberty)_

Aqualad: While they handle that we can see to things here!

Robin: Do you think that the league is having the same problem that we are?

Nightwing: I'll contact Batman!


	36. A long way to go

**_Watchtower_**

Dr. Dorado: We mapped out every location where the Generators will be placed we will give each of you your assignments and we dispatch all Leaguers, Guardians, Green Lanterns and the Team

Aqualad: What kind of resistance can we expect?

Dr. Wilcox: There will be multiple Mandurians and Apocalypse soldiers stationed around the Generator they will do whatever it takes to protect the Generator.

Batman: And when fighting the Apocalypse soldiers don't hold back their mindless beings there's no blood running through their veins they don't have minds.

Beast Boy; Cool

Fire Demon: You will not think it's so cool when the Mandurians and Apocalypse try to rip you apart Shorty.

Beast Boy: They rip people apart?

Fire Demon: More or less they really hook them to Machines and they do the work

Frostbite: Nice Argo!

Fire Demon: What? The kid has to know what were up against.

Visual: Let me tell ya'll I don't know I think that maybe being ripped apart would be cool.

Emerald: Let me tell you something ew gross no way Bro!

Lantern: Yeah no one's getting their arms torn off

Visual: Fine I guess that I do need them to right with.

Nightwing: Yeah you'll need them now that school will be...

_(Nightwings Comlink goes off)_

Emerald: Please tell me he didn't just say the S word.

Visual: The cuss word?

Emerald: No Schooooool yuck! I don't even want to think about school right now.

Visual: Schoooool is _evil!_

Nightwing: Guys Shhh...Yeah go ahead.

Jackson: Where all here but Roy's down he's ok but he needs medical attention.

Nightwing: Ok Zeta and will...

**_RECOGNIZED Red Arrow 21 Green Lantern 22 Star Girl 23 Micara 24_**

Lantern: Wow that was fast.

Jazz: Zeta tubes back on line? Nice

_(Wally and Conner run over to help Jackson with Roy)_

KF/Wally: What the Hell happened?

Jazz: The cops where chasing us.

Nightwing: You all were being followed?

Jazz: Dude I just said that!

Dr. Niemen: Jasmine?

Jazz: I'm fine Daddy.

GL/John: Jack are you ok?

Jackson: Fine Dad fine

Lantern: Whoa you ok Hotshot?

Roy/Arrow: Do...Do I look ok?

Lantern: Eh honestly you've looked better

Roy/ Arrow: Thanks!

Lantern: No problem buddy.

Jackson: Torin he really is hurt.

Lantern: Not my fault. That he's bleeding all over the nice clean floor

Everyone: TORIN!

Lantern: Ok ok I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm sorry hot shot!

Courtney: Chloe,Argo, Tanzy can you please do something?

_(Chloe Argo and Tanzy fly over to help)_

Illuminate: What exactly happened?

Courtney: Roy and I were running from some cops when one of them shot Roy.

Lantern: Why did you have to get Shot Hotshot? Oh oh shot Hotshot Ha see what I did there?

KF/Bart: Nice one.

Lantern: Thanks future boy

Fire Demon: Guys!

KF/Bart: Sorry.

Fire Demon: Oh this is good you only scratched the surface

Roy/Arrow: Yeah but it still hurts. And I was shot how in any way is that good?

Fire Demon: I'll get back to you on that mate

Courtney: Can you do anything?

Illuminate: Courtney you must calm down he's going to be fine but we have to wrap that injury up before it becomes infected.

Courtney: Right that would be bad.

_(Arsenal helps Jackson carry Roy to the Watchtower infirmary the rest of the team follows)_

Aqua man: Should we brief the others?

Batman: No need the others will inform them

Sara: Erin we must return to Secure we still must prepare our forces

Katma: As must the Green Lantern Corps

_(King Erin's communicator goes off he hits a button and a holographic image of a Secure Guard appears)_

Erin: Yes Fox go ahead.

Captain Fox: Sorry for disturbing you sir but we would like to send over Adeline Roth to Earth she wishes to speak with her Son.

Erin: Of course send her over.

**_Regocnized Adeline Roth G12_**

Adeline: My son Argo where is he?

Batman: I'm sorry who are you?

Adeline: I am Adeline Kane Wilson Roth I am a Guardian of Water.

Superman: You're Sons in the Infirmary.

Adeline: Oh my guardians. Is he hurt?

Vixen: Your son is fine.

Sara: Addie is everything alright?

Adeline: No everything is not alright...My husband came to speak with me.

Erin: WHAT? Why did you not call Clara Fold security?

Flash: Excuse me but what exactly is going on here?

Adeline: The Assassin on your planet that goes by the name Deathstroke his real name is Slade Wilsons and he is my Husband.

Green Arrow: Deathstroke is your Husband?

Adeline: Well Ex-Husband he and I are divorced. You must understand that I did not become aware of my husband's activities until a few months ago. And I know that my son Net was murdered by one of your Earth's super villains, All I wish is to speak with my son.

Batman: You're more than welcome to.

Adeline: Thank you.

_(Adeline and Argo meet in the meeting room alone to talk)_

Adeline: I just wanted to know how you are doing.

Argo: I'm doing fine mom I'm ok. It's not the team or the Leagues fault for what happened

Adeline: Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel that it's your fault what happened to your Brother and Father and it's not...wait Argo? Are you blaming me for all of this?

Argo: Mom I...

Adeline: Argo ever thing that I have done every signal lone choice that I have made it's all been to protect you and your siblings.

Argo: Yeah? Well it's didn't do any good not for Net or for me not that we now know that our Father is a murderer!

Adeline: Your father Argo is a great many things but he is not a murderer, you don't know what he's been through the sacrifices he's made and the good things that he's done

Argo: Right that's why he abandoned us.

Adeline: He did not abandon us, I know that you were only seven when he left but you didn't understand the demons that he had. He's done some amazing things in his life, and he gave me you.

Argo: sometimes I wish that he didn't

Adeline: You don't mean that.

Argo: You don't know what I feel about him I hate him for who he's become and I hate him for what he's done.

Adeline: He's your father.

Argo: No he's not I will never call him that, Net died and he did nothing he stood there, and why are you defending him?

Adeline: I'm not expecting you to understand but I did love him he was a good man.

Argo: Not anymore he's not he's a monster that has to be stopped.

Adeline: There's no question that he should be but you have to understand something Argo and this is something that I do expect you to understand I will admit that your Father has done some terrible things but one thing is still in him and it's that he still loves you.

_(Argo hugs his mother)_

Argo: Good bye mom I'll see you soon keep safe.

_(Argo then leaves the room and heads back down to the infirmary)_

Fire Demon: Hey guys.

Guardian: You ok Argo?

Fire Demon: Yeah I'm fine doing great

Robin: Where sorry Argo.

Fire Demon: Why it's not your fault that my Dads a trained assassin, and that he's crazy...I'm not big enough I'm not strong enough I'm a total failure and disappointment to him unless I do what he says when he says it.

Frostbite: Argo if you want to talk more about Slade I just want you to know that I'm...

Fire Demon: There's nothing to talk about Tanz when I find him I'm going to kill him.

_(Everyone stares at Argo in Shock)_

Guardian: Argo are you sure you are alright?

Fire Demon: You know something? Yeah I've never felt better.

_(Argo walks out of the room and Zetas back to the Safe House)_

Guardian: Ok that was weird. Did you all see that look in his eyes?

Batgirl: Yeah that is seriously scary.

GL/Kyle: He's not really going to kill his Dad? Uh is me?

Illuminate: It is hard to say I have known Argo all my life and he is very serious once he has his heart set on something.

Frostbite: Well we can't let him kill his own father he'll never forgive himself.

Aqualad: There is nothing that we can do about it right now; we have a war to win.

Bee: Don't worry Tanz will all help Argo I promise.

Frostbite: Right of course! How do you feel Arrow?

Roy: Better thanks guys.

_(Illuminate finishes wrapping a bandage around his arm she walk over to a medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle she pours some of the liquid into a cup and hands it to Roy)_

Illuminate: Here drink this.

Roy: Uh what exactly is it?

Illuminate: Its medicine last time I checked. What did you think it is poison?

Lantern: Now that would be fun!

Aqualad: Torin!

Lantern: Sorry.

Illuminate: It is a pain reliever it will clear up the pain and stress in your arm

Roy: Oh...ok.

_(Roy takes a sip of the liquid pauses then spits it out)_

Lantern: AW! Dude that is nasty!

Visual: Let me tell ya'll something that's narsty…you spitting it on me man not cool.

Robin: Uh Vis that's not even a real word.

Wonder Girl: Uh Robin I think at this point we've pretty much slaughtered the English language

Roy: What the Hell was that?

Nightwing: Uh medicine as Lluminate clearly stated earlier...I think its grape flavored

Roy: It's disgusting whatever it is.

Illuminate: Either way you have to take it otherwise your arm is going to keep hurting you.

Roy: Oh its ok I like the pain it feels great.

GL/Jackson: Really Man? You're not fooling anyone.

_(Illuminate hands him another cup)_

Illuminate: Here and do try to refrain from getting it all over us.

_(Roy just stares at the Glass then looks at Chloe)_

Illuminate: If you don't drink it I will make you drink the whole bottle

_(Roy groans then drinks the glass)_

Roy: Ughhhh that is vile!

GL/Jackson: As much as I love watching you complain we have something to talk about

_(Batman and a few others enter)_

Batman: And what would that be exactly?

_(Pixie and Wonder girl both scream)_

Pixie girl: Ever heard of knocking?

_(The girl asks as the others burst into the room without warning)_

Micara: Not now Julie, When Jackson and I were in that Mall in Bludhaven we saw something strange.

Batman: Strange how?

_(Micara removes her camera from her belt and hooks it into one of the nearby computers)_

_(The images that she had taken of the Officers weapons appears on the screen so does the symbol)_

Micara: That that symbol right there is what made me suspicious

KF/Wally: Is that what I think it is?

Nightwing: Could be old buddy!

Arsenal: Even if I had memory erased I would still know what that symbol is.

Star Girl: Luther!

Arrow: Son of a...AHHHH

Lantern: Take it easy Hotshot.

Static: It doesn't make scene why would Luther be selling weapons to police officers?

Pixie Girl: Why indeed.

Pixie: I believe I know. Remember how Philip Besco told Torin that he was stocking weapons made by Lex Luther?

Tigress: Right he said that he was shipping a new supply they weren't like any average weapon.

Pixie: exactly! Also in Norway the Mandurians were building Weapons for themselves and Apocalypse to use in this war don't you see? Luther is selling weapons to both sides. He's selling to the Mandurians, Apocalypse and Earth, he'll make a fortune! He's profiting off of this war!

Lantern: Wow that's kind of smart if it wasn't so you know so damn evil.

Miss. Martian: Ah hello M'gaan so the longer this war goes on for.

KF/Bart: The more green he'll rake in.

Superboy: Right he doesn't care who wins he just gets what he wants

Pixie: Exsactly!

Wonder Girl: Julie you are a Geniues.

Pixie: Ah Elementary my dear Sandsmark

_(The young British girl smiled)_

Blue: So now all sides have advanced weaponry is this good or bad?

Batgirl: Clearly bad and good for us.

Blue: Ok now I'm confused.

Scarab: The Batgirl is trying to say that local authorities of this world stand a chance to defend the Earth Jamie Reyes but also that our enemy has the same fire power.

Blue: Oh ok now I get it.

Batgirl: Uh I didn't explain.

Blue: Just trust me I got it.

_(Everyone stares at him looking confused)_

Batgirl: Ok then.

Batman: Jackson Jazz great work really you both did well you all have!

Robin: Wow that's not something you hear every day.

Blue: so what now?

Batman: Now we all get some rest where all going to need it for tomorrow head back to the Safe House

Wonder Girl: Uh reality check we have to save the Earth from being destroyed sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now.

Pixie Girl: Just drink a glass of milk.

Emerald: Yeah or a Gallon of it.

Batman: Go home all of you and will contact you when were ready for you.

Aqualad: Then we shall be here when you need us.

_(Kaldur takes Torin by her hand and they and the team all move to the Zeta tubes and Zeta to Bludhaven)_

Shade: Are you for certain that they are ready for this?

Batman: Don't you?

Shade: Of course I do I was just asking you how you felt about it.

Batman: I don't know Jason I have no idea what's going to happen

Flash: We need to stop this we have to have more trust in them

GL/John: Yeah cuzz each and every one of those kids is destined for something great!

Vixen: Damn right!


	37. Harmony

**_Bludhaven_**

_(The team arrives back at the Safe house)_

La'gaan: Ah it's good to be home.

Rex: Yeah boye

Maycey: Hey Rescue were home boy.

_(There is no reply for the brookland accent dog)_

Jackson: Rescue? Where are you man?

_(Still no answer for a few more moments, until the whole team jumps from a sudden burst of yelling coming from inside the gym)_

Rescue: YOU'RE A SELFISH JERK! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL HER A BITCH!

Arsenal: NO WAY I'M GETTING SASS FROM A TALKING CUR!

Rescue: CALL ME A CUR ONE MORE TIME YOU JACK ASS! COME ON A DARE YA! CAUSE THEIR AINT NO THING LIKE ME IN THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD THAT'S JUST HOW UNIQUE I AM!

_(The Team burst into the room seeing that the gym in more of a disaster area than before, Arsenal points his arms lazer right at Rescue as he points both of his Draymak K4 Heavy Blaster at Arsenal, growling through his razer shapr teeth.)_

Lantern: Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on here?

Rescue: Hot shot here called you a Bitch….Girly. He…..he…called you a….a crazy little Bitch.

Lantern: WHAT!?

Arsenal: Well she is one. She has no repect or anything for anyone!

Recue: Well neither do I and you act like you do! I have no respect for any of you….except for them and their parents. And she has FAAAAAAR MORE RESPECT THAN YOU JACKASS

_(Rescue point to the Stewart kids)_

Superboy: Whoa Rescue you just need to…..

Rescue: Touch me Kent and your arm comes off.

Miss.M: Torin can you please control your dog?

_(M'gaan asked angerly)_

Lantern: I don't understand why he's acting this way it only happens if…..oh no… Rescue are you drunk?

Arsenal: The dog can get drunk…oh man this is too good.

Rescue: Shut it Harper! Before I rip off you're…..

GL/ Jackson: Rescue you know what alcohol does to you man!

Rescue: I don't need you to lecture me Stewart! I know what I can handel..…I'm not drunk I'm…..Rex are you on fire?

Lantern: Oh my God my dog is drunk this cannot be happening.

Rescue: I'M NOT A DOG! I WAS JUST BORN THAT FRICKING WAY DAMN YOU!

Maycey: Res please calm down.

Rescue: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M FINE!

Arsenal: you're a dog with issues!

Rescue: SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! And for the last time I'm not a dog! I'M NO ONES DOG, BITCH, CUR, MUTT, FLEABAG, BASTARD OR MONGREL! IM JUST A MONSTER WHOS BEEN TO HELL AND BACK! Most of my life I had no one. I was hated tortured and ripped open again and again…

Rex: Res man just….

Rescue: I KEPT DYING! I died 18 times on that operation table; my heart kept stopping and stopping and STOPPING and it just kept happening all the time! I DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT I have nightmares all the timeI just want it all to stop…. I can't take it anymore I just CANT! I don't know why I just end my misery right now!

_(Everyone gasps as Rescue drops his blaster and removes one of his heavy combat pistol and places the barrel of one of it at his temple)_

Torin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! NO, NO, NO! Rescue please don't do this!

_(Torin begged as she ran infront of her dog, her brother right behind her pushing Arsenal aside)_

Torin: I know what it's like ok? I know what it's like to be picked apart, strapped to a table, drugged and abandoning hope because I went through the same thing when I was 11 years old. I know that you're hurting and in agonizing pain right now but please doing what your gonna do is not the answer. You can't run from your problems you taught us that.

Rescue: What a load of BULLSHIT!

Torin: No! No it isnt! Thanks to that advice I've now always faced my problems mRJority of the time, so have the boys. It's amazing advice just like all the rest you've given us in the past years…Rescue please don't take your anger out on us or yourself it isn't healthy. You're a good dog and we love you

_(Tears begin to stream down Torin's face as she continues)_

Torin: Please Res don't do this…please you're scaring me. Is that what you want to scare me and the boys?

_(Rescue turns his attention to the boys who are looking at him with complete fear)_

Torin: Please…(Sniff)….Someone on this team has to keep their sanity and it sure as hell aint gonna be me….Come on Res put the gun down please… just put it down please…..keep it together…..please just keep your sanity…please. We love you so much man, please put the gun down.

Rescue: WHY SHOULD I?

Torin: Because we love you Rescue. And you love us. So if….if you kill yourself… You kill us with you.

_(Rescue turns his eyes to Torin then to the boys, then to the team. Seeing so much horror on their faces scard him greatly, but what frightened him most was the look on his kids faces. So with a deep breath he dropped both of his guns to the ground)_

Rescue: I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry….i didn't mean to…I!

Torin: It's ok shhhh…its ok.

_(Torin says trying to comfort Rescue as best she could, the boys soon join in embracing their damaged dog)_

Rescure: I hate…it

Torin: We know buddy….you hate those people and what they did to you….shh it's ok.

Rescue: No I hate myself…I hate myself for being this way….I'm sorry I hate myself.

_(This statement only makes the kids hold him even tighter as the dog breaks down in tears over painful memories of his hauting past)_

_(10 minutes later)_

_(Jackson and his sister lead a slightly less tipsy Rescue into the infirmary to get him cleaned up.)_

Rescue: I'm sorry ….so sorry.

Torin: Shhh it ok man it alright.

_(While Tory gets a wash cloth from one of the drawers, Jackson runs hot water in a sink.)_

Torin: Jack catch.

_(Jackson catchs the cloth and soaks it in the hot water while Torin brings Rescue up to the sink)_

Jackson: Put you're head here man.

_(Rescue does as told and sticks his head in the sink as he coughs up the nasty liquids in his system into the sink.)_

Torin: That's it buddy…get it all out of your system…cough it up.

_(While Rescue emptys his stomach, Tory rubs the hot wash cloth on the back of his neck)_

Jackson: That's it buddy….That's it.

Rescue: I'm sorry….I'm…

Torin: I know buddy I know. Just calm down Res you're too wound up…just calm down…just breath

_(Once the German Shepard had finished Torin and Jack kneel in front of him as he used the cloth to whip his eyes)_

Torin: Hey…..look at me. Look at me Res

_(Rescue eventually does look)_

Rescue: I'm sorry.

Torin: I know and I'm not mad at you. I just need you to calm down alright?

Rescue: Ok…alright.

Torin: Look I know that you were trying to defend me and I really do appreciate that…But are you going to try and rip out the tonge of every guy who calls me a bitch?

Rescue: Yes…I am.

Torin: Res I know that you're trying to stand up for me and I love you for that, but there are time's when I have to fight my own fight's. I promised to let you fight your's so now you have to let me fight mine alright?"

Rescue: I'm sorry but I just can't do that.

_(Torin sighs as she and Jack scratch the dog's ears)_

Torin: Ok I want you to calm down and go lie down for a while get all that crap out of your system and just sleep ok?

Rescue: Yeah…ok.

Jackson: Ok will check on you in a little bit.

_(Hanging his head Rescue walks out of the Infirm with Tory and Jack behind him then heads upstairs to rest)_

_(The others are paciently waiting outside)_

Nightwing: Hey is he ok?

Lantern: Yeah he's fine. He's gonna lay down for a while to get it out of his system.

Tigress: Are you alright?

Lantern: Oh yeah I'm…(Torin covers her face with her hands in disbelief) No I'm not ok.

Gl/ Jackson: Yeah and neither is Res. And I get why he's dealing with so much pain he's all alone. I mean sure he has us but he just…..

Miss. M: Wants more?

GL/Jackson: Yeah exactly.

Lantern: Look please don't lecture him about this we already did and he's pretty mad at himself for what happened. He's already kicking himself in the head for what he did. Let's just give him space alright?

Nightwing: Alright T. But just so you know were not made at him. To tell you the truth, we were actually scared for him. He really freaked us out.

GL/Jackson: Yeah us to. He only gets that way when he's drunk or he's had a nightmare. He's a very emotional dog, and very protective of the four of us.

Meycey: Hey is Rescue ok?

Lantern: He's fine little bro. He's lying down for a little while. But he'll be back to normal in the morning.

Arsenal: Yeah right. You should reall think about putting that dog Stewart's for his own good.

GL/Jackson: You'd like that wouldn't you Harper?

Arsenal: I'm just saying that he's dangerous.

Rex: Screw you Harper! He's 100 times better than you'll ever be.

_(Arsenal only shrugs and leves the room without another word as everyone stares him down.)_

Miss.M: Don't listen to him you guys. He never realized how amazing Rescue is. He's an amazing dog.

Illuminate: And we all know it.

Lantern: Thanks guys that means a lot to us.

_(One all had setaled the team heads to their rooms)_

_(Everyone heads to their rooms Torin and Kaldur take one of the rooms upstairs so do Wally and Artemis, Dick and Chloe Jackson and Jazzy the rest sleep down stairs)_

_(In Kaldur and Torins room Torin is already in bed reading a book on her kindle Kaldur walks out of their bathroom and jumps in bed with her)_

Kaldur: What is wrong? Are you still worried about Rescue?

Torin: No…..well yeah maybe a little. It's just that...What Arsenal said. Kaldur do you think that I can be a bitch sometimes?

Kaldur: Torin I...

Torin: Answer the question please Kaldur. And be honest

Kaldur: But Torin you must understand that no one is perfect. I love that you're so rash and impulsive I love you Victoria Durham just the way you are.

Torin: Maybe or maybe you only love me because I'm cold and mean I'm someone to take advantage of.

Kaldur: No Torin you know that I do not. Torin You and I both know that Tula if she would ever have to put up with so much crap that I get from you shed be out of here kicking walls down, and be gone even though you would do the same you would still stick around and that is why I Love you Torin Stewart you mean everything to me. And I proved it to you even if she was standing here in flesh and blood I'd still choose you. I love you because you're just so determined, amazing and crazy and if people don't like that than screw them.

Torin: Even Arsenal?

Kaldur: Especially Arsenal.

Torin: Your so full of it Fish boy. But I believe you baby. I'm sorry for bringing it up I just had to know.

Kaldur: You had a to know Torin, but all you have to know is that I love you. You completely me

Torin: I know and I love you too lover boy. Wait Rescue and the twins aren't in the room are they?

Kaldur: I do not think so why?

Torin: Cause they always try to spy on me when you and I make out. Say how gross it is.

Kaldur: Well I could always bust them if you want me to

Torin: I know that you could baby

_(Torin movers her hands around Kaldurs shoulders and kisses him)_

_(Kaldur wraps his arms tightly around Torins waist and pulls her closer to him)_

Torin: I'm glad that your back cuzz I honestly thought that savage and his gang would have...

Kaldur: Would have what?

Torin: I thought that they were going to kill you I was so scared ever since I was a little girl my daddy and mom would leave "work" big smile on his face's and he would leave a kiss on my fore head. It's been like that for as long as I can remember and then and even now I had no Idea if I was ever going to see them again. And after what happened to you I had no idea what would happen.

_(Tears start streaming down Torins face)_

_(Kaldur moves one of his fingers from under her eyes and removes a small tear from her eye)_

Kaldur: Do you know what this is?

Torin: It's a tear.

_(Kaldur smiles)_

Kaldur: Look closer water lily

_(Torin does look closer and watches as Kaldur turns the tear into a sea shell he then places the shell in Torins hand)_

Kaldur: It is a promise to you that I will keep for the rest of my life.

Torin: Oh and what is that?

Kaldur: To always be there for me when you truly need me.

_(This of course causes Torin to cry but Kaldur is quick to comfort her)_

Torin: I love you Kaldur.

Kaldur: I love you too Torin

_(Kaldur then kisses his wife good night and they both fall asleep but Torin still lays awake thinking of how complicated her and Kaldurs relationship has been scince the day they met to him going undercover for the team.)_

Two years ago

The Light summit

_Lantern:Look I know that things are complicated between us right now, but if you want to take a step back or just end it now I wont stop you because I want you at be happy and hm-_

_(Torin immediently stops speaking when Kaldur pulls her into a kiss.)_

_Lantern: Wow I've said this before and I'll say ot again…..dang dude you one good kisser._

_Kaldur: I don't want things to change between us torin I stil love you._

_(And he still didn't even today kaldur didn't want anything to change between him and the woman he loves with all his heart)_

**_Bludhaven 12am_**

_(Miss. Martian wakes up way too early for it to be morning she walks into the bathroom careful not to wake Conner she quickly makes herself a glass of water then heads back to bed but she can't fall asleep she keeps tossing and turning)_

Conner: Hm...M'gaan you squirm more than Wolf when we have to give him a bath

M'gaan: Sorry it's just I can't sleep.

Conner: Count sheep.

M'gaan: Conner 4 out of 10 times that actually works

Conner: Oh really? Helped me when I was in Cadmus and I was scard.

M'gaan: You were scard?

Conner: Well yeah wouldn't you be if you where in a tight closed off space in a room filled with a bunch of people that you don't know?

M'gaan: Good point…..Are you scard about tomorrow just wondering.

Conner: I'm trying not to because we can't afford to show weakness.

M'gaan: So being afraid is a sigh of weakness?

Conner: No it's just that we can't let Savage and his friends think that they have us beat. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction.

M'gaan: You know Maycey said something very similar to that when we went to rescue you and the others.

Conner: Really?

M'gaan: Yeah

Conner: I need to ask you something if you knew that the world could be saved only by doing something stupid would you do it?

M'gaan: I guess that it would depend on what that would be Conner but I do know one thing when lives are on the line its hero time and that's all that matters.

Conner: I guess.

_(M'gaan smiles and kisses Conner's Cheek)_

Conner: What was that for?

M'gaan: To make you stop worrying

Conner: I'm worrying?

M'gaan: Yup night!

_(And M'gaan falls asleep without another word)_

_(Conner just lays back and stares at the ceiling_)

M'gaan:**Thanks Conner**


	38. The Archer and the American Sweetheart

_Dick: Chloe please come back to me don't leave me_

Chloe: Dick?

Nightwing: Chloe...Chloe...Chloe!

_(Chloe then snaps back to the real world she notices that's she on the ground in Nightwings arms her friends are surrounding her)_

Illuminate: mmmm...Nightwing?

Nightwing: Yeah I'm here gorgeous you good?

Iluminate: I am now

Nightwing: Good cause that is deffinetly a trick were not going to try again anytime soon!

Illuminate: I agree!

_(Guardian and Superboy help Fire Demon up while Tigress and Stargirl help Frostbite)_

Fire Demon: Oooooh my head what happened?

Jericho: You kicked mRJor butt big brother!

Fire Demon: Jericho?

Jericho: Yeah when Mom told us that you were down here saving the world well...

Rose: Well we wanted to see it for ourselves.

Frostbite: We didn't go crazy did we?

Arsenal: Maybe a little bit Frosty!

Frostbite: Great...Uh is it done?

Shade: Indeed it is the Earth is safe.

Batman: We have won

_(The entire group Leaguers, Guardians, Team and Lanterns included all cheer)_

Visual: best summer Ever!

Emerald: Shway?

Visual: Way!

_(Like he did on New Year's Wally picks up Artemis)_

KF/Wally: Can I have some sugar?

Tigress: Oh shut it!

_(Artemis pulls him closer to her and kisses him)_

_(Nightwing smiles and picks up Chloe in his arms)_

Illuminate: What is this?

_(Nightwing raises his eye brows)_

Nightwing: Ah Ah?

Illuminate: If you wish for me to kiss you. You could just ask.

Nightwing: Well can I have a kiss?

Iluminate: Come here!

_(Chloe kisses him)_

_(Many other members of the team share passionate kisses with other members Kyle and Barbra, Karen with Mal, Jazz and Jack, M'gaan with Conner, Kladur and Torin)_

_(Tanzy grabs Argo and kisses him both of them quickly pull away in pain)_

Frostbite: Ow...ow hot!

Fire Demon: Cold too cold!

_(They both stare at each other and laugh)_

Frostbite: Sorry!

Fire Demon: Eh I'll get use to it.

Frostbite: Try again?

Fire Demon: _(Smiles)_ defiantly but later! Once my lips stop hurting

Frostbite: Agreed!

Stargirl: I can't believe it it's finally over.

_(Courtney kisses Roy's cheek he blushes at this)_

Cheshire: No its not!

_(Cheshire forces her sword straight through Courtney's back all the way to under her cleavage Courtney is stunned buy this Cheshire grabs her arm and whispers in her ear)_

Cheshire: I'm sorry but I can't let you steal him from me.

Stargirl: Ack...Ahhhhhhh

_(Cheshire then removes her sword from inside Courtney's body)_

Red Arrow: Courtney!

_(Courtney stands in shock at what happened so does everyone else Courtney places her hands around her injury and begins backing away she can feel every part of her body aching )_

_(Roy runs towards her and catches her before she hits the ground and holds her in his arms)_

Red Arrow: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Cheshire: IV sealed our fates!

_(Cheshire hits a button on a small remote in her hand)_

Tigress: What is that?

Cheshire: Iv just activated the Generator on Elis island to explode as of right now that generator in now an active bomb is you move it or touch it, It will go off! Clocks ticking heroes!

_(Superboy and Lagoon boy grab Cheshire and wonder girl ties her lasso around her so that she can t escape)_

Batman: We can't evacuate every person in New York in time!

Stargirl: Than...maybe we won't...uh... have to!

Red Arrow: What do you mean?

Stargirl: If...If ...I can ...contain the bomb...then the rest of you can...shield the city.

Arrow: We don't know if that will work.

Arsenal: And why do you have to do it?

Stargirl: Because I'm already goon to die so...so there's no sense in...getting anyone else...killed!

Arrow: You're not going to die Court!

_(Courtney smiles then uses her staff to mush Roy away from her she then fly's up into the air and begins flying towards the bomb)_

Red Arrow: COURTNEY!

_(Courtney contacts the team)_

Stargirl: Roy this is what I want to do...You...you can't stop me!

_(Courtney stands in front of the bomb)_

Stargirl: I'm shielding it!

Erin: Guardian's stand ready!

Lantern: Lanterns at the ready!

_(Hundreds of Guardians and Green Lanterns begin to surround the City with a protective shield with all of them working together the shield is as strong as ever)_

GL/Kyle: Nothings getting through this baby!

Lantern: Damn right Kid!

Red Arrow: God help us.

_(Courtney contacts Roy again)_

Stargirl: Roy...I love you.

_(The bomb goes off Stargirl uses the energy in her staff to force back as much of the explosion as she can some energy from the blast is thrown back to the city but luckily the shield surround it still stands tall)_

_(But with the intensity of her wound and the stress on her heart and the rest of her body Courtney collapses and falls to the ground in the torch of the Statue of Liberty the rest of the explosions of the bomb is released and is forced on the city but the shield is holding up finally the threat ends and the shield is lowered)_

_(Back in the city everyone stands in shock of what had just happened the whole city is safe but everyone is only worried about one person the one who saved them all)_

Red Arrow: Courtney!

(The whole team begins moving towards Elis island many leaguers are about to follow them)

Batman: don't just let them have their time together.

(The Team looks around Elis Island for their missing teammate)

Micara: Where is she? Where is she?

Fire Demon: Guys she's up here.

_(Fire Demon picks up her body and carries her back down towards the others where she is laid down on the ground in Roy's arms)_

Micara: Oh my god Courtney!

_(Courtney's body is completely covered in bruises and burns her lower lips as well as her noise is badly bleeding along with a deep cut on her cheek)_

Stargirl: Did…..We...did we do it?

Arrow: you did it Courtney you did and yes you did you saved us all!

GL/Jack: You did good Court you did great, amazing!

Stargirl: Roy...I'm sorry...I never meant to come between you and...

Red Arrow: Don't I don't care about that right now I'm here for you!

Stargirl: Roy I...I can't feel my...my bones

Arrow: Don't worry were going to get you help!

Stargirl: It won't help...its...it's too late!

Red Arrow: DONT JUST STAND THERE DO SOMTHING DAMN IT! Some of you are doctors save her!

Stargirl: Roy they can't...I've been stabbed threw and threw.

_(A pool of blood begins forming underneath Courtney)_

_(Roy removes Courtney's hands from her injury and sees that she's right Roy stares at her in Shock)_

Stargirl: Hey it's ok...I'll be ok

Red Arrow: Don't leave me like this! Don't leave me alone.

Stargirl: You'll never be alone Roy not aslong as you have friends and family.

Red Arrow: I should have chosen you...I never should have left you.

Stargirl: It wouldn't have changed anything...Remember Roy I loved you always and I always will.

_(Roy kisses her with tears both in their eyes)_

Red Arrow: I love you too!

Stargirl: Roy... I'm so...happy.

_(Courtney's eyes slowly close and don't reopen)_

_(Roy holds her closer to him with tears streaming down his face)_

_(Jackson is quick to comfort his friend)_

GL/Jack: Hey shhhh it's ok...it's ok.

Micara: Are you ok Roy?

Arrow: No I feel like my heart has been ripped out and now I know who I can take it out on!

_(Roy sets Courtney back down on the ground and starts heading back toward the City the team follows)_

_(Lantern creates a stretcher and places Stargirl on it)_

_(Back in the city Roy walks toward Cheshire enraged)_

Red Arrow: YOU KILLED HER!

_(Roy the strikes Jade in the face knocking her to the ground Roy loads his bow and points it at her)_

Green Arrow: What happened?

Red Arrow: Stargirls dead and it's all because of her!

Chesire: Roy listen to me...

Arrow: SHUT THE HELL UP!

_(Jackson then jumps in front of jade and is now the one facing Roy's arrow)_

Arrow: Out of the way Jackson!

GL/Jack: Sorry man not going to happen.

Arrow: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her!

GL/Jack: Because Courtney wouldn't want you to! And you're better than that! Plus...

_(Jackson turns his Ring into the construct of a hand which he uses to push Jade back into a wall and knocks her out but she gets back up Cassie then reties her lasso around her so she can't Escape)_

Cheshire: She was going to keep us apart and you know it!

Arrow: There's no us any more Jade!

_(Tigress and Lantern place en inhibitor collar on Jade)_

Tigress: Your going to jail for a long time Jade!

Lantern: Or let's put this into a format that you understand...off with your head!

_(It begins raining)_

Savage: Well done!

Illuminate: SAVAGE!

KF/Wally: did you enjoy the show?

Savage: more than you know!

Micara: SHUT UP! My best friend is dead because of all of this!

Savage: Yes and how many Guardians do you think lost their lives or Guardians?

Manta: How many more have to die before there can be peace?

GL/Kyle: They were all willing to put their life on the line!

Aqualad: You should be afraid now Father!

Savage: I'm not afraid of any of you! Spell bound teleport us.

_(Spellbound doesn't move)_

Savage: Spellbound?

Spellbound: Sorry Savage I didn't sign up for this shit!

_(Savage stands in shock and he can see that his allies all stand with the Team and League)_

Manta: Whelp!

Spellbound: I've been called worse!

_(Torin walks up to Savage)_

Lantern: You know what I really hate?

Savage: That I nearly destroyed your team your families and the Earth?

Lantern: Well there's that but I also hate you!

_(Torin forcefully punches Savage knocking him to the ground)_

_(Torin then snaps her fingers)_

Lantern: Vis, Em! Collar him!

_(Visual and Emerald place an inhibitor collar around the villains neck Manta then begins running away)_

Aqualad: Not so fast Father!

_(Kaldur uses one of his Water bearers to wrap a long flow of water around Mantas leg and pull him back towards the team Static sends out a spark of electricity that knocks Manta out cold while Nightwing and Batgirl handcuff him)_

Aqualad: I gave you a chase to walk away from this life but you ignored it.

_(Feeling the need to Chloe bravely walks up to savage grabs him by the throat and dangles him in the air)_

Illuminate: This is for my family!

Savage: Get over your parents already Skug.

Iuminate: I wasn't talking about my parents. I was talking about them.

_(Chloe points at the Team)_

_(She smiles and punches Savage high into the sky)_

_(A few hours later many of the Mandurians and criminals that were involved in this war are being taken away)_

Robin: What's going to happen to Doomsday?

Superman: Don't you worry he'll be sent some where far away under heavy security.

Pixie: And the others?

Shade: They will go to Bell Rev.

Frostbite: What about Argos Father?

Batman: We don't know what will happen to him the Guardians will deal with him!

_(Argos family arrives)_

Adeline: Argo!

Fire Demon: Mom!

_(Argo hugs his mother and siblings)_

Adeline: Are you alright?

Fire Demon: I'm fine mom!

_(Adeline looks to her husband he is in hand cuffs being led into a police transport his weapons and mast have all been taken away)_

Slade: Hello Addie. Rose, Jericho, Argo

Adeline: hello Slade. Rose Jericho meet your Father!

Jericho: Hey Dad.

Argo: What are they going to do to you?

Slade: I'll be fine, and I thought that you wanted me dead!

Argo: Well maybe I had change of mind!

_(Slade smiles at his son)_

Slade: I am very proud of you and believe me when I say that I always loved you.

_(The Secure guards begin taking him away but Argo speaks)_

Argo: You don't have to be locked up in a cage I'll help you and free you!

Slade: You will stay where you are needed and right now that is with your teammates and perhaps your lover.

_(Tanzy walks over and takes Argos hand in hers they both smile at each other)_

Argo: What about you?

Slade: Me? Well...I will always be nearby...oh and just remember I have my eye on you.

_(Argo gives him a confused look then chuckles)_

_(The whole team then gathers in a circle) _

Aqualad: We all did expellant work today.

Lantern: excellent we where amazing and spectacular.

Aqualad: Of course I was just at a loss for words

Lantern: _(Smiles)_ Of course you were.

Blue: Either way we kicked mRJor butt!

Guardian: Hell Yeah.

Pixie: And the best part is that we did it as a family.

Static: As friends!

Tigress: Symbiosi

Illuminate: Together!

Visual: But we should all know that whenever there's danger.

Emerald: The Young Justice League will always rise to the challenge.

Illuminate: But we do it as a team.

Nightwing: Always

Nightwing: **As much as we wanted to celebrate our victory there was the dead to mourn the Guardians of Secure had counted more than 100 Guardians had fallen that day Chloe, Tanzy and Argo where all devastated every Guardian on Secure was. see that was the great thing about Chloe's people even if they didn't know the Guardian who had died they can't help but feel sorry for them and their loved ones that's what's so amazing about Chloe too she has so much compassion for every single thing dead or alive I'm lucky to have here we thought that it would be very appropriate to attend the fallen Guardians funerals.


	39. Time to say goodbye

**_Secure_**

_(King Erin and his Queen Sara along with their 15 year old daughter Terra stand before all the Guardians of Secure to mourn their dead)_

Erin: I wish for you to look upon the faces of those who have lost their lives to defend the Earth I wish for you to look upon them and to remember them. Do not remember them a people that you did not know, but remember them as Guardians and Lanterns and though they may be gone now there memories and heroic deeds live on in us they have become one with the heavens and they are now in a world where they feel no pain and they will no longer suffer, but I need remind you that we shall all find ourselves here one day though it is hard to except what has happened we must prepare for our future I only ask for a moment of silence so that we shall remember our brothers and sisters and to move on.

_(The Guardians The Green Lanterns the League and Team all take the time to reflect on those who had fallen)_

Nightwing: **We left the funeral with red eyes and heavy hearts we all knew that the Guardians and Green Lanterns where trained and ready to give their live for others but it still felt so wrong to watch such strong and compassionate beings die. But we all knew that the Mourning was far from over**

**_Blue Valley _**

_(While you read this part I suggest that you listen to losing your memory Ryan Star)_

_(We see The League and the Team arrive at Blue Valley where Courtney grew up they all met at Blue Valley Cathedral for her Funeral her casket was places at the front of the Church thousands of flowers and gifts surround her it along with a picture of her thousands of Neighbors close friends and loved ones and also people who Courtney had saved had come to say their final goodbyes to the all American Sweetheart. Since she was so close to him Red Tornado conducted the service)_

Red Tornado: Good evening we are not gathered here to mourn a death we are gathered here to honor a life Stargirl who many of you knew as Courtney Whitmore was an spectacular young women, but she was a teacher a teacher who made us proud to be who we are not just as the American people but as individuals, you are all here because your lives have all been touched by the Heroine Stargirl and whatever that reason maybe it made you proud to be who you are because she made you feel that way Courtney Whitmore possessed a gift and that gift was courage and compassion without the brave sacrifice that she had made many people in New York may have lost her lives. Each of us will face this decision in our lives where we must ask ourselves what it is we are fighting for Courtney Whitmore discovered that reason she was fighting for Truth, Liberty, Justice, and the American dream!

_(A huge memorial statue had been built in Courtney's honor in Blue Valley Red Arrow, Green Lantern Jackson Stewart, Micara along with Courtney's Father and Step father all carried her casket down to the Statue the rest of the Team the League and Courtney's admirers followed walked behind them Except for Visual and Emerald in their hands they both walk in front of everyone they both carry Courtney's Staff they give the Staff to Red Arrow and watch as he places one Courtney's chest he then places her hands around it to make it look like she's holding it close to her heart)_

Roy: Goodbye Courtney. I'll never forget you!

_(Roy kisses her cheek then closes her caskets door its finally lowered into the ground and everyone watches and Courtney's two fathers Barry it, the bottom of Courtney's statue was signed by thousands of grateful admirers who had all been impacted by her Each member of the League and the team took the time to write something)_

_(Roy scribbles in the words "I should have chosen you" into her statue then places a bushel of roses near her grave marker thousands do the same soon Courtney's entire Grave is covered in different kinds of special flowers Courtney's mom bursts into tears as do many others friends are quick to comfort them)_

_(They all then begin to leave one by one after they all leave only one remains its Roy)_

_(Jackson places his hand on his friends shoulder)_

Jackson: She's in a better place Roy she's safe from cruelty and hatred no one can hurt her now.

_(Jackson begins to walk away)_

Roy: How did it find us?

Jackson: what?

Roy: This cruelty this hatred? How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?

_(Jack stares at his friend for a long time stunned at what he had asked him and for some reason Jackson just didn't have the answer)_

Jackson: I...I don't know!

_(Roy then breaks down tears begin streaming down his face)_

Roy: Why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her?

Jackson: I don't know.

_(Jackson embraces his friend comforting him then they both walk away together and they leave Courtney's grave marker which says)_

_(Courtney Whitmore a Daughter, Friend, Lover, Teacher and a true Hero)_

**_New York City_**_1 Week later_

_(Blue beetle is back in New York but not to save a life just to keep a close eye on one)_

_(He follows her around another corner as she leaves her piano class but then she stops in her tracks)_

Traci: You know I didn't know that I would see you again.

Blue: Oh really?

Traci: Yeah but then again It's not every day that I get rescued by a superhero...wait hold on are you stalking me?

_(Blue blushes and scratches the back of his head stammering as he speaks)_

Blue: Um more like following...no wait observing...uh no uh protecting.

_(Traci takes her hand in his)_

Traci: Hey you wanna get a coffee?

_(Blue looks surprised at this)_

Blue: Uh...Sure yeah!

_(Traci smiles and leads him down the street hand in hand)_

**_Bludhaven _**_2 Weeks later_

_(Nightwing is on the roof of his apartment watching the Sunrise he's in his normal clothes)_

Dick:**they say that the world works in mysterious ways, I find that to be a joke. The world is cold and cruel. It will hurt you and when it does you'll hate the world and everyone in it and you'll wish that it would all just go away, but once you step back and look at all the good things in your life it all goes away thinking about my friends and Chloe and that somehow makes all the pain go away. The world took away an amazing person that I was happy to know and even though I had only known her for a few years I was happy to have known her at all everyone spent the last three weeks mourning we hardly spoke at all. But now we had something to look forward to.**

_(Chloe phases through the ceiling of their apartment she's also in casual clothes and she's carrying two suitcases)_

Chloe: You ready? We can't be late.

Dick: Yeah I'm coming...It feels wrong leaving.

Chloe: Dick don't worry Bludhaven will be fine the League said they'll take good care of it...or is that not what's bothering you?

Dick: No I have no doubt that Bludhaven will be safe it's just that it's been three weeks and it just feels weird three weeks ago the world almost ended and where all now acting like nothing happened.

_(Chloe touches his cheek)_

Chloe: Dick I know that we saw terrible things but we have to stop living in the past on my planet many Guardians say that if we do not let go of our pasts we can't prepare for the future. Believe me that when I say I hate what happened too and I wish that I could erase it from my mind, but sooner or later we have to move on.

_(Dick: Smiles and Chloe and takes her hand in his)_

Dick: Your right Courtney would want us to move on with our lives all the Guardians and Green Lanterns who had fallen would want that.

_(Chloe smiles and kisses him)_

Chloe: And in spite of everything I'm very proud of you.

_(Both of them walk hand in hand to the nearest zeta tube)_

**_Jamaica_**

_(They both arrive in paradise where their friends are all waiting for them)_

Karen: Dick and Chloe are here.

_(They all exchange friendly greetings with one another)_

Torin: Well now that where all here who's ready for some fun in the sun?

Tanzy: I think I'll just hang under an umbrella I burn to easily.

Chloe: No way no sister of mine is going skip out on this amazing experience.

Tanzy: I'll only skip sun bathing

Artemis: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Dick:**Yeah we went on vacation hey Batman insisted plus how could we argue that he was paying for it? Now I know what you must be thinking, how on earth where we able to hide a 15 year old green monkey and a 19 year old fish? Well I guess that we can thank Zatanna and Glamour charms for that each of them got one and it made them look more believable to the crowds which they both liked.**

**_Jamacia_**

_(Later that night)_

_(The whole team is eating dinner together in a fancy restaurant laughing and having a great time)_

Kaldur: I would like to propose a toast to Victory

Torin: To friends.

Barbra: To loved ones.

Kyle: To lovers

Cassie: To Hope!

Tim: To fun

La'gaan: To the world.

Virgil: To good times

Maycey and Rex: To sisters

Jackson: To brothers.

Chloe: To family

Jasmine: to Mothers.

Julie: To new beginnings

Jamie: To the Green Lanterns

Bart: To the Future

Tanzy: To the Guardians

Argo: To Fathers

Karen: To the League

Mal: To Mentors

M'gaan: To what's to come

Conner: To Young Justice

Roy/Arsenal: To Allies

Roy/Arrow: To Courtney

Artemis: To the team

Wally: The whole team

Dick: To us!

All: Cheers!

Dick: **Yeah so we spent the rest of the summer in Jamaica, and had a blast after chasing leads pieceing together clues, and beating up bad guys and almost getting killed in the process was pretty exhausting and I'm sure that the League could agree so in the end everyone won, the criminals who took part in the invasion where sent to prison, the Guardian Crystals were sent back to Secure where they belonged, every single Lex corp weapon that was shipped all over the globe used to fight the Mandurians where destroyed Luther was eventually arrested by local authorities for the role that he played sure he'll pay his bail but the League will be keeping an even closer eye on him. When Savage was captured by the League and the team escorted him to Secure to stand trial before the Guardians the United Nations thought it was only fair that the Guardians deal with Savage since he was the one who attacked their planet first, and Deathstroke was locked up in a prison cell on Secure but Argo and his family would visit him often Slade was always pleased to see him, but one thing that we will always carry with us would be Stargirl we never forgave and we never forgot. As for us we spent the rest of our time wisely while we were all on vacation that we deserved it was one of the greatest experiences ever, we were all sad when we had to leave but we knew that there was work to do.

Rescue became part of a squad stationed on Secure along with the other Alphas who fought against animal abuse he still works with the team and he's happy. Artemis and Wall as well as Jackson and Jazz went back into retirement as for Arsenal and Arrow they went back into being solo acts but we still see all of them from time to time and they sometimes hear that Argo is being considered for the new protect force on Secure, keepers as their called he may make the rank to captain. Julie came to work at Star labs with her sister, brother in law and father desining new technology for the future. Maycey and Rex had a few interesting ideas. Sometimes we even still see Roy pay Courtney a visit. I but the greatest part about all of it was being there all together as a family**

**I'm not going to lie things had gotten bad, really bad. We had almost lost to a powerful alien invasion sure we won but whos to say we won't lose next time or the time after that? Something had to change, Earth had to change and I knew how.**

**_(The Watchtower meeting room 5 months after the Apocalypse invasion.)_**

Nightwing: You all know why were here. Things need to change, Earth security, jail system, and criminal control. If we want the world to be safer for future generations we need to change them for the better.

Aqua Lad: Sounds like you have a few ideas.

Nightwing: I do. But I can't do any of it alone; I'm going to need all of you.

Lantern: Show us what you got man.

_(Dick hands 7 different flash drives to each member of the group. Miss. Martian, Superboy, Illuminate, Green Lantern and Aqua Lad.)_

Nightwing: Each drive has a different task that has to be completed for each of you.

Illuminate: Debt protection?

_(Chloe asked looking at the lable on her flash drive)_

Nightwing: We still don't know what Klarion wants Chlo. What exactly is my debt to pay? Once we find out you have to find a way to protect what ever it is.

Kid Flash: World wide Zeta?

Nightwing: Why should we be the only ones to Zeta? Think about it able to travel a greater distance in half the time people from all over the world and maybe even the galaxy will want to use it. Youre the only one I know who can do this, can I count on you and Artemis?

Artemis: Sure can.

Aqua Lad: United planets?

Nightwing: Secure has been allies with Earth for almost three years now, yet they have no say in many of our affairs the same goes for Mars and Oa who are also allies maybe its time for a new political system. Kadur you represent Atlantis so try and get the United Nations on this.

Lantern: Skylight? What is this a club?

Nightwing: (Laughs) Not exactly. It's more of a fortress maybe for a new Young Justice Leaugue.

Lantern: People our age?

Nightwing: Maybe T, just maybe.

Kid Flash: So what fun toy do you get to build?

Nightwing: C.O.M.M.A.N.D.

Lantern: Say what?

Iuminate: What is that?

Nightwing: That new security defense I've been thinking about.

Aqua Lad: What does this….C.O.M.M.A.N.D do exactly?

(Dick pauses then speaks)

Nightwing: They win the battels….that we fail to win.

Artemis: What?

Nightwing: Think of it as a second line of defence when Earths heroes fail.

Lantern: That's a pretty intense back up.

Nightwing: I promise I'll exsplain more later.

Miss. Martian: Uh…Dick?

Nightwing: Yeah Miss. M whats up?

Miss. Martian: Project Mind wipe?

_(Everyone in the room goes scilent at what M'gaan says out loud. But Dick does not exsplain)_

Nightwing: Look I know that some of these ideas are insane and radical. But I for one am not going to allow for my children and your children to live in fear. But these things need to happen, so….are you all with me?

_(Everyone pauses then nods.)_

Nightwing: Good welcome to project Next Generation.


	40. Next Generation

_(14 years later)_

**_Bludhaven_**

_(Chloe and Dick have suited up and are waiting for two specific heroes to get out of bed)_

Nightwing: Robin Blake Grayson I am not going to tell you again to get out of bed.

_(A young 14 year old boy with Black hair and blue eyes crawls out of bed)_

Blake: Hmmmmm Dad! Do we have to?

Nigthwing: I thought you were existed to go?

Blake: I am but what if I mess up what I make a mistake?

_(Nightwing sits next to his son)_

Nightwing: If you do I'll be right there to help you fix it. I promise

Illuminate: Apollo will be there!

Blake: He will? Well then why didn't you say so? Wahoo! Guardian unite!

_(Blake transforms into his guardian form and starts heading toward the door but his mom grab's his cape)_

Illuminate: Whoa slow down my little Wind Guardian we have to wait for you sister. Maria are you coming darling?

Maria: I'm coming...I'm coming!

_(A 13 year old girl with short Blond hair and blue eyes runs down the hall)_

_(Maria meets the rest of her family at the door)_

Nightwing: What do you so long IA?

Maria: I was saying goodbye to the plants outside.

(Nightwing smiles at his daughter)

Nightwing: You really are an Earth Guardian

Illuminate: We must hurry or where going to be late.

_(Chloe grabs dicks arm and phases him through the ceiling of their house Maria and Blake fly to the top and wait for their mother to grab them)_

_(Chloe phases both her hands through the ceiling and her children both take one of them and Chloe phases them through)_

Blake: Phasing all ways feels weird Mom!

Illuminate: You will get use to it believe me.

_(They all walk to the nearest Zeta tube and Zeta to the Watchtower)_

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Recognized _**_Nightwing B01 Illuminate B07__Wind seeker C01 Quake C02_

_(All four of them arrive on the Watch tower where some old friends are waiting for them)_

Aqualad: Nightwing, Illuminate it is nice to see that you two made it.

Illuminate: Well you know Kaldur that Dick being late is kind of his thing.

_(Nightwing smiles at his wife)_

Nightwing: Nice to see you guys again.

Lantern: Always. You all remember Regan right?

Illuminate: Indeed hello Regan.

Aqua Lass: Hey Mrs. G.

Cursor: Hey Blakey Boy!

Wind Seeker: Hey Apollo.

_(Blake high fives his best friend)_

Illuminate: It was so nice of you to Bring Apollo Wally it's been so long since he and Blake have just hung out together.

Tigress: Where still trying to get the girls down here too.

Kid Flash: Their stubborn but will wear them down.

_(The adults begin talking )_

Aqua Lass: Hey has anyone seen...

_(Robin contact the team)_

Robin: Robin to team an earthquake has just ended in Star Labs Taos we need to send help

Nightwing: Star labs have gone under in that last few years only a few Doctors are there that we can really trust.

Blue: Beetle to team Girl 13 and I have tracked inter gang there moving into Gotham but we need back up.

Aqualad: Robin? How bad is Taos?

Robin: Not as bad it was a small quake I'm sure that local authorities can handle it.

Miss. Martian: Doesn't sound like we need to worry.

Superboy: Not yet at least.

Aqualad: Right we will meet you all there.

_(Aqualad contacts the rest of the team)_

Aqualad: All Young Justice Members meet at Blue Beetle and Girl 13s position Aqualad out!

_(The Team begins heading toward the Zeta tubes their kids begin following them but Nightwing stops them)_

Nightwing: Stay put!

Wind Seeker: What why?

Aqualad: This is for the team to handle.

Kid Flash: You're all not trained well enough to...

Cursor: Since when Dad?

Tigress: He didn't mean it like that sweetheart.

Lantern: We don't want to see any of you get hurt.

Aqualad: We promise you that there will be other mission. When you're all ready.

Aqua Lass: Where ready now.

Mr. Martian: Yeah you don't know what where all capable of.

Miss. Martian: and neither do you.

Superboy: You're all still learning.

Illuminate: We promise that you shall have your chance

Nightwing: But for now promise us that you'll all...Stay put.

_(The Team then Zeta to Gotham and the kids are left on the Watchtower) _

**_Toas_**

Nightwing: How effective is project mind wipe Miss. M?

Miss. Martian: Poilice all carry the devices you ordered.

Nightwing: Good…..Skylight?

Lantern: Ready for the kids too see.

Nightwing: Godd job T Ah!

_(Dick whinces in pain as he roles up the right sleeve, feeling a horrible burning sensation. Chloe gasps as the debt mark on his arm begins to glow)_

Illuminate: Oh god Dick.

_(Chloe cried tears in her eyes covering her mouth with her hands)_

Nightwing: Chlo we know what Klarions after, this is one debt that I'm not willing to pay.

Illuminate: Agreed I'll set up project debt protection.

Nightwing: My thoughts exsaclty.

_(Dick smiles kissing his wife.)_

Cursor: Tech...When were ready? How are suppose to ever be ready when they treat us like kids?

Quake: Uh maybe because we are kids.

Cursor: You know what I mean!

Aqua Lass: My father is my Mentor as is my Mother I thought that they trusted me more than this.

Cursor: Trust isn't really easy with them dude!

Mr. Martian: It kind of makes you wonder what else their keeping from us.

Wind seeker: I'm wondering why we put up with it?

_(No one answers)_

Aqua Lass: Why s your Father against Star Labs Taos?

Wind Seeker: Not sure but something tells me that I can find out.

_(Wind seeker opens up his Holo Computer and try to access the Watchtower files.)_

Quake: Wind what are you doing?

Computer: Access Denied!

Wind Seeker: Lady you have no idea who you are dealing with

_(Wind is able to bypass the security and is in the computers files)_

Cursor: Whoa uh dude how are you doing that exactly? And uh why?

Wind Seeker: With style Streak with style plus my Dad taught me how to hack security systems.

Mr. Martian: Well I guess that that kind of backed fired on him huh?

Wind seeker: Ok let me see here Star Labs Taos it says here that the Justice League found out that they Star was trying to experiment with transmutations.

Aqua Lass: Trying as in...

Wind seeker: As in they haven't found a way yet.

Quake: No wonder Dad was suspicious of them.

Wind Seeker: Yeah if he is who says that we shouldn't investigate?

Aqua Lass: You mean solve their case before they do I suppose that we would be doing them a favor.

Mr. Martian: Yeah but they said stay put we should respect their wishes.

Wind seeker: Uh reality check Matt they said to stay put for the Gotham city thing not Taos.

Cursor: Wait hold up are you going to Taos? Cause if you're going I'm going with you! I'm ready for a little kick but action

Quake: Count me in…...Someone has to keep Blake out of trouble.

Mr. Martian: This is a bad idea, but ok I'll come too

Aqua Lass: So it's like that were in this Symbiosi together? A Team on a mission?

Wind seeker: Well we didn't come here for polite conversation and tea.

Cursor: Yeah girl I wanna punch something in da face!

_(They all smile at one another)_

Quake: Today is the Day!...isnt is?

Young Justice Rise of Apocalypse

_**Young Justice Next Generation season 1 coming soon**_

_Voices_

Nightwing/ Dick Grayson-Jesse McCartney

Iluminate/ Chloe Croft**_- _**Molly C. Quinn

Green Lantern/ Torin Stewart- Caitlyn Taylor Love

Aqualad/ Kaldur'ahm- Khary Payton

Superboy/ Conner Kent/ Superman/ Clark Kent- Nolan Northl

Miss. Martian/ M'gaan M'orzz- Danica McKeller

Tigress/ Artemis Crock- Stephanie Lemelin

Kid Flash/ Wally West- Jason Spisak

Batman/ Bruce Wayne- Bruce Greenway

Bumblebee/ Karen Beecher- Masasa Moyo

Red Arrow/ Roy Harper/ Arsenal- Crispin Freeman

Aquaman/ King Orin-Phil Lamarr

Blue Beetle/ Jamie Reyes- Eric Lopez

Lagoon Boy/ La'gaan/ Green Lantern/ Jackson Stewart- Yuri Lowenthal

Vandal Savage- Miguel Ferrer

Black Canary/ Dinah Lance-Vanessa Marshall

Red Tornado/ John Smith-Jeff BenNett

Cheshire/ Jade Nguyen-Kelly Hu

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen-Alan Tudyk

Hawk woman/ Shyera Hal- Maria Canals Barrera

Lex Luther-Mark Rolston

Sportsmaster/ Lawrence Crock- Nick Chinlund

Wolf/ Sina/ Rescue- Dee Bradley Baker

G. Gordon Godfrey- Tim Curry

Beast Boy/Garfield Logan- Logan Grove

Captain Atom/ Nathaniel Adams- Michael T. Weiss

Batgirl/ Barbra Gordon- Alyson Stoner

Wonder Girl/ Cassie Sandsmark- Mae Whitman

Robin/Tim Drake- Cameron Bowen

Ra's al Ghul- Oded Fehr

Kid Flash/ Bart Allen- Jason Marsden

Queen Bee- Marina Sirtis

Static/ Virgil Hawkins- Bryton James

Klarion- Thom Adcox-Hernandez

Captain Marvel/ Billy Batson_-_ Chad Lowe

Flash/ Berry Allen- James Arnold Taylor

Allen_-_Jason Sudeikis

Alenia- Laura bailey

Micara/ Jasmine Niemen/ Fire Woman/ Rihanna Croft-Grey Delisle

Visual/ Rex Stewart/Emerald Knight/ Maycey Stewart/ Duo -Kwesi Boakye

Pixie Girl/Julie Niemen- Danielle Judovits

Frostbite/Tanzy Clyne- Summer Glau

Fire Demon/ Argo Rosh- Josh Keaton

Green Lantern/ Kyle Rayner- Will Friedle

Sahde/ Jason Croft/ Guardian/ Mal Duncan/ Green Lantern/ John Stewart / Martian Manhunter/ J'onn J'onzz- Kevin Michael Richardson

Vixen/ Mari Stewart- Gina Torres

Star Girl/ Courney Whitmore- Tara strong

Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan- Adam Baldwin

Spellbound/ Scarlet- Grey Delise

Aditional voices- Tom Kenny

Deathstroke/ Slade Wilsons- Fred

Adeline Roth- Maria Bamford

Skylar- Ashley Eckstein

Drake- Steven Blum

Queen Sara- Venus Terzo

King Erin- Collin Farrell

Alex- Scott Menville

Amaris- Brenda Song

Oceana- Darcy Rose Byrnes

Seth- Kirby Marrow

Mark- Eric Lopez

Wind Seeker/ Blake Grayson- Daryl Sabara

Quake/ Maria Grayson-Jonquil Goode

Cursor/ Apollo West- Noah Crawford

Mr. Martian/Mathew Kent- James Arnold Taylor

Aqua lass/ Regan Jordan Durham- Kyla Pratt

Authors Note- I really wanted to make this an enjoyable YJ Fan Fic, I know that I added a lot of Characters that don't exist in the DC universe but that's the great thing about righting a Fan Fic, you make the rules you get to get to make your own characters you can make them say, do and act however you and want the great thing about this Movie is that I wasn't afraid to go and push boundaries I mean I added my own things and idea but at least they made sense to the story I hope that they did, I tried as best I could to stick to the Humor, tricks and great plot that Young Justice Stood for I hope that I did that well speaking of Hope, Hope is my best friend and my YJ buddy for ever this story is really for her because she is the greatest friend in the world I couldn't ask for anyone else to share YJ with the great thing about Hope is that she is very supportive of my ideas and my Fan Fic Characters and she loves them every single one of them and I don't make them just blank slates I give them personality's and back story's some of them are very hard to deal with and it sticks with them and many of them have personal vendettas. The ending of the story is really great because it opened up new possibilities for their fan fics that other fans may type up, I hope that they really like some of my Fan couples that I made up like Nightwing and Illuminate, Aqualad and Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner and Batgirl, Pixie Girl and Static Micara and Green Lantern Red arrow and Stargirl plus Fire Demon and Frostbite either way this was really for my friend Hope I really hope that yopu loved it Girly .


End file.
